


The Robin and The Hood

by chrissy_sky, TerraTenshi



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Reboot, Romance, Slash, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 131,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t think you deserve to be saved. (A continuation of the Red Robin comic series. Not compliant with New 52 reboot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He came back but he didn’t come say hello.

**Author's Note:**

> For the longest time I’ve titled this “Red Robin AU”. It doesn’t actually have a real title, this one is just a placeholder. XD
> 
> I'm not sure where this is going, I just know that I wanted to continue the plot lines from Red Robin (as well as Batman and Robin pre reboot) for the longest time now. I only have about three chapters written, too, so I appreciate criticism or knowing anything you'd like to see in the future. 
> 
> Warnings: Redhead!Jason. Batman!Dick.

**  
  
**Tamara Fox was on her way to her car. **  
  
**It had been another long day of dealing with board executives, trying to prove to her father that she could do this job, and watching Tim Wayne pretending to hobble around on his crutches. Her feet were sore and her heart was a little sick of worrying about her friend’s safety all the time. Plus, she was still (understandably, she felt) pissed that Tim had lied about her dad’s death. While she was happy that Lucius was alive, she didn’t think she could forgive Tim for the lie. She knew it was necessary--everything that Tim did had a reason--but that didn’t make the grief she’d felt go away. **  
  
**But they were still posing as an engaged couple, thanks to Vicki Vale’s nosiness, so it wasn’t like she could avoid him altogether. **  
  
**Also, she knew Tim Drake-Wayne’s identity, another reason she couldn’t avoid the conflict. **  
  
**They hadn’t talked about it, not at great length, but it wasn’t hard for her to put the pieces together after that and wonder at the irony of people on the online forums calling them a “bat family.” Because it made too much sense. **  
  
**If Tim Wayne was Red Robin, then he must have been the Robin before the little one took over. If Tim was Robin, then Bruce freaking Wayne had to be Batman. If Wayne was Batman, that meant her father had known and was secretly supporting him from the sidelines. (Another lie uncovered. She would have to thank Tim for that sometime later. Possibly with another slap.) Batman had disappeared for a while, plunging the city into chaos, and reports had circulated that he must have died. That was most likely around the time Bruce Wayne began acting strangely--if it was Bruce Wayne at all. Someone had taken the mantle of Batman, though, and things eventually settled down (for Gotham) once more. Tam thought this was probably the eldest son, Dick. And the new Robin was most likely the youngest, Damian. **  
  
**It all fit together too neatly. **  
  
**It wasn’t like she would ever confront them about it. Or sell them out. What money in the world would be worth outing Gotham’s protectors? Especially with the ties to her own family. She would only ruin her father’s career. **  
  
**Tam sighed and dug in her bag for her keys, fully expecting them to have floated to the bottom of the bag. (Thus the nature of handbags.) She thought of Tim, of her budding feelings for him which had finally settled into something like friendship. Being friends with Tim would no doubt be hard (probably as hard as being his girlfriend would have been). She’d have to accept that as Red Robin or whatever alias he used to fight crime, he would constantly be in danger, and there wasn’t a way to stop him. Not when they both knew he was doing the right thing. **  
  
**Even if it was going to get him killed some day. **  
  
**This was how she knew she’d forgive him eventually. The thought of Tim out there, risking his life, and what if he died thinking Tam hated him? She couldn’t bear that when it wasn’t true. She didn’t hate him. Far from it. **  
  
**But they might want to reconsider this fake engagement thing. Eventually, it was going to get awkward. **  
  
**Tam had found her keys, but a noise behind her made her jump, and they slid from her fingers to the ground. Whirling around, she took a look around the parking lot. **  
  
**Nothing. **  
  
**Frowning, she bent down to retrieve her keys and reach for the can of mace in her bag. Maybe not as effective as one of Tim’s bo staffs, but it was what she could safely keep on herself during the daytime. The handgun, which she knew Tim wouldn’t approve of, was still in her car. If she could buy time with the mace, though, she might be able to get to it. **  
  
**She also had a pen that worked as a signal, when activated Red Robin would be able to follow it to her location, if she were in trouble. Tim said it was like something that Superman had given Jimmy Olsen, once upon a time--and boy, did she _not_ want to make that comparison to her and Tim. **  
  
**Tam reached for the mace first. No sense in worrying Tim if it was an ordinary mugger. She wasn’t a damsel in distress after all. She could fend the jerk off, lock herself in her car, drive away, and alert the cops. Tell Tim all about it later. Simple. **  
  
**She was still getting herself ready when she was attacked. It was a big guy coming at her from the shadows; he looked like an ordinary thug, and he swung a crowbar at her head. **  
  
**Tam dodged, rolling on the ground to get away, and a pair of hands tried to grab her. Heart beating fast, she brought the mace up and pressed the release. **  
  
**She looked up as she heard a man screaming--it was a second man that had grabbed her. He was in pain, but he was also giggling, which she was too frightened to think was weird at first. The first was coming up on her, grinning madly, and he stood between her and her car. **  
  
**He started to advance on her and, despite it clearly being too late, she scrambled to her feet while reaching into her bag again, pressing down on the large pen. Attention focused on her assailant, she didn’t notice the redheaded girl until they slammed into one another. **  
  
**Tam got a look at her face--they were right under one of the parking lot lights--and couldn’t muffle a scream. There was something wrong with the girl’s _face._ **  
  
**The girl grabbed her shoulders before Tam could get far. “Hey, hey! Relax!” **  
  
** **“** Let go!” The grip on her shoulders was firm, she couldn’t get away. **  
  
** **“** We’re not here to hurt you,  _Jesus!_ **”** **  
  
**Tam stopped at the angry, roughly accented voice, and the girl nodded behind her. Tam looked over her shoulder to see a tall, costumed man, beating up on the thugs. He wore small mask over his eyes. **  
  
**She relaxed. Tim had also said that if he couldn’t get to her--he was fairly busy when he was working at night--then some of his friends should be able to come to her aid. And that she shouldn’t be surprised if Batman and Robin showed up, even. **  
  
**Well this definitely wasn’t Batman and Robin. Still, she pressed the alert, and it was only a second before these two showed up, but that wouldn’t have been unusual for metas. If they were metas. **  
  
**Tam eyed them uncertainly. Something about the guy’s costume was familiar, but the girl, despite her appearance, wasn’t familiar at all. She doubted they had ever been Teen Titans, whom she was aware Tim had ties to. **  
  
**The guy--wow, he was really tall--stopped beating on the thugs and turned toward them, face expressionless under the red domino mask. “She okay?” **  
  
** **“** Just scared,” said the girl. She let Tam go and began walking toward him. **  
  
**Tam followed cautiously, dusting her clothes off. At least her outfit wasn’t entirely ruined by her rolling around. “Um, thanks. I didn’t think help would come so quick.” **  
  
** **“** Yeah, well,” said the guy, toeing one of the thugs with his boot. It was old, worn in leather, nothing fancy that she was used to associating with the caped crowd. “Prompt and courteous service is what we aim for.” **  
  
**Getting a better look at him, Tam noted he also had red hair, but it looked more natural than the girl’s. (That had to be artificial.) He may have been good looking, but she couldn’t really tell with the mask over his eyes. His voice, though, was deep and sarcastic, kind of sexy really. **  
  
**The girl’s eyes narrowed as she focused on Tam again. “Why would you think help would come? This is Gotham, after all.” **  
  
** **“** Um. Because Ti--” _Oh shit._ Tam caught herself. They hadn’t come because of the pen. It was just a coincidence. **  
  
**And it was too late. The tall guy looked at her again with renewed interest. **  
  
** **“** Tim, Tim Drake? Well, I guess he’s Wayne now. So you must know his identity.” He smirked. “And knowing my replacement, you wouldn’t know unless he wanted you to. Cute. Guess we’re all getting Girl Friday’s these days.” **  
  
**The girl glared at him. “I’m your sidekick, not your Friday. That’s way too creepy.” **  
  
** **“** That hurts, Sasha.” The sarcasm was back. “Really. I’m deeply hurt. I think I’ll cry.” **  
  
**Sasha rolled her eyes. Despite the scars, her face was still very expressive. “Shut up, you ginormous dork.” **  
  
**Tam couldn’t help but relax at the banter, and the fact that the guy knew Tim’s identity. Surely he would only give that out to allies, right? Even if they had helped her only out of coincidence. **  
  
** **“** Besides,” Sasha went on, “this is Tam Fox. She’s his fiance.” **  
  
**The smirk faded and his face went expressionless. Almost cold. “Oh.” **  
  
**Sasha’s grin widened. “Oh my god. Really, Jay? _Really? **”**_ **  
  
** **“** What?” **  
  
** **“** Red Robin? You’re shitting me. He looks like Dr. Mid-Nite!” **  
  
** **“** It’s not that bad. The costume used to be mine. He changed it some.” **  
  
** **“** Oh my god.” **  
  
** **“** Sasha, shut up.” He was bending down to tie up the thugs’ wrists. **  
  
** **“** Oh my god!” Sasha was outright giggling now. She could have been just a normal girl. “You seriously are a dork. It’s cute. Does he know?” **  
  
** **“** Know what? There’s nothing to know.” He--Jay, she had called him Jay--looked down at the thugs again. Tam couldn’t tell, because of the lighting, but she thought he was blushing. “It’s weird though. These are a couple of Joker’s goons. So what are they doing attacking a Wayne Enterprise exec?” **  
  
****“** Don’t change the subject. Dork.” **  
  
** **“** _Focus,_ Sasha.” He didn’t sound angry at her teasing. Frankly, Tam was tempted to join in, if she was understanding Sasha’s logic correctly. **  
  
**Not that she blamed the guy. Tim was damn hot. And she kind of suspected that he swung both ways, so this Jay fellow probably had as much chance as anyone else did, getting Tim to relax and let his guard down. **  
  
**Which wasn’t very much. **  
  
**Then her brain caught up to what she was saying. “The Joker? He’s been missing for awhile.” **  
  
** **“** He reappeared in Gotham again, but he wasn’t caught,” said the masked man. “Not that I’m too sure what happened during _that_ , but he doesn’t do anything without reason. If this is his doing... You’ve got a way to contact Red Robin, do it now. C’mon, Sasha.” **  
  
**Sasha hesitated as her partner began to walk away. “Shouldn’t we wait with her? If she’s in danger.” **  
  
** **“** Not my job, Sash. Not anymore.” **  
  
**She sighed, and gave Tam a smile before rushing after Jay. They were gone in seconds, blending into the shadows. **  
  
**Tam had tensed up again. She had no idea what was going on, but she forgot her car for a second. She just wanted to be around people again, and she was alone, and someone may have been targeting her. She ran for the stairs. **  
  
**And ran into someone’s armored chest. **  
  
** **“** Ow.” She pressed a hand to her nose and glared up at Red Robin’s masked face. “Oh hey. Dr. Mid-Nite.” **  
  
**Tim sighed and let the insult slide. “You okay?” **  
  
** **“** Yeah, thanks to some friends of yours.” She motioned behind her to her assailants. **  
  
****“** Oh?” Tim stepped around her and moved soundlessly across the parking lot to the thugs, who were groaning but clearly not able to get up again anytime soon, even if their hands had been free. **  
  
**Tam sighed and followed. “Yeah. They just showed up, I guess they were following these two. But they knew who you were, so...” **  
  
**Tim’s mouth, the only part of his face visible, was frowning. He was quiet for a moment, probably checking the computer in his mask, before answering. “None of my _friends_ are in the area. What did they look like?” **  
  
****“** Well, they both had red hair. The girl, her face looked... I don’t know, they weren’t like normal burn scars, it was weird. And she had a Russian accent, I think, but she spoke good English. The guy was _really_ tall, had a sexy voice, and he dressed kind of like a Punisher cosplayer.” **  
  
** **“** A what?” **  
  
** **“** You know. The Punisher, from the comics?” She eyed him, remembering the Captain America comic he’d special ordered for himself on his birthday. **  
  
**If anything, the frown deepened. Eventually, he asked, “Did they say anything?” **  
  
** **“** Nothing much. They had snarky banter,” she left off the part where Sasha outed Jay on his crush, “said their names were Sasha and Jay--didn’t catch their aliases--and something about these guys working for the Joker. And that I might be in trouble.” Tam offered a stained smile. “So someone might be trying to kill me again. What else is new?” **  
  
**Tim’s mouth grimaced. “Tam...” **  
  
** **“** Don’t be sorry. I’m here, I’m your friend, and I’ve accepted that that’s dangerous.” **  
  
****“** It doesn’t mean I have to like it.” **  
  
**Tam smiled. “Well then, you’ll just have the fix the world that much faster, right?” **  
  
**He smiled back, but it was pretty pathetic, even for him. It didn’t make her feel better at all, but he tried. “Right.” **  
  
** **“** So what next?” **  
  
** **“** Call the GCPD, let them know what happened.” **  
  
** **“** Do they work for the Joker?” **  
  
** **“** Good question. I’ll check it out. Meanwhile, don’t go anywhere alone for awhile. Carpool with your sister.” **  
  
**Tam sighed. She really had no idea how she’d explain that. **  
  
** **“** You really think his voice is sexy?” Tim asked after a short beat. **  
  
**She flushed and swatted at his arm, which hurt her more than it did him. “Oh shut up.” **  
  
**Red Robin was gone in seconds, taking the stairs, and Tam followed a little more slowly as she called the police on her cell. **  
  
**- **  
  
**After checking the identities of the poor bastards who had attacked Tam--they’d be in the hospital for weeks, then they were going straight back to Arkham--Tim tracked down Jason Todd. **  
  
**It wasn’t that he hadn’t known when Jason was in town, or where he hid out on those occasions. He did. He’d learned on multiple occasions, not keeping track of Jason’s movements would end up biting him in the ass eventually. He just hadn’t bothered to inform anyone else that he knew. **  
  
**At first, it was because he was still mad at Dick. He loved Dick and had forgiven him around the time Ra’s al Ghul threw him out a window, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still angry about the whole Robin debacle. **  
  
**It no longer mattered that years ago, he hadn’t even wanted to _be_ Robin. But Jason was gone and Dick was just ready to let the role retire, despite what Tim tried to warn him about, so he hadn’t seen another choice at the time. It was either be Robin or let Bruce Wayne, the Batman, die. The latter wasn’t a choice Tim was capable of letting happen, not after they had lost Jason. **  
  
**And knowing where Jason was, following his movements via money transfers and video recordings, felt familiar, even if the means weren’t the same. Even if he wasn’t physically following him. Like he once had. **  
  
**It was only that there were moments, when he was sitting in front of his computers, watching Jason evade a gang rape in the prison showers, or taking down a kiddie porn ring with way more violence than strictly necessary (except they did have it coming). Moments when Tim felt like it was all familiar. **  
  
**Like he was home. **  
  
**It was a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time. Off and on through the years, with Conner and Bart, or with Dick and Bruce--but it was always fleeting. It never lasted. Things changed, people died, people came back, then they moved on and there he was, back where he started. **  
  
**Following his Robin. **  
  
**Tim smiled fleetingly. That was something else he could never tell Dick. He knew perfectly well that he was compromised. He always had been where Jason was concerned. The guy had tried to kill him and Tim had gone out of his way to _help him out of prison_. (And that hadn’t worked out so well either.) Yet there he was, standing in front of the Red Hood’s newest hideout. **  
  
**It was a derelict building in the bad part of town--though Gotham was arguably all bad--just a few streets down from Park Row, actually. Tim took a look around from his vantage point on the building’s roof, and wondered how close they were to where Jason had grown up. **  
  
**He spotted movement on the ground and focused on them--a couple of kids fingering some loose bills, probably obtained unlawfully, and Tim had little doubt they were about to spend it for something equally less than legal. They were young, wore torn and weathered clothes, and comfortable in the night and darkness. They had grown up here, and Tim couldn’t help his thoughts turning to the child Jason Todd had once been. These two didn’t look like they were brave enough to steal hubcaps off the Batmobile though. **  
  
**Tim smiled a little again. Bruce hadn’t adopted Jason immediately after that occasion, but they ran into each other again when the orphanage he placed Jason in had turned out to be used as a training ground for young thieves. Jason helped Bruce take them down. **  
  
**All that Bruce, Alfred, or Dick talked about anymore, when referring to the child Jason had been, was his anger. But Tim was there too, and he felt sometimes he’d seen things better than they did. Yes, he remembered a boy who was angry and hurt and didn’t mind taking that out on criminals. On scum who probably deserved everything the flashy dressed teen could dish out. But he also remembered a boy with a quick smile, despite everything--a small drug addiction that Bruce had helped him lick, and nightmares about things he would never talk to anyone about. He remembered laughter and horrible jokes (worse than Dick’s, really) and bravery. At times, young Jason had seemed fearless. **  
  
**Maybe Bruce was so quick to forget about those things because the person that had come back was not that boy. That boy that he claimed to have loved was still dead, in his mind. So maybe it was easy to forget the good times while he blamed himself for the bad. **  
  
**Bruce could be complicated like that. **  
  
**Tim sighed and tried to lock these thoughts back up where they belonged. In a lock box in his mind that he opened only when it was safe, when no one would see. Because it all came from things he saw as a child, things long gone now, and they didn’t matter anymore. **  
  
**He had work to do. **  
  
**He moved quietly down the fire escape. Though condemned, there were other residents here aside from the two people he sought tonight--squatters for the most part, people he probably didn’t have to worry about. The homeless and downtrodden and addicts that had lost control of their lives. **  
  
**Maybe he would leave one of Leslie Thompkins’ business cards out for some of them to find, in case any of the residents wanted help. It couldn’t hurt. Despite his personal feelings for the woman, she did good work. **  
  
**Tim followed the weak signal of a portable wifi system until he reached one window. There was a dim light from inside, even though the occupants had tried to muffle it with a piece of dark material tucked tight over the broken, dirty window. He tested the frame before tugging it up--not much point in locking a broken window obviously--and slipped quietly inside. **  
  
**He was greeted with a gun in front of his face, the barrel pointed at his forehead. **  
  
**The girl holding it--Sasha--blinked at him before lowering her weapon, not giving Tim a chance to knock it out of her hand. Her scarred face twisted into a bright smile. **  
  
** **“** Jay?” **  
  
**A grunt came from the tiny little bathroom, where a light shone dimly through the closed door. Tim could hear the shower running. **  
  
** **“** Someone to see you.” **  
  
**Another grunt, more curious this time. **  
  
**Then, to Tim’s further confusion, Sasha began to sing. **  
  
** **“** _Love is in the air. Everywhere I look around._ **”** She turned her back on Tim and moved back to the couch, where an open laptop was sitting. She sat the gun down and took hold of the laptop. “ _Love is in the air. Every sight and every sound..._ **”** **  
  
**The water had stopped running. That was Tim’s only warning before a very naked Jason Todd emerged from the bathroom, one hand holding a small towel around his waist, the other wielding a gun. **  
  
** **“** Are you out of your--?” Jason stopped when he saw him. **  
  
**He was staring. Tim knew he was as well, but his brain had kind of locked up. Or blue screened. **  
  
**He really did have the worst luck. (Or the best.) Why did he always seem to walk in on people naked? Just a few weeks ago, it had been Promise... **  
  
**It wasn’t even that he hadn’t seen Jason Todd naked before, because he had. Various times. There were videos, mostly from the man’s time in prison, sometimes not. But it was an altogether different experience to see it right in front of him, in person. And despite the bad lighting and filthy apartment, a wet and naked Jason Todd was like sex walking into the room. **  
  
**Tim forced his eyes to remain on Jason’s face, slowly moving from his crouch on the floor, and felt himself blushing as those teal eyes raked over his costumed form. **  
  
** **“** Like what you did to the outfit,” Jason said. **  
  
**Tim held in a flinch. He’d wondered if Jason would come around eventually, punishing him for taking yet another of the man’s identities, but he didn’t sound angry for once. **  
  
** **“** Got kind of a Space Ghost thing going there.” **  
  
**Tim blinked. “People usually say Mid-Nite.” **  
  
** **“** Usually people don’t watch the cheesy old cartoons that he makes me download for him,” Sasha commented. **  
  
**Jason snorted, and a grin spread across his face that had Tim flashing back to a boy flying through Gotham’s night skies, slender legs bare, green and yellow flashing in the lamplight and police cars. **  
  
**Tim swallowed thickly and attempted to push the image away. “I heard you helped a friend of mine tonight,” he said, getting down to business. **  
  
**Jason shrugged. “Then I guess you heard correctly.” He didn’t seem at all uncomfortable being naked in front of someone he barely knew. And his sidekick, but Sasha barely batted an eyelash, though she kept her gaze firmly on her computer. **  
  
**Something that Tim strongly suspected was jealousy, that had been building in his stomach since learning that Red Hood had taken a sidekick, relaxed and lost its grip. **  
  
**(Oh yeah. He was definitely compromised when it came to Jason Todd.) **  
  
** **“** She’s cute,” Sasha said, smile returning. Despite the horrible scars, it managed to smooth out her face, make her look like a girl. “You’re the new It couple, you know.” **  
  
**Tim resisted the urge to squirm. Any real relationship between him and Tam, romantic at least, was a lost cause now. He was lucky she was starting to speak to him again. “It’s just a story.” **  
  
** **“** Aw.” **  
  
** **“** How’d that happen?” Jason asked, moving to a bag sitting on the floor, where he pulled out a t-shirt and pants. **  
  
**It had been a long time since Tim had been in the same room with the former Robin without the man trying to kill him, he realized. It made him feel as strange then as it did now. **  
  
**It had also occurred to him, later, that when Jason approached him about wanting to take down Gotham’s underground together, the man had been, in his own way, trying to reach out to someone. He’d even looked disappointed, almost pouting, when the teen turned him down. But Tim had already been hurt by him, and by Clayface posing as him before that, so he wasn’t able to trust him then. He certainly had even fewer reasons to trust him now. **  
  
**But he wasn’t here to fight him. (Like when he’d shown up at the jail afterwards to bail Jason--John Doe--out.) That would be a bad idea. He knew Jason well enough to know it was unlikely he’d even make it out the window alive, regardless of whether the man had clothes on or not. **  
  
**Tim tried not to let his thoughts wander down that road too far. **  
  
** **“** Why would the Joker be targeting Tam Fox?” **  
  
**Jason stood upright, movements smooth and-- _he really needed to stop noticing the man’s body._ **  
  
** **“** That was Lucius’ daughter?” **  
  
** **“** Yeah. Youngest.” **  
  
** **“** Huh. Last time I saw her, she was this scrawny little thing...” **  
  
** **“** Everyone’s scrawny compared to you,” Sasha muttered. **  
  
**Jason’s grin was back. “Ain’t that the truth.” **  
  
** **“** Go get dressed, I’m scandalized enough just living with you.” **  
  
** **“** Aw, Sash, you love it.” **  
  
**Jason turned and sashayed his hips all the way back to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. **  
  
**Tim thought he would have trouble not seeing that image later, whenever he closed his eyes. _For the rest of his life_. **  
  
**Sasha snorted. “God, he’s a dork.” **  
  
**Tim bit his lip a little. He felt that jealousy rise again, but it wasn’t about them having a romantic relationship. Sasha had somehow gained Jason’s trust. She got him to relax. He _bantered_ with her. **  
  
****“** Why would the Joker be after her?” he asked again. **  
  
** **“** Who knows,” came the answer, through the bathroom door. “I try not think about what’s going on in that psychotic filth’s brain too much.” **  
  
** **“** Then there’s the fact that he seems to know Bruce was dead,” Tim noted thoughtfully, remembering what Dick had told him about his and Damian’s latest encounter with the madman. “He kind of helped Dick out a few weeks ago.” **  
  
**There was a long pause, and when the door opened, the expressionless look on Jason’s face chilled Tim to the bone. **  
  
**It was like Bruce, but colder. **  
  
** **“** Oh yeah?” Jason was trying for casual, but his voice sounded too hard, to Tim. **  
  
**Tim nodded and began reciting what he knew of the incident. The Joker had killed and posed as novelist/detective Oberon Sexton, in an effort--or so he claimed--to warn the new Batman and bring down Hurt, who was posing as a resurrected Thomas Wayne at the time. They found Hurt later in the Wayne family graveyard, having been buried alive. The Joker disappeared. **  
  
** **“** So he knows who Bruce is.” Jason paced slowly. The t-shirt was probably a size too small for him, it clung too tight to his muscles. “He already knew I was Robin, so I don’t count. But he’s probably figured out the rest of you just from Bruce.” **  
  
**Tim nodded. He suspected Tam had done the same, but he didn’t want to mention it. It was pretty much what he had done himself, once upon a time. “It’s just been Tam, everyone else has checked in. Barbara is safe at the mansion, Alfred is at Wayne Tower, Dick and Damian are still patrolling, Selina’s living at a zoo with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy...” **  
  
**Jason sat down next to Sasha, using the battered old coffee table as a footstool, and rubbed a towel at his damp hair. “That last one sounds intriguing, but I’m setting that aside for now.” **  
  
**Sasha snorted. **  
  
**Tim took a deep breath. It was time he asked the question he wasn’t looking forward to learning the answer of. “Why were you chasing down Joker’s men?” **  
  
**The older man’s eyebrows rose on his forehead. “How’d you know where we were?” **  
  
**Tim really hoped his blush wasn’t showing. Before he could think of an adequate excuse, Jason was grinning again. **  
  
** **“** You were keeping tabs on me, which is smart. I try to do the same. That’s all. Saw some jerks that looked familiar, thought Sash and I should mosey on in, check it out. No nefarious scheme or plans this time.” **  
  
** **“** Really?” **  
  
** **“** Yeah, I’m not as spry as I used to be. I’m even getting a receding hairline already, see?” Jason pushed his hair back, showing his forehead. **  
  
**Tim got a good look at the scruffy man’s face. The last few rough years shown plainly on his face, in a way that made Tim’s chest hurt. With his natural red hair, he looked a little different, but it was still the same features, still Jason. Hairline receding or not, he still found the man gorgeous. In a dark, dangerous, very much not supposed to be noticing or admiring it kind of way. **  
  
**And that smile--he’d always had a thing for smiles. Dick’s, Steph’s, Kon’s--but seeing Jason’s real, relaxed smile again after so many years? It didn’t make his knees weak, it made them want to _combust._ **  
  
**He was definitely glad his modified cowl covered most of his face. **  
  
**Sasha snorted again. “You look fine, you primadonna. In fact, you look pretty good since your latest stint in Arkham. It’s weird how that’s where you needed to go to relax.” **  
  
**Jason chuckled and spread his hands expansively. “What can I say? I’m a complicated guy. And beating up on freaks is therapeutic.” **  
  
**Tim held in a snort of his own. Jason hadn’t even wanted to stay in Arkham, not that Tim blamed him. And technically the man was right, he didn’t belong there. He should have been in a high security prison on constant guard. He didn’t belong in an asylum. That was probably the hardest part for Bruce and Dick to accept--Jason was not crazy. He had very sane reasons for killing only bad people. **  
  
**He wasn’t crazy, but he certainly wasn’t stable and was deeply troubled. Since Jason hadn’t spent any significant time with a JLA mind reader, they could never be sure how much of it was honestly Jason or was influenced from the Lazarus pit that Talia al Ghul decided to dunk him in. **  
  
**If only she hadn’t done that. If only they had found Jason first, instead of the crazy immortal and his daughter. Could they have saved Jason? Perhaps he still would have been angry at Bruce, but maybe his return would have been smoother. Less rocky. Not quite so much bloodshed or meaningless revenge. **  
  
** **“** Why would he wait to do this?” Tim tried to get the conversation back on topic. “He could have come at us before. So it could mean that something’s changed, but what?” **  
  
** **“** You mean, other than dear old dad coming back from the dead?” Jason raised his eyebrows again, meaningfully. “Seriously, the psycho is weirdly attached to Batman in all sorts of co-dependant and icky ways I’m not even gonna ponder because _ew_. Of course he noticed he was gone. So he probably noticed when Batman, the real one, came back.” **  
  
**Tim frowned. “And, what, he’s upset that Bruce didn’t come to say hi, I’m back, sorry if you missed me?” **  
  
** **“** Bastard’s done weirder shit. Who knows, maybe he feels like he was entitled to a proper reunion first thing. Instead, Bruce is off visiting foreign countries, taking Batman where no Batman’s gone before. All that jazz.” **  
  
**This was true. And if anyone knew anything about the Joker, it was likely to be Bruce, naturally, with Jason immediately following in a close second. **  
  
** **“** By the way, was that your idea?” Jason asked, looking genuinely interested. “Taking Batman global?” **  
  
**Tim nodded absently, still thinking. “Yes.” **  
  
** **“** S’good idea. Not exactly what I would’ve done, or what I’ve tried to do, but it’s definitely different. I like it.” **  
  
**Tim focused on him again. Jason still looked weirdly genuine. He didn’t want to trust it. “Don’t try to ruin it. We’re going to do a lot of good.” **  
  
**Jason affected a wounded look. “I wouldn’t and I’m appalled you would think so.” **  
  
** _Sure, Jan Brady_. “Uh huh. Thanks for your help, I guess.” He wasn’t sure what else to add and turned toward the window. **  
  
** **“** That’s it?” Jason asked behind him. “Not gonna try to cart me to jail?” **  
  
** **“** Since I bailed you out of jail that time, that seems too ironic, even for us,” Tim answered snarkily, not turning around. “Besides, if the Joker’s really doing what we think he’s doing, I’m not putting you behind bars to give him an easier target.” **  
  
** **“** I’m flattered, Replacement, but I can take care of myself. Even in jail. _Especially_ in jail.” **  
  
** **“** You’re more useful to me on the board, Jason,” Tim answered as he climbed out the window. “That’s all.” **  
  
**He launched a line into the air and took off, soaring through the air, trying not to think about how it was so much more than that. **  
  
**But maybe if he pretended Jason was just another chess piece, he’d start to believe it. **  
  
**He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as a naked Jason with towel flashed through his memory. **  
  
**Yeah. Unlikely. **  
  
**- **  
  
** **“** Well,” Sasha said, smirking at the window after Red Robin had disappeared through it, “I’ll say one thing about your taste in men. He’s got a great ass.” **  
  
**Jason’s face was nearly as red as their hair. “Shut up, Sash.” **  
  
** **“** Seriously, you’re adorable.” **  
  
** **“** Shut _up_.” **  
  
**- **  
  
**The engine of the hovercraft cooled almost silently as Dick and Damian climbed out of the vehicle. **  
  
**Damian was scowling customarily. Dick was starting to wonder if his face would get stuck like that. He hoped not, because that was definitely a school nurse call he didn’t want to get. Technically the kid was in his care. **  
  
**Could he be charged for being a bad parent if the kid never smiled? Even if it wasn’t his fault and he tried his best? Probably. **  
  
**Then Damian would beat up anyone who dared to say that he was anyone’s kid other than Bruce Wayne’s. **  
  
** **“** What did Drake want?” Damian asked as he began to remove his uniform in front of the lockers. **  
  
**Dick pulled back the cowl and sighed in relief, feeling cool air around his neck and ears. He shook out his sweat-soaked hair and wrinkled his nose. Shower. He definitely needed a shower. **  
  
** **“** I don’t really know, he just called for a general check in. Tim worries too much sometimes.” **  
  
**Damian snorted, but his tone lacked the normal level of hostility he saved up just for Tim. “I sincerely doubt he worries about me.” **  
  
** **“** Oh, he probably worries about you sneaking up on him in the middle of the night.” **  
  
**Damian smirked. Dick rolled his eyes. **  
  
** **“** Don’t even think about it.” **  
  
** **“** Tch. He’s been... less annoying lately.” **  
  
** **“** Aw. Knew you two would warm up to each other.” **  
  
** **“** Don’t hold your breath on that one, Grayson.” **  
  
** **“** Sir?” Alfred’s voice came through an intercom on the wall. “There’s a news report on about two thugs being apprehended at Wayne Enterprises. Ms. Tamara Fox was the one who called it in, saying they were waiting for her in the parking lot.” **  
  
**At the mention of Tam’s name, Dick’s and Damian’s eyes sought each other, both sets of blue eyes widening. While Damian’s gaze narrowed into a glower, Dick momentarily congratulated himself on their teamwork progressing so far as to have meaningful looks. **  
  
** **“** Damn it. Get Drake.” **  
  
**Dick nodded and moved toward the computer to open up the comm link, hoping to find out what was going on. **  
  
**TBC.

 


	2. Sorry I missed you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Tam Fox, friend of Tim Drake, was attacked by two thugs, and saved by Red Hood and Scarlet. Tim, as Red Robin, tracked down the other former Robin to find out why, and is beginning to feel increasingly complicated by what Jason has done, and the boy he used to watch from afar... 
> 
> Now, on The Robin and The Hood:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I'd put the Graphic Violence tag on accident, so I was going to take it off, but then I remembered something in chapter three. (Not necessarily to anyone in the family, but they are involved). I'll talk about it more next update.

Chapter Two: _Sorry I missed you._ **  
  
**- **  
  
**When Tim returned to his condo, he immediately logged onto instant messenger while he checked various cameras he had stationed around the city. **  
  
**Lonnie was online already. But then, he usually was. Though catatonic, Lonnie Machin’s bicameral mind allowed him to stay both in the Unternet and the real world, fighting the Darkseid programming that had been built to make caped criminals more aggressive. He acted as a firewall to keep the aggression at bay from inside the online program. Lonnie claimed he could handle the influence, that he was incorruptible, but whenever Tim would join him in Unternet, he began to have doubts. He worried for his former adversary turned friend. **  
  
**Friend? Maybe informant was more on the point. **  
  
** **RedRobin:** How’s the Unternet? **  
** **MoneySpider:** The same. Chaos, madness, all that Apokolipstic goodness. Need anything? **  
** **RedRobin:** Don’t suppose you’ve heard anything recently about The Joker? **  
** **MoneySpider:** Not since he was held in captivity by the GCPD during the Pym-Hurt situation, and subsequently escaped while taking Robin captive. **  
  
**Tim snorted. Of course Damian had been overconfident while facing the Joker. Of course he was kidnapped by the insane clown. Of course he got away with just a few scratches and bumps. Instead of beaten and torn and dead in his father’s arms. **  
  
** **MoneySpider:** Having clown trouble? Aside from the fact that you’re in Gotham and it’s a Thursday. **  
** **RedRobin:** I’m not sure yet. But he may know the family’s IDs. In fact, we’re pretty sure he does. **  
** **MoneySpider:** The big man still out of town? Does he know? **  
  
**Tim wasn’t sure how much Dick had told Bruce about that whole situation. It was the same night he returned to them, but Bruce missed most of it with his late entrance from the fireplace, and then focusing on Hurt while Dick and Damian tried to save Gotham. Bruce had only been back a few times since then, running around the world with renewed energy and purpose. **  
  
**He was still glad for that, but he also resented that special trip home Bruce made just to tell him off about almost killing Boomerang. **  
  
**He hadn’t killed Boomerang. He _could_ have, yes, he came close--but he hadn’t done it after all. He had chosen not to--he _saved_ the man instead. (A true scumbag who certainly did not deserve it.) **  
  
**But Bruce had come home to scold him as if Tim were still a child. As if Bruce had never had similar choices, as if he had never come close to killing the Joker! As if Bruce wasn’t ever consumed with the thirst for that man’s life in his hands, to do with as he pleased, _after what he did to Jason and Barbara!_ **  
  
**No, of course he had. Tim slumped in his chair. Bruce held himself to such a high standard and expected the rest of them to follow his example, at all times and in all ways. He expected it and was disappointed when they couldn’t. It wasn’t only Jason, Dick had made Bruce disappointed at various times in their long history together. Then again, Dick and Bruce’s relationship was very odd and complicated, and Tim had mostly decided he didn’t want to know. _At all._ **  
  
**And Tim had disappointed him as well. Boomerang was just the most recent occasion. It didn’t matter that he was an adult, both mentally and legally (emancipated), or that he had a good deal of control of Wayne Enterprises’ stock. **  
  
**He really thought Bruce had changed, but he supposed that wasn’t the case, not completely The man really still thought him to be a child. **  
  
**Tim glanced at a screen to his left. There, on part of the screen, was a long distance shot of the apartment building Jason and Sasha--Red Hood and Scarlet--were currently squatting in. On the other half was a shot of the inside, with the camera Tim had managed to place there during his visit. Neither had noticed it yet. **  
  
**It had only been an hour, but already the two were asleep. Or at least Jason was--he was stretched out over the dirty old couch, using one of his jackets as a blanket, his long limbs hanging over the side in an inelegant sprawl. Sasha was not in sight--most likely occupying the one bedroom in the tiny apartment. **  
  
**So that meant Jason was being a gentleman. They really weren’t sleeping together. (Probably.) **  
  
**He remembered the footage of Bruce visiting Jason in jail, after his return, and the former Robin’s smartass, cocky smirk as he tried to get Bruce to talk to him. Just talk. Tell him how things were; small talk. And Bruce hadn’t budged an inch, glaring down at Jason unyieldingly until the smirk faded. _I will not be housed in your kennel of freaks,_ he said. **  
  
**Then Tim thought of the different Jason he saw earlier, the one that bantered and joked, the one that wasn’t consumed with rage and insanity. (Except Jason wasn’t really insane, not all the time. Maybe when they thought Bruce was dead...) **  
  
**What if Jason had only been trying to reach out to Bruce again that day? While threatening to break out, true, but maybe it was more than his usual bullshit. Maybe he wanted to finally break the cycle of hatred and violence... **  
  
** **…** Or maybe Tim was really just that compromised. **  
  
**He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands for a moment, closing his eyes. As soon as that roguish grin flashed through his mind once more--now accompanied by a low hanging towel--he opened them again and brought his fingers back to the keyboard. **  
  
** **RedRobin:** Lon, I think I’m compromised. **  
** **MoneySpider:** Batgirl? **  
** **RedRobin:** No. This goes way further back. **  
** **MoneySpider:** Sounds entertaining. Do tell. **  
  
**Tim hesitated. He hadn’t told anyone about this. Dick and Bruce knew about the pictures, but they didn’t know about his fixation, his feelings, for Jason. They were young, a child’s feelings, and in those early days there had been so much training and secrets to focus on that his own got pushed to the backburner. After that, there just hadn’t even seemed to be a time. **  
  
**Conner kind of knew. At least, he thought they were close enough, had talked enough, that Superboy had to have figured it out by now. **  
  
**But Conner had never asked further questions and Tim didn’t volunteer the information. **  
  
**Lonnie was asking. Besides, who would he tell? The only people he spoke to were Tim and occasionally Tam. **  
  
** **RedRobin:** To explain, I have to start from the beginning. It’s a long story. **  
** **MoneySpider:** I think I’ve got time, kiddo. **  
  
**Tim smiled, grimaced when he realized he shouldn’t find that funny, and began typing up his road to becoming the third Robin. The trip to the circus with his parents on that fateful night when two of the Flying Graysons perished during their act, leaving their grieving son in the care of the state, until Dick was inevitably adopted by Bruce Wayne. **  
  
**Tim figured out their identities by recognizing a flip from Dick’s circus days and pieced it all together from there. It helped that he had been following Dick’s public life in the papers pretty eagerly, too. Upon learning about his nightlife, he snuck out at night with a camera to catch pictures of the Dark Knight and his Boy Wonder. **  
  
**Then Dick eventually grew out of the role and graduated to an adult superhero called Nightwing. Shortly after, before Bruce could lose himself in the violence of the city he tried to protect, he met the boy who tried to steal the hubcaps off his tires. **  
  
**And a young Timothy Jackson Drake had fallen into his stupidly big crush for the new Robin. **  
  
**Jason would never have been like Dick, who would always be Tim’s idol, always held on this weird pedestal. But he had loved Jason too, for all his differences. His brilliance, his confidence, his cheesy jokes, the horrible flirtatiousness, even the anger that grew with his adolescence. Jason just had a lot of passion, Tim would reason to himself, and that passion extended to protecting those who couldn’t protect themselves. Kids, prostitutes, the homeless... **  
  
**Then he died. **  
  
** **MoneySpider:** You sound like you were really gone over him. Must’ve been hard. **  
** **RedRobin:** It was. And I couldn’t talk about it. I mean, how could I explain? I was his stalker. Technically. **  
** **MoneySpider:** It sounds like you still are. ;) **  
  
**Tim glanced guiltily at the video feed from the apartment. **  
  
** **RedRobin:** Okay, yes. Guilty. But it only started up again recently. **  
** **MoneySpider:** Why? Did something happen? He’s been back from the dead for few years, I know that much. So it’s something else right? **  
** **RedRobin:** Yeah. I guess. **  
  
**It felt like there were a lot of reasons behind it. There was the fact that someone needed to watch Jason Todd. As Red Hood, the man was unpredictable--even too unpredictable to just leave behind bars, it seemed. **  
  
**Then there was the exchange he had with Dick upon his last arrest, which Tim had played the recording of more than once, trying to interpret a meaning he hoped was really there. **  
  
** **“** _Look at yourself, Jason. You’re a mess. Everything’s a mess. Stop all this... and let us help you.”_ **  
  
** **“** _Help me? ...It’s... It’s too late for me, Grayson. It was_ always _too late for me, don’t you get it?I tried really hard to be what Batman wanted me to be... which was you. But this world... this dirty, twisted, cruel and ugly dungheap had... other plans for me.”_ **  
  
**Tim had seen this hours after returning to the country, after his trek across europe and being held captive by the League of Assassins with Tam. He watched in the dark, alone in his temporary room in Wayne Tower, and cried. **  
  
**Not the wracking sobs that had torn through him when Conner and Bart died, when Boomerang murdered his father, when they thought Darkseid had killed Bruce. These tears had come silently, falling onto his knees as he’d drawn his legs up, curling up tight in his chair. Watching the scene over and over again. **  
  
**He’d given Jason a chance, once. Just the once. He claimed it was because Bruce would’ve wanted him to, but the truth was, _he_ had wanted to give the man another chance. It was what he, Tim Drake, wanted. **  
  
**Then Jason returned, seemingly worse than ever, and posing as Batman. **  
  
**Tim touched the old scar on his forehead. It was mostly faded now, did nothing to detract from his still boyish features, and was nothing compared to the rest of his scars on his body. **  
  
**The man had tried to kill him. Yet hearing Jason say those things, Tim still cried. It didn’t make a lot of sense. He said as much to Lonnie. **  
  
** **RedRobin:** It doesn’t make any sense. It was so long ago, I was just a kid, it shouldn’t still matter. I’ve fallen love since then! **  
** **MoneySpider:** Eh. Love can be pretty chaotic. Anarchic, even. **  
** **RedRobin:** Groan. Lonnie. **  
** **MoneySpider:** Joking aside, Red, you gotta relax and stop beating yourself up about this. Don’t hold yourself up on some pedestal, come down to Earth with the rest of us. You have feelings, you have faults. Embrace them, don’t fight them. They’re part of you. **  
****RedRobin:** Wow. Getting pretty good on these pep talks. **  
** **MoneySpider:** Must’ve rubbed off from you and your cohorts. **  
****MoneySpider:** He was your first. He’ll always be a little special to you. **  
** **RedRobin:** But normal people would’ve fallen out of love after the second murder attempt. At least. **  
** **MoneySpider:** What’s normal? **  
  
**Tim rolled his eyes. Okay, they were pretty far from normal, that was true. But it was still messed up. **  
  
** **MoneySpider:** These other people you mentioned. You still love them? **  
** **RedRobin:** Yes. **  
****MoneySpider:** You just seem like the kind of guy that doesn’t fall out of love easily. That’s in no way a bad thing. Kind of admirable. Most people look all their lives for that kind of love. **  
  
**He hesitated, drew his hands away from the keys for a moment. Tim felt his face burning. Lonnie’s words were pretty flattering, probably the most flattering that Tim had heard in a long time. Considering that in the past few weeks, three separate women had tried to get into his pants, that was saying a lot. **  
  
** **RedRobin:** Maybe I should just try to get over it? **  
****MoneySpider:** Is it a problem? **  
** **RedRobin:** It’s clouded my judgement before. I bailed him out of jail, and a little while after that he tried to kill me. For the second time. **  
** **MoneySpider:** You keep mentioning that. **  
** **RedRobin:** Trying to drive it home, I guess. **  
** **MoneySpider:** Drive it home via his skull. If you still love him after beating him up, then you know it’s real. **  
  
**Tim laughed, then covered his mouth to muffle himself. He was the only person in the condo but it had been a surprisingly loud laugh, echoing off the walls around him. It surprised him, how good it felt, to just be talking to a friend and be amused by them. **  
  
**Maybe he should spend more time in San Francisco. His weekends weren’t as free as they used to be, but he needed to make time. Or go visit his friends during the weekdays. Call. Something. He was busy but he should make the time. He knew he should. **  
  
** **RedRobin:** If only beating him up was that easy. He is SO STRONG. **  
** **MoneySpider:** So I hear. But you’re probably smarter. So do what you do best. Outsmart him. Then grind his ass into the pavement. :3 **  
** **RedRobin:** Okay, you’ve got to quit using emoticons, it’s weird. **  
** **MoneySpider:** >:) **  
  
**Tim laughed again and was about to reply, accuse Lonnie of just trying to get him to laugh, when the radio alerted him he had an incoming call. Frowning, he grabbed the bluetooth and curled it around his ear, turning it on. **  
  
** **“** Tim.” **  
  
** **“** Dick? What is it?” Dick’s voice sounded wrong. Too serious. Tim checked the hour--it was pretty late now. Dick would have been back at the Tower now, making sure Damian got to bed before the sun started to rise, unless all hell had broken loose again. **  
  
****“** Did you know Tam was attacked earlier?” **  
  
** **“** Yeah.” Damn. He’d hoped to have more to go on before he had to tell Dick about it. **  
  
****“** What’s going on, Tim? Is the Joker planning something?” **  
  
**Tim hesitated. Dick was the one the Joker had spoken to weeks ago. Surely he knew the danger existed. “I’m not sure. It could have been a coincidence.” **  
  
** **“** They were beaten pretty bad.” **  
  
** **“** Yeah, um. Red Hood and Scarlet.” **  
  
** **“** Fuck. Red Hood and the Joker are not a combo I want to deal with on my own.” **  
  
**Tim frowned. “You’re not alone, Dick,” he told his big brother, defensive. **  
  
**Dick’s tone lightened, sounded more familiar. “I know, Tim. And I appreciate that. I should probably call Bruce anyway.” **  
  
**He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Or throw his bluetooth against the wall. It was nice to hear how valued his help was considered. “And tell him what? That two former henchmen with ties to the Joker may have been sent after Lucius’ daughter? We don’t have any proof, Dick. I’m looking into it.” **  
  
** **“** Alright, fine. Don’t suppose you have any clue where Hood took off to after, what, coming to Tam’s rescue?” **  
  
** **“** Tam said they saved her, yeah,” Tim said, not answering his real question. Dick didn’t notice. **  
  
****“** Okay. Guess we should just keep an eye out for both of them. And be bitten in the ass yet again when they surprise us.” **  
  
**Tim held in a sigh. He hated to compare Jason to his killer, but that was definitely something he had in common with the madman. “I’ll let you know as soon as I have something, promise.” **  
  
**Knowing where Jason was, that information was only important to Tim right now, not to whatever the Joker may or may not have been planning. If Jason was also hunting the murdering clown, then Red Robin needed him out in the field. It was a risk, but Jason had managed to capture the Joker on his own once before. (Possibly twice.) It was a safe bet that even if Jason finally killed the Joker, it would still help Tim track him down. **  
  
** **“** Okay. Night, baby bird. Damian thanks you for being worried about him.” **  
  
**He could hear muffled curses in the background--that weird and almost elegant way Damian had of cursing. **  
  
**Tim smiled. “I bet. Good night, Dick.” **  
  
**He ended the call and skimmed through the conversation with Lonnie. His eyes felt dry and sore, starting to go out of focus. He could go for a lot longer than this without sleep. He just needed some vitamins and caffeine. But sleep sounded much more attractive. **  
  
**Everyone was safe for now. He was probably safe to catch a few hours of sleep, so he set his alarm to wake him up in four hours. **  
  
**Saying goodnight to Lonnie, who gave him another emoticon in return, Tim removed the rest of his suit and made his way upstairs to curl up in his bed. **  
  
**It was way too large for a young man with no serious plans to welcome anyone to share it with. Serious or realistic. **  
  
**He and Steph had fooled around a bit, like young people in love tended to do, but things had gone to hell before it could get too far. Tim had thought he loved Conner beyond all else (until a certain someone crawled out of his grave anyway), but the beautiful meta hadn’t seemed to return his interest. There were times that he thought Conner was flirting, but Conner flirted with everyone. And Dick--well, his idol worship had faded over time and his brother would probably even say yes, but Tim didn’t want to ruin their friendship (further) by taking that step. **  
  
**Maybe before Dick had given Robin to Damian. **  
  
**He’d entertained some thoughts and feelings about Tam recently, but like all his relationships, that had crumbled until they were firmly in the _just friends_ bracket. **  
  
**There were some other ladies, and even a few guys, that would have gladly agreed to a night spent in his company--and bed--if he wished. As shy as he was on these matters, he knew he was attractive and that people liked him. But that wasn’t what Tim wanted. **  
  
**He wanted the sex to mean something. He wanted more than just one night. **  
  
**He wanted a roguish, careless smile, messy red hair, tall and muscular and-- **  
  
**Tim groaned and pressed his face into a pillow. **  
  
**He was going to die a virgin. **  
  
**- **  
  
**Four hours later, he crawled back out of bed, his body complaining that it could have used some more sleep. Tim performed a few stretches to wake himself up, showered, then had some juice while chewing disinterestedly at a piece of toast. **  
  
**There was really nothing more he could do about the current problem--if it was a problem, and his paranoia was telling him it was--until he had more data. So after checking in one more time with Lonnie as well as performing some more of his own searches--still nibbling indifferently at the toast--he put his big boy pants on, plus the crutches, and called for a car to drive him to work. **  
  
**He shouldn’t have been surprised when it was Alfred that showed up, not a company driver. **  
  
**The aged butler stepped out of the shiny black car, walking toward him with a warm smile. “Good morning, Master Tim. How are we feeling this morning?” **  
  
**Tim shrugged as much as he could with the crutches hooked around his arms. He felt embarrassed as Alfred helped him into the car. The man already did so much for them and he didn’t actually _need_ help with this. It was all fake, the man knew that, yet he still went out of his way to make it convincing. **  
  
** **“** Fine,” Tim mumbled as he slid into the backseat. He flushed at how much like a child he sounded. He tried so hard to be seen as an adult, able to take care of himself, but there was Alfred, making him feel ten years younger with just his presence. **  
  
**Of course, he took comfort that it wasn’t just him. Alfred Pennyworth had that affect on all his boys. **  
  
**Alfred’s smile was warm. “I’m glad. You’ll find a muffin beside you, please help yourself.” **  
  
**He closed the door and Tim blushed harder, but obediently took the small bakery bag into his lap, tearing off bits of the muffin as they drove to Wayne Enterprises’ Gotham branch. **  
  
** **“** Anything new on the situation, sir?” **  
  
**Tim didn’t bother to try to deny what he feared. Of all the villains to learn their identities, the Joker had to be in the top ten worse. Because he wouldn’t out them to the press, like Oswald would have done if there were money involved--and there would be. He wouldn’t try to blackmail them, like Luthor might, keeping it to himself until the right time, when he had something he wanted to barter for. **  
  
**(Though considering Tim’s association with the man’s son, he highly doubted that Luthor _didn’t_ know, and had a contingency plan for this very situation.) **  
  
**The trouble with the Joker was how capricious he could be. Sometimes, he would honestly seem not to care about something, and then other times he was _furious_. He grew easily bored, his mind would wander down tangents, he would forget about things in the middle of doing them (and people, he would often forget about Harley Quinn when she was _in the room with him._ ) The only one constant in the Joker’s deranged psyche was Batman. Always Batman. **  
  
**Attacking Batman’s ‘kids’ had only ever been about getting Bruce’s attention. Like a jealous lover who wanted to keep tabs on his boyfriend, Tim thought with a grimace. The other core Gotham Rogues had only ever wanted to kill Batman, but not the Joker. He wanted Batman to suffer. **  
  
** **“** No,” Tim answered eventually. “Nothing new.” **  
  
** **“** I see, sir.” **  
  
** **“** You think we should call Bruce back.” Not a question. **  
  
** **“** I did not say that, Master Timothy. However, do keep it in mind.” **  
  
**Tim frowned and looked out the window, watching cars and buildings passing by. “He’s... focused again. The Joker is a distraction. He’s the past, part of what got Bruce stuck in that mental rut he was in to begin with.” Since Jason died. Since Barbara’s injuries. Steeling himself against the cold. **  
  
**Alfred hummed softly. “It’s true that he’s changed recently, for the better.” **  
  
**The teen grimaced. He wasn’t sure _changed_ was the right word. It was still Bruce they were talking about. But _better_ , yes, that was a good word. Far more accurate. **  
  
****“** But he is still your father,” Alfred went on. “I know you and Master Richard want to prove to him that you can handle the tide on your own. That he can trust you both to do what needs to be done. He already knows he can trust you, sir.” **  
  
** **“** Does he?” Tim asked softly, thinking about Boomerang again. Maybe Bruce had been right. Maybe he had gotten a little close to the edge. The line that mustn’t be crossed. **  
  
** _Don’t want to end up like Jason,_ said a voice in his head. **  
  
** **“** Of course, sir,” Alfred soothed. “I should think his agreeing to the Batman, Inc. proposal would have been proof enough of his trust.” **  
  
**Tim nodded slowly, something unclenching in his chest. Bruce still returned to Gotham, but he could now focus outside the city, leaving him, Dick, and Damian behind to man the helm, so to speak. Barbara was occupying the cave, working as the _ghost in the machine_ of the WayneTech’s new Internet 3.0. Her new avatar was a mixture of a Batgirl costume and the bright green Oracle mask, a show of the new times. **  
  
**Steph had been sent, grudgingly, to London, with Oracle still acting as her long distance guide. She was attending a boarding school, which she complained about vehemently to Tim via email about three times a week. (Apparently they were talking again, and part of Tim was sad over the distance, but part of him was also relieved. It was a lot less complicated if she wasn’t nearby. Maybe they could finally settle into what he had with Tam, and just be friends. Without the continued awkwardness between them. It tore him apart every time he saw her.) **  
  
**She was mostly working with Knight and getting along handsomely with Squire. (Who Tim also still got emails from occasionally.) **  
  
**Cass was in Hong Kong, working as part of the Batman Incorporated branch there, but whether their lost sister would agree to come home to Gotham was another matter. She had taken Bruce’s death pretty hard. Tim heard from her very sporadically and worried that she would try to take on Cricket again on her own. Last he heard, she was still training in preparation for that promised meeting. Tim planned to be there for it again, if he could help it. **  
  
**Maybe Dick would let him borrow the hovercraft next time. It was for their sister, after all, and Tim wasn’t above guilt tripping him. **  
  
**Tim leaned back in the seat, relaxing a little more and picking blueberries off the muffin. “I guess you’re right.” In a way at least. **  
  
** **“** Of course, sir.” Alfred’s tone was dry, but still somehow expressing warmth. **  
  
**Tim grinned the rest of the way to work. **  
  
**Lucius had various benign issues waiting for him upon his arrival. He hobbled his way to his desk, where he was prepared to sit for a few hours signing papers, turning down or accepting various proposals, and occasionally arguing with Lucius about which ones were truly vital to the company. Tim felt kind of sorry for the man--Lucius had gotten used to dealing with Bruce, who trusted his longtime business partner to handle much of the public side of Wayne Enterprises. **  
  
**Then Tim entered the fray and actually took the time to read fine print and understood most of the legal jargon. (Unless he was currently working on a case and was too injured, or too busy getting injured, to come to work. Which happened.) It had to be frustrating for him. **  
  
**Tam was there waiting for him. **  
  
** **“** Here, your secretary made you a fresh pot of coffee, and Dad sent me over with more papers for you to look at.” **  
  
**Tim gave her an awkward smile as she carried these items to the desk for him. It made him feel as embarrassed as Alfred had earlier. She also knew it was staged for the papers, but it was just how he felt. **  
  
**He didn’t think he’d ever get used to being taken care of. It was just weird. His whole life, he had grown to be independant, what with his globe-trotting parents and his career as Robin, so it was still an adjustment to have people that cared. Part of him still felt like he was that lonely little kid, taking pictures of his idols and living on the sidelines. Never part of the world he craved to be in. **  
  
**But Tim also knew that they were his strength. He could call the Titans right now and Conner, Bart, and Cassie would show up within the same day, landing on the roof of this very building, if he needed them. **  
  
**(He’d always need them. He just wasn’t sure he could ever say that to them.) **  
  
** **“** Thanks,” Tim told Tam meekly, settling into his chair. **  
  
****“** And don’t forget your _physical therapy_ is in an hour,” Tam told him, smiling mischievously. **  
  
**Tim rolled his eyes. It wasn’t actually physical therapy, since his injuries were faked, but in case Vicki Vale came around to check, it never hurt to cover all the bases. But the gym would be empty for him and he could take a break and do some tumbling on the mats for awhile. **  
  
** **“** How are you doing?” he asked seriously. “After last night...” **  
  
**Tam waved off his concern. “I’m fine, Tim, stop worrying like a little old granny.” **  
  
**Not too long ago, she would have still been freaking out over being attacked. Now it was just another day being Tim’s friend. **  
  
** **“** And stop the guilt trip thing. You’ll give yourself wrinkles, then what would we do? The future of this company hinges on you looking cute and cuddly.” **  
  
**Tim rolled his eyes. “Uh huh.” **  
  
** **“** You’d be surprised,” she giggled. **  
  
**Tim thought it should be the other way around. Tam was gorgeous. It should have been her face on the cover of all the magazines. **  
  
** **“** But you’re really okay?” **  
  
** **“** Yes, god, Tim. Now start signing and drink that before it gets cold.” **  
  
**Tim smiled faintly and opened one of the file folders to peruse over, sipping his coffee. Tam’s next remark nearly had him spitting it back out. **  
  
** **“** So, Lonnie says you got a boyfriend?” **  
  
**Tim fought to swallow the warm drink before answering. “ _What?_ **”** **  
  
**She was grinning, brown eyes dancing with mirth. “We talked online this morning.” **  
  
**He pinched the bridge of his nose. “And you two had nothing better to do than gossip about my love life?” **  
  
** **“** Well, considering that I’m your _fiance_...” **  
  
**Tim groaned. “Tam.” **  
  
** **“** Just let me know if you want to make it public with the new guy, because there’s gonna be a hellstorm in the media we’ll have to deal with and my sister would probably like some prior warning.” Tam winked. “So it’s the big guy that saved me last night? Mister Sexy Voice Jay?” **  
  
**He resisted another groan. “It’s so not happening. There’s no way it’ll ever happen.” **  
  
**His friend blinked at him. She didn’t look at all jealous, which Tim wasn’t sure he should feel relieved or hurt by. **  
  
** **“** What? Why not?” **  
  
**There were so many reasons. First and foremost, the fact that Jason Todd was really _the Red Hood_ , a convicted killer, which Tim didn’t want to tell her. Not until he was sure what Jason was up to, at any rate. If only to put off having to inevitably remind himself that Jason would never come home. **  
  
**Tam was inching closer, looking concerned. “Tim? Oh god, I was just joking, but this is serious, isn’t it.” Not a question. “You’ve fallen hard for the guy and he, what, doesn’t return your feelings? He broke your heart?” **  
  
**Tim smiled weakly. “Something like that.” It was probably true. He sincerely doubted that Jason Todd had any interest in men, let alone a heartsick teenager. **  
  
**And Jason had broken his heart quite a few times now. It was just the man probably hadn’t intended to, or wouldn’t even care if he knew. **  
  
**Tam raised herself to her full height, chin and eyes hardening. “That’s it. Next time I see him, I’m kneeing him in the balls.” **  
  
**Tim’s smile slowly grew. “Thanks, but... I already did that.” **  
  
** **“**... Seriously?” **  
  
**He nodded. **  
  
**She laughed. **  
  
**- **  
  
**An hour before he was ready to leave work, he got a call from Dick. It was the phone, but it was still their secure line. **  
  
**(Lucius had his people regularly sweep their offices for bugs. They left a few in the boardroom merely for appearances sake, because corporate espionage was something that could never be avoided completely. But it wouldn’t do to let a spy learn anything about the Wayne family that didn’t have that much to do with the business side of the company. **  
  
**Tim had met Lucius’ people a few times. They were a quiet, paranoid group that worked within the tech support that the company employed--a strange group of men and women who asked very few questions and whose salaries even Tim was a bit envious of. In another life, it was the kind of job he would have wanted. Up to his elbows in new, advanced tech, helping the Batman from the sidelines--that would have been a dream come true. **  
  
**But that option was long gone. **  
  
**He’d employed a couple of them to help set up the current system he had in the secret room in his condominium. While he had later tweaked much of the software to his own specifications, they’d still done brilliant jobs.) **  
  
** **“** Tim? Hey, some good news and some not so good news,” was Dick’s opening. “One of the thugs from last night, that attacked Tam--he woke up. But he’s being guarded pretty heavily and our relationship with Gordon isn’t as good as it could be.” **  
  
**Tim snorted. “He totally knows you’re not Bruce.” **  
  
** **“** Oh yeah. I can’t admit it, but we both pretend he’s not an idiot, so he’s starting to calm down. Might help if Bruce actually went to talk to him a bit. He’s his friend, after all.” **  
  
**Tim also suspected that Jim Gordon had long figured out Batman’s identity. The man was the chief of police in Gotham and had worked with Batman and Robin for years. His daughter was Batgirl, now Oracle. Tim highly doubted that Gordon hadn’t filled in all the holes yet. **  
  
**But unlike Luthor, Tim had no real contingency plan for this. After all these years, Jim Gordon had certainly earned his place as an honorary member of the family. **  
  
** **“** Need my help then?” Tim asked. **  
  
** **“** We do not need _his_ help,” he heard Damian argue in the background. “I can slip in through the vents and get the information myself.” **  
  
** **“** _Shh!_ **”** Dick hushed him. “Just, um. How do you feel about going undercover tonight?” **  
  
**Tim shrugged though Dick couldn’t see. “I guess. But the stuff’s still at the cave, and Damian might actually have a point about the vents.” **  
  
** **“** No good, they have a crew scheduled to do some cleaning, and when the crew didn’t show, it was pushed back to tonight.” **  
  
**Tim sighed. They could have waited until the crew left, or they could get the information out of the thug right away. “Okay, I’ll meet you at the manor.” He checked his watch--there were still a few more things he could get done, but this mattered more. “I can be there in about thirty minutes.” **  
  
** **“** Okay. See you there, baby bird.” **  
  
**- **  
  
**He had the driver drop him off at the front gate that guarded the manor from ordinary intruders. In the fading light, the ancient iron was deeply foreboding to most people, even to members of the household. Tim remembered how Steph had once equated the archaic manor to the old horror movies that she so favored. **  
  
**The teen waited until the driver was out of sight down the long, winding roads that made up the route through the palisades. Then he turned and walked through the gate as it opened for him, still using his crutches just in case nosy Ms. Vale was still snooping around somewhere in the bushes like an inquisitive, ginger ninja. **  
  
**Alfred was waiting for him on the other side, helping him into the car once again to drive him the rest of the way. **  
  
**Below in the Batcave, everything looked more or less familiar--Barbara hadn’t changed much when she had taken up residence in their old lair, mostly tinkering with the computers until they were up to her high standards. But the rest of it was the same. The dinosaur, the huge coin. The bright lights illuminating the cases filled with costumes; the fallen soldiers. The only thing missing was Steph’s new motorcycle, which had been shipped with her to England. **  
  
**Tim was kind of disappointed in that, too. He’d hoped to get a better look at the machine, maybe model his own after it. **  
  
**Barbara was in front of the computer, typing away, while Dick was perched nearby, speaking softly to her. **  
  
**Tim watched them for a moment as he sat down his crutches and leg braces, glad to be rid of them for the moment. At least he wouldn’t be needing them for going undercover. **  
  
**His chest twinged a little, seeing Barbara and Dick together. For various reasons, they had never managed to get their relationship to work. Yet in Tim’s own mind, he had a very hard time seeing them with anyone else but each other. **  
  
**He was starting to wonder if that was just the price they paid for this life. They were all doomed to be alone. **  
  
** **“** Nice perching skills there,” he whispered to Damian without looking up. **  
  
** **“** Tch.” The teen jumped down and joined him, frowning. He was already in costume, of course. “You’re seven minutes late.” **  
  
** **“** The crutches are very annoying,” Tim confessed, ignoring the insults. He thought he was beginning to interpret Damian’s insults. This one may have meant _I was getting anxious watching Gordon and Grayson staring at each other like they’re in a tragic romance novel_. **  
  
**Or _If you’re late again, I’ll surgically remove your balls_. **  
  
**It was a toss up really. **  
  
**Their relationship had been improving, if very minutely, since their unfortunate fight that had led them to the abandoned cinema where Bruce’s parents had been killed. Both boys felt so guilty about it that they were currently in a cease fire phase. Tim and Damian still disliked one another, but there had been no more physical fighting. **  
  
**For the time being, anyway. **  
  
**Barbara glanced over her shoulder and smiled warmly, a smile Tim couldn’t help but return. _His big sister._ While not a legal member of their family, she was always there for them, helping in any way she could. She had surmounted the injuries and trauma subjected to her by the Joker, coming out of it stronger than ever. **  
  
**Tim admired her so much for that. **  
  
** **“** Hey Tim.” **  
  
** **“** Hi Babs.” **  
  
**She jerked her chin toward the area off to the side, where various and sundry items were still stored. “You know where everything is.” **  
  
**Tim nodded. “What do you think? Hospital staff again?” He had done this before. **  
  
**She smirked. “Well, if I remember right, you’re nurse is pretty good.” **  
  
**Barbara glanced meaningfully at Damian’s grumpy face and Tim slowly smirked back before disappearing off to the lockers to get ready. **  
  
**He took his time, getting his disguise perfect and mentally working on his persona, finding an old name tag stashed away in a drawer--the picture wasn’t too old and he just needed Barbara to update the pass code for him--enough time that their dear little brother began to grow irritated again. **  
  
** **“** Damn it, Drake, stop powdering your nose and get out here.” **  
  
** **“** Funny you should phrase it like that.” **  
  
**Tim stepped out and was greeted with Barbara’s and Dick’s simultaneous whistles. **  
  
**He blushed and smoothed down the white skirt. There wasn’t enough time to shave his legs so he had chosen a longer one. “How do I look?” **  
  
**He glanced at Damian. The boy was staring outright, his jaw hanging open. Tim couldn’t help himself. He smiled coyly at his little brother and _winked_. **  
  
**The newest Robin made a strangled noise before _fleeing upstairs._ **  
  
** **“** He’ll be in his bunk,” Barbara murmured, sounding like she was barely holding in her amusement. **  
  
**Dick snorted. “I’d better go get him. He’s going to be your backup, hot stuff.” He reached out to ruffle Tim’s hair. **  
  
**Tim brushed the hand away before he could get that far. “Muss the hair and suffer my wrath, big brother.” **  
  
**Dick grinned and rushed after Damian. **  
  
**Barbara snickers finally and wheeled over to him, making him hold still as she added a few finishing touches, but not much. Tim could tell she was mostly just fussing. **  
  
** **“** Guess Steph was right,” Tim joked lightly. “Maybe he really  _is_ turning into a real boy.” **  
  
** **“** She’ll be sorry she missed this,” Barbara noted. **  
  
**Tim nodded. “Yup.” **  
  
**Her beautiful eyes shown keenly behind her glasses. “She’s still in love with you, you know.” **  
  
**The younger crime fighter felt himself blushing more. Most people didn’t say it so bluntly, but that was Barbara. She was going to look after her girls and she didn’t mess around. **  
  
** **“** And I still love her,” Tim admitted shyly. “But I can’t be with her. I’m sorry.” **  
  
** **“** You’ve got to do what’s best for you,” Barbara said. “It’s not like you’ve led her own. You’ve been a gentleman.” **  
  
**Tim relaxed. “Thanks.” **  
  
**She was still eyeing him though. “And you’re really not going to tell Dick you know where Jason is?” **  
  
**Tim stared at her, breath catching in his throat, and Barbara rolled her eyes. **  
  
** **“** Don’t look at me like that. Of course I knew.” **  
  
** **“** You didn’t tell Dick either,” he noted, once he was able to breathe steadily again. **  
  
**Barbara shrugged. “I’ve always had a soft spot for my boys, I guess. Or a blind spot. I keep hoping, despite everything, that...” **  
  
**Both of their gazes were drawn to the case that held a yellow and green skimpy costume inside. A symbol more than just a unique wardrobe choice now, it hung there, silent and unchanging, not at all like it had looked while the person in question had worn it. Tim still remembered how it clung to Jason like a second skin. **  
  
**A brightly colored boy, flying in the night. Smiling wide. **  
  
** **“** That he’ll come home,” Tim murmured, his throat tight. “God, I thought I was the only one.” Just because he didn’t think it was logical, didn’t mean that he didn’t want it. **  
  
**Barbara looked at him, understanding. “I don’t think that Bruce and Dick have given up on him completely either. They’re just mad. And disappointed.” **  
  
** **“** You don’t think I’m crazy?” Tim wondered. **  
  
** **“** He’s hurt you the worse out of all of us. If you can forgive him, I’m sure you’ve got your reasons.” She shrugged elegantly, turning toward the screen and showing him where their patient was located. **  
  
**By the time Dick brought Damian back to the cave, they were ready to head back to the city. **  
  
**- **  
  
**He had no problems getting in, using the alias Carol Hill, and the first hiccup came when he was nearly to the thug’s room. **  
  
**There was a petite redhead trying to get passed the guard. Her features were smooth, but Tim had seen it enough to know she was wearing heavy makeup and prosthetics. Likely in order to hide the extensive damage that Pym’s pig mask had done to her face. **  
  
**She, too, was dressed as a nurse. **  
  
** **“** Problem, Drake?” Damian’s voice came to him through the mike. **  
  
**Tim held in a curse. The boy was supposed to be his backup, so he was following Tim’s movements from the roof of the next building over, using some of Oracle’s equipment. **  
  
** **“** Just a friend,” he told the disgruntled Robin. “Give me a second.” **  
  
** **“** Hurry it up, you imbecile. We haven’t got all night.” **  
  
** **“** Don’t suppose you can make a distraction for me to get rid of the guard?” Tim hazarded to ask. **  
  
**Damian sighed. “Grayson has told me that setting off explosives in public areas, especially ones with sensitive equipment, is not recommended.” **  
  
** **“** Fine,” he whispered back. “I’ll handle it myself.” **  
  
** **“** See that you do.” **  
  
**Tim bit back a harsh reply and moved down the hall. **  
  
** **“** But a nurse already came by with his meds a few minutes ago,” the guard was saying. There was supposed to be a second one with him, but he was currently taking a break to flirt with some girls on the staff--Tim had checked already. **  
  
** **“** There must be some mistake,” the nurse argued. “Please, he needs to take his medication on schedule.” **  
  
** **“** Is there a problem here?” Tim asked, getting their attention. The guard looked relieved but the nurse quickly grew more scared, biting her lip before she remembered it would mess with the makeup. Luckily, the guard’s eyes were on him and he didn’t notice. **  
  
** **“** I think it’s just a little mix up,” the man said. **  
  
****“** It’s alright, Sasha’s still new here.” Tim smiled as that earned an even more frightened look from the girl before she relaxed. He noticed the tiny radio in her ear and felt absurdly happy about that. **  
  
**Jason hadn’t sent her in alone. He’d done her makeup using techniques learned from his Robin days, just as Tim had, and was guiding her through the mic. He may have even been perched somewhere nearby to watch over his sidekick and had probably just confirmed to his sidekick who Tim was. **  
  
** **“** I don’t suppose you could go get your buddy?” Tim asked the guard. “He’s in the lunchroom distracting some of our other nurses.” **  
  
**The guard groaned. “Oh shit, sorry. Yeah, I’ll go get him. I’ll be right back.” He rushed down the hall. **  
  
** **“** Huh,” Sasha murmured. “Hood was right about the Gotham police.” **  
  
** **“** Some of them kinda suck, yeah,” Tim agreed. **  
  
** **“** Red Robin?” Sasha asked, just to confirm. **  
  
**Tim nodded and reached over, gently smoothing over the makeup on her mouth. “Mm-hm.” **  
  
**She grinned. “Thanks. So, game plan?” **  
  
** **“** We go in and ask him some--” The girl pulled out her phone and snapped a picture before he could react. “What?” **  
  
**Sasha’s grin had morphed into a smirk. “Jay wants a picture.” **  
  
**Tim felt his face grow hot. “Seriously? Right now?” **  
  
** **“** Yup.” Her fingers moved over the phone as she sent the picture, then after a few seconds she giggled. “I think he approves.” Before Tim could ask what she meant by that, she was walking into the patient’s room. “He says to let you take the lead.” **  
  
**Tim sighed, still embarrassed. “Of course.” **  
  
**He asked the groggy patient--he was pretty out of it from the medication, and had to be woken several times--some rudimentary questions, his name and such, before asking what both he and Sasha had come for. No sense in waiting--the smell of sickness and disinfectant always turned his stomach, so there was no need to stay longer than they had to. **  
  
** **“** Did you used to work for the Joker?” **  
  
** **“** Uh, yeah.” The man giggled. “Used to. Heh heh.” **  
  
**Tim frowned. “What do you mean?” Oh god. “Do you still?” **  
  
** **“** Heh heh heh.” **  
  
**Sasha shuddered beside him, no doubt creeped by the sleepy, insane smile. “He’s smiling like he’s been exposed to gas.” **  
  
**Tim nodded. “It’s not completely out of his system.” He would have needed the blood work before making a firm diagnosis, but it was all too likely. Turning back to the patient, he asked, “What’s he planning?” **  
  
** **“** Heh, well, the girl was just a distraction, yanno? While all the Bats focused on us, the boss could go after his real target.” **  
  
**Tim felt something settle, hard and cold, in his stomach. He looked at Sasha in alarm. “Is Jason still there?” he demanded. **  
  
**His tone startled the girl, but she nodded after a second. “Yeah.” **  
  
**Tim relaxed, but only a little. He touched the radio in his ear, changing frequency. “Babs? Can you get everyone to check in for me?” **  
  
**He could hear everyone sound off--Dick, Helena, Selina and her partners--until they got to Damian, who didn’t answer. As Dick called his name a third time, Tim heard Sasha curse. **  
  
** **“** Hood’s at the building he saw Robin heading toward earlier,” she told him. “He can’t find him anywhere.” **  
  
**The thug was still giggling faintly as Tim and Sasha raced out of his room. **  
  
**- **  
  
**They found Red Hood standing on the spot where Damian was supposed to have been waiting for Tim. It was dark, but Tim could make out his shape against the flashlight the man was holding. His costume did indeed look like Tam had described it, but at least he had forgone the big red helmet tonight. **  
  
**Jason nodded in greeting before moving his light across the roof. “You’ll want to see this.” **  
  
**There, written in what looked like blood, was a simple sentence. **  
  
** _Sorry I missed you, Brucie._ **  
  
**- **  
  
**TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully you're still enjoying it. (Though I have this feeling it won't live up to the promise of the first chapter. o.o; ) Anyway, I'll be busy at work next week too, which is a good thing because I have car payments that are making me nervous. So I may not be able to update again until next weekend. 
> 
> What is Tim's contingency plan for dealing with Lex Luthor? Dunno. Probably involves, in some form, outing Lex as still in love with Clark. (Because Smallville.)


	3. You decided to have a party without me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: In the course of trying to figure out why Tam was attacked, Tim discovers too late that it was all merely a distraction, and his disgruntled little brother was snatched before they could react. Will they be able to find him in time, and moreover, what's Jason planning to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder about the violence tag, and a teeny little spoiler why it's there: 
> 
> As much as I love the Joker, my affection for him pretty much begins and ends with Mark Hamill being his voice actor. (Not that I don't enjoy John DiMaggio in Under the Red Hood, he captures the undercurrent of malevolence very well.) But this has nothing to do with my feelings or even the readers', it has to do with Jason's. And Jason isn't known for pulling his punches when he's angry. 
> 
> That said, no one actually dies, so.

Chapter Three: _You decided to have a party without me?_ **  
  
**- **  
  
**Jason watched as Red Robin helped his young sidekick leap from one roof to the next. He had, very unfortunately, changed from hot nurse to cowled crusader, but skirts made the stunts that came with their jobs a little inconvenient. **  
  
**Jason remembered that well from his days as Robin, too. **  
  
**Skirts were just a little bit more uncomfortable to work in than the tiny green shorts and pixie boots. **  
  
**Still, as disappointing as it was not to see the nurse uniform in person, seeing Drake in the Red Robin costume again so soon made up for it. The teen looked good in it. Jason almost admitted he was glad he had dumped the thing; but then he might have to think about all those crazy dimension hopping adventures, Duela’s death and how he’d failed to save her, and Donna’s disappointment when he bailed on them. **  
  
**He wished he were a better person, or at least better with words, then maybe he could have explained it to her. The whole fate of the galaxy, meta-powered crises just weren’t for him. After finding a Batman who had done what he’d thought he wanted his Bruce to do, seeing what that had turned the man into, then watching him die... **  
  
**How could he possibly ever explain, to anyone, how that made him feel? **  
  
**That kind of thing just wasn’t him. Give him a pimp, drug dealer, rapist, or murderer--those he could deal with. **  
  
**Take the current situation for example--the Joker had taken a Robin captive, something he had a _whole lot_ of experience with, and his hot Replacement was currently wearing a second costume of his that clung tight to Drake’s body in all sorts of enticing ways. (Though improved, it was still mostly the suit Jason had worn--and he couldn’t help wondering if there was such a thing as indirect groping.) **  
  
**This was definitely more Jason’s speed. **  
  
**He showed Red Robin the message, watching the kid as his frown deepened. **  
  
** **“** Guess we were right about _Mistah J_ knowing about the boss,” Jason commented. **  
  
**That earned a scowl from Red Robin. “Don’t call him that. Please.” **  
  
**Jason shrugged and grinned. “Couldn’t help myself.” **  
  
** **“** You find this amusing?” **  
  
** **“** Not really.” **  
  
**Drake looked like he was about to say something else, but he stopped and touched his ear for a moment. **  
  
** **“** Gotta meet up with Dickie-bird?” Jason asked him a little louder than necessary. **  
  
**Red winced. “Yeah. And now he knows you’re involved.” **  
  
** **“** Why were you keeping it from him?” Jason honestly wanted to know. **  
  
**The teen just shrugged. “It wasn’t important information.” **  
  
**But the way he averted his masked face, it made Jason feel like little Timmy wasn’t telling the whole truth. Not that he should. His replacement had very few reasons to trust him. If any. **  
  
**And Jason had very few reasons to help. **  
  
**He grimaced at his own thoughts--No, he had all the reasons in the world to stop the Joker from killing another Robin. **  
  
**He didn’t want his family to have to suffer like that again. As annoying as the tiny ball of rage and scorn seemed to be, he was still family, and would be mourned. Probably mourned more than he was. **  
  
**And probably an even bigger reason--he had fought the kid with Scarlet, he knew how angry the newest Robin was, and reckless. Put a kid like him in the same situations, and the same outcome was likely to happen. **  
  
**The world couldn’t handle _two_ Jason Todds, was basically his thinking. **  
  
****“** Well, I’ll see you around then.” He gave Red Robin a little wave and turned to go. **  
  
** **“** Wait!” **  
  
**Jason paused, glancing back at his Replacement. **  
  
**Even with the mask covering most of his face, somehow Drake managed to convey worry. “You know how precious the next few hours are going to be in locating Damian. It’s going to take Bruce at least that long to come back. I may be able to call in some other help, but--we need you. Without Bruce here, you’re still the one that can best anticipate what the Joker will do.” **  
  
** _And now he had to be an asshole. Great._ **“** You really don’t want my help. You and Dick both decided you didn’t like how I do things.” **  
  
** **“** That doesn’t matter right now. Trust me, there’s no love lost between me and Damian, but we need to do what’s necessary to get him back.” **  
  
** **“** Even if it’s my way?” Jason asked pointedly, turning back to face him fully. “No. Even for family, Bruce wouldn’t accept that--so don’t start now.” **  
  
**Red flinched, just a little. “So you’ll just let him die?” **  
  
** **“** Why not? He’ll probably come back too. That’s how our lives work.” **  
  
**His Replacement’s face hardened and Jason steeled himself against the coldness that made him feel. **  
  
** **“** Fine.” Red Robin shot out a line and swung out into the night, no doubt to meet up with Batman somewhere, so they can begin searching. **  
  
**Scarlet came up next to him. She had shed her own nursing disguise, apart from the make-up, though that would likely come off itself before the night was done. They hadn’t had access to the really good stuff that Jason had learned to use, having to make do with cheap ingredients snatched from the nearest drugstore. **  
  
** **“** So we’re totally going to hunt down and kill the Joker.” **  
  
**Sasha hadn’t been fooled, it seemed. **  
  
** **“** I am,” Jason told her, moving toward the line he still had on the side of the building. He slid down it to the stolen car parked below. **  
  
**Sasha followed, her glare pretty malevolent by the time she reached the ground. “What am I supposed to do?” **  
  
** **“** You’re going home.” **  
  
** **“** _Now_ you get protective?” She hurriedly got into the car before he could lock her out. “No way. Not after everything we’ve been through. That’s more than a little hypocritical.” **  
  
** **“** Sash...” He didn’t want to risk the life of the one person that trusted him. Not with the Joker. **  
  
****“** No. I’m coming with you. Besides, do you even know where to look?” **  
  
**Jason sighed, slid in, and started the car. He took a second to let the engine warm up--it was getting colder at night--before he took off down the street. “I’ve got a few ideas. He’s not that original. Once you stir out enough of his old hideouts, they all start looking the same. One demented circus after another.” **  
  
**Besides, he and the Joker had done this dance before. He had a good idea where to start looking. **  
  
**Sasha was still glaring at him. He tried not to let on how much that bothered him. **  
  
** **“** Why did you lie to Red Robin?” **  
  
** **“** Because when I kill that disgusting, hell forsaken slimeball once and for all, I don’t want Red to feel guilty about it. Like our dad will.” **  
  
** **“** Stop calling him your dad, it makes you sound like brothers.” **  
  
** **“** Well, we are. Technically.” **  
  
** **“** That’s gross. You want to fuck him, and you’re brothers, it’s gross.” **  
  
**Jason threw her a reckless grin, his attention mostly on the road. “Sadly, that sums up so much of my life.” **  
  
** **“** Gross?” **  
  
** **“** Yeah.” **  
  
** **“** We might consider looking for someone you can talk to about this stuff.” **  
  
**Jason snorted. **  
  
** **“** I’m really not a psychiatrist, Jay. And you got problems. Your problems have problems.” **  
  
** **“** Yep.” **  
  
**- **  
  
**Dick was sure they would find Damian. He kept saying this, in fact, and Tim quickly realized it wasn’t for his benefit, but for Dick’s own. He was worried about the cranky little brat. **  
  
** **“** We’ll find him.” **  
  
** **“** Must we?” he asked, just to be snarky, then smiled weakly when Dick frowned at him. “It’s fine, Dick. I’m worried too. But we  _will_ find him.” **  
  
**Batman nodded but went silent for awhile as they searched, and Tim sighed. **  
  
**His argument, or whatever it was, with Jason had really thrown him off. The disappointment was just as fresh as all his other encounters with Red Hood. Tim had no idea why he honestly thought it would go any differently because _it never did._ He should just face the facts, the Jason Todd he had loved as a boy was long gone. It didn’t matter anymore and he shouldn’t feel so conflicted about it. **  
  
**Seeing him interact with Sasha, that was what had thrown him in for such a loop, completely fooling him. It was a softer side he hadn’t seen in Jason in so long, something he thought long lost to the world. As capable of aggressiveness as he had been, he could be as equally kind and generous. It seemed like some of that was returning, in his conversations with Sasha, and Tim just thought-- **  
  
**Well. He wasn’t sure what he had been thinking, but it definitely stemmed from him being _compromised_. **  
  
**Tim saw a familiar flying shape whizz by and landed on a rooftop, steadying himself on the solid shape of a stone gargoyle. **  
  
** **“** Superboy and Kid Flash are here,” he told Dick over the mic. **  
  
****“** Okay,” Batman answered. “Let me know if you find anything.” **  
  
**He still sounded mad, but Tim didn’t know if it was from his stupid joke or from having to do leg work while worrying for his partner. **  
  
**Tim almost apologized, but then Conner was landing beside him on the ledge and for a moment Dick’s irritation at him and Damian’s fate weren’t the biggest things on his mind. **  
  
**Conner was smiling as he set down Bart, whom he had been carrying bridle style. “You rang?” **  
  
**Bart was on him in an instant, hugging Tim like a bright yellow teddy bear. **  
  
**Tim smiled against Bart’s curls as he hugged back. Seeing his two best friends again, it was like having missing parts of his soul returned to him, making him whole. He really needed to make more time to see them. It would probably keep him sane. **  
  
** **“** So the little troll is missing?” Conner asked. Despite his wording, he was clearly concerned. **  
  
** **“** Yeah. I know he did very little to ingratiate himself to you, but--can you help us find him? It’s an emergency.” **  
  
** **“** I’d be more worried about the Joker than Dami,” Bart murmured. **  
  
**Tim shook his head. “Except Damian should’ve reported in by now. Something’s wrong.” **  
  
**Conner touched his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Tim. Once a Titan, always a Titan, and that means Damian too. We stick together.” **  
  
**Tim sighed, relieved. “Thanks, Kon.” **  
  
** **“** No prob.” **  
  
**Tim wasn’t sure how this happened, other than his friends must have decided this beforehand, but he found himself riding on Bart’s back as the smaller teen sped through the city, darting between buildings and cars. He held on tight, his arms wrapped around Bart’s slender shoulders, while the speedster held onto his legs. Conner flew above them, using his x-ray vision to search the city that way. **  
  
**To be honest, Tim didn’t do much searching from that point on. Bart’s speeds exceeded his tolerance and he squeezed his eyes shit, hiding his face against his friend’s neck, to keep the contents of his stomach from making a reappearance. **  
  
**In all, he would have preferred to cover things from behind the scenes with Barbara, but that just wasn’t for him, it seemed. **  
  
**- **  
  
** **“** Guess Daddy’s gonna be too slow for you too, kiddo. Oh wait. I forgot, you can’t talk back.” **  
  
**The Joker was laughing as he swung the crowbar up to begin swinging down on the prone figure--but something caught the metal in his hand before it could be brought it down. He frowned and tugged, but alas, the hold was firm. An iron grip. **  
  
**He was smiling as he turned, then pouted. “Oh. It’s you.” **  
  
** **“** You decided to have a party without me?” Jason asked, tugging the crowbar free from the madman. “I’m hurt, Jackie. Truly. That’s not how this is supposed to go. You, me, the crowbar. It’s real simple, so I don’t know how you could forget.” **  
  
**The madman was still pouting, like an overgrown child. “You’re absolutely no fun, Hood. I was really wanting Daddy to come play.” **  
  
** **“** I know.” Jason smirked. “But he couldn’t make it. You see, Dad’s got way more important things to do these days than deal with your pale, wrinkly ass anymore.” **  
  
**The pout morphed into a frown real quick at that. “You’re lying.” **  
  
** **“** Oh, I’m not. God’s honest truth, you useless piece of rotting, stinking garbage.” He gave Sasha a motion that sent her checking on Damian, who was tied and gagged, his eyes fluttering groggily. He didn’t appear injured so Jason was going to guess that the Joker had drugged him again. **  
  
**He kept most of his attention on the Joker, wanting the killer to keep looking at him, his hand tight on the crowbar. “Everything that comes out of your mouth is trash, from your unfunny jokes to your stupid laugh. I'm gonna kick your ass and then I'm gonna have to burn these boots because I'll never get all of your shitty stench off them." **  
  
**The Joker just looked angrier, the smile that he denied still haunted his nightmares, faded from sight, red lips turned down in the corners. **  
  
**Jason felt a thrill of vindictive satisfaction. “And Dad feels even less for you, because you’re _less than nothing_ to him. I don’t think he spares you even a passing thought since he came back. He’s off right now finally living his life, doing great things that have nothing to do with you. He’s fighting terrorists and Lovecraft’s Old Ones--way worse evils than you. Face it, he’s moved beyond you. He’s grown up and left you behind.” **  
  
** **“** You don’t know him,” Joker seethed softly. “You’re just jealous, that you don’t have what we have.” **  
  
**Jason wanted to laugh in his face--so he did. “Jealous, you delusional, washed up party-clown? You're the like the little nerd kid crying in the corner because everyone forgot to invite you to their birthday party.” **  
  
** **“** _At least I grew up in a place that had birthday parties!_ **”** Joker screeched. **  
  
****“** What the hell? What are you, five?” Jason laughed some more. “No wonder Bruce is tired of you. He’s realized he’s a grown ass adult arguing with a five year old over those bricks with letters on ‘em.” **  
  
**He had no proof of any of this, of course, but saying that Bruce had forgotten the Joker actually seemed to piss the maniac off. He would gladly keep saying it just for that alone. **  
  
**Sasha had managed to cut through Damian’s bonds by this point and was trying to pull him out of sight. She’d make for an exit as quickly and quietly as she could. Jason had warned her about the possibility of explosives, so she should get the kid and herself out as quick as possible. **  
  
** **“** And what about you, Hood?” the older man growled coldly. “You’re the one who’s been acting out so that Daddy notices you! Aw, Daddy never loved you, that’s why he didn’t kill me. You poor baby. The oldest, most cliche story of them all, kiddo, and it’s your life.” **  
  
**Jason’s fist tightened around the crowbar, glaring at that most hated face of his murderer. The Joker looked older now, and all the beatings he had sustained by Batman hadn’t helped him age well. But Jason just couldn’t look at that face and see a worn out old man, like he could Bruce’s. All he saw in the man who could be named Jack Napier was a sadistic, cruel, inhuman vessel of hate and death. **  
  
**He _hated_ him. He was angry at Bruce, but he never hated his mentor, not like he did his killer. **  
  
**He swung the crowbar before he really thought about it, an impulse born of that same hate. **  
  
**Blood splattered and the Joker fell back, laughing, even though the blow should have broken his jaw. It was impossible to tell how much force to use, the psycho didn’t feel pain like other people, and all of his bones had probably been broken at one time or another. **  
  
**Jason was going to make sure that none of tonight’s injuries never got a chance to heal again. **  
  
**He advanced on the bleeding clown. “You don’t know the first thing about love. You have so many holes in your head, you probably wouldn’t remember what it was like, even if anyone _could_ love a monster like you. Maybe that’s why you hated Robin so much--Robin has more of the boss’s love than you’ll ever have.” **  
  
**The Joker continued to laugh, spitting out a trail of blood. “All of ‘em except you, eh kiddo? Poor little lost boy, Peter Pan missed your house!” he giggled. **  
  
** **“** Have you even  _read_ that book?” **  
  
****“** Do you know _how to read_?” **  
  
** **“** Jay!” Sasha screamed in warning, which had the opposite effect of distracting Jason, as he looked up to find her and Damian. Make sure they were safe. **  
  
**The knife was quick, but he managed to dodge most of it. He should have gotten it embedded in his shoulder--one of his signature moves, used against him. Instead, it nicked his arm, the blade cutting through the protective layers of clothing he had to get to the skin beneath. **  
  
**Jason hissed and, as the Joker shot to his feet and dug out another knife, the fight was on. **  
  
**It lasted about a minute, which made Jason feel pretty good about how _he_ was aging. **  
  
**Receding hairline be damned. **  
  
**He swung at the madman’s hand, hearing with satisfaction the sound of more bones cracking, then slammed the rounded end of the crowbar into Joker’s stomach. He slumped to the ground, groaning, and vomited on Jason’s shoes. **  
  
** **“** Late birthday present,” Joker wheezed, giggles coming out wet and sickly. **  
  
**Jason groaned and tried to shake the muck off as he tossed the crowbar away. “That’s it.” He reached for his gun, flicked the safety off, and trained it on the Joker’s green, balding head with no small satisfaction. “I’m done. You got any last words, happy boy?” **  
  
**He didn’t even care whether or not Bruce was there to see it. He just wanted to end it. Make it stop. Once and for all. **  
  
**The Joker rolled onto his back with a groan, smiling up at the ceiling. “Oh, I do, I do, really, it’s a good one, wait until you hear this one, Hood, really: Look up!” **  
  
**Jason felt his eyebrows raising, conveying his disbelief. “Seriously?” **  
  
**His sidekick screamed his name again just as something crashed violently through the ceiling window, scattering broken glass everywhere. Jason ducked behind a crate to protect himself, and he saw Sasha wrap herself bodily around Damian. The Joker, however, just kept laughing and stayed right where he was. **  
  
**Jason looked up and saw a muscular teen had torn his way through. There was a bright red S on his black shirt. **  
  
**And right on cue, a yellow clad speedster appeared in the blink of an eye, carrying Jason’s Replacement on his back. The door Jason had entered through, that Sasha should have been escaping through with Damian, was wide open behind them. **  
  
**He sighed and rose from his crouch. “And here’s the cavalry.” **  
  
** **“** Oh, my heroes, really,” the Joker giggled, reached for Red Robin as Kid Flash set him down on the creaking wooden floor. “You’re a Bat, you wouldn’t let him kill me, would you? He’s totally lost it, look what he did to me!” **  
  
**Jason saw red, his anger returning full force. He kicked those pale and bloodied hands away from Tim. **  
  
** **“** Don’t you dare touch him, you sick bastard!” He pointed the gun at him again, not caring if Superboy lasered his brains out at that moment, as long as he got one clear shot. “You’ll never touch another Robin again!” **  
  
** **“** Jason, wait!” **  
  
**A pair of black gloved hands wrapped around his arm, grip so firm he could feel it through the thick sleeve of his jacket. Jason blinked into the white eyes of Drake’s mask, his brain stuttering over the fact that the teen was touching him willingly. Or with seeming willingness. **  
  
**(The boy was so much _shorter_ than he. Pointing that out would probably get him kicked in the balls again.) **  
  
**Also, he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t remember Tim ever having called him _Jason_ before. It was hard to remember all their run-ins, especially right then. It was hard to think about anything except his anger, but Tim’s touch was starting to clear some of the mental fog away. **  
  
** **“** Don’t kill him.” **  
  
**Jason frowned, more confused than angry. “You’re seriously going to defend this pile of rotten garbage to me?” **  
  
**Drake shook his head firmly. “No. If anyone deserves to end him, it’s you. There’s no defense for what he did, to you or Babs or anyone else. But I’m still asking you not to.” **  
  
** **“** Why? Jesus, you kids shouldn’t even be in here still.” Jason waved around them with his gun. “Don’t you know I died in a warehouse like this? It’s probably rigged to blow, so just go. Get Robin somewhere safe. I’ll be fine.” **  
  
**If anything the hands on him tightened, and Tim frowned right back. “If we leave, you’re coming with us. We’ll cart Joker to Arkham or leave him here with the explosion, whichever is easiest.” **  
  
** **“** Aw, now that’s love,” Joker simpered from the floor. “See Hood, I do know what it looks like!” **  
  
**Jason ignored him. “Nah. Me and this psycho, we started down this path a long time ago. It’s time we ended it. Him and me.” **  
  
**Tim stared up at him for a long moment, and when he spoke, his voice came out in a harsh whisper. “Don’t. _Don’t you dare_. You are not dying with him. You deserve better than that. Bruce and Alfred deserve better than having to mourn your stupid death a second time, after you’ve refused to come home for _years_. Dick deserves better than failing his little brother again.” **  
  
** **“** You deserved better than me kicking you around and trying to kill you,” Jason pointed out, throat tightening. **  
  
** **“** I... I deserved to _know you_.” Drake’s head bowed low. He was shaking. **  
  
**He had heard the phrase ‘ _taking your breath away_ ,’ before, but he’d never physically experienced it. Until now. **  
  
**Jason reached out to touch Red’s arm when Superboy cleared his throat, stopping him. **  
  
** **“** Um. Hate to interrupt the moment and all, but I checked and there isn’t a bomb. Also, he’s got another knife.” **  
  
**Tim reacted before he did, pulling Jason away and kicking the knife out of Joker’s hand, causing the madman to just giggle more. **  
  
** **“** See?” Drake smiled up at him. “I’m not a damsel, you don’t have to protect me.” **  
  
** **“** Guess not.” **  
  
**Dick appeared not long after with the hovercraft, and sirens were getting closer. Jason considered running but Drake’s hands tightened around his uninjured arm again and he had second thoughts, long enough to find himself and his sidekick dragged to Wayne Towers. **  
  
**Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just let his Replacement make the decisions for awhile. **  
  
** **“** I’m just so tired,” he whispered from the backseat of the hovercraft, where he and Tim were crammed into. It was a good thing the teen was still so small. There wasn’t enough room for Sasha as well; Superboy was supposed to be bringing her along. **  
  
**So they weren’t going to prison just yet. Not that Jason felt he could put up much of a fight. He truly did feel tired, mentally and physically, and he wasn’t sure what had caused it. Something was missing, something that usually gave him focus, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. **  
  
**If Superboy flirted with Sasha, he may have to find where Tim was stashing the Kryptonite. Maybe. Sasha needed to be treated like a normal teenage girl again, like a _person_ , so he’d wait to see how she reacted before acting like an overprotective big brother. **  
  
**Tim’s head tilted toward him, showing he was listening. “Then sleep.” **  
  
**Jason smiled faintly. “Not that kind of tired, Red.” **  
  
** **“** Is that my new nickname now?” **  
  
** **“** Replacement does have more syllables.” **  
  
** **“** Or you could just call me by my name.” Tim’s hands were still on his arm. The injured one might have stopped bleeding by then, he couldn’t tell. “Tired how?” **  
  
** **“** Mm.” He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the cushion. Not only did the hovercraft smell like cleaning products, but the seats were actually comfortable. Something else Bruce wouldn’t have allowed in the Batmobile. “Of being so damn angry all the time.” **  
  
** **“** Then don’t be. Just let it go.” **  
  
** **“** It was all for nothing. Everything I’ve done. Wasn’t it.” Not a question. Drake would give it to him straight regardless. **  
  
** **“** Does it matter if it wasn’t?” Tim asked him instead of answering. **  
  
**His voice was soft, smooth. Really nice to listen to. Jason thought he could do that all day, just listen to Tim’s voice. **  
  
**(Most people would consider him listening to be a first.) **  
  
** **“** Guess not.” **  
  
** **“** Then don’t worry about it. Just let it all go.” **  
  
**He was so tired. “Mm.” **  
  
**- **  
  
**Jason went silent for awhile, and just as Dick drove them into the tunnel that lead to the bunker below Wayne Tower, his head rolled to the side and landed on Tim’s shoulder. **  
  
**Tim flushed brightly, glaring at the front when Dick snorted. Damian didn’t say anything but he was still mostly unconscious. **  
  
** **“** Shut up.”  
 **  
** **“** I didn’t say anything.” **  
  
** **“** Don’t.” **  
  
** **“** My adorable little brothers.” **  
  
**Tim groaned. “Oh god. You’re going to be awful about this, aren’t you.” **  
  
** **“** Tim.” His voice was serious. “I haven’t been able to tease him in years. Years. Just... God, what if he doesn’t stay? Goes back to being crazy?” **  
  
**He tightened his hold on the sleeping man’s arm. “Then we’ll deal with it,” he made himself say. **  
  
**- **  
  
**He woke when the hold on his arm loosened at last. Jason hadn’t even realized he was falling asleep. **  
  
** **“** Guess you were really tired after all.” **  
  
**Jason blinked at Tim’s covered face, his lips quirking in amusement. There was a new scar on Tim’s lips that he hadn’t remembered being there, last time he had seen him before yesterday. **  
  
**Jason smiled back. “Yeah, guess I was.” **  
  
**He got out of the hovercraft after Tim, stretching his limbs as he took a look around. Dick’s bunker was pretty sleek and modern compared to the cave, and there was actual working lighting. **  
  
**Of course, Dick had never avoided the daylight like Bruce had. **  
  
**Pain twinged in his arm, reminding him of the injury, and suddenly Tim was beside him again. The cowl had been pulled back and Jason spent a minute too long staring into those blue eyes, taking in the soft, tousled hair, the healed scar he had left on the boy’s eyebrow about a year ago. **  
  
**This was the kid that had bailed him out of jail. The one he’d tried to kill twice. All grown up. (Mostly.) **  
  
** _God. He was an idiot._ **  
  
** **“** We should take a look at your arm,” the teen said. **  
  
** **“** Mm,” he hummed noncommittally. It still hurt but it wasn’t his main concern at the moment. **  
  
**Tim frowned. “What?” **  
  
** **“** Mm?” **  
  
** **“** You’re staring.” **  
  
** **“** You’re...” Gorgeous. Stunning. A deity in human form. Did it hurt when he fell from heaven? Dear God, he hadn’t thought about using bad pickup lines since he was still living at the mansion. **  
  
**Tim’s frown deepened and he tugged Jason over to where Dick was bending over Damian’s prone figure, pushing the taller man to sit down in one of the chairs. **  
  
** **“** Did you hit your head too?” Tim asked, touching his head with gentle fingers. **  
  
** **“** Nah, that’s just the receding hairline,” Jason joked, trying to sound more like himself. He thought he missed the mark, because the teen tugged off his gloves to inspect his hair, and it was more than a little distracting. **  
  
****“** Will you stop saying that?” Sasha’s voice came from the direction of the elevator. Jason glanced over Tim’s shoulder and saw her walking over with Alfred Pennyworth following with a tray of medical supplies. Superboy and Kid Flash weren’t far behind him, of course, but Jason wasn’t surprised at that. **  
  
**They weren’t going to leave their friend alone with a homicidal killer now, would they? Of course not. **  
  
** **“** It’s just in your head,” Sasha finished. **  
  
**Jason rolled his eyes. This was a familiar argument. “How’s the kid?” **  
  
** **“** I’m doing some tests just in case,” Dick answered, “but I think he’s going to be okay.” **  
  
** **“** Not exposed to the laughing gas then?” Jason pressed, just to be sure. **  
  
** **“** No, and so far no other poisons are showing up.” **  
  
**Jason nodded. He didn’t look at Dick and didn’t think his big brother looked at him, either. Besides, there was a more pressing issue at hand now. **  
  
**Alfred was in the room. **  
  
**The elderly butler was giving him a look that would have curdled milk. Jason’s insides sure felt like they were curdling. **  
  
**He swallowed thickly. “Hey Alfie.” The man winced. He sounded fifteen again. **  
  
** **“** Master Jason,” was Alfred’s smooth reply. **  
  
**He sighed, slumping. “This is so why I haven’t come home.” Then flinched as Tim poked his wound. “Hey!” **  
  
**Tim frowned at him warningly, and for some reason Jason’s first instinct was to obey that look unquestioningly, in a way he never had with Bruce. **  
  
**The look that the teen turned on Alfred was much kinder. “I can take care of this, Alfred, if you want to help Dick.” **  
  
** **“** Are you sure, sir?” **  
  
** **“** It’s no problem.” **  
  
** **“** Thank you, Master Tim. The tools are already clean.” Alfred passed off the tray, gave Jason another look that cowed him, making him feel the lowest he’d felt in years, then went to where Dick stood beside Damian. The tiny Wayne heir was muttering restlessly in his sleep, twitching, but stayed where he was on the flat bed for the moment. **  
  
** **“** Shirt and jacket off,” Tim commanded, bringing Jason’s attention back to him. **  
  
**Jason nodded and peeled the jacket off first, which wasn’t too hard, wincing a little as he moved the bad arm. The shirt was a little harder--it had stuck to the wound and tugging it off reopened the cut, making it bleed anew. **  
  
**He watched as Tim, eyes focused on his task, began cleaning and disinfecting the wound. He was distracted from Tim’s gentle touch as Kid Flash suddenly appeared on his other side, eyes wide behind his mask as he inspected Jason’s--yes, the kid was definitely checking out his body. **  
  
** **“** Whoa. You’ve got a lot of muscles.” **  
  
** **“** Bart,” Tim cautioned, not looking up from his work. Jason found his tone amusing. As if Tim was used to sounding like the smaller kid’s mom. **  
  
** **“** Seriously, Tim, I think he’s got more than Kon.” **  
  
** **“** Hey!” Superboy objected, pouting. **  
  
**Bart grinned at him. “Sorry, SB.” **  
  
** **“** And stop looking at him like he’s a side of beef.” **  
  
**Jason raised an eyebrow at Tim, whose cheeks were faintly pink at this point. **  
  
**Bart shrugged. “I can’t help it, he’s hot.” **  
  
**Jason stifled a chuckle. “You two dating?” **  
  
**Kid Flash blinked at him in an oddly adorable way. It was the big eyes and curly hair, probably. In a few years, he was going to be swatting off admirers, both men and women, like flies. **  
  
** **“** Um, no.” **  
  
** **“** Why not?” Jason asked. **  
  
**Still hovering over his shoulder, Tim groaned. “Please tell me you are not setting up my best friends.” **  
  
** **“** Huh. I kinda was there, wasn’t I?” **  
  
** **“** Please don’t.” **  
  
**Jason smiled. It felt good to tease him. “Why not? They’d be cute together.” **  
  
** **“** Oh my god, stop.” **  
  
**He laughed. Tim looked him in the eye, sourly. **  
  
** **“** Stop moving, I’m about to start stitching.” **  
  
** **“** Yes, master.” **  
  
**Tim grumbled, “If I was your master, you’d actually obey,” softly as he picked up the needle. As it began working through his skin, Jason winced and decided it wasn’t a good time to mention he had already been obeying pretty good for the last hour or so. **  
  
** **“** Master?” Sasha mouthed silently and Jason ignored her. **  
  
**Without warning, Damian sat up and looked directly at them, with eyes that were unerringly like his sire’s. Which was fine, because the less Jason thought about Talia, the better. That was a whole can of worms he wasn’t sure he wanted to open again. Ever. **  
  
** **“** Dami?” Dick asked softly, trying to get the boy’s attention. **  
  
** **“** _It is alive_ ,” Superboy muttered and Tim managed to smack his arm without looking. **  
  
**Jason watched the littlest Robin, wondering if they were wrong, if the Joker had exposed Damian to some new toxin... **  
  
** **“** You love my father,” Damian eventually said. **  
  
** **“** What? Ew, no.” **  
  
** **“** Yes, you do,” the teen insisted. **  
  
****“** I do not.” Jason finally looked at Dick. “Are you sure he’s not on something?” **  
  
** **“** You defended him to the Joker,” Damian pointed out before Dick could answer. **  
  
**Jason shrugged, winced, endured Tim’s frown of warning. “Yeah, but that don’t mean I’m in love with the guy. That would be pretty psychotic, even more me.” Given everything he had done to Bruce, purposefully increasing his suffering and guilt--yeah, that would have been messed up. **  
  
**Damian rolled his eyes derisively, and Jason supposed that meant he wasn’t brainwashed or under the influence. “No, you moron. Of course you’re not in love with him. But you do love him all the same, do not try to deny it. You always have, despite your actions.” **  
  
**Jason wanted to shrug again, remembering in the last minute not to. “I guess,” he hedged, knowing his ears had to be turning pink with embarrassment. **  
  
**The boy nodded as if in approval, chin lifted superiorly. “And you believe he doesn’t love you. That he never did. Correct?” **  
  
**Four sets of eyes he would rather not have had to face after that statement all focused on him, plus three bystanders, and Jason forgot how to breathe for a second as the panic set in. He made himself take a breath and looked away from all of them. **  
  
** **“** Jason? Oh my god.” **  
  
****“** Shut up, Grayson--” Jason started to snap, but then there was that familiar scent of sweat and leather, arms that hadn’t dared to wrap around him since he was fifteen and _oh holy shit Dick’s hugs still felt exactly the same._ Exactly. The. Same. **  
  
**He hid his face against Dick’s armored shoulder as he felt something inside break. Or heal. It was hard to tell because it hurt _so much_ yet didn’t want it to actually _stop._ **  
  
** **“** What the fuck are you doing?” He sounded like he was sobbing. He probably was, his eyes were damp. “I tried to kill all of you, Dick. What the hell. Get off me. Yell at me, throw me the fuck in jail, I don’t fucking deserve your pity, just get the fuck off.” He couldn’t breathe, he felt like he  _couldn’t breathe_. **  
  
****“** Of course Bruce loves you, you idiot,” Dick said roughly, most certainly not letting him go. “We all do.” **  
  
** **“** He also believes that he doesn’t deserve to be saved,” Damian added. **  
  
**The little shit. Jason was going to kill him first. **  
  
** **“** He’s right,” Sasha put in. “He really, totally thinks that.” **  
  
**That little traitor. After everything he’d done for her. **  
  
** **“** Dummy,” Dick accused, mouth against his hair. “We wouldn’t have kept offering help if it was too late. It’s never been too late.” **  
  
** **“** Dick,” Tim broke in, voice pitched with disapproval, “you can’t actually hug it out of him. And I’m trying to stitch his arm.” **  
  
**Dick just raised one arm, wrapping it around Jason’s waist instead and out of Tim’s way. “Happy?” **  
  
** **“** Ecstatic,” Tim said. **  
  
**Jason winced again as the needle began to resume. He sighed when Tim finished and set to wrapping the wound up to keep it clean. **  
  
**He wasn’t sure to what to do with all the positive attention, but he sincerely considered just going back to sleep so he’d wake up and things would be goddamn normal again. He’d go back to the real world where his family hated his guts. **  
  
**This just wasn’t natural. **  
  
**(He didn’t want to admit, even to himself, that thinking how unnatural this was proved that Damian was completely right about him.) **  
  
**- **  
  
**Sasha snorted at her partner’s behavior--what a big baby, she thought--and moved closer to Robin. **  
  
** **“** You okay?” **  
  
**Robin--Damian--blinked at her as if surprised by anyone showing genuine concern for him, before his scowl made a reappearance. “Of course. I just remembered some of what happened at the warehouse and wanted Todd to stop sullying the family reputation any longer with his fanatical escapades. It’s unnecessary and shameful.” **  
  
**Sasha fought a smile. The disgruntled attitude was almost sweet. “You really don’t sound like a kid.” **  
  
**He snorted, then glanced at her face, and she resisted the urge to hide. The makeup had mostly come off by the time they got to Wayne Tower and she rubbed the rest away. She’d cringed inwardly at Superboy’s and Kid Flash’s mutually surprised looks, which had quickly turned uncomfortable. They had avoided looking at her since then. **  
  
**She knew she looked like a freak. It was just hard to have the reminder. Jason would look at her and treat her like a person. How she looked didn’t matter to him in the slightest. He’d never flinched away. **  
  
**But neither was Damian. He just looked at her, taking it all in. **  
  
** **“** I apologize,” the boy told her softly, obviously trying to not be overheard by the others, and to work around his own feelings of discomfort to get the words out at all. “What happened to you was my fault.” **  
  
**Sasha decided to humor him and whisper back. “No, it really wasn’t. I’m sorry that I made you feel that way, but--this was my father’s fault. His and Pym’s. Not yours. You tried to help me.” **  
  
**He shrugged uncomfortably. “I could have done more.” **  
  
**She nodded toward the two men that were still hugging it out. “You see that? That’s what guilt does. Learn from them and don’t let that happen to you too.” **  
  
**He snorted, chin raising again. “I would never cater to such foolishness.” **  
  
** **“** Sure.” **  
  
** **“** I wouldn’t.” **  
  
**Sasha smiled. “Good.” **  
  
**She almost wanted to ruffle his hair to see if she’d get away with it. **  
  
**Maybe she’d try it another time. **  
  
  
**TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing chapter four, so we're looking at another update next weekend. <3 Thanks for all your patience and continued enthusiasm.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: After rescuing Damian, they bring Jason home with them to Wayne Tower. Now, the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looots more family interaction. Some minor notes before beginning: I'm receiving help with the rest of this, so adding Terra as co-author. The prose has probably changed quite a bit, but since it's still mostly me writing, I can't tell. 
> 
> Tim saying he's asexual - This is why I don't like posting in progress fics. Tim's probably closer to demi-sexual than strictly ace. But probably claims he's ace to avoid confusion? Anyway, we're still working on this chapter, I may add more to it later. Sorry!
> 
> Jason's eye color in canon is blue, but his eyes in the UtRH movie are green. I've noticed, in fanon, that we seem to be splitting the difference and choosing teal (blue-green). So that's what I'm going with here. But I do know that his eyes are blue in the comics.

Chapter Four: Family **  
  
**~*~ **  
  
**Jason was still asleep the next morning and, rather than wake him, Tim sat quietly on the couch to soak in the sight of him. **  
  
**When he was still living in Wayne Tower, this used to be his room. It was simple, with a few empty bookshelves that he hadn’t had time to fill up, a full sized bed, and a small couch, which was where Tim had decided to spend the night after Dick had helped him get Jason to bed. **  
  
**Their wayward brother seemed very tired (and not just emotionally as he had claimed to be in the hovercraft). Once they were sure Damian would truly be recovering, Dick and Tim took Jason upstairs, holding the taller man up between them, and placing him in Tim’s old room. Alfred had assisted them, shedding Jason of his clothes and carrying the costume off somewhere. He saw their butler wrinkling his nose at the garments and thought that he may feel similar about the outfit as Tim did. **  
  
**He missed the more simple, almost civilian clothes, compared to the getup he wore now. Seeing Jason in a costume, an almost comically villian style one, made Tim feel very sad. **  
  
**He closed his eyes; remembered watching Dick tucking Jason into bed, fussing with the sheets as if he hadn’t wanted to leave him, made his chest tighten painfully. Dick would have likely sat with him, hovering in classic overprotective, big brother fashion, but Tim volunteered and insisted that Dick get some rest. **  
  
**The downtrodden look that had crossed Dick’s face almost made him reconsider. Many years had passed since Dick was able to be a big brother to Jason. In that time, Tim and eventually Damian had filled that role, and though the older man liked to deny it, there was a spot in his heart that Jason had once filled. The little brother with the cocky grin and quick, sassy comebacks. **  
  
**Dick had always had an easier time loving people. He had a big heart, even now--which in retrospect made it perfect that he was looking after the demon spawn. Damian gave Dick a lot of problems, but it couldn’t be denied that Damian had grown attached to Dick. In his own way. While Damian loved his father, he always had too much to prove with Bruce, and if the boy had been partnered with him instead, Tim wasn’t at all sure how that would have gone. **  
  
**Probably not very well. **  
  
**But with Dick, there was a marked improvement in Damian. Even if he and Tim still didn’t get along. **  
  
**Tim resisted the pouting and encouraged Dick to go to bed, needing a few hours alone with his thoughts--and Jason. He thought he would never get to sleep, but he had--a deep and restful sleep as he hadn’t had since before the past year, with systematically losing everyone he loved (and seeing some of them return briefly as zombies). **  
  
**That he had slept was surprising, since Jason Todd had attempted to kill him twice and Tim was almost sure that the man would have been gone by morning. Yet there he was still, snoring softly in the early morning light let in through the lacy curtains, and Tim felt strangely calm in his presence. (At least, in this moment, he did.) When Tim opened his eyes again, his senses were immediately filled with the glorious sight of Jason lying face first in Tim’s old bed. **  
  
**He had seen Jason naked before, but not like this. Never so close, with such free reign to stare as Jason’s sleeping state was giving him now, and never with such a good view of his horrible scarring. He had seen Bruce’s back a few times before, but it just didn’t compare. **  
  
**Tim’s breath caught in his throat. He tried to focus on the book in his hand, but his eyes kept being drawn back to Jason’s body again and again, and he eventually gave up the pretense. While he couldn’t see anything below the sheet, it only covered everything from the waist down. **  
  
**He’d lived so long in the shadow of the previous Robin, in only having his old pictures and secret (newer) videos, that it still felt strange to just have the man there in front of him. **  
  
**Jason looked relaxed, but still tired even in sleep, as if he hadn’t had a good rest in a long time. His hair red hair was mussed from sleep, and shorter than Tim remembered it being in his more recent videos. Tim was tempted to smooth it down, feel how soft or coarse the man’s hair was. **  
  
**He let his eyes rove over him, searching out all the injuries and trying to figure out what they were all from. There was one on Jason’s face that he thought was from the last fight with Dick. **  
  
**The severe, older scars stood out along Jason’s arms and back. They were a roadmap of pain on what should have been pale, freckled skin. Dark and leathery. The scarring even descended down further on Jason’s waist, covered by the thin blanket. **  
  
**Tim frowned. He had never realized it was quite this bad before and his curiosity outweighed his horror. He got up and drew closer to get a better look, perching on the side of the bed. **  
  
**Jason didn’t move after several seconds, so Tim allowed himself to push aside his discomfort of being so close to his unsuspecting crush. He didn’t think about all the reasons he shouldn’t get this close to the man, substantial though they were, or worry that he was compromised. **  
  
**Jason remained still, facing away from him, toward the window. The increasing light from outside didn’t seem to bother him, at least not yet. **  
  
**Tim bent closer and touched the skin, lightly running his fingertips over the scars and analyzing. It felt as rough as it looked, and Tim ran scenarios through his mind of the possible weapons that would have caused this damage. **  
  
**He frowned more, absently hoping that they didn’t still hurt. No matter what Jason had done to him or the rest of the family, Tim didn’t want the man to feel pain. (Except for that one time and after kicking Jason in the balls, he’d felt so cathartic that most of his anger faded away.) **  
  
**As if able to hear his thoughts, the man emitted a hiss, and Tim knew he was awake. It was very sudden--one minute Jason was deeply asleep, and the next he wasn’t, Tim able to feel the minute change in Jason’s muscles. **  
  
**Tim withdrew his hand quickly and attempted to master the warmth on his face, embarrassed. So caught up in studying Jason’s body, he hadn’t given thought to what he would do if caught in the act. **  
  
**Jason rolled over, hiding the part of his body that Tim had found so enthralling, and blinked at him with sleepy teal eyes. (Not as wide awake as Tim had feared.) **  
  
** **“** Hey,” Jason greeted, his usual deep voice coming out as a low growl--rough from sleep, not anger. **  
  
**Tim nodded in greeted and attempted for casual. “How’s your shoulder?” he asked, motioning to the bandage from the night before. It was starting to bleed through so Tim reached for the med kit, opening the case up in his lap. **  
  
**Out of the corner of his eye, Tim watched Jason sit up slowly, showing every sign of stiffness. **  
  
**Jason rotated his shoulder slowly. “Good.” **  
  
**Tim removed the old bandage, inspected the wound before deeming it well enough, and began covering it with fresh ones. He eyed the man as he did, trying not to notice the tingle in his hands as he touched Jason’s body again. **  
  
** **“** And the rest of you?” he asked, still shooting for casual and fearing he missed the mark. **  
  
**Jason looked away, eyes going to the sheet that still covered his waist. “I’m fine.” **  
  
** **“** _Really_.” Tim didn’t believe him and felt his tone conveyed this. **  
  
****“**... Just the same old pain.” **  
  
**Tim felt himself frowning again, disapproval and worry settling in his stomach and making a home there. “Old doesn’t mean good.” **  
  
** **“** Mm, so they tell me.” **  
  
**When Tim finished with the bandaging and pulled his hands away, Jason rolled his shoulders a few more times. **  
  
** **“** Problem?” **  
  
**Jason winced and Tim heard a distinct popping sound. “Nah. Like I said, same old thing.” He finally looked at the younger boy again, eyes hooded and sardonic. “The Lazarus Pit isn't what resurrected me. To tell you the truth, I don’t know _what_ did. Whatever it was, only the explosion and my body's decay were healed. Well, most of the explosion, but getting the shit kicked out of me by a psycho with a crowbar? It was all still there.” **  
  
**That feeling in his stomach increased. “The Pit didn’t heal any of it?” **  
  
**Jason shrugged, then winced and stretched his arms over his head as if that would work out all the kinks. “Dunno for sure. I guess some of it was healed if I was able to get to town somehow. Still not sure why I was wandering around Gotham instead of finding my way to the Manor, it was closer... Anyway. I remember falling asleep at the hospital, after somehow digging myself out of my own grave--which is bizarre in itself--and the next few months were a blur. Except pain, the pain was a real bitch. **  
  
** **“** Talia tried to get through to me while I recuperated. She thought if she could return me to Bruce whole, that he would pledge his undying love to her. Or something. I don’t know, that woman doesn’t make a lot of sense.” **  
  
** **“** Hm...” There were a lot of things Tim had to say about that woman. **  
  
**Sitting there beside Jason, beside _his_ Robin, his damaged and resurrected Jason Peter Todd, Tim had something of an epiphany. Jason wasn’t trying to kill him right now, nor was he looking at him through a lens. Maybe this would change later, but for now, the redhead was _right there_. **  
  
**Tim reached out hesitantly, shifting in his seat and stroking a hand over Jason’s back. Jason’s muscles stiffened at his touch before he felt the man relaxing. Encouraged, Tim pressed his thumb more firmly into the rough and ruined skin. **  
  
** **“** I remember fighting a lot,” Jason went on, his head falling over and giving Tim an excellent view of his neck, which he also rubbed. **  
  
****“** I guess my body would react instinctively to being threatened, so Talia would throw me in this arena and let the family ninjas get their asses kicked by me. And I could hear people talking to me, but I couldn't respond.” **  
  
** **“** Oh?” Tim brought up his other hand, digging his fingers lightly into the muscles and seeking out knots of tension, smiling faintly with every sigh that he wrung out of the older man. **  
  
****“** Mm, yeah, it was like... It was like I was asleep while I was awake. It was all foggy and, like I said, I don’t remember a lot. Just bits and pieces. Talia wanted more time to work with me, but for some reason Ra's didn't want to risk having me around anymore. So that was when she threw me into the Lazarus Pit. It got my brain halfway functioning again, but I admit, it probably also clouded my judgement a good deal too...” **  
  
** **“** Ra’s can be impatient,” Tim observed as he pressed his fingers more firmly, working the muscles along Jason’s shoulder blades. **  
  
****“** Ain’t that the truth,” Jason murmured, his voice almost making Tim shiver. “Then Talia rushed me outside, threw some cash and other stuff at me, said Bruce had already replaced me, and shoved me into the ocean.” **  
  
**Tim tried not to frown, but he knew he was regardless. “But she came back later?” he asked, already knowing the answer. **  
  
**He wasn’t even sure why he asked. The answer led to things that Tim didn’t like to think about. **  
  
**Chief among them being Jason having sex with Talia. The dead and defeated look in Jason’s eyes as Talia had straddled his hips and rode his cock. This footage was long gone, deleted and purged from his computer, but the look in Jason’s eyes lived on in Tim’s memory. **  
  
**Nothing in Jason’s voice gave away if he was remembering the same things Tim was. “I contacted her after I found proof that she was right. Had a whole wall in a dirty apartment dedicated to you for awhile.” **  
  
**Tim wasn’t sure how to feel about that. It was almost cute trying to imagine that, compared to his own Jason Todd obsession. Even when he was young, it had diverged from his obsession with Batman and Robin, or even his idolization for Dick. **  
  
** **“** Not sure if she still wanted to have me as some weird offering of her love for Bruce, or if she was grooming me for something else by then. But she helped me get in contact with... people. For lack of a better word.” **  
  
** **“** Ah...” Tim withdrew his hands, growing increasingly uncomfortable with this line of dialogue. “Alfred usually has some decent pain meds if you ask.” **  
  
**The man craned his head, glancing back at Tim. “Your hands are better.” **  
  
**Tim felt his face grow warm again, and with the man looking directly at him, there was nothing he could do to hide it.. “I've learned some tricks over the years.” **  
  
**Jason faced forward once more and groaned. “Really didn't need the mental image of you doing that with Superboy.” **  
  
**The teen resumed his ministrations on Jason’s back, but the man’s last statement confused him. What did Kon have anything to do with this? “Me and Kon doing what?” he asked, kneading his muscles firmly. **  
  
** **“** This. Massaging.” **  
  
**Tim still wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything. “Kon lets his aura do the work and even if I wanted to he'd barely even feel it.” **  
  
** **“** Oh. Guess that makes sense. Dick?” **  
  
** **“** Sometimes,” Tim admitted. His fingers found another knot and he focused intently on the spot. Jason leaned forward more, his larger body relaxing further under his touch, and Tim followed, rubbing firmly. **  
  
****“** Not sure I like that mental image either.” Jason moaned, a growling sort of sound in the back of his throat. “Better than sex.” **  
  
**So focused on working his fingers into the man’s skin, Tim noticed and absently catalogued the sound, stowing it away for later. “Wouldn’t know.” **  
  
**Jason’s muscles twitched. “Huh.” **  
  
** **“** Hm?” **  
  
** **“** Just surprised. You're young, attractive, intelligent, got equally attractive men and women around you...” **  
  
** **“** Busy.” It was even mostly true. He just wasn’t even the littlest bit comfortable discussing this. Especially not with Jason, of all people. **  
  
** **“** Oh. Well.” Jason shifted a little under Tim’s hands. “Sometimes sex isn't all it's cracked up to be. People make such a big deal about it when it’s really not, I guess.” **  
  
** **“** Mm.” It occurred to him that, while Jason had been a flirt in his youth, he didn’t exactly go around hitting on people since his return. He was uncertain what had caused it. Tim knew he hadn’t exactly spied on Jason’s entire life, so perhaps the man had more sex than he realized. He just wasn’t used to hearing a grown man say that he didn’t really care for sex and wondered if there was more than Jason was saying. **  
  
****“** Plus,” Tim admitted after a moment, “I didn't want to end up like Brucie and most people don't get the ace thing.”

He wasn't, strictly, but he'd long ago found it was easier to say this than try to explain. He felt a little guilty telling Jason this, but it wasn't a lie, per se. Misinformation.

 **“** Ace? You’re asexual.” Jason’s tone was dubious. **  
  
****“** Yeah.” He steeled himself against the former Robin’s disbelief, refusal to believe that asexuality existed, or insisting that Tim just hadn’t found the right person yet. **  
  
**That wasn’t what happened. **  
  
** **“** Oh. Well, I feel stupid.” **  
  
**Tim was surprised and felt himself start to relax for the first time since Jason had woken up. Since he had seen the scars, really. “For what?” **  
  
**Jason shook his head. “Doesn't matter.” **  
  
**He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what Jason could be confused about, as there probably wasn’t a whole lot the man would know about him. Except for maybe... “Oh, about Steph and me dating? We did. I told her and she said she was okay with it.” **  
  
**Teal eyes glanced back at him again. “Who’s Steph?” **  
  
**Tim’s confusion grew. “Spoiler? Batgirl? Eggplant chick?” He almost mentioned that Steph had been Robin shortly before her “death” and Jason’s return to Gotham, but decided against it. **  
  
** **“** Ohh. Eggplant, yeah. She died just before I returned to Gotham. Don't think I've met her yet. Heard things though...” **  
  
** **“** Mm. Anyway, we dated for awhile. It's what everyone asks when they find out about the ace thing.” Everyone who didn’t decide to be a jerk about it, rather. He was grateful that Jason wasn’t one of those. **  
  
** **“** Huh. Yeah, could see how that'd confuse people.” The redhead paused. “So she didn't try to force you?” **  
  
**Tim hesitated, unsure how to answer that, or what to think of the dangerous growl Jason’s voice had taken on. Apparently he waited too long to say something, because Jason twisted around to face him, his face lined with anger. **  
  
**He held the sheet firmly to his waist as he moved, which Tim was also grateful for. “Did she?” **  
  
**Tim shrugged uncomfortably. “She pushed but she never actually tried to force me,” he answered uncomfortably. He didn’t want to make Steph sound bad. **  
  
**Jason nodded, seeming to accept that. “Okay.” **  
  
** **“** Sure you don't want some pain pills?” Tim pressed gently, resisting the urge to place his hands back on Jason. He should never have given in, now it would be all that much harder to hold back. His heart was still pounding, and all he really wanted was to hold the older man close. **  
  
**Jason Todd right there in front of him was way too much of a temptation. **  
  
**At least he was used to not getting the things he wanted. **  
  
** **“** Yeah. Don’t worry about it.” Jason smiled, a tired, easy expression, that almost reached his eyes, and made it hard for Tim to breath all the sudden. His cropped red hair was still mussed from sleep and his voice was still a little on the scratchy side. He had morning stubble on his face that looked like it would be rough to the touch. **  
  
**And Tim was sitting in bed with him. **  
  
**Jason’s smile grew wide. “What we _should_ worry about is where my clothes have wandered off to.” He gestured meaningfully at the blanket covering him. **  
  
**The teen forced himself to stand. “Alfred.” **  
  
** **“** Ah.” He watched as some sort of frightening realization dawned on Jason’s face and he suddenly looked much more awake. “Oh crap. I’m in Wayne Tower. _Alfred’s_ here.” **  
  
**Tim raised an eyebrow. Jason had seen Alfred the night before--or was the man so out of it that it hadn’t really registered? Jason certainly looked frightened enough that he supposed it was possible. Tim supposed that the aged butler had that effect on all his boys. Even Bruce. “You can hide here for awhile if you want,” he told Jason mildly. **  
  
**Jason’s smile had transformed into a thin, weak thing. “Giving honest consideration to how much of a fuss it'd raise if I tried to escape with this sheet wrapped around me. Tarzan style.” **  
  
** **“** A lot,” Tim told him sternly, wanting Jason to stop freaking out. **  
  
**His disapproval seemed to do the trick. Just as quickly as it arose, the panic faded into a wider smile, a more honest one, and with his features relaxed, Jason looked his age, if not a little younger. **  
  
**Tim flushed a little, unable to look away. “And Dick would come after you.” **  
  
** **“** Then I’d better stick around. Can’t have Dick chasing after anymore half naked redheads.” **  
  
**Tim snorted before he thought better of it, placing a hand over his mouth to cover his smile. **  
  
**Jason brightened even further at his amusement. “Besides, they’ll probably wanna stick me back in jail.” **  
  
**He would have tried to think up a response to that, but then Jason’s eyes moved up and down, studying his body, and Tim became overwhelmed with the urge to grab the blanket he left on the couch and wrap himself in it. He, unlike the man, was at least wearing pajamas. **  
  
**He wondered what Jason saw when he looked at him. Tim knew he was attractive, and that many people thought him so, but it didn’t make him feel any less small and invisible. **  
  
**Jason’s smile was soft, but it was in his eyes now, making them look bright in the early morning light. “You’re gorgeous.” **  
  
**Tim flushed harder. **  
  
** **“** Seriously. You take my breath away.” **  
  
**He swallowed around the thick lump that developed in his throat. Having Jason say things like that came far too close to things he could never have, and it hurt. “I think you may have a concussion.” **  
  
**Jason laughed. “Hey now. Don't think like that. It should be my job to think badly about myself.” **  
  
**With a dizzying thrill, Tim realized that they were bantering. Just like Jason did with Sasha, and the man seemed to be enjoying himself just as much. **  
  
** **“** You're acting... odd,” Tim noted lamely. **  
  
** **“** Odd how? You mean I'm not trying to kill you? I'd think that'd be an improvement.” **  
  
** **“** You're hitting on me.” He sounded a little more sarcastic that time. **  
  
**The grin was back. “Yep. Right after learning you're ace. Which makes it just another form of self punishment. Perfectly me.” **  
  
**Tim’s flush renewed, as strong as ever. “I already told you I dated someone.” **  
  
**Jason snorted. “No. You dated an attractive young woman. Not an ugly, old, homicidal jerk that's hurt you repeatedly.” **  
  
**Tim shrugged, uncomfortable and unsure how to tell Jason that he was none of those things--well, he wasn’t ugly or old. Not without giving his already compromised position away. **  
  
**There was a knock on the door, and Tim was relieved to have an excuse to bring their conversation to a halt. He answered it, revealing Alfred on the other side, carrying a folded bundle of clothes. **  
  
** **“** Good morning, sirs.” **  
  
**Jason’s smile turned decidedly self-deprecating. “So much for hiding.” **  
  
**Tim knew his face was still red. “Morning, Alfred.” **  
  
**The butler smiled at Tim kindly before placing the clothes beside Jason. “These should fit you, Master Jason. I'm afraid you'll have to borrow Master Bruce's clothing for the time being.” **  
  
**Jason winced at Alfred’s tone and Tim nearly did as well. Alfred’s tone conveyed so many levels of disapproval. **  
  
** **“** What happened to my clothes, Alfie?” Jason asked hesitantly. **  
  
**Alfred sniffed softly, the disapproval growing. “ They were filthy. Also, a giant white skull is hardly appropriate for everyday attire, _sir_.” **  
  
**Jason flinched. **  
  
**Alfred’s expression softened then, and Tim let out a relieved breath. Then the elderly man said something unexpected: **  
  
** **“** The last book you sent us made a fine addition to the collection. Where did you manage to find a first edition of _The Door_?” **  
  
**The redhead smiled. “Trade secret.” **  
  
** **“** I do hope it wasn’t obtained unlawfully.”

 

“Nope. Well, not on my end, anyway.” **  
  
** **“** Oh my.” **  
  
****“** It wasn’t too obvious though?” **  
  
** **“** A bit, sir, but the sentiment was appreciated nonetheless.” **  
  
**Jason grinned. “Well, that, and it was gonna be hard to beat _The Little Prince_.” **  
  
**Tim glanced back and forth between the two men. Just when he thought this family could no longer surprise him--they did. While the rest of the family assumed that Tim did not know about Bruce and Alfred’s laxed hobby of collecting first editions, he did, and continued to let them assume he did not. He also knew that when Jason first returned to Gotham under the guise of the Red Hood, he had sent two first editions home with a locket of the Joker’s hair. **  
  
**But he’d had no idea that Jason continued to send books home. Did Bruce know, or was it just a secret between Alfred and Jason? Had Jason been trying, all this time, to reach out to the one member of the family that never judged him? **  
  
**Tim felt guilt settle in his stomach, along with all the other feelings that continued to coil around inside him. **  
  
**Alfred folded his hands behind his back. “You had best get dressed, sir. There is someone eagerly waiting to pay you a visit. And I believe that it’s a conversation that’s been a long time coming, if you don’t mind me saying so.” **  
  
**Jason’s expression immediately fell again. “Fuck.” **  
  
** **“** Language, sir.” **  
  
** **“** Sorry, Alfie. Just... How pissed is he?” **  
  
** **“** He flew home overnight and hasn’t had a wink of sleep the entire way, I should think.” **  
  
** **“** So pretty pissed then.” **  
  
**Alfred rested a hand on Jason’s muscular shoulder, and Tim marveled at the ease of the gesture. Alfred showed no hesitation. As if this was not Red Hood, scourge of the underworld, the fallen son--as if this were just Jason. The gangly teen that Alfred had cared for, patched up his costume after every mission, and waited for him to return home until the one time he didn’t. **  
  
**Tim looked away until he could no longer feel the moisture in his eyes. **  
  
** **“** Yes,” Alfred was saying. “But he is also concerned. I wish for the two of you to have a real chance to hear one another out. Without violence this time?” **  
  
** **“** I will if he will,” Jason promised uncomfortably. **  
  
****“** I’ll stay,” Tim offered, growing worried. Jason and Bruce didn’t exactly have a great track record for talking peaceably about their complex feelings for each other. **  
  
****“** You don’t have to face him alone,” Tim went on, turning his eyes down to his socked feet, feeling suddenly shy as both Jason and Alfred turned to focus on him. “I was the one that sort of brought you into this anyway.” **  
  
**He felt stupid, suddenly, for thinking so highly of himself. Just because the man hadn’t tried to kill him lately, and had kind of flirted with him, didn’t mean that Jason actually wanted him around. **  
  
** **“** Unless you don’t want me to.” **  
  
** **“** Whatever you want, kid,” Jason responded, not unkindly. **  
  
**Tim looked up in time to see another smile directed at him and blushed again. **  
  
**That smile made him think about all sorts of things that he knew were inappropriate, but he couldn’t seem to make his brain shut down and focus on matters that were much more important. **  
  
**To make it worse, Jason stood and faced away from them as he hurriedly exchanged the blanket around his waist for a black robe. While this meant his pelvis was blocked from view, it gave both Alfred and Tim the opportunity to see how far the substantial scars traveled down his torso. Tim had been right in thinking they went passed his waist. He quickly catalogued just how extensive they were before Jason pulled on the robe and disappeared into the bathroom to shower, taking Bruce’s clothes with him. **  
  
**Tim glanced at Alfred and noted the frown on his face, the hard look in his eyes. “The wounds from when he died,” Tim explained softly. “Not all of them were healed. And he's probably accumulated more since then.” **  
  
** **“** I see.” **  
  
**That was all Alfred said before quietly taking his leave and rather than sitting there with his thoughts and listening to the shower running, Tim busied himself with tidying the room. He threw away the used bandages and made the bed so that Alfred wouldn’t have to later. The menial tasks, as well as reciting the periodic table, helped him compose himself. **  
  
**It was still early in the day, yet so much had already happened. **  
  
**There was no knock on the door to announce the next person that entered. Bruce Wayne walked inside, stopping short when he saw what Tim was doing, and frowned at the teen. **  
  
**Tim frowned right back, feeling his right eye twitch uncontrollably. **  
  
**Obviously, the man couldn’t wait for his son to come to him. **  
  
** **“** Bruce.” **  
  
** **“** Tim.” Bruce’s expression gave away nothing of what he might have felt, seeing him there. **  
  
**Tim almost hated him for that. They hadn’t really spoken since the thing with Boomerang, but there wasn’t much to say. Bruce thought that Tim was going over the edge and Tim knew he was in full control of himself, he just didn’t see things as black and white as his mentor. **  
  
** **“** He'll be out soon,” he announced when the older man said nothing else. **  
  
** **“** I see. Dick told me that you stayed with him all night.” **  
  
** **“** He did _what_?” They heard Jason sputter from the bathroom, obviously able to hear them. **  
  
**Tim felt his face growing red again. He knew his face couldn’t stay permanently flushed, but it seemed Jason was doing his best to make it happen. Without even realizing. “I didn't know for sure how badly he was injured.” **  
  
**Bruce folded his large arms over his chest. “Given what has occurred between you both in the past, it was a serious lack of judgement to not take proper precautions.” **  
  
**Tim frowned. “No.” He didn’t get to pass judgement on him anymore. He wasn’t a child anymore and despite the adoption, he wasn’t _Bruce’s_ child. **  
  
**The teen was just working up to tell him that, when they heard the shower turn off and a frenzied rustle from inside the bathroom. When the door was pulled open, Jason revealed himself--dressed, but his hair was still damp, and the scruff was still there. **  
  
**He had no idea where Jason got the idea that he was ugly. Even with the scars, and the madness that had caused him go after his family, he was still beautiful to Tim. He looked a little strange in Bruce’s clothes--a pair of black jeans and a white, long sleeved shirt, buttoned down the front and pressed. The clothes just about fit him, where Tim or even Dick would have been swimming in the material. But with one of the buttons sticking in the wrong hole and his red hair tousled, the look seemed to work somehow. **  
  
**Tim resisted the urge to fix the shirt. He edged toward the door instead, flushed face turned toward the carpeted floor. “I should go.” **  
  
** **“** I...” **  
  
**The hesitance made Tim raise his gaze and look back. Jason’s eyes were wide with panic, with just a pinch of pleading. He didn’t ask for Tim to remain, but it was there, in his eyes. **  
  
**It made him hesitate. “You have stuff to talk about.” **  
  
**Jason made a face, avoiding Bruce’s stare. “Exactly...” **  
  
**Tim glanced between them. It was clear that Jason, at least, did not want to do this alone, and he had promised to stay. But playing the mediator was a new role that he felt uncomfortable with. With Young Justice, he had learned how to be a leader and what that meant--that it was a thankless task and would likely only get him his teammates’ anger rather than gratefulness. At the time, he was frustrated when the others voted him out of that seat, now he saw it was for the best. Being the leader had caused Cassie to grow up in a lot of ways, all the ways she needed, if she was going to continue to be Wonder Girl. (Not that having Kon, Bart, and Cassie admit that they needed him to lead them, every now and again, hadn’t made him feel better about the whole thing, because it had.) **  
  
** **“** I said I’d stay,” Tim said eventually, shrugging. “If that’s what you want.” **  
  
**Jason was nodding before he even finished. “Yeah.” **  
  
**Tim nodded and leaned against the door, blocking the only means of escape; just in case Jason decided to bolt, yet still giving the two men their space. **  
  
** **“** Jason,” Bruce said, voice mild and lacking true disapproval. “You’re dripping.” **  
  
** **“** Uh, yeah.” Jason ran a hand through his hair before reaching into the bathroom for a hand towel, rubbing it into his hair vigorously. **  
  
**Tim watched, feeling fond amusement welling up in his chest. It was as though some weight had been lifted from Jason. This wasn’t the angry, bitter young man he had met a few times since the emergence of the new Red Hood, that had caused them so much trouble. Maybe Jason meant what he said--he was truly tired of that role. **  
  
**But what that meant for the future would depend on how this conversation went. **  
  
**Jason motioned toward the bed with the hand that wasn’t holding onto the towel. “So, B. Wanna sit while we hash this out, or loom over me like a giant creeper?” **  
  
**Bruce finally cracked an expression. He glowered at his son. “Jason.” **  
  
** **“** Creeper it is then.” Jason sat on the bed, looking somewhat disappointed. **  
  
**Grumbling, Bruce sat down in the couch that Tim had slept on, taking the blanket and folding it haphazardly aside. **  
  
** **“**... So,” Jason began after a few moments of silence. **  
  
** **“** Why?” Bruce asked. **  
  
****“** Why what? Why is the sky blue? Why do birds suddenly appear everytime you're near?” **  
  
**Tim pressed a hand over his mouth, muffling a snicker. It was hard to keep contained, especially as Jason threw a sheepish grin in his direction. **  
  
** **“** You’re still here.” Bruce was obviously not going to see the humor. “Why?” **  
  
** **“** Kicking me out already?” **  
  
** **“** No,” their mentor said firmly. **  
  
**The redhead was surprised by the answer and shrugged. “I don’t... Why do you care, anyway?” **  
  
**Bruce sighed heavily. “Jason...” **  
  
**It was very easy for Tim to recall the times Bruce would sit, brooding and staring at Jason’s costume behind the glass. He hoped that out of all the changes that Bruce had gone through, the progress he had made, would let him remember the most important thing of all--that this was his son standing in front of him. Not just any ordinary assailant. His son, returned through some miraculous, unknown reason, from death. **  
  
**The son in question sagged at his tone, large shoulders drooping, and he stared down at his hands. They too were scarred. **  
  
**Tim bit his lip. He looked so defeated and Bruce hadn’t even started with the sanctimonious guilt trips. **  
  
** **“** I don’t know why,” Jason spoke softly. “A lot of shit happened the last twenty four hours okay? Really, the last few years have been just a long line of crazy shit. I'm just...” He sighed. “I'm so tired, Bruce.” **  
  
** **“** Are you only here because you're tired?” Bruce pressed. **  
  
**Jason glanced at Tim before answering. Why, the teen had no idea. **  
  
** **“** Was worried about the littlest Robin.” The man grimaced. “Tell me you looked in on your son first, B. I know you have issues with me, but _he's your son_ , Christ.” **  
  
**Bruce also made a face, though his would have been harder for a normal person to spot. “Damian doesn't have much fondness for me.” **  
  
**Jason resumed studying his hands. “Then you should, you know, work on it. Sometimes you can be a real asshole dad, but... sometimes you weren't so bad at it. So I’m sure the kid likes you at least a little.” **  
  
**Bruce looked surprised, very obviously so, and Jason blushed. **  
  
** **“** Don’t let it go to your head. Alfie was still way better at it.” **  
  
**Bruce sighed, but miraculously seemed to relax. “Are you staying?” **  
  
**Jason’s head snapped back up, staring at the man in clear surprise. “What? How can you--? After everything that I've done? To you, Dick? _I nearly killed Tim._ And then there’s the kid, Ollie's sidekick...” **  
  
** **“** You’re still my son,” Bruce answered gruffly, choosing to look down at his hands. **  
  
**Jason stared at him, his expression stricken as if Bruce’s words were a physical blow, and his eyes started to glisten tellingly. **  
  
**Tim hid another smile, watching Jason duck his head to wipe hurriedly at his eyes. They both looked so incredibly uncomfortable in that moment, to be faced with the one thing neither of them had been able to fess up to before--that they still cared for one another. They were still father and son. **  
  
** **“** Shit, man.” Jason’s voice sounded rough and hoarse again. “Even when I was an annoying little snot? When all I did was sass you?” **  
  
** **“** Of course,” was Bruce’s prompt but soft reply. **  
  
** **“** Shit. I didn't think you... Not anymore. But I used to. Believed it so much I was probably more stupid and reckless than I needed to be. Always expected you to be there to catch me.” **  
  
**Bruce frowned at him. “And I failed you,” he pronounced, in that tired, defeated voice Tim had only heard so rarely. When the walls would occasionally come down and Bruce led onto how devastated he really felt. **  
  
**When Jason lifted his head again, his teal eyes were still glistening with tears. “I'm not accusing you, B. I _never_ blamed you, I told you that before--I died, Bruce, and it was _my_ fault.” **  
  
**Tim had reached his quota for listening to melodramatic self recriminations for the morning. “It wasn’t,” he spoke up. **  
  
**Jason looked at him as if just remembering he were there. “Think so huh?” **  
  
** **“** Joker,” Tim said simply. He almost, but decided against, putting the blame on Jason’s mother as well, for what else would the boy have been expected to do? Jason might have been young and reckless, but he was still a good person, and when he believed his mother was in danger, had tried to do the right thing. Yet the dead woman never seemed to get any of the blame, in either her son’s eyes or in Bruce’s. **  
  
**While Tim blamed her, he also blamed the madman responsible just a little bit more. **  
  
** **“** I know that. But I still fell for it.” **  
  
****“** People make mistakes.” Tim gave him a small smile. “If you want to compare mistakes, I have a long list of them too. You’re not alone, Jason, and you’re no better than the rest of us.” He shot Bruce a look at this, but the man ignored it. **  
  
**Jason spread his hands helplessly. “Even though I’ve made some really fucking huge mistakes? Even setting my death aside. It's not an excuse for what I did when I came back to Gotham. I helped Hush, killed people, tried to kill you and Dick--” **  
  
**Tim cut him off, folding his arms over his chest, and trying to look at imposing as he could, with his lack of height and still dressed in sweats and a tee shirt. “So do better.” **  
  
** **“** I...” Jason trailed again, looking at Bruce doubtfully. **  
  
**Bruce made a humming, questioning noise. **  
  
** **“** You... Do you want me to stay?” **  
  
** **“** Yes.” No hesitation. No accusations or claims that Jason needed to be locked up, for his own good and everyone else’s. Even if that were true, Tim had to fight another relieved smile from showing.

 

**  
  
**All of this should have been said years ago. So much time wasted, just because neither man could really get through to the other. **  
  
“** Then...” Jason took a deep, almost fortifying breath. “If everyone’s cool with it, I’ll, you know, come home.” **  
  
**Bruce nodded and Jason’s eyes returned to Tim. **  
  
“** Alfred will be pleased,” Tim told him, pretending he wasn’t able to interpret the real question Jason wanted to ask. He wanted to hear the man ask it out loud. **  
  
“** But you're really okay with it?” **  
  
**Tim nodded, unable to hide the smile anymore and let it out. **  
  
“** Okay.” Jason smiled back, just a little. **  
  
“** Come on,” Bruce said, standing, “you both need to eat.” **  
  
**Jason emitted a moaning noise. “Oh god, Alfred’s cooking.” **  
  
**Tim shivered in response to the noise, hoping that neither had noticed as he opened the bedroom door and stepped out. The other two followed. **  
  
**It may have just been his imagination, but the condo seemed brighter that morning, though nothing about it had changed to his perspective. Maybe it was only because he felt just a little hopeful about the situation with Jason. With Jason and Bruce _talking_. He didn’t want to feel hopeful, because there was absolutely no guarantee that this would last, but the fact remained that this was still more progress than had happened in years. **  
  
**He saw Alfred setting places for six at the table, and looking toward the sitting area, he saw why six--Sasha was still with them as well. Her hair was in disarray, but it had been when he first met her, and she too was wearing borrowed clothes. Currently, she was playing video games with Dick, the two of them sitting side by side on the couch. The sound of guns shooting and zombies from the game filled the air. **  
  
**If the noise bothered anyone else so early in the morning--it was merely half past eight now--then they didn’t mention it. Bruce strode to the table, sat down at one end, and picked up the folded newspaper that had been sat there. Jason wandered over to the couch. **  
  
“** Shit, Sash, there you are. Was wondering. You better be kicking Dickie’s ass.” **  
  
“** Five to one,” she informed him with a sneaky smile. **  
  
“** That’s my girl.” **  
  
**Dick paused long enough to pout at him. “Jerk.” **  
  
**If anything, the insult seemed to please Jason, and there was no heat behind it. **  
  
**There was only one member of the family missing from sight, but Damian soon joined them, purposefully walking up to the couch with his customary scowl, which he aimed at Sasha. Tim tensed, watching how the scene would play out. **  
  
“** Give Grayson back at once,” said the boy. “I must train.” **  
  
“** You train too much,” Sasha replied, her voice lacking the irritation that Tim would have expected of anyone dealing with Damian. It was only strange because Tim would have expected the girl to blame her situation on Robin, yet it didn’t seem that she did. Or if she did, she hid it very well--it was best, after all, not to jump to conclusions too soon. He had only met Sasha a few times now. There would need to be more data. **  
  
“** Because I must,” Damian said, his chin lifting stubbornly. **  
  
“** No,” said she. **  
  
**But Dick smiled at his sidekick, obviously hoping to smooth out the irritation. “I'll come in a minute if it means so much to you. But you shouldn't push yourself so hard, you've got nothing to prove to us.” **  
  
“** Except that he’s a real boy,” Tim couldn’t help but mutter. **  
  
**Damian turned his glower on him, which Tim easily ignored as Jason moved toward the table and sat down beside Bruce. Tim took a seat on the man’s other side, so that the two of them flanked their mentor. A silent show of unity, he thought. **  
  
“** Point to you,” Jason whispered across the table, a mischievous grin across his face, then brightened further as Alfred began to bring food to the table. “Ohh, pancakes.” **  
  
“** No one cares, Todd,” Damian retorted, obviously having heard Jason’s whisper. **  
  
“** You have no soul, tiny.” **  
  
**Tim held in a laugh at the affronted expression on Damian’s face. **  
  
“** Enough,” Bruce interrupted. He wasn’t angry, but his voice was firm. “Breakfast.” **  
  
**Sasha came to join them but Dick hesitated. After a quiet exchange, Damian puffed up like an angry kitten and stormed off toward the small gym. Sighing, Dick finally walked over to the table. **  
  
“** No training after all?” Tim asked, trying to keep the emotion out of his tone. **  
  
**Dick gave him a look. “Not with me. You’re not making this easier, Tim.” **  
  
**Tim opened his mouth to reply, but it was Sasha that spoke up for him, surprising him. **  
  
“** It’s technically not Tim’s fault that he gets jealous,” she said. “He sure gets mad fast though, doesn’t he?” **  
  
“** Oh yeah,” Tim affirmed. “To put it lightly.” He briefly explained about Damian’s reaction to finding out he was on Tim’s contingency list for superheroes, the ones who could very easily go rogue. Bruce was steadfastly focused on his newspaper once again, so he couldn’t say how the man felt about his sons behaving in such a way. **  
  
**Jason, on the other hand, was nodding as if made sense. “And people accuse me of being a hothead.” **  
  
**Sasha snorted as she sliced into her blueberry pancakes. “That's right, sweetie. They're discriminating just because you're ginger.” **  
  
“** Damn straight.” **  
  
**Tim stiffened at the nickname, and felt silly as all the facts he knew did not support the pair being romantically involved, then even sillier as Sasha touched his arm lightly. **  
  
“** Don't worry. Jason's my gay best friend, that's all.” **  
  
**Jason sneered at her. “I am _not_ , you fag hag.” **  
  
“** You're gay. You're really gay.” **  
  
**Tim glanced between them, listening to the crude banter play out and expecting Jason to adamantly disagree on this proclamation of his sexuality. Yet he didn’t. **  
  
“** I'm not your friend,” he said instead, “I'm your wise and worldly mentor.” **  
  
**The girl snorted again. “Now _that’s_ funny. Wise and worldly.” **  
  
**The man glared at her, but it wasn’t out of real anger. “Smart-mouthed apprentices get put on a strict training regimen. With snake pits.” **  
  
**Tim didn’t bother to hide his amusement this time. “Where would you even find a snake pit in Gotham?” **  
  
**He sniffed. “I have my ways.” **  
  
**Tim smiled and sipped from the cup of tea that Alfred placed down in front of him. **  
  
“** Sure thing, oh wise and mighty Sith mentor person,” Sasha said flippantly, and she too was smiling. **  
  
“** Eh. Never was into Sith that much. Now, Decepticons, there's some villains...” **  
  
“** Xanatos,” Tim put in. **  
  
**Jason grinned. “Ohh, yeah. That guy.” **  
  
“** Gotta love cartoons,” Dick commented, trying to get in the conversation, and Jason rolled his eyes.  
 **  
“** Oh shut up, you used to mock me for watching Jem.” **  
  
“** Of course I did, it's _Jem_.” **  
  
“** You're just jealous because the main character looked like your girlfriend.” **  
  
“** Did not.” **  
  
**Tim snorted softly, trying to imagine Koriandr with pink hair and singing pop music for the masses, with magic earrings, and it wasn’t a far stretch. Maybe what Dick was objecting to was being the lame boyfriend? He ended that thought before he started thinking about who the rest of Kori’s bandmates were and who would be in the Misfits. **  
  
“** Which girlfriend?” Tim asked dryly. **  
  
**Jason laughed. “Another point for Tim!” **  
  
**Dick’s pouting increased. “So mean.” **  
  
**Jason kept snickering between bites, which Tim couldn’t help but feel good about, having made the man laugh. **  
  
“** I liked She-Ra the best though...” **  
  
“** No taste,” Dick sniffed. **  
  
“** I have damn good taste, goldilocks. I like awesome things. Retro cartoons, cult movies, Koolickles. I have _awesome_ taste.” **  
  
“** Sure you do, kiddo.” Dick attempted to ruffle Jason’s hair, but Jason knocked his hand away lightly. Which made the elder brother start making kissy sounds at him. **  
  
**Jason snorted. “Okay, just because I'm out now, doesn't mean I'm making out with you. Think about Bruce. He'll be traumatized.” **  
  
“** Aw, don’t you love me, Jay?” **  
  
**Jason rolled his eyes skyward. “Of course I do. You're my annoying big brother.” **  
  
**Tim glanced at Bruce, to take in the man’s reaction to his eldest sons acting this way. There was no real expression there, but the focused look as he continued to gaze at the newspaper while sipping coffee, made Tim feel the man was listening very well to them. He was merely choosing to ignore the crazy. **  
  
**Tim, on the other hand, continued to watch surreptitiously over his teacup. **  
  
“** Good.” **  
  
“** Geez, you’re still so full of yourself.” **  
  
**Dick ruffled his hair, this time the playful endeavor proving successful. “Love you too.” **  
  
**Jason’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “Dork.” **  
  
**The former circus performer put his best playful pout on. “I'm deeply hurt, Jase. Deeply. Hurt.” **  
  
“** Uh huh.” The redhead leisurely drank from his glass of milk. It should have been absurd watching _the Red Hood_ of all people willingly drink milk and not demand coffee like his father, or maybe something a good deal stronger; but not only did he accept the beverage, he seemed to honestly like it. **  
  
**Tim wondered if he enjoyed milk as a teen. His spying into their personal lives had never gotten quite that far, but it had mostly been for a lack of trying, not because he hadn’t been able to. **  
  
**Which should have bothered him more than it did. **  
  
**A brief silence descended on the table as Damian returned, coming around the corner with no less than his usual brisk, grouchy manner, but something about it seemed off to Tim. Perhaps the boy felt just a little cautious about returning after his outburst? Too much circumstantial data to make a firm conclusion. **  
  
**Tim also expected some sort of snide comment right off the bat, but the boy said nothing until Dick tugged him close, wrapping a protective arm around his partner. **  
  
“** Grayson, unhand me at once,” Damian grumbled, though was clearly not fighting that hard to get free of Dick’s hold. **  
  
**Dick ruffled his hair fondly. “Sure, kiddo.” **  
  
**The playful mood quickly dispelled further as Bruce folded up the paper, sat it by his elbow, and focused on Jason. **  
  
**As if feeling that stare, Jason raised his eyes, looking back. “Yeah?” **  
  
“** We need to place some conditions on your staying here.” **  
  
**Jason sighed. “Great...” **  
  
**Sensing trouble approaching, Tim extended his foot under the table and nudged Jason’s. The man glanced at him and the irritation smoothed away. **  
  
“** Okay,” Jason spoke softly. “For you.” **  
  
**Tim flushed but nodded. “Thank you. I'd hate to tell my friends I wasted their time.” **  
  
“** Well, can’t have that, can we?” **  
  
**Encouraged, Tim met that reply with equal slyness. “Kon would demand recompense in the form of sexual gratification.” **  
  
**He didn’t count on Jason’s grin immediately dropping into a scowl. “Seriously? Then he can have sex with me and leave you alone, geez.” **  
  
**Tim raised an eyebrow, not sure how to interpret that statement. It was so casual, as if Jason really didn’t think anything about using his body in exchange for something else, and Tim really did not want to think about what that could mean. “He'd rather have it with Cass, But I'm sure she'll appreciate your noble sacrifice.” **  
  
**Bruce grumbled softly--Tim caught a muffled comment or two about Kon--before fixing the boy’s with a look that he interpreted as meaning, **“** _Just get on with it already.”_ **  
  
“** So what do I have to do?” Jason asked. **  
  
**Dick suddenly burst out with laughter, and Tim could only assume what kind of perverted thought had flitted through big brother’s mind. **  
  
**Jason rolled his eyes, seeming to come to the same conclusion. “Hey, you know what? I don't have to take this.” He picked up his plate, fork, and milk, heading to the balcony doors. “Talk to me when you decide on the conditions, B.” **  
  
**The redhead seemed more embarrassed than mad, but Dick calling after him didn’t make him return. He followed after and Tim sighed. At least he assumed that Jason wasn’t going to go leaping off the building with only pancakes and a glass of milk... **  
  
**Bruce turned to him when they were gone. “Tim, do you think you can work up the details?” **  
  
**Tim nodded thoughtfully. “I may already have something in mind.” **  
  
“** Then do it.” **  
  
**He didn’t ask for details, seeming to trust what Tim would decide to bring him, which was mildly reassuring. But Bruce was a deep well of issues, so it wasn’t necessarily proof that the man trusted him. **  
  
**- **  
  
**Dick found his little brother perched on the balcony rail. He wasn’t sure how he managed it with such a large frame, but Jason’s limbs had a strange sort of elegance to them. Something that he hadn’t noticed before. **  
  
“** Jase,” he tried. “Little Wing...” **  
  
**Jason responded between bites, as he finished off the pancakes. “You don't have to flirt with me just because I'm a redhead again, Dickie.” **  
  
**Dick found himself gagging at the very idea. “Ewwww, Jase. No incest.” Jason glanced away, back in the house, and Dick sighed--assumed he was mad. “I’m sorry, Jase, I just...” He shrugged, unsure how to explain that it had been a joke, without pissing him off. **  
  
**Jason shrugged back, however. “S'okay... I've done a lot of crap to the rep--to Tim. To all of you, but when it came to him, there wasn't a reason. It's kind of fucked up. So now that all this has happened, I feel... protective, I guess.” **  
  
“** If it makes you feel better I think you flattered him,” he told the taller man. **  
  
“** Seriously?” **  
  
**Dick nodded. “He had a major crush on Kon for awhile. Major.” **  
  
**To his surprise, Jason’s mouth twisted in a grimace. “Do me a favor, goldilocks. Don't tell me about Tim's crushes.” **  
  
**The older man blinked. “Why not?” **  
  
**For a few minutes, Jason didn’t respond, but eventually he sighed and spoke. “If I tell you something, will you promise not to freak out about the incest crap?” **  
  
**Dick hesitated himself this time, uncertain what Jason could possibly have to admit after saying that. “Maybe...” **  
  
**He sighed again. “ I'm kind of in love with Tim.” **  
  
**Dick really hadn’t expected that. He made a face, really not wanting to think about his little brothers that way. “Oh... _Oh.”_ **  
  
“** Kind of a lot.” **  
  
“** Um...” Dick wasn’t sure how to say what he had to say next, but he figured it was his duty to try. “ I... okay. He's... I can't.” He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. “He has this whole... thing.” **  
  
“** Ace,” Jason confirmed. “And he’s not attracted to old, ugly fuck ups.” **  
  
**Dick stared at him. “You _know_?!”

“S'hard not to when it's staring me in the face every morning. But I suppose you mean the ace thing. Yeah, he told me.” **  
  
“** Really? Like, _really_ really?” He couldn’t believe it. **  
  
“** Really what?” **  
  
“** He told you? Really? I mean.” He glanced around, just for paranoia’s sake--he never quite got over how it felt to live with an entire group of his peers under the same roof, even if this home was different. “I don't even think Bruce knows yet.” **  
  
**Which had more to do with Bruce than Tim, he was guessing. **  
  
**Jason snorted softly, not cruelly. “Yes, he really told me.” **  
  
“** Wow.” **  
  
**The redhead shrugged, staring down at the empty plate still in his hand. “I probably just made him uncomfortable and he wanted me to back off.” **  
  
**Dick wasn’t sure it was that simple. Jason didn’t seem to understand that Tim didn’t just open up like that to everybody. Steph had dated him for a long time before even learning his _identity_. He kept his secrets as close, if not closer, than Bruce did. So the fact that Tim had just up and told Jason, of all people--there had to be something more going on there. **  
  
“** Jase...” He started to say, but his brother cut him off with a smile that was definitely self-deprecating. **  
  
**Suddenly, Jason’s comments about himself really registered with Dick. He’d forgotten, momentarily, how much Jason hated himself, which he had learned recently during one of their fights. It wouldn’t have made sense to just anyone because Jason had chosen to do the things he’d done, but to a fellow Bat? It made perfect sense. **  
  
“** It’s fine, Dick.” He held up his free hand in surrender. “I won't try anything on him, promise. Don't go all overprotective brother on me.” **  
  
“** I’m not!” Dick objected. **  
  
**Jason smirked. “You so are.” **  
  
“** No.” The man just snickered. “I’m not, Jase. You’re my little brother too, so if anything, I’m protective of _both_ of you!” **  
  
“** Yeah, I’m your little brother. The one who fucked up.” **  
  
“** Jase...” **  
  
**The taller man gently knocked his shoulder against Dick’s, his expression shuttering behind a casual smile. “C'mon, let's head back inside. Wind's chilly.” **  
  
“** Okay.” But he was hardly going to drop the issue. He’d let Jason have his momentary retreat though. **  
  
**They walked back inside and Dick noticed immediately that Tim was missing from the table and Damian was stealing the food left on Tim’s plate with something he suspiciously suspected was glee. Sasha was watching with a smirk, as if she found the behavior amusing. **  
  
**That was something he was going to have to work with Damian still, he knew. **  
  
“** Where’s Tim?” he asked Bruce. **  
  
“** He's taking care of something.” **  
  
“** Oh?” **  
  
**Bruce nodded. “He’ll be out in a few minutes.” **  
  
**Dick leaned against the counter to wait for Tim’s return, watching as Jason gathered up plates from the table, managing to balance them with his own on his arm, which was kind of boggling. Like in another life, Jason had also worked as a busboy. Or at the circus. **  
  
“** Hey Alfie, you need help with these dishes?” the redhead asked. “I'm still pretty good at drying.” **  
  
“** That would be helpful, Master Jason.” **  
  
**Jason grinned and joined the elderly butler in the kitchen. Dick watched, worried about his redheaded brother. **  
  
**Tim returned shortly with a beige folio. It was thin, like there were few papers inside. The boy’s manner had changed from a few minutes ago, displaying a more business-like expression, as if he were at work. Not on the streets, but in the corporate world. **  
  
**This confused Dick. “Going to the office, Tim?” **  
  
“** Not yet,” Tim said, removing a paper and placing it in front of Bruce. **  
  
**The man read through the paper, blue eyes gleaming with quiet approval. Then he nodded. “This will do. You’ve been reading a lot of paperwork at the company?” **  
  
**Tim smiled softly. “I think Lucius misses the days when you just signed anything he put in front of you with no questions asked.” **  
  
**Bruce smirked back at him. “He may have said something to that effect.” **  
  
**Dick felt himself smiling. It was good to hear Bruce and Tim speaking civilly again. He didn’t like it when anyone in their family fought. Having Jason just a few feet away in the kitchen with Alfred, just doing something as simple and domestic as washing dishes, made it all that much sweeter. **  
  
“** At least I don't buy farms that specialize in rehabilitating injured circus animals?” Tim turned his soft, teasing smile on him. **  
  
“** Hey!” Dick objected, to which Jason laughed. Bruce’s eyes were gleaming, and Dick knew, his mentor was laughing at him in his mind. **  
  
“** It was _one time._ **”  
  
“** And that was enough,” Bruce said. Damian and Sasha, who had been trying to contain their own laughter, burst out in snickers at the same time. **  
  
**Dick watched as Bruce spared a smile for Damian--possibly because Damian was doing something so normal as laughing--before he reached over to the counter to grab a pen. He punched the end to extend the ink, then pressed it against the paper and signed with a messy flourish. **  
  
**He almost asked again what was going on, when Alfred spoke up. “Sir, I believe they'll need you for the rest, if I'm not being too presumptuous.” **  
  
“** Huh?” Jason asked, and Dick realized belatedly that the paper was _for him._ **  
  
“** Contract,” Tim explained. He took the pen from Bruce and extended it the other former Robin. **  
  
**Jason wiped his hands before coming to the table and bending over the paper. “‘We the undersigned, agree to the terms of the conditions listed below...’” He trailed off, though his lips continued to move as he read. **  
  
**Dick resisted the urge to go to the table and read over his shoulder. Or to try to read Jason’s lips. **  
  
“** So basically no killing,” Jason finally summarized, looking at Tim. **  
  
“** Except under very specific circumstances as stated,” the younger boy told him. **  
  
“** Like mind control or another dip in the Pit.” **  
  
“** Mm.” **  
  
**Damian smirked and Dick’s stomach sank at the sight. He tried to signal a warning to the boy, but his partner ignored him. **  
  
“** _I_ didn't have to sign a contract,” the boy bragged. **  
  
**Tim turned flinty blue eyes on their little brother. “You're a minor and legally incapable. And potentially incompetent.” **  
  
“** Tch.” Damian didn’t argue that, which went to prove just how much the boy realized how screwed up his upbringing had been, compared to other people’s. Or so Dick thought. “Isn't he?” **  
  
“** Boys...” Bruce grumbled, attempting to stop them. **  
  
**Jason was fingering the pen in his large hand nervously. “It's fine, B, I've not exactly been helping my case,” he said, outward calm and shrugging. “But if you trust me to do this, I'll do it,” he added, directing this comment specifically to Tim. **  
  
“** Sign it, Jason,” Bruce urged calmly. **  
  
“** Sign it,” Tim said, quieter. **  
  
**Dick watched as Jason’s face turned pink before he bent over the document again, signing his name with a choppy scrawl. His signature looked pretty much the same as it had since his adolescence, though Dick hadn’t even realized he remembered such a little thing from so long ago. **  
  
**Damian interrupted the moment again. “And if he's only agreeing because he has inappropriate thoughts about Drake?” **  
  
“** Dami...” Dick cautioned. **  
  
“** Don’t tell me you don’t see it, Grayson.” **  
  
**Dick blushed and glanced over at Jason, seeing his other brother blushing as well. “Um.” **  
  
**This was all the confirmation that Damian needed. “You do. He's here because of Drake. He's probably thinking about debauching him right now.” **  
  
“** Kid,” Sasha tried lowly. “You’re crossing a line.” **  
  
“** No more than the ones he’s already crossed,” Damian argued. **  
  
**Jason stepped away from the table. “I'm just gonna, uh. Help Alfred finish the dishes.” **  
  
**This seemed to make Tim even angrier. “Shut up, Damian.” **  
  
**The boy just sneered at him. “ _I_ changed, I went against my mother and grandfather, the only life that I knew, because I am trying to do the right thing. He just wants intercourse!” **  
  
“** And it's none of your business.” **  
  
“** It does sound kind of lame when it puts it like that,” Jason muttered to Dick. **  
  
“** Is that the only reason?” Dick hissed back. **  
  
“** No. Not the _only_ one. It still sounds lame.” **  
  
**Damian was too angry at Tim to hear him. At this point, Dick doubted very little could stop his partner from arguing with Tim. That was just the way their rivalry had sadly gone since the beginning. **  
  
“** Whose business is it then, Drake?” **  
  
“** His and mine,” said Tim. “And he can think whatever he wants. If he wants to think about bendt me over this table with him pounding into me, he's free to do so. Or in the shower, or in the Batmobile--whatever. He probably has far more imagination in this area than I do. The point is, the only person who has a right to object to him fantasizing about me is _me_. And I say that he can do whatever he wants to _fantasy me_ in the privacy of his own mind.” **  
  
**Damian gasped. Dick felt his ears get warm. He saw Jason’s own blush had increased and he kept his face ducked down, eyes on his feet, and almost pulled him into a hug. **  
  
“** So butt out,” Tim added, “unless you're so hard up that you'd rather focus on someone else's life than your own.” **  
  
“** How dare you!” Damian hissed as Jason began walking, slowly, away from the table. **  
  
**Dick stepped in. “Guys, come on. Damian, I know you were just trying to look out for Tim, but he's got a point. What Jason may or may not feel, that's between them.” **  
  
**He was about to call Jason back from his retreat, but Tim managed to stop him by just turning toward him. Jason was somehow so aware of him that, even without looking, he could tell. Or so it seemed to Dick, and it broke his heart a little bit, even while he was still steadfastly trying not to think about his little brothers having sex. **  
  
** _So wrong, so very wrong._ **  
  
**Not wrong in the sense that if it was to happen, he wouldn’t wholeheartedly support them both, try to make sure it was something they both wanted, and would make each other happy. Of course he wanted them to be happy. If that was with one another, then so be it. But they were his brothers. He didn’t want to imagine them doing _those things_ that Tim spoke of so casually. **  
  
**And as Jason looked increasingly panicked, he decided to step in again, walking over to Jason and placing an arm around him. **  
  
“** C’mon, Jase, let’s go watch a movie.” **  
  
“** Uh.” Jason looked surprised. “Sure.” **  
  
**Dick guided him toward the sitting room. They sat down together on the large couch, the cushions so thick that they sank into them. He saved the paused game and switched in a DVD for them to watch. **  
  
**As the menu began to play with unmistakable music and woodland creatures gathered around a white Unicorn, Jason turned a raised eyebrow at him. **  
  
“** Seriously, Goldilocks?” **  
  
“** Shut up. You know you love this movie.” **  
  
“** Whatever. Just remember it was you who picked it.” **  
  
“** You’ll be singing the music with me.” **  
  
**Jason snorted, finally relaxing enough to smile. “Probably.” **  
  
**But there was no singing. Dick couldn’t stop worrying about Tim and Damian’s fight, what was said. Jason was equally silent. **  
  
“** You okay?” Dick prodded gently, as the Unicorn decided to leave her forest in search of the others like her, whom she was sure still must exist in the world. **  
  
“** Huh?” **  
  
“** With Dami accidentally outing you.” **  
  
**Jason shrugged. **  
  
**Dick hesitated to add, “Tim was blushing too, you know.” **  
  
“** Oh?” **  
  
“** Yeah. While he, uh. You know. Said things.” **  
  
**But Jason merely shrugged his shoulders. “Probably just the embarrassment.” **  
  
“** Okay, if you say so...” **  
  
“** Geez, Dick, what else could it be?” **  
  
**Dick sighed. “I just think it’s more than that.” **  
  
**Jason settled a little closer against his side, like he would when he was much shorter and ganglier. “Mm.” **  
  
**He took this as permission to wrap an arm back around him, keeping the redhead close as they watched the remainder of the movie. He was a little surprised, then, as Jason’s head came to rest on his shoulder, and the younger man’s breath evened out as he fell asleep. **  
  
**Smiling, Dick sung quietly along with America, and Jason didn’t stir at all. **  
  
**By the time the main characters reached King Haggard’s castle, there was movement by the door. Dick looked up and saw Tim standing there, a bag slung over his shoulder. It looked heavy and he guessed that the boy’s costume was in it. He also carried his crutches and leg braces, which he would likely put on downstairs. **  
  
**Tim hardly looked at Dick at all--his gaze remained fixed on Jason’s sleeping form. A fond smile crossed his face. **  
  
“** What’s up?” Dick asked him. **  
  
**For a second he worried that Tim would get jealous that Jason was sleeping on him, before he remembered that his little brother didn’t really do jealousy. While unfortunately, Tim’s biggest relationship had fallen apart when the other person became extremely jealous, the boy himself seemed to look at love a little more wisely than most people. When Kon fell in love with Wonder Girl, he remembered Tim being a little sad, but mostly happy that Kon would be with someone that made him happy. **  
  
**That was more important to him than the person he loved being with him, Tim said. **  
  
**Tim blushed faintly and responded with equal softness. “Is he okay?” **  
  
“** I think so.” Tim’s gaze remained on Jason. “How are you?” **  
  
“** Fine. I wasn't really mad. He’s said far worse, I just didn’t want anyone else questioning Jason’s motives... Somebody should probably check on the demon though.” **  
  
“** I’ll do it.” **  
  
“** Mm. Let him cool down first at least. Or he’ll chop off your head.” **  
  
**Dick grinned. “He wouldn’t. Damian likes me.” **  
  
“** Yeah. How did that happen?” **  
  
“** Hey. Everyone likes me. I’m likeable.” **  
  
“** Sure.” **  
  
**Dick motioned at Tim’s bag with the hand Jason wasn’t sleeping against. “You're leaving?” **  
  
**Tim nodded. “I should.” **  
  
**Dick knew he was pouting. “But you just got here.” **  
  
“** And I’ll be back.” **  
  
“** Promise?” **  
  
“** Yeah.” Tim glanced at him briefly, but focused back on Jason. “Tell him he can use my old room, if he wants.” **  
  
**Dick frowned but nodded. “Alright...” **  
  
**Tim hesitated a moment longer before reaching out, touching Jason’s hair with his fingertips. A much softer, sadder expression crossed the younger boy’s face, and it broke Dick’s heart to see it. **  
  
“** Sure you don’t want to stay?” he pressed. **  
  
**Tim blushed and snatched his hand away. “I've got cases I need to work on.” **  
  
“** You could work here.” **  
  
“** Honestly, I think that would just make it harder on everyone.” Tim smiled a little more. “Besides, I like my place, Dick. I like living on my own.” **  
  
**Dick sulked, which just made the teen smile wider. **  
  
“** But I’ll be back. Promise.” **  
  
**He turned and walked out. Dick glanced down at his sleeping brother, wishing Tim had at least said goodbye to Jason as well. **  
  
**But that in itself could be telling. **  
  
**- **  
  
**No one was paying her much attention, all lost in their own thoughts, that when Damian left the table in a huff, Sasha decided to follow him. **  
  
**Aside from Jason, the littlest Robin was the one she felt closest to. She didn’t really understand all the drama behind his home life, but despite his attitude, she couldn’t help sympathizing with him. **  
  
**Damian was already beating a punching bag into submission by the time she got there. **  
  
“** I don’t need pity,” the boy panted, not stopping his workout. **  
  
**Sasha leaned against the balance beam, raising her eyebrows--before wincing. Sometimes it hurt to move the muscles in her face. Even smiling was sometimes a pain, but she still did it. **  
  
“** Alright?” **  
  
**She sighed. Of course he noticed. “Yeah, fine. Hey, I know that you’re just worried about Red--” **  
  
“** \--I am not worried about Drake!” he objected. **  
  
“** \--but Jason’s secretly a hopeless romantic. Even if he has super bad taste. I mean, seriously. Koolickles?” **  
  
“** I do not even know what those are.” **  
  
**Sasha laughed. “You’re lucky then.” **  
  
**Damian paused and narrowed his eyes at her. “Your moves could use some work.” **  
  
**She grinned. “You asking me to train with you?” **  
  
“** No.” **  
  
“** Well then, if you’d like to show me what I’m doing wrong, I promise not to complain.” **  
  
**The boy nodded. “Remove your shoes and come to the mat.” **  
  
**While he clearly needed to talk about his problems, practicing seemed to have a calming affect on Damian, so Sasha would help keep his mind off his issues for a little while. If he grew more comfortable around her, then she hoped he would start to open up. **  
  
**Besides, she had the feeling that one of the things the boy was worried about, was that he was afraid to be alone. **  
  
**TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Koolickles? I just wanted Jason to eat a weird snack food. Will Tim let him continue eating them? Probably not. (Spoiler: He's going to start getting Jason to eat healthier, take better care of himself in general. So.)


	5. Stephanie Brown is Back in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week: Batgirl comes for a visit; Jason goes clothes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title: As Steph once quoted Bruce Campbell in Army of Darkness, I thought it made sense to reference a line from Critters 2. "Bradley Brown is back in town."
> 
> I'm kind of nervous about this chapter so bear with me. Thanks for reading still if you made it this far!!

Chapter Five: _Stephanie Brown is Back in Town_ **  
  
**- **  
  
**It was a few nights later, when he was home after working on his latest case, that Tim got another email from Stephanie. **  
  
**It wasn’t the first one he’d gotten from her lately, and it seemed someone--most likely Barbara--had informed the newest Batgirl that Red Hood was not only back in town, but was living at the Wayne family’s second home at the Tower building, with Batman #1 once again away on his new business. **  
  
**He wasn’t avoiding her, there just wasn’t more to say. Yes, Jason was living with Dick and Damian. He hadn’t killed anyone or tried to take over the crime syndicates again. **  
  
**The latest one reached him at a particularly inopportune time while he and Lonnie were busily hacking into Mikalek Unlimited in order to figure out what Victor Mikalek was up to next. **  
  
**Mikalek was an annoying pain in his side and a case that should have been closed by now. He was merely a wannabe Lex Luthor, only not nearly as clever nor weirdly charming. Luthor hadn’t been voted into office of the President of the United States for nothing, after all--with his charm and his stance on metas. Sadly, though Tim would stand up for the rights of metas every time, he had seen the point that Luthor had. Normal civilians still outnumbered metas and superheroes in general, but with all the wars, both terrestrial and otherwise, that had started because of them, it must have been scary. Tim still got scared, and he at least had the skills to fight and keep himself alive. **  
  
**Tim spared a moment to send her a quick email in return before getting back to work. **  
  
** _Busy. - TD_ **  
  
**Moments later, he got another reply. He sighed and glanced at the time--it had to be early in the morning in England now--before opening his inbox again in another tab. **  
  
** _That’s not good enough! Jesus Tim, I’m worried about you!!!_ **  
  
** _And stop doing that! You’re not Sherlock!_ **  
  
**Tim sighed and closed the tab, for he was busy and had told her such already. Maybe that made him a jerk. He told himself he would respond better in the morning, when it would be evening where the girl was. She could wait that long, surely. **  
  
**He cursed inwardly as he remembered other plans he’d had for later that same day--he was flying to San Fransisco--not on official transport, he was borrowing one of the Bat vehicles--to see his friends at Titans Tower. After months of putting the visit off, he was finally making himself do it, and making plans with Kon and Bart felt good. It made him feel like himself once again. **  
  
**Tim glanced at the time again, saw how late it was getting. If he didn’t want to be falling asleep at the jet controls, he should get at least a couple hours of sleep. He begged off with Lonnie, asking him to keep going if he could and get back to him later. Then purposefully made himself leave the computer, walk upstairs and discarded his suit, climbing into bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas. **  
  
**He was excited about seeing Kon and Bart--and Cassie and all the others too, but mostly his best friends--yet his brain mercifully shut down after a few moments of idle thinking. He slept and quickly forgot about any emails. **  
  
**- **  
  
**He saw Superboy waiting for him on the landing pad when he arrived at Titans Tower. **  
  
**If it had been a couple years ago, Tim would have been very flustered as he tried to land, catching sight of Kon’s face beaming in the sunlight, his clothes and hair swept in the breeze. Not true arousal, per se, but the want for intimacy more than friendship had been there. Luckily, those feelings had settled down, and while Tim loved Kon a great deal, it wasn’t enough to make his heart skip a beat anymore. **  
  
**(Unlike his confusing feelings for Jason, of course. Even though a few days had passed since the redhead had come home at long last, Tim still felt nervous around him.) **  
  
**He landed the plane and, holding onto his cape, stepped casually out of the borrowed jet to land on the roof. It was one of Dick’s new toys, but his brother hadn’t minded Tim borrowing it, and in fact had encouraged him to visit the Titans. Dick could hardly come himself as, like Tim, he would have to come in costume, unless he pulled out the old Nightwing costume like he had when Clark returned from the future, bringing Kon and Bart with him, all three miraculously alive. **  
  
**The Titans, of course, had their own plane, which was parked nearby. **  
  
**He walked over to Kon, unable to keep a smile off his face as the taller teen held his arms open. **  
  
“** Do we hug now?” Kon asked. **  
  
**Tim laughed, remembering the hug he had pulled the clone boy into after seeing him--the first time after they met again in Paris when Kon had returned. Though it was their second reunion, it had hit Tim more than the first, that his friend was truly back from the dead. It had seemed natural to pull the big teen into a hug. **  
  
“** Yes!” cried a third person, and before he had time to gasp, a slim figure had latched onto Tim in a bear hug. **  
  
**Tim laughed more and hugged Bart in return. “Hi, guys.” **  
  
**He should have been tired from the flight, but being with his dear friends again had him feeling whole and alive all at once. He felt himself again, like he could take on the entire world. **  
  
“** Tim!” Bart was wiggling and vibrating happily, as if they hadn’t seen one another just the other day. “I'm so happy you're here!” **  
  
**He slid his fingers into Bart’s curls, petting gently. He almost took the gloves off in order to really feel the boy’s soft hair, but decided that might be too creepy. “Me too, KF.” **  
  
**Bart beamed up at him. **  
  
“** You guys are too adorable,” Kon said, and it was their only warning before Superboy pulled them both into his powerful arms, swinging them around as he hugged them. **  
  
**Bart and Tim both laughed at the action, hanging onto each other and to him. **  
  
“** You goof!” Tim accused, his nose scrunched up against Kon’s collarbone. **  
  
“** You like it,” Kon chuckled, but he set them down. **  
  
**Tim straightened his costume, unused to having to do so unless some acrobatics or martial arts had been involved. “Of course.” **  
  
**Bart giggled as he sat his goggles right on his face. Kon grinned at them. **  
  
“** C’mon, you've gotta see how much we've done.” **  
  
**Curiously, Tim followed his friends. The last time he was there, the Tower had sustained considerable damage in their battle against Superboy Prime and his cohorts, come to destroy them all. Tim had, naturally, come as quickly as he could to help. It was one of the few times he and Damian were unanimous about what to do. Despite his own misgivings about working with the Titans, Damian had refused to be left behind that day, and had worked flawlessly with the rest of the team. **  
  
**Maybe the boy had a ways to go yet before he learned what it meant to be a real boy, but Tim could admit that Damian had changed much nonetheless. All for the better. **  
  
**It was sad to see parts of the Tower still under reconstruction, but that was why he was there today--ostensibly to help them clean up while visiting his friends. **  
  
“** It’s looking a lot better,” Kon said, motioning to the statues of the first Titans. “Well, we haven’t had too much time to work on this one, but the memorial hall is looking great. Kori and Raven insisted on finishing it first, so it’s further along.” **  
  
“** Honor to the dead?” Tim nudged a bit of the rubble that he thought might have been part of Dick’s statue. **  
  
**Kon nodded. “Pretty much. And they’re not exactly ladies you wanna be arguing with.” **  
  
“** Fitting, I guess,” Tim noted. **  
  
“** Tim!” **  
  
“** He barely had time to react before a gorgeous green girl flew at him, wrapping her arms around him. He tensed at first at the intrusion, before patting her back lightly. **  
  
****“** Hi, M’gann.” **  
  
**The extraterrestrial telepath stepped back, smiling at him. “You should come visit more often.” **  
  
** **“** I’ll try,” he promised mildly. **  
  
**M’gann nodded. “Good.  And let me know if you need me to impersonate you again. That was fun.” She smiled and flew off, presumably to return to whatever she had been doing before. **  
  
** **“** I think she liked borrowing your clothes,” commented Bart. **  
  
** **“** And kissing my pseudo fiancee,” Tim noted dryly. **  
  
**Kon was about to lead the way into the Tower proper, when he stumbled. “ _Really?_ **”** **  
  
**Tim rolled his eyes. “Yes, you perv.” **  
  
** **“**... Are there pictures?” **  
  
** **“** Perv,” he said again. **  
  
****“** I’m not!” **  
  
** **“** He's got a point,” Bart said as they walked inside. “It'd be different if you asked for pictures of two guys kissing too...” **  
  
** **“** I don't know any hot guys who've kissed.” **  
  
** **“** I think Nightwing dated Wally. Like a way long time ago.” **  
  
** **“** Redheads,” Tim noted in agreement. Dick always had a weakness for redheads. **  
  
**Bart nodded. “Oh, speaking of. How's everything going with Red Hood?” **  
  
** **“** Alright.” There wasn’t really more to say. He’d gotten a hello and an awkward smile out of the man that morning, but that was really it. **  
  
** **“** Just alright?” Kon pressed, taking them through the large sitting area. **  
  
**Tim shrugged. “Damian is pissed.” **  
  
**Kon grinned. “Pretty sure that’s Damian’s default mood.” **  
  
** **“** Pretty much,” agreed Tim, “but Dick fusses and you know.” **  
  
** **“** Yeah, sorry.” Kon had little sympathy for the newest Robin, but he sounded sincere enough and Tim let it go. **  
  
**It wasn’t Kon’s fault that Tim’s family life was complicated. **  
  
**Thoughts of his family fled for the moment, however, as they showed him the computers. Vic had returned from the League’s Watchtower just to repair--and in some cases update--the system that ran the Tower, their case files, and communications. Curious, Tim sat down in a chair to get a closer look. **  
  
** **“** See?” Kon was grinning again. “You should definitely come visit. We have all the cool toys.” **  
  
**Tim smiled. “It's true, I've always liked Vic's work.” **  
  
** **“** Good.” **  
  
**He paused, then admitted, “I've been meaning to, you know. Visit more. I've just got a lot of open cases.” **  
  
** **“** Don't you always have a lot of cases?” Bart asked, leaning over his shoulder to watch what Tim was doing. **  
  
**His eyes never left the screen. “I do. It's different now that I'm not a sidekick.” **  
  
** **“** Hey!” Kon objected. **  
  
**Tim smiled. “I meant me, Kon. Just me. You were never a sidekick.” **  
  
** **“** Damn straight I wasn’t. But neither were you, not really.” **  
  
**Tim swatted at him absently, but he could tell Kon ducked without even looking. He knew what Kon meant though--while he was Robin, he and Bruce would work together on occasion, but the man just wasn’t prepared to take on the responsibility of a partner again, not back then. The closest that had come after Jason was Steph. Tim had, more often than not, done his own thing. **  
  
**Bart giggled. “Or maybe we should just come visit you.” **  
  
** **“** That works too,” Tim agreed, smiling. **  
  
****“** Sure, we'll be like a pizza delivery,” Kon said. “You call and get a special delivery of Titans in twenty minutes or less.” **  
  
** **“** Less!” Bart added. **  
  
**Tim smirked in amusement. “And if my Titans arrive cold, do I get you for free?” **  
  
** **“** No way!” Kon said at the same time Bart cried, “Sure!” **  
  
**Snorting, Tim said, “So where is everyone else?” It was strange for the Tower to feel so empty. “I hope I’m not being avoided.” **  
  
**Bart shook his head. “Kori's updating Vic, Raven's meditating, and Rose is annoying Cassie, I think.” **  
  
** **“** Seriously? I thought they couldn't stand each other.” **  
  
**Bart nodded rapidly--so rapidly that his face blurred--while Kon smiled. **  
  
** **“** I think Rose gets a perverse satisfaction out of it.” **  
  
**Tim shook his head, a little disappointed but there wasn’t much he could do about in-fighting. He wasn’t their leader anymore, hadn’t been in a long time. Cassie had to learn to control her team. **  
  
**But for all he knew, not controlling Rose Wilson might have been the way to handle her. **  
  
** **“** Where's everybody else?” Tim asked. “Gar, Solstice? Jaime?” **  
  
**Bart sagged. In the process, he was almost in the chair with the chair. “I think he finished helping for today and is back in El Paso.” **  
  
** **“** Still no luck?” Kon asked and Tim was confused enough to look over his shoulder. **  
  
****“** Luck with what?” **  
  
** **“** He doesn’t know that I’m alive,” Bart whimpered and slumped further. **  
  
**Alarmed, Tim grabbed hold of Bart to keep him from falling over. “Bart, what’s wrong? What are you talking about?” **  
  
**Behind them, Kon huffed a soft laugh. “He’s okay. He’s just got a huge crush on Blue.” **  
  
**Tim glanced back at him. “Seriously? When did that happen?” **  
  
** **“** A few weeks ago. Jaime’s been coming a lot to help with the restoration too, and Bart ended up working with him. Guess they hit it off. Now Bart’s crushing big time, more than his crushes on everyone else ever.” **  
  
** **“** How serious?” **  
  
** **“** He's depressed all the time. Which I keep telling him isn't healthy.” **  
  
**Tim turned back to Bart to eye the smaller teen in concern, but the Speedster sat up enough to pout at Kon, looking much more alive. **  
  
** **“** Not _all_ the time!” he objected. **  
  
“** “All the time,” Kon whispered to Tim, teasingly. **  
  
** **“** _Not!_ **”** **  
  
** **“** And he won't even try asking Jaime out.” **  
  
** **“** Why not?” Tim asked, curious. Bart hadn’t exactly been shy once he’d hit puberty. He wasn’t promiscuous by any means, but he was very open to anything that life happened to bring. He’d worried that had changed and Bart would close himself off. His friend had seemed a little more distant since his return. To him, a crush, even a serious one, was a good sign that Bart was getting back to normal. **  
  
**Bart shrugged. “He wouldn't want to go on a date with me.” **  
  
** **“** Of course he would, Bart.” The little Speedster had to realize how adorable he was. Tim was honestly surprised no one had scooped him up before. It was understandable when they were young; Bart used to be a _lot_ more hyper than he was now. **  
  
**The brunet was blushing. “He probably doesn't even like boys.” **  
  
** **“** You’ll never know unless you try.” **  
  
**Bart groaned and leaned forward onto the chair again, face pressed against the armrest. Tim had no idea how that could be comfortable. “Guys...” **  
  
** **“** Don’t be a scaredy-cat, Bart,” Kon said, reach over to rub Bart’s back through the bright yellow suit. **  
  
**Tim nodded. “You’re braver than that.” **  
  
** **“** Not that brave,” the Speedster objected. **  
  
**Kon came around the chair and picked Bart up, holding the small teen from behind. “C'mon, man. Have more confidence in yourself. You're gorgeous and smart and a hero--how can he not love you?” **  
  
** **“** And you're super cute,” Tim confirmed, petting Bart’s curls. **  
  
****“** Am not,” the other boy objected. **  
  
****“** Are.” **  
  
** **“** Not.” Bart fell forward again, leaving Kon to hold him up. “I”m gonna die alone.” **  
  
** **“** No. Stop being silly.” **  
  
**Kon was nodding and pulling Bart up again. “We're like Kirk, Bones, and Spock. If Kirk and Spock weren't, you know.” He blushed and grinned. “The three of us are gonna be together the rest of our lives. Super best friends forever.” **  
  
** **“** Space husbands?” Bart asked. **  
  
** **“** Except without the sex. Probably.” **  
  
**Bart shrugged. “S'what dildos are for anyway.” **  
  
**Tim groaned and covered his face with his hands. “You two are almost as bad as Jason walking around naked.” **  
  
** **“** Really?” **  
  
**Tim sighed. “Well, not all the time. But I seem to have the most unerring luck in walking in on him, or him walking out, naked. It's happened twice now.” **  
  
**Bart pushed Kon away from him, suddenly looking much more like himself. “Ohh, do his muscles look better naked?” **  
  
**Tim groaned again, a vivid image of Jason’s muscles flashing through his mind. “Even better by touch,” he admitted softly. **  
  
**The part Kryptonian leaned in close, leering. “And just why were you _touching_ him?” **  
  
** **“** Because he's hot, Kon,” Bart said, the _duh_ heavily implied in his voice. **  
  
**Kon snorted. “No, I mean--I mean are you _together?_ Finally?” **  
  
** **“** God no.” Tim flushed. “What do you mean by ‘finally?’” **  
  
** **“** What do _you_ mean by ‘God no?’” **  
  
** **“** He just came home,” Tim explained, though he didn’t feel it should have needed to. It was obvious enough. “Too much has happened too soon. Even if he _is_ interested--” **  
  
** **“** He is,” Kon said. **  
  
**Tim flushed but plowed on. “ _Even if he is,_ which you can’t base on intuition alone, then it’s still far too soon to be rushing into something. I have no idea how long this will even last, if Jason will even want to stay.” Despite what Damian might have been thinking, he wasn’t prepared to give his body in exchange for getting Jason to stay with the family. **  
  
****“** Poor Tim,” Bart said, taking hold of Tim’s arm and cuddling. **  
  
**Tim smiled faintly and leaned back as his curly haired friend settled into a comfortable position in his lap. **  
  
** **“** It's fine. It's... good. I saw him just this morning. He's still wearing B's clothes, I need to talk Dick into taking him clothes shopping.” **  
  
** **“** Ooh, can we go?!” Bart asked. **  
  
**Tim smirked, amused. “I doubt you'll be seeing him naked, but sure.” **  
  
** **“** I'll settle for shirtlessness!” **  
  
** **“** Mm. I'm settling for the novelty of seeing his smile again.” He said it without really registering that it would come out of his mouth, then groaned once more and hid his face against Bart’s slender shoulder. **  
  
****“** You are so gone,” Kon teased. **  
  
**Tim flushed brightly. “I’m well aware of that fact, thank you. Just don’t go telling anyone else.” It wasn’t that he was afraid of what Jason would think if he knew the truth of Tim’s obsession--alright, he was a little bit--but he did truly believe it was much too soon to know whether or not he should say anything. He’d never planned to, so he wasn’t sure what he would do, now that the opportunity was presenting itself.  
 **  
** **“** It's worse now,” he added. “Damian accused him of wanting me, and he didn't exactly disagree. Sasha said he was gay and not only did he not disagree, he said it himself a moment later. Not sure how that works because I know he's had sex with women. Well, one for sure, but...” **  
  
**A slender finger poked his side. “Sexuality spectrum, stop,” Bart said. **  
  
**Tim relaxed and nodded. “I know. Sexuality is more fluid than we think because of internalized society standards...” **  
  
** **“** Mm-hm. You even still believe in binary gender which is just _silly._ **”** **  
  
**Above them, Kon snorted. “Careful, Tim, you'll get him started on how sex and gender don't mean the same thing.” **  
  
** **“** We know, Bart.” Tim pointed at Kon. “Alien.” He pointed at himself. “Demi.” Then he tapped Bart’s nose lightly. “Open.” **  
  
**For just a second, he pondered telling Jason that he was asexual. It was what he usually told everyone, despite the reaction it got, which was equally irritating. But Tim was used to hiding the many aspects about himself, so this had always been one of them. He’d done it without thought. The only ones he had told the truth were, naturally, Kon and Bart. At first, he _had_ thought he was truly asexual, as the only person he had ever remotely wanted since hitting puberty was a dead boy. **  
  
**Then that boy had returned as a man, and Tim had had to reevaluate his beliefs. Thankfully, one of his best friend’s was from the 31st Century where sexuality, all types, were looked upon much differently. It was through Bart that Tim had come to the wonderful conclusion that few people realized--that labels really didn’t matter. The label didn’t make him who he was--Tim Drake was who he was. His sexuality, whatever it was, was only a small part of him. **  
  
**After coming to this conclusion, it just seemed easier to tell people a half truth rather than the entire truth and get their hopes up. **  
  
**Bart giggled. “Very good. I’ve taught you well. Just remember it.” **  
  
**Kon chuckled at him. “You should be nice to Rob or he won't take you shopping.” **  
  
** **“** Aw, but shopping.” Bart pouted. **  
  
“** “So be good.” **  
  
**Tim smiled at them. “I'll still take you shopping. I'll even buy you guys something if you want.” **  
  
** **“** Cool!” Bart cheered, wiggling in his lap. “M'gann will be so jealous.” **  
  
** **“** Next time maybe,” Tim said, but he didn’t feel all that bad leaving the rest of their friends out of this trip. A small outing with close friends and two of his brothers--it sounded almost perfect. (Unless Damian chose to come, and Tim really didn’t want to imagine what it would be like to shop in public with the little demon. Improving or not.) **  
  
**Kon was smiling still. “So, Guys Day? Just like old times?” **  
  
** **“** Just us,” Tim agreed with soft nostalgia, nodding. “Tomorrow, or...?” **  
  
** **“** Whenever!” Bart said. **  
  
** **“** Okay.” Tim urged the little Speedster to his feet before standing, regretfully stepping away from the terminal. He would try to make time to tinker a bit more with it before he left. “Today cleaning, tomorrow Guy's Day. Maybe with Dick and Jason.” **  
  
** **“** Yes!” Bart cried, pumping his fist in the air. Kon and Tim laughed at him. **  
  
**- **  
  
**As the nature of shopping often wore the shopper out in the process, Tim decided it would be better if he picked his friends up in San Francisco, returning in the Jet he had used to fly to the Titans Tower the previous day. Kon could have just flown he and Bart himself, but the clone boy would have been too tired for the flight home. **  
  
**Besides, Bart complained about bugs getting caught in his teeth, and it gave the more time to be together, just the three of them. **  
  
**His two friends squeezed into the jet with him and he navigated the jet back to Gotham. **  
  
** **“** Guys day! Guysday! Guysday!!” Bart was cheering from the backseat. **  
  
**Tim threw a mild look to the passenger seat beside him. “So Bart’s excited?” he asked, deadpan. **  
  
**Kon laughed. “Yep.” **  
  
**Tim smiled and focused ahead. “I’m glad.” **  
  
** **“** Are your brothers coming with us?” Bart asked, making idle chatter along the way. **  
  
** **“** Maybe Dick.” **  
  
** **“** Awww, Jason isn’t?” **  
  
** **“** Yeah. I mean, he said he was yesterday. We’re still taking him shopping.” **  
  
**Kon laughed, turning in his seat to look at Bart. “Don't perv on Tim's boyfriend, Bart.” **  
  
** **“** Aw, but why not?” Tim could hear the pout in Bart’s voice. **  
  
** **“** It's rude?” **  
  
**Tim blushed and almost set the jet on autopilot. Flying at supersonic speeds while distracted was dangerous. Luckily, he had a lot of experience by now. “He’s not my boyfriend.” **  
  
** **“** You want him to be,” Kon reasoned. “So that makes him off limits to us. It’s our bro code.” **  
  
** **“** Which Cassie almost made us break,” Bart grumbled. **  
  
** **“** Shh. We’re not talking about that,” Tim said firmly. **  
  
**He still hadn’t known what came over him during the first kiss. His heart certainly hadn’t played a role in the decision. They had just lost Kon; Cassie, at least, had the excuse of seeking out comfort for her loss--both times it happened. She knew nothing could come of it because her heart hadn’t truly been in it either--it was merely the girl trying to find something to hold onto. **  
  
**Tim, on the other hand, had simply felt like he was losing his mind, his own heart broken into tatters. It became worse as time passed and he lost Bart, his father, and Bruce all within weeks of one another. **  
  
**He had simply let both kisses happen--the second definitely more Cassie’s decision than his--because he simply didn’t care. He’d just wanted Superboy back. **  
  
**Of course, then Rose Wilson had crawled into his bed and made the situation worse. By the time he left the Titans, Tim was almost glad. At the time, there hadn’t been a reason to stay. It was more having Robin taken away from him that he objected strenuously to. **  
  
**But when he looked back on what happened with Cassie, it just seemed like it was someone else, and Tim only knew about it because he read about it or something. It no longer felt personal, since it was very far from who he was. **  
  
**He also, in a way, felt guilty that he _didn’t_ feel guilty for taking advantage of he and Bart having Kon to themselves once more. Without his girlfriend to monopolise his time, they had Kon free for just them like when they were younger--when Young Justice had just been them. Tim thought he should have felt worse about it, though the kisses had nothing to do with why Kon and Cassie broke up. Or if they did, it only played a very small part. **  
  
****“** Still,” Kon said, “if your friend has a crush on someone it's rude to flirt or hit on them.” **  
  
** **“** Can I still look?” Tim could tell Bart was pouting again. **  
  
**Tim smiled. “Sure, Bart.” Even with his own proclivities, he still knew when someone was attractive. And due to his feelings, he had his own opinion on Jason’s attractiveness in particular. **  
  
** **“** Okay!” **  
  
**Kon snickered. “Bart, are you going to sexually harass the whole universe?” **  
  
** **“** Nooo. Geez.” **  
  
****“** Good.” **  
  
** **“** Not the whole universe. Where would I find the time to do anything else? You don’t speed through flirting.” **  
  
**Kon laughed more. **  
  
**When they reached Gotham, the fog was still thick in the air over the city, so the jet was well hidden, just as Tim had planned. He flew down and into the underground passage once they reached Wayne Tower. **  
  
** **“** Cooool,” Bart enthused as Tim set the jet down in the small pad in the hanger. **  
  
****“** It’s better to do it at night, less people to see you. But we’re not exactly pretending to be urban legends anymore. Especially not now that _Bruce Wayne_ came forward with the _truth_ about financially backing Batman.” **  
  
**Kon snorted. “Still, can’t believe he hasn’t thrown a fit yet. Or has he?” **  
  
**Tim stepped out of the jet. The hanger was empty and quiet apart from them and the jet’s cooling engines. “There's been a few videos on youtube, but Babs gets them down pretty quickly, or debunks them as fakes. Anyway, since people know that Wayne Enterprises is funding Batman, it's only a matter of time for the main Rogues to target us...” **  
  
**Kon was frowning. “Sounds dangerous.” **  
  
**He couldn’t blame his friend for thinking so. Not after the Joker had recently kidnapped Damian. How long could they afford to depend on the Rogues’ continued stupidity? Not that the Gotham Rogues were what they used to be. Now, he and Dick had a whole new generation of baddies to contend with. The villains of their youth had mostly moved on or hadn’t struck in some time. Riddler, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy were mostly reformed or at least not on the active list. **  
  
**Tim led them to the elevator, which carried them upstairs. “You should've heard the way Helena cursed Dick out afterwards.” **  
  
** **“** Oh?” Kon blinked at him, leaning back against the elevator wall. **  
  
****“** She was furious. Batwoman and Question too.” **  
  
** **“** Was it funny?” Bart asked. **  
  
**Tim nodded sheepishly. “Mm, yeah. Until Dick told them Bruce only did it because it started as my idea.” **  
  
** **“** Did they get mad at you?” **  
  
****“** A little, until I explained more about the idea of taking Batman global.” **  
  
**Kon brightened. “Need any bodyguarding?” **  
  
**Tim smiled wryly. “I’m sure an opportunity will come up, yeah. Sure.” **  
  
**The elevator came to a stop at the top of the building and they stepped out, entering the condo. Tim didn’t immediately see any of his family members so he called out for Dick, curious. **  
  
**Dick poked his head out of the kitchen. “Yeah?” **  
  
** **“** Coming with us or not?” Tim asked. **  
  
** **“** Uh, sure.” **  
  
**Tim shrugged. “You don’t have to.” **  
  
**The older man smiled. “Nah, sounds like fun.” **  
  
** **“** Okay. Is Jason ready yet?” **  
  
** **“** Dunno, he went down to the gym more than an hour ago.” **  
  
** **“** Hm, okay.” **  
  
**He lead the way to the gym. It was nice to have a private gym, so Tim still came over to use it when his house and base felt a little cramped. Of course, that usually meant sharing it with Damian. **  
  
**He wasn’t surprised to find the boy there now. He was, however, surprised to see Sasha there with him. She wore spare workout clothes that didn’t really fit her. The two of them were using practise swords and were sweating a great deal. **  
  
**Jason was nowhere in sight. **  
  
**As soon as Sasha spotted them, she collapsed onto the mat at their feet. “Oh thank god, break time.” **  
  
** **“** Tt, weakling,” said Damian through his own panting. He didn’t look much better than she did. **  
  
“** Sasha stuck out her tongue and blew at him, causing the boy to make a disgusted expression at her. **  
  
**Tim was amused. “She can't be too bad if she still has energy to sass you, Master Damian,” he pointed out, teasing Damian lightly. For some reason, the boy must have decided to train her in fighting. It made him even more curious to know where Jason was, but he supposed the man must have approved in order to allow it. **  
  
**Then again, if Sasha had made up her mind to do this, could Jason really have stopped her? **  
  
** **“** Hmph, what do you want, Drake?” Damian asked irritably. **  
  
**Tim frowned at the tone. “Where’s Jason?” **  
  
**The boy’s eyes narrowed. “Your obsession with Todd...” **  
  
**He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, just barely. “I’m not obsessed.” Hysterically untrue but like hell was he going to discuss it with his little brother. “We’re taking him shopping for clothes.” **  
  
** **“** He said he was going to go swimming,” Sasha answered. **  
  
** **“** Oh.” Tim realized that the girl didn’t have very many clothes either and looked at her apologetically, sorry to have forgotten. “Do you need some too? If you don't want to go shopping with a bunch of guys, I can call someone...” **  
  
** **“** No!” Damian snapped immediately. “She needs to train!” **  
  
**Sasha’s smile was tired but no less wide. “Maybe later? It's hard arguing with him when he's so enthusiastic.” **  
  
**Tim found himself returning the smile. This was an unlikely friendship. He wanted to see how it would turn out. He wasn’t even aware Damian could _make_ friends, but somehow the girl was getting under the little ninja’s shell. A testament to how amazing Sasha was, he thought. **  
  
** **“** Okay,” he said, and left them to it. They resumed practise as Tim and his friends walked out and down the hall that led to the indoor pool, which was also private. Tim hadn’t gotten to use it yet, but he wasn’t a big swimmer. **  
  
**It was a heated, olympic lap pool, with large windows that let what natural light could be afforded by Gotham’s inherent gloominess--and that morning there was none. Just the stark, electric light from the ceiling. **  
  
**He could make out a shape swimming under the water and called the man’s name when he surfaced. **  
  
**Jason wiped his eyes and turned toward him, surprised. “Oh, hey.” He waved in amusement as Bart began to wave at him. **  
  
** **“** Shopping?” Tim asked, raising an eyebrow. Going for a swim was hardly getting ready to go out in public. He wondered if the man had forgotten. **  
  
** **“** Yeah,” Jason said, and he sounded unsurprised by the reminder. He swam to the edge closest to them and hesitated as he gripped the concrete. “You... might want to turn around.” **  
  
** **“** Why?” Bart asked. **  
  
**The redhead’s sheepish grin was the only warning they got as he hoisted himself out of the pool. **  
  
**It was like watching a god of the sea emerge from the oceans, dripping water cascading down his muscles, cock nestled between his legs, completely and utterly-- **  
  
**Tim turned away fast, making himself keep breathing as he contained an unmanly squeak. **  
  
**Naked. _Again_. **  
  
**He noticed Kon turn away as well. “Oh man.” **  
  
** **“** Not too ugly, huh?” Jason asked and it was only when Bart answered that Tim realized that the little Speedster hadn’t turned around. **  
  
** **“** Hot. So, _so_ hot.” **  
  
**Kon cleared his throat. “Calling you ugly would be a crime, man.” **  
  
**It was too much. “Leaving now!” he announced passed his tight throat. “Come on, Bart.” **  
  
**The closest was Kon, so he grabbed his arm and tugged him out into the hallway, slumping against a wall as soon as they were there, and spending a few seconds simply breathing. **  
  
**It was a few seconds more before Bart joined them. “ _Super sexy_ is gonna be right out when he finishes his _super sexy_ shower.” **  
  
** **“** Oh my god, Bart.” Tim buried his face in his hands. “Stop.” **  
  
** **“** Aw, sorry.” **  
  
**Both of them laid a hand on each of his shoulders, and he felt himself start to relax. He took a few deep breathes to help that feeling along. **  
  
** **“** Tim?” Kon spoke up. “C’mon, man. Breathe.” **  
  
** **“** I _am_ breathing,” he growled softly. **  
  
****“** You’re also freaking.” **  
  
****“** Jason. Naked.” _Again,_ he couldn’t help but supply himself mentally, and tried not to remember the ginger sea god, or at least will it away with other memories he tried not to let himself remember. But as always, it was hard not to think about the man. **  
  
** **“** You really weren’t kidding about that, were you. You keep walking in on him naked...” **  
  
**Tim nodded weakly and kept breathing. “Yeah.” **  
  
**Bart stepped closer and smiled up at him. “He looked concerned when you left.” **  
  
** **“** I'll talk to him once he's... dressed,” Tim promised. **  
  
** **“** You know you're going to see him naked when you're having sex, right?” **  
  
**Tim choked, losing track of his breaths again. “Bart!” **  
  
**Kon sighed and squeezed his shoulder. “Bart, remember that talk we had?” **  
  
** **“** What? Tim, you really haven't thought about it?” **  
  
**Red Robin sighed. “It’s not going to happen so there was never any point.” **  
  
** **“** But you could,” Bart pointed out. He sounded like he thought he was being helpful. “If you wanted.” **  
  
** **“** Not now.” And probably not ever. Even if Jason seemed attracted to him, he considered it an impossibility the man could love him back, and that wasn’t a road he wanted to go down. At all. **  
  
**And even if he thought Jason _could,_ it was just nowhere near the right time. Not only was Jason working on getting his life back in order, but Tim’s own life was incredibly dangerous and busy. **  
  
**Kon’s hand switched to his head, petting comfortingly. “Have you told Jason the truth?” **  
  
**Tim shook his head. **  
  
** **“** Maybe I shouldn’t say this, but...” The petting continued as he paused for a moment, then said, “You know, the other night, when you stopped him from killing the Joker? You grabbed his arm and, uh, I might've caught his face while I was looking for a bomb. Under the mask. I know love sick when I see it. I needed to see his face again to confirm it--he was concerned, like Bart said, but a little hurt too. I think he is starting to _like_ you. If that helps.” **  
  
**Tim blinked at him curiously. Kon grinned. **  
  
** **“** I mean it. He looks at you like you're the sun and stars.” **  
  
**He flushed and wanted to tell Kon just how wrong he was, all the reasons he had to be wrong, but then Jason emerged from the locker area after what had to be one of the fastest showers he’d ever known anyone to take. **  
  
**He was mercifully dressed in another set of Bruce’s clothes, his red hair damp and messy. **  
  
**Jason’s teal eyes honed in on him immediately. “Tim? You okay?” **  
  
** **“** Fine,” Tim answered, attempting for relaxed and unconcerned. **  
  
**The man nodded, making it increasingly harder for Tim as a guilty expression crossed his features. “Sorry about that.” **  
  
** **“** It’s alright,” Tim said immediately, but Jason went on. **  
  
** **“** I was just so pissed about the stupid WBC protesting at a gay marriage-- _god, those people,_ spewing their garbage and hate-mongering. And the gym was occupied, so, swimming.” **  
  
**And naturally he went naked because he had no swimming trunks either. **  
  
** **“** Oh yeah,” Kon said, “they protest at the Tower every few months. Apparently we make those with alternative lifestyles not only seem okay but heroic and they just can’t help but come tell us how we’re all going to hell.” **  
  
**Jason’s face hardened. “Call me next time they do.” **  
  
** **“** Sure.” **  
  
****“** No killing,” Tim said before he could help himself. **  
  
**Jason frowned at him. “Of course not. You were there when I promised. I’m not going back on that promise. Even if they _are_ evil scumbags.” **  
  
**Tim flushed guiltily and nodded. He hadn’t meant to accuse Jason of anything, and hearing the man want to enact social justice on those he deemed deserving, was just a part of his character. He believed very strongly in protecting people who needed it, whether they were prostitutes or street kids. In this case, it happened to be homosexuals who just wanted to live normal lives and the families of dead soldiers. **  
  
**Bart prodded him out of his thoughts. “Shopping?” **  
  
**Tim nodded and pushed away from the wall. “Let's just get Dick.” **  
  
** **“** Dickie decided to come after all?” Jason asked. **  
  
** **“** He said so.”  
 **  
** **“** Huh, cool.” **  
  
“** Tim nodded shyly and walked with him back to the family’s living quarters. **  
  
****“** So, what’s the plan?” Jason asked, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes. **  
  
**Tim blushed. “I was thinking about going to a men's clothing store. Dick can drive. Then maybe--Steph?” **  
  
**There she was, standing in the middle of the sitting area, dressed in a familiar purple hoodie and worn blue jeans that hugged her hips. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a simple, haphazard ponytail and there were dark shadows under her eyes, the kind she only got when she hadn’t slept. **  
  
**Tim cursed mentally. He had forgotten to email her back. Now, here she was, thinking she had to rescue him from some horrible fate. **  
  
** **“** So this is eggplant girl,” said the **‘** _horrible fate’_ himself. **  
  
**Steph turned on Jason, the smile that had stretched across her face initially at the sight of Tim transforming into something much harder. “And you're the bad seed.” **  
  
**Tim frowned. “Steph, don’t,” he warned. **  
  
** **“** Don’t _what,_ Tim?” she demanded. “Don’t reminds everyone of _the truth?_ It’s like you guys have collective amnesia or something and can’t remember all that he’s done. He should be in jail!” **  
  
** **“** He's changed, he’s reforming.” And if this triggered a setback in Jason, Tim wasn’t sure he could forgive the girl. Not this time. **  
  
**She crossed her arms over her chest. “Hmph, so he's the _former_ bad seed. Big deal.” **  
  
**And of course Damian and Sasha had to be passing through at that exact moment, on their way to the kitchen and still covered in sweat from their workout. **  
  
** **“** Who has designs on Drake,” the boy said in passing. **  
  
** **“** What?!” Steph gasped. **  
  
**Surprisingly, Damian lept back and looked surprisingly alarmed. **  
  
** **“** Calm down, woman. Some of us like our eardrums. You never struck me as one prone to hysterics before.” **  
  
** **“** I think you’ve done it now, sensei,” Sasha told him in a whisper, right before Stephanie turned on the boy, her fists shaking. **  
  
****“** Why you little bigoted, self-centered--!” **  
  
** **“** Whoa, hey,” Jason stepped in front of Steph as if he thought to protect Damian. As if the little Robin needed protecting. “Calm down, Eggplant, we’re all friends here.” **  
  
** **“** _We_ are _not_ friends!” she spat up at him. She was a tall girl, but Jason towered over her like he did everyone else. **  
  
**Tim rubbed at his throbbing temples. So much for Guys Day. “But you’re _my_ friend, Steph, aren’t you? So you have to try to trust me on this. Jason’s okay. Bruce invited him to stay. We want him here.” **  
  
**Steph pouted at him, her shoulders slumping. “Tim...” **  
  
** **“** I’m not weak,” he told her firmly. “And I don’t need protecting.” **  
  
** **“** I know that...” Her eyes darted to Jason and hardened once more. “But as your friend it's my job to protect you from creeps like him!” **  
  
**Tim was surprised then as, before he could answer, Kon stepped forward. **  
  
** **“** _He_ didn't fly over from England because he got jealous, thinking that his _ex_ started dating someone else.” **  
  
** **“** That’s _not_ why I’m here!” Steph denied, pink staining her cheeks. “I’m not the kind of girl that can’t get over a guy and whines about it and gets jealous all the time! You don’t know me, farm boy, so butt out!” **  
  
**Kon shook his head. “No way, not anymore. I’m not saying this because I’m a misogynist or whatever you want to believe, and as a feminist myself, I’m insulted that you would go for that route.” **  
  
**She scoffed. “Men can’t be feminists.” **  
  
** **“** I believe women are equal to men. That means I’m a feminist.” Kon pointed at her. “I bet you don’t even know about this one yet, Jase, but she nearly allowed Tim to be blown up. She knew the explosives were in the warehouse and _let_ him go in.” **  
  
**Steph flushed, her eyes going to Tim. “You _told_ him?!” **  
  
** **“** I’m his friend,” Kon told her, “he can tell me what he wants.” **  
  
** **“** Not things that are _personal!_ You’re twisting it all around anyway, it wasn’t like that!” **  
  
**When Jason looked at him, Tim found it hard not to meet his gaze, drawn into it somehow. The man’s fists were clenched tight, and his voice came out in a soft growl. “Is this true?” **  
  
** **“** I don’t need protecting,” Tim reiterated, but it sounded weak to his ears. He was so pathetic. Two of his friends were ready to start exchanging blows, which was his fault, and now Jason was getting just as pissed as they were, angrier than he had been when the girl was attacking him. _Perfect._ **  
  
** **“** Then she sent an assassin after him,” Kon added. **  
  
** **“** You’re taking it all out of context!” Steph shouted angrily. **  
  
** _That was it._ Tim had had enough. It wasn’t just Steph’s life being pulled out for examination in front of his slack-jawed family, it was his as well, and he didn’t have to just stand there. Treated as if he was some precious thing they all had to fight to protect. Or a princess at a tourney, with knights vying over who would get his favor. **  
  
** **“** Stop it!” he yelled at Kon and Steph, before turning on his heel and storming into his old room, slamming the door shut behind him. **  
  
**He was shaking and decided the rumpled sheets on the bed looked too comfortable to pass up. Practically falling onto the mattress, he pulled the pillow into his arms to hug tight. As he took deep breathes, he breathed in a musky, warm scent that he eventually realized was Jason. **  
  
**Because Jason had been using his old room. **  
  
**The shouting continued after a moment and Tim groaned, pulling the pillow over his head to drown them out. **  
  
**After a few precious moments of muffled quiet, filled with Jason’s scent, there was a knock on the door. **  
  
** **“** Tim?” It was Bart. “Can I come in?” **  
  
**Tim sighed and stood, tugging his cowl off to run a hand over his hair as he unlocked and opened the door. **  
  
**Bart stepped in, pulling Jason with him. Tim was surprised, of course, and more than a little embarrassed to face the man directly after the kind of outburst he was not normally prone to, but he didn’t demand Jason leave. He closed the door behind them. **  
  
** **“** Are you okay?” Jason asked immediately, voice gentle. **  
  
**Tim nodded. “Sorry about them.” **  
  
** **“** Don't be. Just because they’re fighting over you doesn’t mean it’s your fault.” Jason shrugged. **  
  
** **“** What Steph said to you...” **  
  
**Jason shrugged. “I know that she's just concerned. With reason.” **  
  
**Tim sighed at the self-deprecating tone. “Not with reason.” **  
  
**The man reached out, slowly, and though Tim had time to react, he didn’t move as Jason touched his brow. It took him a second to realize that Jason was touching one of the scars from their second fight. After Bruce “died,” when Jason tried to be his own homicidal version of Batman. **  
  
** **“** I tried to kill you,” Jason murmured, gently stroking over the faded scar. **  
  
**Tim attempted not to squirm. “She gets jealous.” **  
  
** **“** But you two broke up?” Tim nodded minutely, Jason’s hand never leaving his face. “She obviously still cares for you.” **  
  
** **“** And she almost killed me.” **  
  
** **“** And I’m not exactly crazy about that, but since I happen to be in the same morbid club...” **  
  
** **“** That wasn’t the only reason we broke up,” Tim felt compelled to admit. **  
  
** **“** Yeah?” Jason’s voice went all gentle again. **  
  
**Tim wanted to melt into his shoes. He rubbed a hand over his face, where Jason wasn’t touching him, tired. “Yeah.” **  
  
** **“** Wanna, um, talk about it?” Jason asked uncomfortably. **  
  
** **“** Not really.” **  
  
**It hurt when Steph died. He thought he’d loved her--as much as he could, then, but part of his heart had always been held back. Tim just had a hard time trusting people sometimes. He wished it wasn’t true, and at the time, felt guilty about not being able to give Steph everything she wanted. To be the boyfriend she wanted. Being so young, part of him had wanted to change for her, even though he didn’t really think love should work that way. **  
  
**But the grief had been fierce and strong nonetheless, because he had lost not only a dear friend, but another Robin. It hadn’t entirely gutted him, like Jason’s death had, giving young Tim no other choice than to try to keep Jason’s family from self-destructing further. But it had been a hard time nonetheless. **  
  
**Then a girl who he thought was masquerading as Spoiler turned out to be the real Stephanie Brown, alive and well, and not only had Bruce suspected and not told him, but Leslie Thompkins had also aided and abetted the girl’s fake death. **  
  
**Tim had rarely been so angry at anyone, let alone people he cared about. He was still mad, and frustrated that the girl didn’t seem to understand why, that she believed it should all be forgiven because of love, but it was easier now. He had vented his frustration at Bart and Kon, after they returned with Superman from the future, which was therapeutic. **  
  
**He was still angry with her, but he didn’t want to revisit that same venting with Jason. It just seemed too weird, even for his life, to discuss his ex girlfriend with his first love. **  
  
**Jason nodded, his smile thin. “Not sure I want to hear about it. But if you want to, sometime, I'll listen.” **  
  
** **“** Thanks,” Tim said sincerely, grateful for Jason’s word choice. Not needed, but wanted, and letting it be Tim’s choice. He wasn’t demanding that Tim tell him everything this minute. Or ever. **  
  
**Then the man’s large arms wrapped around him without the warning the first touch had been given, and Tim tensed up all over, fighting his instinct to fight or flight. **  
  
**He wasn’t used to anyone but his best friends touching him anymore. Especially not after that weird incident with Ra’s’ sister... **  
  
**Jason pulled away almost immediately, and was obviously apologetic. “Sorry, sorry. Crap, just. Sorry.” **  
  
**Tim felt foolish. Jason had been _reaching out,_ offering comfort, and Tim had freaked out yet again. “No, it's okay. I... thank you.” **  
  
**Thankfully, Jason smiled softly. “Thanks for letting me. I wasn't trying to--I know that you don't. Hugs aren't flirting.” **  
  
“** Tim nodded. “I know.” **  
  
** **“** Hug him again,” Bart whispered from the sidelines, reminding them both that he was there. **  
  
**Tim sighed, but he was prepared for the second hug and relaxed in the hold, hands settling lightly on Jason’s large shoulders. Taking advantage of the situation, he turned his head and rested his cheek on Jason’s chest, feeling the man’s steady heartbeat through the borrowed shirt. **  
  
**He let his eyes fall closed and soaked it all in; his touch and his smell, the little squeeze Jason gave him that had Tim feeling like he really could melt away. **  
  
** **“** Thank you,” he whispered, knowing that Jason could never know how grateful he was to him at that moment. For just holding him like this. **  
  
**One of Jason’s hands shifted up to his hair, large fingers tangling in the strands, and Tim couldn’t bring himself to mind. **  
  
**A knock on the door broke the silence, but Tim didn’t want to be the first to pull away, and Jason didn’t move. That left Bart to answer the door. **  
  
** **“** Yeah?” **  
  
** **“** Eggplant has vacated the building,” Kon announced to them from the other side of the door. **  
  
**Jason’s arms gave him another squeeze that had Tim sighing into his chest. “Didn't frighten her off, I hope?” **  
  
** **“** Ha, I wish. Babs called.” **  
  
**This time, it was Jason that tensed up, but the hold he had on Tim remained gentle and secure. “Oh crap. I guess I'll have to see her at some point too...” **  
  
**Tim vaguely remembered that once, Barbara had been Jason’s tutor in addition to working with him as Batgirl. He didn’t know that from spying, the woman herself had mentioned it. She, like most of their family, hadn’t talked about Jason much, but she’d imparted a few tidbits to Tim. **  
  
**He made a mental note to see that Barbara had her own reunion with Jason. **  
  
** **“** Later,” Kon said, “first shopping.” **  
  
**Jason relaxed and began rubbing Tim’s back. It took Tim a moment to realize he was being cuddled. **  
  
** **“** Shopping sounds way better. Babs is gonna to chew my head off. Tear me a new one. All that painful stuff that kick ass big sisters are known to do.” **  
  
** **“** So let’s go.” **  
  
**Jason sighed and, very slowly, he let go of Tim and took half a step backward. **  
  
**Tim smiled faintly up at him, still feeling too weak in the knees to do anything more. He thought it was wishful thinking, but Jason seemed like he hadn’t wanted to end the embrace either. **  
  
**Then Kon was there, draping a big, comforting arm over Tim’s shoulders. “Okay?” his best friend asked softly. **  
  
**Tim nodded and leaned into Kon’s familiar warmth. Jason had naturally been warm, but not quite as warm as Kon. It was the Kryptonian genetics--or so they supposed. Kon said Kara also felt very warm, though very few people had the opportunity to touch Clark to confirm. **  
  
**He didn’t really want to, either. **  
  
** **“** Much,” he answered Kon’s question. **  
  
****“** Cool,” said the clone. “Shopping?” **  
  
**Tim nodded firmly. “Shopping.” **  
  
**They changed into the civilian clothes they’d brought with them, using the bathroom one at a time, and left the bedroom before Bart could start taking a tally of how many times they had repeated the word _shopping_ in the last few minutes. Tim, having known the other boy long enough, knew he wanted to. **  
  
**Instead, the little Speedster zipped up to Tim’s other side. “Are you gonna tell him, Kon? About the thing with your dad?” **  
  
**Kon took a look around as if taking a mental inventory, and Tim did as well. Steph was gone, while Sasha and Damian were sitting in the kitchen drinking bottled water and having a snack, Tidus waiting loyally by his master’s side for a treat. **  
  
** **“** Later,” he eventually said. “So, walking or driving?” **  
  
**Tim sighed, setting the matter of Kon’s dad--he was guessing it was something to do with Lex Luthor because they never called Superman Kon’s _dad_. “You just want to take the Ferrari out.” **  
  
****“** I can drive,” Jason said. **  
  
** **“** No,” interrupted Dick firmly, coming out of his room looking ready to go. A set of keys dangled from his hand. “You forget, I’ve seen you drive.” **  
  
**Jason crossed his arms, pouting. “You haven’t seen me drive since I was a kid. And I only crashed the Batmobile _one time_.” **  
  
** **“** I can't,” Tim reminded, as he was still pretending to be injured from when he pretended to be shot, all so Vicky Vale’s discovery of his identity would be derailed. **  
  
** **“** Can I?” Bart asked. **  
  
** **“** No,” Tim and Kon said at the same time. **  
  
**Dick held up the keys. “How about I drive and we’ll take my car, fair enough?” **  
  
** **“** Bet I drive better than you,” Jason grumbled as they walked into the elevator, which would take them down to the garage. **  
  
****“** Sure you do, Little Wing.” **  
  
** **“** You just want to chaperone.” **  
  
** **“** I can't want to go out with my baby brothers?” **  
  
** **“** Oh, if you must,” Jason sighed. **  
  
** **“** Good boy.” **  
  
**Jason smiled wryly. “Haven’t been called that in awhile.” Dick grinned. “Careful though, I'll start fake flirting with you and you'll get all grossed out.” **  
  
**Tim tried not to frown, but he couldn’t help the small feeling a jealousy that arose at Jason’s words, even if he _knew_ Jason was joking. **  
  
**He shifted closer to Kon, trying not to let it bother him. “So, what were you going to tell me?” **  
  
**Kon groaned softly but did tell him. “Ugh. Well, I need to start by telling you that when he cured my step-sister? Then gave her the disease back, just to prove that he could? That wasn't really him. It was another of his psycho clones. I would've told you sooner, but I helped him and Clark defeat Evil Lex just a couple days ago. And was so excited yesterday that I forgot to mention it. Until Bart reminded me.” **  
  
** **“** He has a lot of clones.” Tim almost felt bad. Luthor had been of some minor assistance when he was trying to clone the man’s son again. Every few years, another weird clone would pop up and ruin the man’s reputation by attempting mind control on his son and other such nonsense. Well, ruin it more. Tim could attribute a few things to the real Lex that he really had done, but waited for the man to really act out before bringing his evidence to light. **  
  
**Kon ran a hand over his short cropped hair. “Oh yeah. So he wants me to come over to Metropolis for some charity event. And then he'll take me out for pizza and promises we'll work on special passwords so I'll have an easier time telling him apart from the clones.” **  
  
** **“** Are you going to go?” Tim asked tentatively. **  
  
**The other teen shrugged. “I guess? I mean, he's actually interested in my life. Clark's... okay, but our relationship hasn't been, you know. We’re talking now, that’s pretty much the best thing I can say about it. I'm more like the black sheep cousin. I'm an obligation to him, not someone he wants to spend his free time with. Lex, the real Lex, he's... the opposite.” **  
  
** **“** He wants you.” Tim rubbed Kon’s muscular shoulder, squeezing his fingers so that the part-Kryptonian could feel it. “So, you’re going to need some society clothes.” **  
  
**Kon knew the offer implicit in his words. “You don't have to... But yeah.” He smiled. “I'd like that. I think if I showed up in plaid and denim, he’d have Mercy take me out for shopping anyway, so.” **  
  
**Tim nodded. “No problem.” **  
  
**No one said anything about their conversation, but Dick and Jason were frowning without comment. **  
  
**The elevator stopped and there was Alfred already standing by Dick’s car, holding Tim’s crutches and leg braces. **  
  
**Tim smiled. “Thanks, Alfred,” he told the elderly butler sincerely before slipping the braces on. **  
  
**Then Jason was suddenly there, picking Tim up effortlessly and placing him in the backseat. Tim flushed and didn’t even have time to thank the man before he let go and was sitting in the front passenger seat. **  
  
**Bart and Kon joined him in the back, with the Speedster sitting between them in the center. **  
  
** **“** Sorry,” he heard Dick say as the man got behind the wheel. “Should we try one of the bigger cars...?” **  
  
**He was addressing Jason. Tim glanced around the seat to see that Jason’s knees were sticking up at an odd angle. **  
  
** **“** It’s fine, Disco.” **  
  
**Tim frowned, concerned. “I can move my legs and you can put the seat back--” **  
  
** **“** Don’t worry about it, kiddo,” said Jason lightly. **  
  
**Still frowning, Tim decided to drop it, but already began to plan sitting behind Dick on the way home. **  
  
**They listened to Dick and Jason argue about the difference between disco and circus performer--Tim hid a sad smile, because he remembered this argument years ago--until they reached the mall parking lot. **  
  
** **“** Want me to carry you?” Kon asked him teasingly. **  
  
** **“** I can carry him,” Jason put in, voice firm. **  
  
** **“** I can walk,” Tim protested, hoping they wouldn’t start fighting about him again. He opened the car door and started to maneuver himself out of his seat. **  
  
****“** Hobble, you mean.” Jason’s voice was wry but sincere, following him out of the car. The others did as well, hurrying over to watch Tim’s attempt. “It's not good for your hips.” **  
  
** **“** That’s why I have crutches,” he pointed out reasonably. **  
  
****“** It’ll be faster if you let us carry you,” Kon pointed out. **  
  
** **“** No, really, I'll be fi--Jason!” He squeaked as the man, without any warning at all, the man picked him up and lifted him out of the car. If not for the braces, Tim would have kicked him in the jaw. **  
  
** **“** Tarzan,” Kon commented. He wasn’t laughing, but he looked amused. **  
  
**Jason snorted. “He’s way too cool to be a Jane, but he makes me want to hold him anyway.” **  
  
**The man wouldn’t meet his eyes, but the way he held Tim felt protective and gentle at the same time. It made the teen feel all kinds of confused and that was why he passed his crutched over to Kon instead of hitting Jason in the face with them. **  
  
**When Jason finally looked at him, he seemed a little nervous, even without threats of head wounds. It made Tim feel slightly better. Slightly. **  
  
** **“** Where to?” **  
  
**Tim sighed, giving into his fate for now, and pointed the way to an upscale boutique for men. They made their way through the mall crowd and Tim made sure his sunglasses were on. **  
  
** **“** This is humiliating,” he mumbled, blushing because his face was close so close to Jason’s at this height. All he had to do was tilt his head, and he could place a kiss on the man’s scratchy cheek. He wondered if Jason had forgotten to shave that morning or if he kept the scruff on purpose today... **  
  
** **“** It could be worse,” Jason said. **  
  
“** “Oh?” **  
  
** **“** I could've started singing love songs. _Disney_ love songs.” **  
  
**Tim flushed. “Dick would fall over,” he said. **  
  
**They walked into the clothing store. It was almost empty except for them, with some alternative rock playing from the speakers somewhere. Jason sat Tim down gently on one of the seats. **  
  
** **“** He’s jealous of my singing voice.” **  
  
**Jason bent down on his knees in front of Tim, eyes dancing with mirth. “Should I prove it to you?” **  
  
**Tim resisted the urge to smile at the goofy man. “No, thank you.” **  
  
**A smile stretched over the redhead’s face and then _he started to sing._ **  
  
**Whether or not Jason’s singing voice was sweeter than most professional singers he’d ever heard in his life--which it was--didn’t matter because he was singing to him in public, it was a Disney song, and his friends looked like they wanted to take videos with their phones. **  
  
**So he kicked at him, braces and witnesses be damned. **  
  
**Jason just laughed, took hold of Tim’s legs to keep them still, and sang another verse of _Part of Your World_. **  
  
** **“** Goof,” Tim called him, though half-heartedly, fighting not to turn into a puddle of fanboyish goo. **  
  
****“** Jason, stop harassing Tim,” Dick admonished lightly, and the light immediately went out of Jason’s face as he flinched and stopped singing. **  
  
** **“** I’m not harassing.” **  
  
** **“** Well, whatever it is you’re doing.” **  
  
** **“** Fine, whatever.” With that, the redhead stood and stormed off further into the store, weaving his way through clothing racks before settling on a spot some distance from the rest of the group. **  
  
**Tim glowered at Dick. If _this_ caused a setback, he wasn’t sure he could forgive Dick either.   **  
  
**Dick at least had the decency to look like he knew he’d messed up. “Jase!” **  
  
** **“** Leave me alone. And don't shout, we're in a store.” **  
  
**Tim glared harder. Dick noticed, his adam’s apple bobbing. **  
  
** **“** Jase, I'm sorr--” **  
  
** **“** I said, leave me alone,” Jason reiterated. **  
  
**He sounded very angry. Tim sighed. “Jase...” he called, trying to get the man’s attention. **  
  
**Then Kon was there, handing him the crutches. “Go talk to him.” **  
  
**Tim took the crutches and swung himself up to his feet easily. “Alright, but no flannel.” **  
  
** **“** Aw.” **  
  
** **“** No. Lex will kill me.” He almost added that he wouldn’t be as much fun if he were dead, but death had long since stopped being a flippant joke between them. He held his tongue and made his way to Jason, heading deeper into the store. **  
  
**Jason was looking disinterestedly through a clothing rack. **  
  
** **“** Jase,” Tim began again. **  
  
** **“** C’mere,” Jason whispered. **  
  
**Curiously, Tim stepped closer, wondering what the man was up to. **  
  
** **“** There's a girl over there,” he said, surprising Tim. “Wearing the same eggplant hoodie she was wearing this morning. The big sunglasses are new though.” **  
  
**Tim blinked, not having expected that, and craned his neck to look the way Jason motioned. There was Stephanie, poking absently through a line of shirts and almost hiding behind another rack like the one they stood in front of. **  
  
** **“** She followed us,” Tim growled softly, angered by this show of mistrust. **  
  
****“** Well, boss,” Jason murmured, almost distracting Tim with one of the nicknames he once used for Bruce. “What d’you wanna do about it?” **  
  
**Tim shook his head. It wasn’t as though this was the first time Steph had followed him, and most of the times before, it had been because she didn’t trust him--because Tim wouldn’t have sex with her. **  
  
**Jason surprised him yet again--he truly was getting good at that--and put an arm around him, hugging gently. “Then just ignore her.” **  
  
**Surprised by the practical approach, Tim simply sighed and agreed. “Alright.” **  
  
**The man nodded and pulled away. Tim watched him absently pick out two green tee shirts and frowned. **  
  
** **“** Clothes,” he reminded. **  
  
** **“** I don’t need much,” Jason objected. **  
  
** **“** Everything,” Tim said, remaining firm. **  
  
****“** That's a lot of money...” **  
  
** **“** I have Bruce’s black card.” **  
  
**Jason raised an eyebrow. “How'd you manage that?” **  
  
**The man probably wouldn’t have minded hearing the truth--Tim strongly suspected he would be impressed--but instead of answering, he merely smiled. **  
  
**Jason grinned understandingly. “Have I mentioned lately that you're awesome?” **  
  
** **“** No, but I appreciate it.” **  
  
**The older man chuckled. “Then I'll just have to say it more often.” **  
  
**Tim smiled shyly, not sure how to feel about the offer. Surely the man just meant it innocently? **  
  
**Then Jason was touching his cheek again. Tim resisted the urge to lean into the gentle, warm touch and stepped away. “You’ll need a suit, too,” he said, not looking at Jason shyly, heart beating fast. **  
  
**He heard Jason swallow thickly. “Okay. I'll pick out something and Alfred can do the alterations...” **  
  
**Tim nodded. “If you need us...” **  
  
** **“** Always need you guys,” Jason said softly. “Even if I was too stubborn to remember that for a long time. It’s still true.” **  
  
**Tim smiled down at his shoes. “Good.” **  
  
**Jason made Dick, who was still apologetic about what had occurred a few minutes prior, hold the clothes he picked out before heading over to look at the suits and tuxedos. After Jason showed some uncertainty on what to pick out, Tim helped him choose a few items, eyes roving over what the store had to offer with a trained eye. He’d had to go to enough functions, both on the job and as Bruce’s young guest, that he knew what to get. **  
  
**(Of course, he truly learned how to dress nice at home, but Tim tried not to think about his parents anymore.) **  
  
**He made Jason hold things as he picked them out, generally going for dark colors, but no black suits. Normally, he would have expected Jason to make some sassy remark about the choices and the focus Tim showed, but the redhead was quiet until he glanced at him. **  
  
**Jason was just watching him. **  
  
** **“** Okay?” Tim asked. **  
  
**The redhead rubbed the back of his neck, smiling softly. “I'm differing to you. But, you know, you better take me out on some dates or something with all these suits.” **  
  
**Touching his neck was typical body language behavior for lying, but Jason wasn’t exactly typical. Various instances in his life had greatly affected his social skills, so it was unlikely that this meant Jason was lying. However, he did look strangely nervous again. Tim wondered what it meant that Jason was nervous around him, or all the touching, but he didn’t want to make any assumptions yet. **  
  
** **“** We don't have to buy them all,” Tim told him mildly. **  
  
**Jason shook his head. “You want me to have 'em, so we'll get 'em.” **  
  
**Tim huffed a soft laugh, unable to help another smile. “Try them on first. Then we’ll decide.” **  
  
**He watched Jason smile back before disappearing with his bundle into the dressing rooms. Tim took a seat nearby, intending to wait, and soon he was joined by his other brother. The other clothes Jason had picked out were not in sight, but glancing over at one of the clerks, the clothes were piled near the register. **  
  
** **“** Hm?” Tim hummed at him curiously. **  
  
** **“** How's Jay?” Dick asked, his blue eyes sincere and concerned. **  
  
****“** Okay,” was all Tim told him, purposefully. Perhaps it was mean, but Dick had to learn not to make Jason run away. Not even Bruce had done that so far; Dick just didn’t seem to realize that even after all these years, and everything that had happened, Jason _did_ care about his opinion. **  
  
**Dick sighed, but Tim was soon distracted by noticing that Kon and Bart were running around in the background. He glanced at them to make sure they weren’t driving the clerks too crazy, smiling faintly. **  
  
** _He couldn’t take them anywhere._ But he wouldn’t have it any other way. **  
  
****“** You three are really close,” Dick commented softly. **  
  
**Tim turned back to him, confused where that line was leading. “Yeah, of course.” Dick didn’t look pleased though, which was strange. “It doesn't make me any less closer to you,” he murmured doubtfully. **  
  
“** “Really?” **  
  
** **“** Dick...” That couldn’t be what he was really worried about. Yes, Dick choosing Damian had created a rift between them, but that was gradually being bridged again over time. There was part of Tim that was still mad at him, but he liked his new identity as Red Robin. The freedom it afforded him, along with his new cases, was helping him find his footing again. Not that he would ever admit to Dick that he’d had a point. **  
  
**Before he could form a response, Jason stepped out of the dressing room and Tim momentarily forgot how to speak. **  
  
**He’d put it on wrong, but it didn’t deter much from the effect that the suit had on him. It made the redhead look, if anything, like he was going on his first date. A date he’d never gotten to have before, a dark part of Tim’s mind couldn’t help but add. Jason Todd going on a date would’ve been in the papers, which young Tim had followed, so that meant Jason would’ve had to go as Robin. Which was when Tim followed him physically, apart from the occasional excursion with the Titans. **  
  
**Jason fidgeted, tugging at the sleeves. “Well, how do I look?” **  
  
**Dick grinned. “Like someone who doesn't wear suits very often.” Jason pouted at him and the older man stood, walking toward him. “Here.” **  
  
**Tim watched as Dick straightened the suit, and the feeling of Jason preparing for some special event only increased. **  
  
** **“** Was lucky to have clothes at all,” Jason grumbled. **  
  
****“** It's okay, little wing.” **  
  
**Jason rolled his eyes before looking at Tim. “Better?” **  
  
**Tim nodded, still not having found his voice again, and mentally hitting himself. A nod was nowhere near eloquent enough to convey how the man looked like that. **  
  
** **“** Ready for a night on the town,” was what Dick said. **  
  
****“** Good?” **  
  
****“** Of course good.” Dick ruffled his hair which made Jason laugh and duck away. **  
  
**Tim managed to murmur, “Very good,” just as Bart zoomed over and emitted an appreciative whistle. **  
  
**Kon was right behind him, just a little slower and grinning. “Looking good, man.” **  
  
**Jason winked and Bart started fanning himself, which made the redhead laugh more. **  
  
** **“** If I were a few years younger, kid.” **  
  
**Tim tried not to frown, or to feel jealous, until Bart smiled. Then he had to suppress the urge to strangle the brunet. **  
  
** **“** And if you weren’t already taken!” Kon bopped his head lightly and Bart pouted at him. “What?” **  
  
** **“** You know what.” **  
  
** **“** Just wanted to help,” Bart sighed, whispering.  
 **  
** **“** Be good.” **  
  
**Thankfully, Jason just looked confused by the exchange, but Tim was still burying his face in his hands, mortified. **  
  
** **“** Jason, try on one of the other suits.” **  
  
** **“** Uh, sure.” Jason disappeared back into the dressing rooms. **  
  
**Tim groaned softly once he was gone. **  
  
**He felt Bart’s small hand on his shoulder. “Sorry?” **  
  
** **“** If it makes you feel better, I don't think he's caught on yet,” Kon said. **  
  
**Tim whimpered and ignored Bart as the boy continued rubbing his shoulder and Dick as he asked what they were talking about. He calmed down somewhat by the time Jason emerged once again, this time in a business suit. **  
  
** **“** Still hot,” Bart chirped happily. **  
  
**Jason smirked and mimed holding a gun. “Todd. Jason Todd.” **  
  
**Tim snorted softly. The effect this suit had on him wasn’t as strong as the other one. In fact, Jason seemed even more out of place in it, though the color was flattering. “Hm, I liked the first one better.” **  
  
** **“** Yeah,” said Dick. “But he might need this one if he goes with us to see Lucius or something.” **  
  
** **“** True. Put it on the maybe list?” **  
  
** **“** Okay. Is there more, Jay?” **  
  
**Jason nodded. “One more, yeah.” He went back into the dressing room, already taking the jacket off before he shut the door. **  
  
** **“** Now we have to have a party so he can wear the first one,” Bart whispered. **  
  
** **“** Definitely,” Kon whispered. **  
  
**Bart leaned into Tim’s side. “He'll love you in a suit, Tim.” **  
  
**Tim tried to shush him but Dick’s mouth was opening in a silent “oh” and he knew it was too late--his big brother would start figuring out his insane crush on Jason now. He sighed, wondering if there was anything he could do to dissuade Dick from thinking this, when Jason emerged one more time in a sleek midnight blue tuxedo and a strange choking sound escaped his throat. **  
  
**Jason raised an eyebrow, seeming amused by the noise, before he looked at Dick. “Did I do it right, Goldilocks?” **  
  
**Dick hummed. “You remembered how to put on a cummerbund? I'm impressed.” **  
  
** **“** They're not that hard.” **  
  
**Bart giggled. “We need to give him a red rose.” **  
  
** **“** And a mask and cape,” Kon muttered. **  
  
**Jason laughed, smoothing down the front of the tux, and Tim’s eyes followed the movement enviously before he made himself stop. **  
  
**He was not going to sit there and be jealous of Jason’s _hands_. **  
  
****“** So this one and the first, keepers?” Dick asked. **  
  
** **“** Yeah.” Despite how distracting the tux was. Hopefully he wouldn’t have a lot of opportunities to see the man in it. With his luck, he’d be seeing the man more out of his clothes anyway. The reminder nearly had Tim groaning and hiding his face again. “But get the second one too, just in case.” **  
  
**Jason nodded and retreated back into the dressing rooms. **  
  
** **“** So, what else do we need?” Dick asked. **  
  
**Tim’s mind was still on the redhead’s habitual nakedness, so the answer was easy enough. “I didn't see Jase pick out any pajamas.” **  
  
** **“** I don’t need them,” said Jason, muffled voice coming through the door. **  
  
****“** Huh?” **  
  
** **“** I don't wear any, I sleep naked.” **  
  
**Tim sighed and covered his face again, trying not to think about it too much, even as he automatically stored this fact away with all the other little, unimportant things he had learned about Jason lately. **  
  
** **“** A robe at least?” he asked weakly. **  
  
**If Jason thought his tone was strange, he didn’t comment on it. “Uh, sure. I guess I can use it for getting out of the shower.” **  
  
**By the time he came out, dressed in his clothes from before, Tim had calmed down enough to ask, “And swim trunks?” He was hoping that if he bought the man enough clothes, he wouldn’t have to see him naked nearly as often. **  
  
**He was already mentally preparing himself for the next time it happened, of course. Tim’s life lately was just too bizarre. **  
  
** **“** Sure.” **  
  
**He took up the crutches again to follow Jason to the swimwear, grabbing a dressing robe along the way. **  
  
**Bart followed, which was innocuous at first, until the boy pointed out the thongs and Jason grinned. **  
  
** **“** Think I should get one?” **  
  
** **“** Yeah!” Bart cheered. **  
  
**Tim buried his face in his hands once more. “Oh god.” He should never have introduced Jason and Bart. That may have been his true mistake. **  
  
** **“** Something wrong?” the redhead asked. **  
  
** **“** He’s shy,” said Bart. “Hey, they have green ones! You like green, right?” **  
  
** **“** Ooh, yeah... How’d you guess?” **  
  
** **“** You keep picking out green.” **  
  
**Tim watched nervously, shaking his head, but in addition to the thongs, Jason also picked out some slightly more concealing briefs. **  
  
** **“** Tim, there's some red ones!” Bart told him, smiling mischievously. **  
  
****“** No.” **  
  
**Bart pouted. “Aw. **  
  
** **“** Get Kon to wear it.” **  
  
**Jason grinned. “Nah, he’d be better in black.” **  
  
** **“** Like the underwear!” Bart laughed. **  
  
****“** Hm?” **  
  
**Tim nearly hid his face again. “Oh man...” **  
  
**Of course, then Kon had to helpfully tell that story, which Tim would have rather Jason not known. “Oh! This one time we were fighting in a shopping district in 'Frisco, and Tim took a hard hit. He landed in a sex shop.” **  
  
**Tim laughed a little despite his embarrassment, remembering the adult toy store. “The owner was a fan or something. She offered us whatever we wanted free of charge.” **  
  
**Bart giggled. “She also felt bad about Tim stumbling out to keep fighting, covered in lingerie and condoms.” **  
  
** **“** I was not covered,” Tim protested weakly. **  
  
** **“** No, but you went through the rest of the fight with lacy black panties stuck on your mask.” **  
  
**Jason snorted, looking as amused as Tim knew he would be. “Oh man. I think that beats most of my embarrassing Robin stories...” **  
  
** **“** Oh, there's other stories,” Bart added, still trying to be helpful. **  
  
**Tim bit back another groan. “Lots but not right now.” **  
  
** **“** We should make them share some of theirs first,” said Kon. **  
  
**Jason nodded as they made their way to the cashier at last. “Oh, Dick and I have a few too,” he commenting, fingering a rack of leather jackets near the checkout. **  
  
**Tim watched him. “Get it.” **  
  
**Jason was surprised. “You sure? It’s real leather, expensive.” **  
  
** **“** Yeah.” It was the first thing that Jason looked like he really wanted. Of course Tim had to buy it for him. **  
  
**Grinning, Jason picked out one of the larger sizes and added it to the pile. **  
  
** **“** Next thing he's gonna want a bike to go with it,” Dick commented. **  
  
**Tim pulled out the credit card to give to the clerk, paying for Jason’s, Kon’s, and Bart’s new things. “If he’s a good boy.” **  
  
**Jason’s eyes went wide. “Seriously?” **  
  
**Tim nodded and smiled shyly, focusing on putting the credit card back into his wallet rather than look at Jason. **  
  
**They talked about vehicles on the way out of the store--Tim remembering his old Redbird with a great deal of fondness--when Jason stooped to pick him up again. **  
  
** **“** Oh no.” Tim waved a crutch to ward him off. “I can _walk._ **”** He noticed a little pout on Jason’s lips and shuffled nervously on his feet. “I swear, I'm doubling up on physical therapy. I'm getting off these things if it kills me.” **  
  
**Jason gave him an odd look--because he knew very well that Tim didn’t need the crutches. **  
  
**Tim smiled secretively. _So he hadn’t noticed their other shadow after all._ **  
  
**Jason’s eyes widened, though, and he knew the older man had caught on. “Then you should spend less time working. Come swimming with me.” **  
  
** **“** Ugh, swimming.” **  
  
****“** Not a big fan?” **  
  
** **“** He hates chlorine. I mean, seriously, _hates_ ,” Kon said helpfully. If the others were confused by the dialogue, they didn’t mention it. A testament to how long Bart and Kon had known him, and how long Dick had worked with Bruce. **  
  
****“** We'll just have to find something else to do then,” Jason said. **  
  
**Tim smiled shyly as they got to the car. “Maybe motorcycle riding.” **  
  
**Jason grinned as if the idea pleased him. **  
  
** **“** Sure,” said Dick, “we’ll even let Bruce worry about the tickets.” **  
  
** **“** I’d almost pay to see that,” Tim murmured, amused. **  
  
** **“** Aw, only almost?” **  
  
** **“** Almost.” Even with Bruce’s usual negligence, Tim thought that three of his sons getting speeding tickets at the same time would surely piss the man off. **  
  
“** Once they were all seated once more in the car, Dick inquired if they had any other intended destinations, and Tim glanced at the little digital clock on the dashboard. It was close to noon and he knew Bart, at the very least, would need a calorie intake soon. **  
  
“** Anyone want lunch?” he asked. **  
  
“** Ooh, lunch,” Dick said. “I bet we could get a table at Poseidon.” **  
  
**Jason made a thoughtful noise from where he was scrunched back up in the front passenger side. “Yeah, that place is good. I didn't offer them protection from the mob.” **  
  
**Dick laughed loudly. “Really, Jay?” **  
  
“** You knew who I was when you took me in. If you want a whole list of the crap I've done, though, it could take awhile.” **  
  
“** _Mob protection?_ Could you get anymore cliche?” **  
  
**Tim settled into the back seat, listening to the banter on the way to the restaurant, feeling a strange mixture of amused and content as he listened to his brothers banter. **  
  
**- **  
  
**Guys Day continued after lunch to Tim’s new house (rather than flying them straight back to Titans Tower), which his friends hadn’t gotten a chance to see before so he was pleased to show them everything. They’d particularly liked the work space behind the hidden wall, which housed his computers, spare costumes, and motorcycle. (Bart was now calling the space his _Robincave_.) Then they retired to the sitting area, which Tim hadn’t really used very much, to sit on the couch and watch movies into the late evening hours. During the third movie, Tim watched his friends fall asleep. **  
  
**Kon sprawled out where he sat, legs spread wide while he snored softly. Bart, on the other hand, had rolled onto the floor and curled up into a ball. **  
  
“** Time for bed,” Tim murmured, but neither of them stirred and continued to sleep on unaware. Amused, he turned the TV off. **  
  
**Even if he managed to get Bart into the spare bed, he’d never be able to so much as budge Kon. The clone boy was going to stay right there snoring until morning, or until a loud explosion went off. As it had been a long day, Tim opted to get a couple of blankets and a pillow instead. **  
  
**He took care of Bart first, gently lifting his head to place the fluffy pillow underneath him. The Speedster whimpered softly and Tim petted his hair soothingly, then covered him with the blanket. **  
  
**He draped the second blanket over Kon, who snored on, before heading into his room. **  
  
**It was dark and quiet inside, but he’s almost wasn’t surprised when he turned on the light and saw Batgirl lounging on his bed, confident and beautiful. A few years ago, Tim might have noticed this with a little more fondness, but at the moment all he could focus on was the dirt that her boots were getting on his duvet. **  
  
“** Hello, sweetie,” she said with an accent. **  
  
“** Don’t call me that. And please leave.” He was trying to be polite. **  
  
**The blonde slid smoothly out of his bed, shaking out her cape. “Not gonna kick me in the stomach again?” **  
  
**Tim shrugged. “You didn't sneak up on me this time.” **  
  
**Steph folded her arms over her chest, pretty eyes hard through the holes on her mask. “I still think you guys are making a mistake. He's going to lose his shit again and come after you, just like before.” **  
  
“** If he does we'll deal with it then.” He mentally debated continuing to get ready for bed with the girl in the room and decided that he really didn’t care either way, so he started to take off his shirt. **  
  
**Her eyes softened just a little as she leaned against one of the bedposts. “Then I'd better stick around.” **  
  
“** Not in my room, I hope.” He shrugged out of his dress shirt and folded it neatly over the back of a chair. **  
  
**Steph snorted. “No.” She paused a moment, licking her lips. “Is it true, what Damian said? Is Todd into you?” **  
  
**Tim shrugged. He believed he was too compromised by his own feelings to make a comprehensive examination of the facts enough to know for sure. **  
  
**The girl smiled and rolled her eyes. “You never could tell when you were being flirted with. You had no idea the ghost girl had a crush on you...” **  
  
“** Greta was my friend, I thought she was being nice to me.” He pulled on an overly large tee shirt that he used for sleeping. It would have been big enough for Dick to wear comfortably, and the material was soft from age and use. **  
  
**She rolled her eyes again. “And he was all over you today. _Serenading_ for fuck's sake.” **  
  
“** Which you only know because you _followed me_.” **  
  
“** I was concerned.” **  
  
“** You followed your ex-boyfriend, Steph. That's creepy.” **  
  
“** Well, yeah, if you have to put it like that.” **  
  
“** I do put it like that,” Tim said mildly, pulling his pajama pants out. **  
  
**She turned away, either sick of the sight of him or to be polite while he changed, he wasn’t sure. **  
  
“** Just answer me honestly _for once._ Do you have feelings for him?” **  
  
**Tim sighed and rubbed his forehead. Maybe he had some of that coming. He really had kept his secrets for a long time because of his trust issues. But Steph had never entirely trusted him, either, and they just hadn’t been given enough time to work on those things together. “I didn't lie to you, Stephanie.” **  
  
**She spoke again, slower and harder. “Do you. Have feelings. For him.” **  
  
“** Yes,” he sighed. “I had a crush on him back when I was a kid, before I realized that relationships required sex to be _fulfilling._ **”  
  
** Steph rounded back, eyes glistening a little with tears of anger. “I _never_ said that!” **  
  
“** No, you just constantly accused me of cheating because I _wasn't_ sleeping with you, questioned me about things I was hiding from you, and took your clothes off in front of me repeatedly.” **  
  
“** Were you in love with him while we were together?” **  
  
**Tim sighed. “Steph.” **  
  
**She huffed. “Okay, yes. I did those things. I just thought, if you loved me too, then it would work out.” **  
  
“** I told you, Steph. Before we got together you knew, you went into it with open eyes.” He had left details out--and perhaps that made him a bad person that she shouldn’t have dated in the first place--but none of her questions had made it easier for him to want to tell her the full truth. He hadn’t wanted to hear her claim that he never loved her, when he _had_. Did she think he enjoyed keeping so many things from her? **  
  
**Secrets weren’t fun. They hurt. Secrets _always_ hurt. Even half-truths, apparently, but he had learned that lesson too late. **  
  
**She’d just wanted a normal relationship with him. That, in itself, wasn’t a bad thing. It was a very good thing, after everything that had happened to her (witnessing her mother’s death, almost being molested). But Tim had told her from the start that he just wasn’t capable of it in every aspect--from telling her his real name, which Bruce had ended up giving her anyway, to going beyond kissing. **  
  
**If their relationship had had time to grow into something more, if Tim had a chance to become comfortable and safe enough to allow himself to feel sexual arousal for her, then maybe it would have been different. He was sorry it hadn’t happened, but he still wasn’t going to tell her. Nothing she had done today warranted that. In fact, it would likely just hurt her more. **  
  
**He hadn’t _wanted_ to hurt her. She’d already _been_ hurt by sex, by an asshole who had used sex against her as a weapon, and knowing that had only compounded his hesitation about becoming more physical with her--he hadn’t wanted to hurt her more. To make her feel used or like a victim all over again. The girl he had cared for, had loved. **  
  
“** I know,” she sighed softly, calming. “I guess I just--I don't know.” **  
  
“** I don't want to fight with you about this, Steph, I don't.” **  
  
“** Neither do I. It’s always just so damn tiring to fight with you. But somehow I just knew. When Damian said that Todd wanted you, I knew. It's really over. I thought I'd accepted it, but I guess part of me hadn't.” **  
  
“** It's over, Steph. It's been over.” **  
  
**She nodded and even smiled, though it was a little sad. “Yeah...” But when she met his eyes again, she was strong, confident, and beautiful once again. “Friends?” **  
  
**Tim had always admired that about Steph. Her ability to set the god awful things in her life aside and look on the bright side, to try to be happy. _It had reminded him so much of Jason Todd._ Perhaps that was partly why he’d loved her, and why inevitably their romance was doomed. Tim felt, now, that he had been unintentionally cruel. **  
  
**But they had been young, so very young, and it took two people to be in a relationship. It took two people to break up. **  
  
**He nodded back. “Friends.” **  
  
**She turned toward the window, hand on the windowsill when she stopped. “Are you in love with him now? Not in the past, now.” **  
  
“** I... maybe? I don't know.” Tim had loved the boy Jason with all his heart, so much so that it likely would ruin any other relationship he had--what relationships he managed to have with his crappy social skills and tendency to scare people off. But this older Jason somehow managed to be utterly different and completely the same--and he was confused. **  
  
“** Okay.” She didn’t sound devastated or mad. Tim hoped it was acceptance. Steph had so much going for her now and he wanted her to be able to keep moving forward, facing the world with a fierce smile. **  
  
“** Just, be careful. And if he breaks your heart, I'll come back and cut his dick off.” **  
  
**Tim rolled his eyes. “Sure, Steph.” **  
  
**Batgirl tossed a grin over her shoulder, just as she would as Spoiler, as Robin, before she leapt out the window and into the night. **  
  
**He watched her vague outline disappear into the shadows before closing the window and finished changing for bed. **  
  
**In the morning, he got an email from Barbara informing him that Steph had gone back to London. **  
  
  
**TBC. **  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Steph - some of you may not like this interpretation? I don't consider it bashing. I don't like character bashing as a rule. I wanted to write her as a human being with faults, like I try to do everyone else. That's all. So I'm sorry if some of it seems mean? It really wasn't intentional. 
> 
> On Kon - No Kon Hate please. I'm aware he didn't approve of her being Robin.


	6. Girls, girls, girls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week: more ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Dana and Colin, so there's not too much going on with them. 
> 
> There's some negative discussion about smoking. Just wanted to warn in case anyone might find it offensive? The trouble could be that neither Terra or I find smoking to be sexy. Terra has bad allergies and secondhand smoke really sets her off coughing, while I'm mostly fretting about her getting sick from it. So. Yeah.

Chapter Six: Girls, girls, girls!

 

-

 

Tim used the crutches as he left his house and walk toward the car that was waiting for him. Alfred stood nearby, holding a door open for him.

 

A week had passed since his last visit to the Tower. While he checked in periodically, it wasn’t quite the same as keeping in touch in person, much as it wasn’t with his friends. But the case with Mikalek, as well as working on more deals with WE, took up a lot of Tim’s time. So while it was hard to leave the Jason situation entirely in Dick’s hands, he felt he’d had to for a little while. He hadn’t even seen Batman and Robin while working at night. By the time Dick was bugging that he come for a visit, Tim was almost missing even Damian’s perpetual grouchiness.

 

He knew that Dick also wanted to see him, in part, because he still felt guilty for Tim being mad at him for so long. Part of Tim was still mad, but not quite as much as before. He also knew that Dick felt that this problem would eventually be solved with hugs, and then with even more hugs when that didn’t work. All of which required Tim to be around for the actual application of hugs.

 

So when a holiday came around at WE, he decided to take the day off and give into the inevitable family visit.

 

“And how are you feeling, Master Timothy?” Alfred asked with his usual reserved fondness.

 

Tim smiled and paused in front of the older man. It was getting colder out, but not so much that it had snowed yet, and he was bundled up against the cold. “Pretty good. You?”

 

“Well enough, I imagine.”

 

“And my brothers?” Tim asked, trying not to let on how curious he truly was.

 

“Master Damian is his normal self, though he seems to be enjoying Miss Sasha's company.”

 

Tim couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, that's an unlikely friendship...”

 

“Indeed. Master Dick is most pleased though.”

 

“I bet.”

 

Tim was pleased as well, in his own way, and so was a little more reserved about it. There was no doubt that Damian benefited greatly from the friendship, but he had to wonder what Sasha could see in the cranky little ten year old. Then again, that might have been his personal dislike talking, as the boy had tried to kill him upon their first meeting.

 

That Tim might have been able to forgive, in itself, but during the fight Damian managed to drop him on top of the case holding Jason’s old costume. The same case that Tim had sat in front of for hours at a time, during his first months as Robin, trying to be as brave as Jason, to fill the void Jason had left in the world. It took Tim a long time to realize that he didn’t have to be Jason--he just had to figure out how to be his own Robin. To figure out who and how to be Tim Jackson Drake.

 

And, of course, how to let Jason Todd go. That had been hardest of all--having to let go the person he loved, the person no one else could know that he loved.

 

Now, of course, Tim was faced with an equally hard task. He now had to figure out who Jason Peter Todd was now, as a man. Beyond being the Red Hood, or the darker and more murderous version of the Batman, or the tortured young man brought back to life through mystical, unknown forces.

 

Alfred smiled though, seeming not to guess the direction of Tim’s thoughts--not that Tim would ever rule the clever old man out of figuring out _anything_ , it was only that he may never say what he knew--and he prepared to slide into the car.

 

“Tim?” asked a female voice.

 

Tim was surprised, because he hadn’t heard anyone walking up to them, and turned to see a young woman standing on the sidewalk in front of his home. She looked better than when he last saw her, her hair combed and the life back in her eyes.

 

He froze as he recognized Dana Drake and found it hard to speak. “Uh...”

 

Alfred didn’t seem to have the same condition, his words coming out as genteel as usual. “Why, Mrs. Drake. What a nice surprise.”

 

Dana smiled at them, a little nervously as she curled a strand of hair behind her ear. “Hello, Mr. Pennyworth. It’s nice to see you too. Hi, Tim.”

 

“Hi...?” Tim managed to choke out.

 

He hadn’t seen his stepmother in some time. Since shortly after his father, Jack, was murdered by Boomerang, Dana had been hospitalized in a clinic in Bludhaven because of her mental breakdown. Beyond confirming her survival during the Bludhaven crisis, he hadn’t seen her in awhile. Let alone looking so much like herself again.

 

“I saw on the news what happened to you,” said Dana, eyes shining with sympathy. “How are you doing?”

 

“Um, fine.” Dana was a physical trainer. He hoped she wasn’t able to see through his ruse; that was not the last kind of ammunition that he wanted to give anyone who might overhear. Not that he would purposefully keep that information from Dana, but he would rather not tell her in public.

 

She paused before seeming to gather her courage and plow on. “I don't suppose we could talk for awhile? If you aren't busy.”

 

Tim was trying to think of a way to let her down gently with a vague promise to have lunch at a later date, when Alfred seemed to take pity on them. “Would you care to join us, Mrs. Drake?”

 

Dana brightened gratefully. “I’d like that. Thanks, Mr. Pennyworth.”

 

“Please.” The butler held the door open for her and Tim shifted out of the way to let her in first before joining his stepmother in the car.

 

He sat tensely beside her as they waited for Alfred to walk around the car and get behind the wheel. He wondered if something had happened to Dana to draw her out of wherever she had been living until now, or if it was just as she said--she saw him getting shot on the news and was concerned.

 

Dana had done much to heal some of the damage between Tim and Jack, some of which was caused by Tim’s mother, but most of it was his father learning that he was Robin and demanding he quit. She’d given herself fully to Jack and hadn’t bailed when the company went bankrupt, standing by her new husband.

 

Tim had admired her, even after the woman had tried to kill him one time. (In his life, he’d had to forgive a lot of murder attempts. It was merely par the course.) But he held part of himself back from thinking of her as his mother. He liked her, but his mother would always be Janet Drake, the stern woman who had expected an obedient child with good grades whom she could marry off to some girl from another wealthy family.

 

The person that Tim had not grown up to be, he knew. He wondered if Janet could have ever grown to like him for him, as he’d always craved, or if she would have been the first to disown him upon discovering the truth about him being Robin. He feared the latter was the case, but despite himself and everything he had learned about not trusting people, liked to entertain the former.

 

Dana did most of the talking during the drive. Tim worried that she would bring up Jack, talk about the past, or even ask if she still had custody of him, but she never did. Instead, she asked Tim questions about his life in the last year, which Tim answered shyly, and talked about what she had been doing in the months since leaving the clinic. The story took long enough that they were still talking as they reached Wayne Tower.

 

When they reached the condo, Tim looked around curiously, knowing that his family hadn’t been expecting his stepmother but hoping no one was running around in costume. This place was private, kept free of cameras and listening equipment, high enough to avoid people looking through windows, so they were usually free to walk around in whatever dress they chose. Even Tim had done it on his last visit, having arrived in his Red Robin suit and changed before they left again.

 

Just because Dana knew who he was, didn’t mean he wanted her to learn about the entire Wayne family.

 

Thankfully, everyone was in their civilian wear today. Dick was sitting at the table with Damian, though he rose as he caught sight of Dana. Jason was seemingly asleep on the couch, the faint sound of cartoons filling the background. (Another random fact about Jason Todd that bewildered Tim--the man still watched cartoons. He tried to equate this with the violent man that Jason had been the past few years and couldn’t. Jason had depths and layers that Tim was only beginning to discover, he thought.

 

But, he’d said he wanted the chance to get to know Jason--that he deserved it--and here it was.)

 

Dick was staring a little as he and Alfred brought Dana inside, while Damian was frowning with his usual suspicion. In contrast, the blonde woman greeted them with a smile.

 

“Wow, a full house,” Dana said, as Alfred ushered them to the table.

 

Tim nodded. “Dana...” he started, tugging his scarf loose. The condo was much warmer than outside.

 

“Yeah, Tim?”

 

The boy hesitated, unsure what to say to his stepmother. He felt he owed her some explanation. He wanted to say that he’d gotten revenge for Jack’s death by putting his murderer in jail. He wanted to offer to help her get another PT job anywhere else in the world but Gotham, for her own protection. But he said none of those things and instead introduced her to Dick and Damian.

 

Alfred put the kettle on--they had an expensive coffee and tea maker but their stalwart butler refused to use the modern contraption, leaving the making of cappuccinos to Tim or Dick--when Jason jumped up. Tim had never seen anyone with limbs that long and awkward make their way as quickly as they could across a room before, but in a near flash, Jason was standing in the kitchen.

 

Tim blinked at the sudden entrance and how alert the man looked. “Jason?”

 

Jason turned around to face him, an embarrassed smile crossing his feature. “Um. Alfie's been showing me how to make tea.”

 

Tim blinked at him some more, trying to wrap his brain around that statement and Jason’s bizarre actions. “Oh?”

 

The redhead nodded. “You know. Like a British person.”

 

“Proper British tea, Master Jason,” Alfred sighed fondly, reaching into the cupboard where the varieties of tea were stored. From experience, Tim knew some of the varieties--Earl Gray for mornings, peppermint for headaches, chamomile for sleep, raspberry for pain...

 

“S’what I meant,” Jason said, throwing Tim a charmingly sheepish smile before turning to get the cups and saucers.

 

“Okay,” Tim murmured, bewildered. He was sure that every time he thought he was starting to figure Jason out, the man was going to throw something new and surprising into the mix.

 

“Tch,” Damian muttered. “He’s learning how to make your tea, Dra--” Dick, appearing alarmed, covered his mouth.

 

“Dami,” the man whispered, warningly, earning a glare from their little brother. To Tim’s surprise, the boy didn’t try to bite his hand off--literally.

 

Tim blinked at them before looking at Jason, confused, but no explanation came from there either. Jason’s face was red as he silently brewed the tea while Tim watched and Alfred stood by to nod his approval. When the tea was finally presented, the man looked a strange mixture of anxious and proud. For such a large man, he looked weirdly timid as well; which Tim was as confused over as he was by how fast he’d moved from sleeping on the couch to the kitchen to make tea.

 

For not the first time, Tim wondered who Jason Todd was.

 

He looked at Dick for any clarification, but his big brother was just watching, blue eyes darting between him and Jason carefully. It had Tim on edge, wondering if something was wrong.

 

Tim took a small sip after blowing on the tea, and smiled. “Oh. It's my tea. Alfred always makes this for me.”

 

As far as he knew, it didn’t have a name, and Alfred had it special ordered. It was in a jar up in the cupboard with the rest of the tea, marked _Tim’s tea_. Chocolate chai, cream, and raspberry mixed together. The first time Tim was presented with it, he’d had to have a few more cups right after. It was so good.

 

Jason nodded. “Is it okay?”

 

“It’s perfect,” Tim said, taking another small sip of the still hot liquid.

 

The man let loose one of those smiles that still made Tim squirm and his heart beat faster. That’s when it really hit him, what Damian had been trying to tell him a few minutes ago: that Jason had been learning how to make _his_ tea. Properly, the way Alfred fixed it. Not only that, but the man had rushed into the kitchen to physically make it for Tim.

 

He forced himself to look away from Jason’s gaze, focusing instead on the sweet, savory flavor of the tea. Jason was just being nice, he was sure. He still felt guilty about the murder attempts, so he was trying to make it up to him. That was all, Tim was sure.

 

Jason gave a little cough and said, “Um, hi.”

 

Tim looked up in time to catch the warm smile on Dana’s face. “Hi. I’m Dana Drake.” She offered her hand. “Tim’s stepmom.”

 

Jason shook her hand--his was so big in comparison to hers. “Jason Todd, nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too. I'm afraid I haven't gotten a chance to meet many of Tim's friends before. Largely my fault.”

 

Tim almost assured her that wasn’t the case at all, but Jason answered before he could.

 

“Er, not exactly sure I'd call us friends but, uh, yeah, hi.”

 

Tim blushed-- _Jason was acting like such an adorable dork_ \--and hid behind the teacup and the hair in his eyes.

 

Dana continued to smile as if she found the bumbling to be cute.

 

“Todd,” Damian sighed, “you're so red that I can see your freckles from here.”

 

Just then, Sasha walked down the hallway, coming from the direction of her bedroom and towel drying her short, scarlet red hair. “Wouldn't him being red make his freckles _harder_ to see?”

 

The boy snorted. “It's almost as though his freckles are blushing too. Which is as equally ridiculous as the rest of him.”

 

Sasha laughed, and Jason sighed.

 

“Kids...”

 

“And who’s this?” Dana asked, seemingly interested by Sasha’s entrance. She didn’t look surprised by the girl’s appearance, but then Tim never thought she would be. Dana was a physical therapist, she had seen burn victims before.

 

Jason’s smile was proud when he answered. “This is Sasha.”

 

Sasha went quiet and carefully tense as she approached the table, slowly, until she was standing beside her mentor. Her eyes never left the pretty blonde.

 

“Sash, this is Tim's stepmom, Dana.” Jason reached out and touched her shoulder, as though he could tell how nervous the girl was, and was trying to reassure her.

 

Dana’s smile renewed. “Hello, Sasha, it's nice to meet you.”

 

Sasha nodded stiffly. “Hello.”

 

“You're friends with Jason?” the blonde asked.

 

“She’s my little sister,” Jason said, still looking enormously proud.

 

Sasha finally showed emotion again, her face flushing slightly, and she nudged his arm. “Goof.”

 

“Well, she’s like my little sister,” Jason amended with a wide grin.

 

Sasha smiled back, accustomed as she was to Jason’s dorkiness, and when he mussed her hair, she only batted his hand away playfully.

 

Then silently, Damian stood and shifted over to Sasha’s side, frowning at Jason.

 

The man looked amused. “Jealous?”

 

“No,” Damian snapped grouchily. “But you are distracting her. We were going to train.”

 

“We will,” Sasha assured, “don't worry.”

 

“Train?” Dana asked.

 

The younger girl nodded shyly. “Dami's really into martial arts. And teaching it. My bruises have bruises, but it's fun...”

 

Tim eyed Sasha, noted that she was still in the borrowed clothes. “We really should get you something better to wear. Training in oversized clothes can be dangerous.”

 

Sasha tugged at her clothes, embarrassed. “Yeah. Dick said these were your big sister's, she's just taller than me.”

 

Tim nodded. Alfred kept spare clothes in case they had visitors, Barbara’s among those. “Enough to make a difference.”

 

The girl looked down at her feet. “But I don't want to be an inconvenience...”

 

Jason was already shaking his head. “Sash, you're not. You’re nowhere near an inconvenience.”

 

“Tch,” Damian muttered. “For once, I’m in agreement with Todd. You are in need of clothing and so, we shall take the time to get you some.”

 

Sasha was blushing and biting her bottom lip, as if she were trying hard not to laugh at the boy. “Um, thanks?”

 

Damian waved a hand dismissively. “No need. As Todd has pointed out, you are... family. So you shall be taken care of.”

 

Dana cleared her throat, which drew Tim’s attention away from the exchange. “I'm free if you'd like some female company, Sasha.”

 

“Oh...” Sasha glanced at Tim as if seeing what he thought of this. “If that's okay?”

 

“Of course,” Tim said at once. His personal hesitation for being around Dana aside, he thought this could benefit Sasha greatly. It was obvious that the otherwise confident girl still felt insecure about her features. She was comfortable around their family, because they were used to her by now and had never shunned her for the scars. It was when she was around anyone new that she seemed to go uncharacteristically shy.

 

“Okay then.” She took a deep breath and mustered a small smile. “It'll be good to have another woman around. So much testosterone!” Damian pouted and she noticed, her face softening. “Come with us?”

 

“No,” said the boy. “I need to practise.”

 

“Please?” she asked simply, not pleading.

 

Damian visibly hesitated. Tim finished his tea to hide a smile, thinking his cranky little brother was adorable when he was trying not to show how much he cared about someone’s opinion.

 

Dick nudged his shoulder lightly. “Go on, Dami, you know you want to. It'll be fun.”

 

The boy twitched. “I don't do _fun_ , Grayson. As well you should know.”

 

“Aw, come on, Dami...”

 

Sasha drew the boy’s attention back to her, obviously trying to ease the irritation. “It's up to you, Damian. If you don't want to, it's okay.” She shrugged. “But I’d like it if you came.”

 

Damian shook his head and stormed off, heading in the direction of the gym.

 

Sasha watched him storm off, sighing fondly. “You pushed him too much.”

 

Dick pouted despite her gentle tone. “Did not.”

 

“You did. Stay here, I’ll see if I can talk to him.”

 

Dick pouted but didn’t argue as the girl went after her young friend.

 

Tim sighed quietly, then was surprised as Jason’s large hand touched his shoulder. As soon as he turned his attention to the redheaded man, though, he snatched his hand away.

 

“I’ll stay,” Jason spoke softly, “make sure he doesn't use the couch as a pincushion or take the car out joy riding.”

 

“Sure?” Tim asked, having figured he would have gone along to make sure Sasha would be alright.

 

The man only nodded. “Yeah, s’fine.”

 

Tim nodded, still feeling doubtful and wondering if he should encourage Jason to come along regardless. Dick could handle Damian’s moods. “Alright.”

 

“Want more tea?” Jason asked.

 

“Mm, yes please.”

 

The cup was taken back and more tea was poured. Tim took a sip from the fresh cup, his lashes fluttering shut as he enjoyed the taste. “Mm...”

 

He didn’t have many cravings for chocolate normally, but every once in awhile it was nice. Especially in his tea.

 

When Sasha returned a few minutes later, she had Damian with her, the boy grudgingly in tow.

 

“Dami...” Dick tried as soon as he caught sight of his partner. The boy simply glared at him and Dick responded as he usually did, trying to sneak up for a hug.

 

But Damian dodged him easily. “No, Grayson. No manhandling!”

 

Dick only pouted more. “Dami...”

 

So focused on Dick, though, Damian never saw his other big brother until it was too late, and he was suddenly wrapped in Jason’s arms.

 

Tim stared at the sight of Jason’s long, muscular arms wrapped around the tiny boy, and how Damian squirmed in surprise and quick outrage.

 

“Todd!”

 

Jason chuckled. “Lighten up, little bro. You'll get wrinkles.” He mussed the spiky hair before letting him go.

 

Damian glared, brushing his hair back into place, and luckily didn’t try to kill Jason for the indignity.

 

Tim knew very well where he would have fallen in that fight. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt Jason, despite the uncertainty of his feelings. Not ever again.

 

“Coming with us, Jase?” Sasha asked, while her little friend continued to glare.

 

“Nah,” said the other redhead. “Actually, since Damian's going with you, I should attend to something.”

 

“Sure?” Tim pressed, confused. He wondered what Jason had to do suddenly that was so important. He knew Jason cared for Sasha. It was only a shopping trip, but it was a trip where the girl would be around strangers. It didn’t seem characteristic.

 

Jason nodded, the amused grin on his face softening as he looked at Tim. “Yup. I'll probably be back long before you guys are.”

 

“... Alright.” He believed him, but part of Tim was still unsettled.

 

The man bent down so that they were eye level. “I mean it. I’m not taking off, I’ll be back.”

 

“I know.” He said it more firmly, wanting Jason to believe him. Despite his curiosity about where Jason was going. If the man wanted to tell him, he would.

 

Jason nodded, petting Sasha’s hair before heading to his room. “Have fun, kids!” he called over his shoulder.

 

“Have fun, old man,” Sasha shot back.

 

Jason frowned--not angrily and not focused at Sasha--before he closed the door.

 

“You shouldn't tease him,” Tim told her, remembering what it was like to hear Jason talk himself down.

 

Sasha merely shrugged. “He's so easy and obvious though. He thinks he's old and he's not.”

 

“I know,” Tim told her. He didn’t like it, and wanted to know why Jason would feel that way, but he knew about it.

 

The girl smiled. “Good.”

 

He quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly. She quirked one hairless brow back at him, then winced.

 

Dana noticed too. “Is your PT not working?” she asked in concern.

 

Sasha’s face flushed lightly. “We haven't been able to afford real PT. Before we were staying here, Jase and I were living in crime alley, so...”

 

“Well, that's not good,” Dana noted mildly.

 

Damian was frowning at his friend. “If this was something you needed, it should have been brought to our attention. I'll have to have a few words with Todd.”

 

Sasha rolled her eyes at his concern. “People don't enjoy having no money, Dami.”

 

Damian sniffed irritably. “Well, apparently they don't mind it enough to _do_ anything about it.”

 

“And just what were we supposed to do, Dami?” Sasha sighed and spoke more gently. “Jason's still legally dead, he didn't finish high school, and he doesn't want to steal. Neither did I, and with my face... Who would hire us?” She shrugged. “You'd probably find an unfortunate number of other people's stories are similar to ours.”

 

“You're different,” the boy grumbled adamantly.

 

“It's true. The world's unfair. So the sick, the old, the poor, they're looked down on when they ask for help. The world says they should get a job, but where are the jobs for everybody?”

 

Damian sniffed again. “Tch. Father's company creates hundreds of jobs.”

 

“So do lots of companies. But what if people don't have the right skills set for those jobs? What if they’re run by people who aren’t generous like Wayne and Fox?”

 

“Anyone can be a janitor,” was the boy’s flippant reply. It sounded like he thought it was obvious.

 

Tim held in a wince, thinking the boy had just ruined his friendship with the girl. It wasn’t that Damian was naive because he had lived a privileged life--while he had certainly been ‘sheltered’ from the real world, Tim wouldn’t really call the boy’s life as privileged as some politicians who might have shared Damian’s beliefs. He knew very well how hard Damian’s life must have been, the kind of training he must have been given within the League. It was why, at first, he’d tried to befriend the boy.

 

Sasha sighed, rubbing her forehead. She didn’t look as angry at Tim had expected. “This is going to take longer than an afternoon to debate. C'mon, let's go shopping.”

 

Damian nodded and she merely shook her head, though fondly, and walked to the elevator. Tim followed with Damian and Dana, sneaking glances at the boy on the way down to the parking lot.

 

Damian was frowning at the floor. For his sake, Tim hoped he was thinking about Sasha’s words.

 

Then Sasha nudged her arm against his lightly, getting his attention. As he blinked at her, she smiled and asked, “Wanna go anywhere special when we're done?”

 

The boy merely shrugged.

 

“Okay. Just let me know if you do.”

 

Damian nodded silently.

 

Tim snuck a glance at Dana and saw her fighting a smile too. It seemed that Sasha wasn’t too much at Damian, she just wanted him to understand.

 

-

 

They went to a pharmacy first to pick up some feminine products for Sasha. Dana helped with this spectacularly, while Tim and Damian stood off to the side, awkwardly waiting for them. Tim dreaded having the boy ask him why his friend needed something called _tampons_ , but thankfully he didn’t.

 

As far as Tim could tell, his stepmother was doing her best to be very warm and approachable, which wasn’t hard for her. She was naturally a very good, honest person. He couldn’t help feel relieved regardless as, though gradually, Sasha began to open up and smile--for even with the scars, Sasha had a lovely smile. She also gave Dana a somewhat edited version about how she earned her injuries.

 

Damian’s frowning increased during the story, and Tim had a sudden realization. He had no idea whether he was right or not, but it was possible that Damian felt guilty for not being able to save Sasha faster, for her face being the way it was. Then that could be why he sought to train Sasha to defend herself better, so that the girl could never be harmed again, just in case Damian wasn’t able to protect her again. Their friendship, strange as it was, could have stemmed from Damian actually caring for someone.

 

Tim wondered if Steph would find this amusing. She’d thought that Damian had a crush on Kara--Supergirl--but now Tim wasn’t so sure.

 

Dana listened with a sympathetic expression and, eventually, did suggest that Sasha call the clinic and make an appointment for physical therapy. When asked if too much time had passed, Dana said no--it would only take longer than it would have if Sasha had received proper medical care right after her accident. The girl hesitated at that and, able to tell that Sasha was still worrying about the money, Tim offered the cover the cost with his own money, not the family’s. That earned him a frown from Damian, but he ignored it.

 

“I could pay for it,” Damian grumbled.

 

Sasha gave them a pained look. “I hate to owe either of you money, it’s my problem.”

 

Tim shook his head. “You’re practically family now, Sash, and that’s just how family is.” He smiled faintly. “I know it seems strange. My family wasn’t like that at all. It took a long time before I learned that family doesn’t always mean blood.”

 

Sasha nodded slowly, his words making both the girl and Damian turn thoughtful and quiet for a time.

 

By the time they reached the clothing store--pretty much a carbon copy of the store he went to the week before on Guys’ Day, only with more pink--Sasha was speaking again. She spoke animatedly with Dana about various subjects while picking out her new clothes, talking about the exercises that Sasha could perform before her appointment, ways to help stretch the scars and ease the pull.

 

Tim smiled faintly as they went through some of the stretches together, Sasha making completely unselfconscious, silly faces that had Dana giggling, and neither of them noticed the apprehension or disapproval they garnered from other shoppers. Either for their behavior or Sasha’s appearance, neither woman seemed to care.

 

What was more amusing was that Damian ended up standing beside him at the clothing store as well. His pouting was more prominent.

 

“You could just say you're sorry,” Tim told him softly.

 

The boy looked about to snap at him, but for some reason he held back. “I am... unaccustomed to properly expressing apologies.”

 

The honesty didn’t seem to hurt Damian, though he looked discomfited about it. Tim decided to be nice. “Well, the simplest way would just be to say ‘I'm sorry for upsetting you.’”

 

Damian nodded slowly. “I will take that into advisement.”

 

Tim nodded to show he understood. This was all very new to the kid, especially friendship, and Damian had to reorient thought processes that he never had to before. That he was listening to Tim, of all people, showed that he was making the attempt.

 

They were silent for awhile, until Damian spoke again. “... What do you believe Todd is up to?”

 

“I don't know,” Tim answered candidly. He wished he did, but he really had no idea. He didn’t want to start doubting the man now that a trust was beginning to form. But it was naturally hard for Tim to trust anyone, let alone the Red Hood.

 

“You're not concerned?” Damian seemed curious rather than judgemental.

 

Tim considered carefully before answering. “I think that if we repress him too much he'll end up leaving.”

 

The newest Robin nodded meditatively. “Though, I suppose since he's learned to make you tea, Grayson would say we shouldn't be concerned.”

 

“Dick is very easy going,” Tim noted.

 

Damian’s lips twitched, either out of amusement or fondness, Tim wasn’t sure. “True. But I began to see his point after Todd continued to badger Pennyworth about it. For this entire week.”

 

Tim blinked at him in surprise. “Seriously?”

 

Damian met his eyes with a steely gaze inherited from his Wayne heritage. “Very serious. All week.”

 

“Huh.”

 

The boy shrugged. “Whatever he's up to, Grayson is amused by it.”

 

“Dick’s also easily amused.”

 

Damian snorted. Definitely amusement this time. “True.”

 

“Very easily.”

 

Across the room, Sasha said something that had Dana nearly doubled over with laughter, the teen looking pleased to be getting such a reaction. It drew Damian’s attention away from Tim and the pout swiftly returned.

 

Tim hid a smile. He was starting to get the strong impression that Damian’s feelings were going beyond simple friendship, but as Steph had noted, he wasn’t exactly the best judge in these matters.

 

They rejoined the girls at the checkout, at which time Sasha noticed the pouting and grumbling from her little training partner.

 

“Dami?” she said, getting his attention.

 

“Hmph?”

 

Her smile was quick, though dubious. “Anything you want for lunch?” she asked, instead of trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Tim silently gave her points for that. She knew that pushing the boy wasn’t likely to get her answers.

 

Damian only shrugged.

 

“Okay. Sandwiches it is.”

 

“Wherever you like, Sasha,” Tim told her with a bit more helpfulness.

 

She smiled. “There's this little place downtown that's pretty good.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Used to go there all the time when I was still living with my dad,” she added without looking at anyone.

 

“Oh?” Dana prodded gently, but when Sasha would only nod, she dropped it.

 

Of course, that was the real reason Sasha didn’t blame Damian for what Pym had done to her--she had placed the blame on Pym himself and her father. Where it belonged, Tim thought.

 

They drove in Dana’s car to Sasha’s sandwich place, following the girl’s instructions. It was about a mile away from the shopping district, but not quite in the seedier side of Gotham. Though he must not have gotten much opportunity to see this normal side to their city during the daytime, Damian’s focus stayed on Sasha. Tim couldn’t help but notice this, or that Sasha noticed as well, but she continued speaking to Dana as if she didn’t. Damian sulked more and more, making Tim almost feel bad for him.

 

They took a table outside the little deli, which was busy, noisy, and crowded--a sign to Tim that the place really was popular. Sasha chose a table outside, which was under the shade of a large umbrella, and kept the uncharacteristic sunlight from beating down on their heads, as well as protecting them from the cool wind.

 

“Too cold?” Sasha asked. “We can try getting a table inside.”

 

Dana smiled. “I’m okay. It’s not too cold yet. Not like it will be in a month. Sometimes I really dread these Gotham winters.”

 

“Crime rate goes down,” Tim murmured before he could stop himself, then winced.

 

Dana’s smile turned bemused, but she thankfully didn’t comment on the slip, other than to say, “Well, that’s looking on the bright side, I guess.”

 

Tim smiled back weakly. He held his breath for a few moments, nervous and tense that he had inadvertently brought back memories of his father, but Dana didn’t say a word.

 

Sasha chose to sit beside Damian, which had the boy going instantly from sulky to smug. Tim resisted the urge to tease him, though it was hard.

 

“Damian?” a new voice asked. As one, everyone at their table turned toward the voice. Standing on the sidewalk was a small boy, close to Damian’s age, with light ginger hair and clothes that had seen some better days. His gray eyes stayed focused on Damian, visibly surprised.

 

Damian actually broke into a smile, though a slight one. “Colin.”

 

The redheaded boy--Colin--smiled shyly and walked over to them, leaning over the metal rail that circled around the deli’s outside area. “Hi. Haven’t seen you in awhile.” His tone was only slightly accusing. It was more like teasing.

 

Damian waved an imperious hand, his tone commanding. “Come sit with us.”

 

Colin glanced at the rest of them before responding with a shy, “Sure, if it’s okay.”

 

Damian reached out, his hand encircling the smaller boy’s wrist, and he tugged a little. “Of course.”

 

Colin’s smile was a little more wide as he climbed agilely over the rail. Tim pulled an empty chair from another table so that the new boy could join them.

 

Damian began the introductions like a tiny ruler, which Tim had a hard time not laughing about. “Colin, this is Sasha, my student. Sasha, this is Colin, my compatriot.”

 

Tim covered his mouth with his hand. _He just couldn’t bring himself to say the word_ _ **friend**_ _, could he?_

 

“Nice to meet you,” Colin said shyly to Sasha, offering his small hand. He didn’t seem at all phased by Sasha’s scars.

 

Smiling, the girl shook his hand in return.

 

“And,” Damian continued with an absent wave at Tim, “the overly pretty one is my brother, Timothy.”

 

Tim almost asked him what he meant by overly pretty, but decided to set that aside and remember his manners. “Hello, Colin.”

 

Colin looked at him and blushed an attractive shade of pink. “Hi.”

 

Damian made another irritated noise, eyes on his friend’s face, and Tim had to bite back another laugh.

 

Instead, Tim introduced Dana as well, and then the waiter arrived to take their orders. From there, Damian dominated the conversation, though his focus was entirely on Sasha and Colin, and their attention was solely on him. Sasha merely seemed vaguely amused but willing to indulge and give Damian the attention he craved, while Colin was likely far more enraptured by what Damian had to say.

 

The boy had a massive inferiority complex. So much so that even though Damian couldn’t stand him, when he found that secondary hit list that Tim made and saw his name was on it, he’d gotten upset enough to try to kill him. Again. Tim had a strong feeling that it had mostly to do with Bruce never being around to be an actual father to the boy. That role had fallen mainly onto Dick’s unprepared shoulders.

 

Tim shook his head in amazement; he would never be able to get over the fact that his menace of a little brother had somehow found so many people to put up with him. He’d thought that only Dick could possibly have that much patience, but Sasha and Colin were proving him wrong.

 

Sasha spoke between Damian’s random, though knowledgeable, conversation topics. “Now, why hasn't Colin come to the condo before?”

 

Colin flushed. “I don't want to be a bother.”

 

Damian tutted lightly. “Nonsense. You shall come visit. I'll send Pennyworth to pick you up.”

 

“You don’t need to,” Colin told him weakly, flush increasing.

 

“I want you,” Damian said bluntly.

 

Tim blinked at Damian, wondering if the boy had any idea how intimate that sounded. From the anxious look on Colin’s face and the little squeak that he emitted, the tiny ginger clearly _did_ know, at least a little bit, about what could be inferred from a statement like that.

 

“Okay...”

 

Sasha was pressing her lips together to keep from laughing. When Tim noticed, he almost had trouble containing his amusement as well, and focused on his sandwich when their lunches finally arrived.

 

Damian nodded approvingly. “Good.” As Colin remained adorably flushed and Damian seemed to approve of this as well, Tim sneakily grabbed his camera and took a picture so that he could show it to Dick later.

 

-

 

Jason wandered into the clinic, wearing his new jacket to ward off the chill in the air, and a pair of sunglasses that he appropriated from Dick. The man had given him a strange look and he could hardly blame him. Not many people would remember him, let alone recognize him now. Still, if he was going to be part of the Wayne family’s public lifestyle at all, then it never hurt to be too careful, and it was hard to drill out Bruce’s crazy training.

 

(Well, not as crazy as some people liked to imagine. For instance, he never knew how that crazy rumor about he and Dick being tied up in the Batcave with no food or water, forced to get themselves loose, had gotten started. His and Dick’s origin stories were slightly more benign in reality.)

 

The clinic was surprisingly quiet, with only a couple of people waiting to be seen by the doctors. One was flipping through old magazines, bored, while the other was either texting or playing a game on their cellphone.

 

Jason walked straight up to the receptionist, tipping the sunglasses down to look at her over them. She, too, looked a little bored sitting behind her protective enclosure. “Hey there. Is Dr. Thompkins in?”

 

The receptionist absently handed him a clipboard, not even looking up from the computer. It was an older model, likely all that the clinic could afford in Crime Alley. “Fill this out and take a seat, someone will call you when she's ready.”

 

Jason shrugged mentally and decided why not? He didn’t exactly have anything to hide from Leslie. So he sat down in one of the unclaimed seats and completed the form, using his real name instead of an alias, then handed it and the clipboard back to the receptionist.

 

He prepared himself for a long wait, because Leslie had always been a busy woman, but it wasn’t long before a male nurse came to call him in. Jason followed the guy to an office instead of one of the examination rooms.

 

Inside, Leslie was sitting behind a desk, working on some papers. She started in as soon as the door opened, before Jason had completely entered the room. “Look, kid. I don't know who you think you are and normally I don't actually care all that much, but I knew the kid whose identity you stole before he wound up six feet under and if you think I'm going to let you walk around pretending to be him for the sake of avoiding having a positive drug or STD screen on your record you'd better have another thought coming.”

 

Touched and amused, Jason removed his glasses and smiled fondly at the woman. “Hey Doc.”

 

She was older than when he had last seen her, a little more frail looking, but if her opening speech was anything to go by, no less feisty. Something inside him welled up and threatened to break at the familiar sight. Leslie Thompkins wasn’t a woman you messed with. She’d seen more horror than most of the punk kids she dealt with could even dream of. (Though, Jason imagined that had changed a bit since Gotham had been claimed a No Man’s Land. A lot of kids had grown up during that horror and the ones who survived were stronger for it, if emotionally and physically scarred for the rest of their lives.

 

Jason had almost come back to Gotham for that, despite Talia urging him not to. He rarely felt begrudged for owing her as much as he did, but that one time had been one of those rare times. Especially when they learned that Bruce and Barbara had chosen to stay behind.)

 

Leslie’s head snapped up so fast that even Jason felt dizzy just watching her. “Jason?!” she gasped.

 

Jason winced as he realized what was going on. _Hoo boy._ He reminded himself to give Bruce an angry phone call later. “Sorry, I really thought B would've told you.”

 

The elderly woman stood and rushed around her desk to hug him. She did not feel very frail, her arms wrapping around him in a tight grip as if she feared he’d fade away. “Bruce and I,” she said after a moment, “aren't on the best of terms these day. What happened? When did you get back?”

 

Jason returned the hug, not at all ashamed that he clung a little bit. That breaking feeling increased, but at the same time he felt a little more like _himself_ again, in ways he hadn’t in years. “A few years ago. It wasn't long after I died, but I was found by Ra's daughter and they covered it up. Wandered around a bit, hung out with some really bad crowds, and came back to do some things I'm not proud about. A lot of things, actually.”

 

This was going to be hard. He’d prepared himself for her anger, having assumed Leslie would already know the circumstances behind his return. He hadn’t prepared for having to come clean with all of it to their family doctor, who hadn’t even suspected.

 

“Oh heck, kid, we all do things we aren't proud of. It's practically part of the job description at this point.”

 

Jason huffed a tired laugh. She made it sound so simple. “I tried to kill my brothers. And Bruce. And actually killed a lot of other people who I didn’t even know their names. That's pretty bad, Les.”

 

“You’re back with the family?” she asked instead of demanding the details of his bad behavior.

 

Jason nodded, though he was confused. “Yeah, I am. For good. They're all nervous I'll take off any second and start killing people again, but--that's over now.” He’d signed the contract, of course, but until that moment, actually saying it out loud to Leslie, he realized that it was _his_ decision. Not anyone else’s.

 

He was ready. To give it all up, all the things he’d thought he had to do for so long. Jason had taken it upon himself to make the hard decisions that Bruce and Dick could not, to bring the real psychotics to justice, because the law would inevitably fail. He still believed that the justice system was incredibly flawed and did little to help regular people, especially the disadvantaged. Yet he was still willing to set it aside, to let go of (what he saw now as) the madness.

 

Leslie leaned her hip against her desk. “I'm surprised you haven't heard of one of my more infamous incidents then.”

 

“Been severely out of touch.” He mirrored her, leaning back against a counter against the wall. “What happened?”

 

“Stephanie Brown?”

 

“Feisty girl. Wears purple. She really doesn't like me much,” Jason couldn’t help but add, grinning.

 

“I helped her fake her death and get out of town,” Leslie confessed.

 

Jason raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Wow.”

 

“There was a gang war, Black Mask figured out who she was and tortured her for information.”

 

Jason grimaced. “Damn. Knew I should've blown that fucker up when I had the chance.” This would have happened before his chance, but still; no matter what the girl had against him personally, she was still a Bat. They had to stick up for their own.

 

_Mental note. Next time, blowing Black Mask up. He’d tie the sicko up with the WBC and the heads of corrupt insurance companies, set them somewhere deserted, and get another rocket launcher._

 

_Mm. Rocket launcher._

 

“Mm-hm.” She didn’t admonish him for his language but she looked like she wanted to. “I told Bruce it was his fault, let him think she was dead. Tim didn't know either which _really_ pissed him off.”

 

“I imagine so. They had their share a problems, from what I could gather, but it was still his girlfriend.”

 

“Yeah, he was really good to her too. Went to Lamaze class and everything.”

 

Jason felt something cold and ugly settle in his chest. “She was pregnant?” he asked softly, amazed that he could sound so calm.

 

The woman nodded. “And it wasn't Tim's. Poor kid.”

 

Jason was immediately relieved, all the air rushing out of him at once. “Oh. Okay.” It seemed stupid, he had no right to be jealous, but the idea of kids out there that were half Tim/half someone else made him see green. He should have known better, Tim didn't seem the type to risk a teen pregnancy even if he wasn't ace.

 

There was no way he could play off that reaction; Leslie noticed. “Problem?”

 

The man winced and ran a hand through his short hair. “Oh yeah. Big problem. I'm an idiot.”

 

“Want to talk about it?” she asked gently.

 

Jason shrugged and decided it wouldn’t really hurt anymore than it already did. Which was a lot. “I'm kinda in love with the kid and he doesn't feel the same? I know, it's so stupid, Les, I don't have a shot in hell.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You mean, if we set aside the fact that I tried to kill him? Twice?”

 

Leslie shrugged. “Stephanie was pregnant with someone else's kid, took his job, and started a gang war but he still loved her.”

 

The man sighed. “Which is my second point. I'm not exactly Batgirl or Superboy material.”

 

“Superboy?”

 

“Dick said he had a huge crush. Not that I can blame him, kid's a hunk. Good looking, lots of muscles, but with boy next door adorableness...”

 

“Had? As in past tense?”

 

“According to Dick,” Jason stressed, because it had been Dick, and even Jason found his big brother to be a questionable source.

 

“Then why are you worrying about it?”

 

“Well, look at me.” He motioned up and down his body. “I'm not cute anymore. Old, worn out, fucked up, scarred up...”

 

“Jason,” she admonished, and Jason ducked his head at her disapproving tone. “Don't talk yourself out of something you want.”

 

Jason shook his head firmly. “It's just not gonna happen. I mean, he's opened up to me a little bit, he even told me he was ace--believe me, I was thrilled that he felt like he could tell me something like that--but that doesn't mean he could love me back.”

 

Leslie quirked an eyebrow at him, holding up one of her hands. “Okay, stop right there.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It sounds like you need a primer on asexuality before you embarrass yourself.”

 

Jason’s nose wrinkled in distaste. He was far too old for a sex talk, in his mind. “Les, I know asexuals _can_ love.”

 

The woman went on regardless of Jason’s words. “Asexuals are not necessarily aromantic. Also, there are a variety of people who consider themselves to fall under the asexual spectrum.”

 

Jason sighed softly but prepared to listen.

 

Leslie rolled her eyes. “Fine, I'll be kind and skip to the relevant part. It isn't unusual for asexuals to engage in sexual intercourse inside of a relationship.”

 

This was surprising and potentially useful, though the conversation on the whole was still embarrassing. “Okay. Good to know. I won't get too overprotective when he meets someone.”

 

The older woman rolled her eyes. “Jason.”

 

“Les, the problem isn’t that he’s asexual,” Jason told her firmly. “It’s _me._ And that's not going to change. I'm stupid for even entertaining the idea and I need to get over it.”

 

“And what if he did want you?”

 

Jason was about to affirm that that was just never going to happen, but the look on her face told him that Leslie did not want to hear his excuses, so he answered her question. “If he did? Then I'd stick with him forever, if he let me.”

 

“So don't sell yourself short.”

 

Jason sighed, shaking his head. How could Leslie not understand that he had nothing to offer a young man like Tim who had everything going for him? He hadn’t even graduated _high school_. He’d tried to kill the kid and members of their family. Had killed many people. Former addict. Former thief. Former (occasional) child prostitute when he got desperate enough for cash. Saying that he was used goods would have been implying he was good to start with, and Jason had _never_ been good.

 

“Alright, fine,” she sighed. “If you didn't come for a pep talk what did you come for, kid?”

 

He took a deep breath. If nothing else, he had to say this. “I remembered that you used to occasionally see people. Like Harvey Dent before he went over the deep end. I know you're not actually a psychiatrist, and you're busy, but I don't exactly have a lot of people I can trust with this stuff.”

 

She nodded expectantly.

 

“But I thought if I'm really going to do this, that I should probably try to talk about my crap.”

 

“It would probably be a good idea,” Leslie agreed.

 

Jason smiled a little. “So, can you schedule me in?”

 

“I think I can, but I don't think you'll like what I have to say,” she warned.

 

“That's why I need to hear it, Leslie,” the boy agreed.

 

“Alright then, first ones on the house. Talk to Tim.”

 

Jason stared. “I've talked to him. I was an idiot the other day and sung to him.”

 

The doctor rolled her eyes. “Tell him how you feel.”

 

“Okay,” Jason said doubtfully, shrugging. “I'll try, but he probably already knows. He's a smart kid.”

 

“It'll still be good for you.”

 

“Sure.” He figured that was true. It would be good, in a way, to have Tim turn him down flat so that he could move on. But it was also going to hurt like a bitch, regardless of whether Jason had no hope for otherwise. Which he didn’t.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Jason smiled a little at having her approval.

 

“Anything else?” she asked. “Want a check-up for old times sake?”

 

Jason shrugged, smiling a little wider. “Sure. It's been awhile since I've had one.”

 

She looked amused. “Alright then.”

 

Jason sat down in a chair and let the woman check him over. She went through all the normal tests, noting things on her chart that even if he looked at it, Jason doubted he would know what she meant. “So, how am I?” he asked eventually.

 

“Amazingly healthy all things considered.”

 

Jason nodded. “Probably thanks to the Lazarus Pit.”

 

She hummed softly and made another note on her chart.

 

Jason stood, giving her another hug. “Thanks, Doc.”

 

“Don't be a stranger.”

 

“Never again,” Jason promised.

 

“Good boy.” She patted his cheek lightly. “Go talk to the girl out front again and set up your appointment for once a week. We’ll decide from there if you need more sessions or not. Now shoo, I have patients.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He slid his sunglasses back on and headed out.

 

-

 

He greeted Dick and Alfred when he returned, pulling off his jacket and tucking the sunglasses in an inner pocket. If Dick asked for them back, he would return them, but until then, Jason was falling back on an old and abandoned habit of borrowing his big brother’s things without necessarily asking. And then failing to return said items right away.

 

The former circus performer walked out of his room just as he was putting the jacket on the hanger. “Where'd you disappear to?”

 

Jason thought about it, but he didn’t really see the point in lying. “Went to see Leslie Thompkins. She didn't even know I was alive, man, that was awkward.”

 

Dick darted a glance at Alfred, who joined them in the sitting area at the mention of the old woman’s name, Jason couldn’t help but notice. “Yeah, she and Bruce aren't really speaking.”

 

“She mentioned that. But I needed a doctor.”

 

He immediately realized this was the wrong way to phrase that statement as Dick drew closer. “What for? Are you hurt?”

 

Jason shook his head, trying to wave away the concern. “No, I'm fine. Well, I'm no worse. I just need to talk to someone about my issues.” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the old soreness there acting up. Maybe he should have mentioned that to Leslie, but he’d had a lot of other things on his mind. “So I've got an appointment to see the Doc once a week.”

 

The worry on Dick’s face contorted to sadness. “Jase, little wing...”

 

Jason blushed at the look. Didn’t matter that Dick was a grown man, when he brought out those big blue puppy eyes--viewer beware. “I’m _fine_ , Dickie. Really. I just... thought it'd be the responsible thing to do.”

 

He didn’t get much time to react as Dick suddenly attached himself to him in a tight hug. Jason sighed and didn’t even struggle. “Dick...”

 

“Baby brother!” Dick said, muffled into his shoulder, and giving him a squeeze.

 

Jason rubbed his back awkwardly. “I'm really okay, Dick. You don’t need to fix me with a hug because nothing needs fixing. It’s all okay.”

 

“Promise?” Dick pressed.

 

“Yup. First time in a long time, I think I'm gonna be okay.” And hopefully going to see Leslie would keep him being okay. Except now that he was back, he was getting the urge for something else that would help--as well as hurt more in the long run. He realized it was bad for him, he wasn’t completely stupid.

 

“Alright,” Dick said, slowly releasing him at last.

 

Jason eyed his brother. “You and your hugs, man.”

 

“Hugs are good!”

 

“Mm-hm.” Smirking, he gave both Dick and Alfred a little wave before heading onto the balcony with the item he had procured from a small grocery store--legally even, as he hadn’t even been carded. It had been years since he was last carded for anything.

 

Dick followed him. “They are!”

 

Jason was amused by the assertion, but rather than answer right away, he reached into his pocket to pull out a fresh packet of cigarettes. That was his mistake.

 

“No!” Dick cried, making a grab for them.

 

Holding the packet out of Dick’s reach--just barely--he pushed the man back and gave him an odd look. “Dude, I’m over eighteen.”

 

“Not, being dead doesn’t count,” Dick said, pouting at him.

 

Jason sighed. “Dick, I was only dead about six months. Not years. Look at me.” He waved at himself in frustration. “Not a kid.”

 

“Well, arguably if you believe in reincarnation you could be only in preschool.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Lucky for me, I don’t believe in reincarnation.” Or, at least, that he would actually be reincarnated. Guys like Hawkman got reincarnated. Little punks like him? If he _was_ reincarnated, it’d be as a worm or something.

 

“Toddler Jase!” Dick laughed, glomping onto him again.

 

Jason sighed and kept hold of the cigarettes, not letting the man use hugging as a form of distraction. “I just need one. Talking about emotions and stuff is tiring.”

 

“No,” Dick said firmly. “Smoking is bad for you!”

 

If he’d wanted a health lecture, he would have told Leslie about the smoking. “Dick, I'm probably not going to live to be forty anyway.”

 

“Definitely not if you smoke!”

 

“Alright. Fine, I won’t. I’ll just stand out here awhile.”

 

“Good.”

 

Jason waited for him to go back inside. He felt bad for lying, but he would keep his previous promise of just one. So he watched as Dick went into the kitchen, where he could not see him, before Jason pulled out a cigarette, put it between his lips, and lit it up.

 

He leaned over the railing around the balcony, the breeze using the cigarette more than he did, pausing his contemplation only occasionally to take a small puff. He could feel himself begin to calm and settle as the familiar feeling of the nicotine reached his brain.

 

He was still there when the door slid open again behind him. He didn’t even care if it was Dick come to bust him again--his brother would probably forgive the tiny lie.

 

“Jason?”

 

Tim’s soft, smooth voice was a surprise, but a pleasant one, and his heart skipped a beat. “Yo. Told you I'd be back before you.”

 

“What are you--?”

 

One minute the remains of the cigarette was in his hand. The next, it just wasn’t, and Jason blinked at his empty hand before turning to look at a severely pissed off Timothy Drake. Whatever Jason could have said, the words caught in his throat, because he’d never seen that look on the teen’s face. Even when they had fought. Tim was just a reserved kid--but apparently that reserve could give way to sharp anger if given cause.

 

“What. Are. You. Doing?” Tim demanded slowly, stubbing the cigarette out under his shoe, crushing it into the ground.

 

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair, shame-faced. “It was just one,” he said lamely.

 

It didn’t look like Tim gave a damn. “Why would you do that to yourself?”

 

Why indeed. Paramount among the reasons he could have given, was the fact that Jason knew he’d never had a lot of self worth. He’d done his damndest to destroy his body, himself, long before even meeting Bruce. The man wasn’t kidding when he told people making Jason the second Robin was to save his life. It was only ironic that it had also gotten Jason killed, but that hadn’t been Bruce’s fault.

 

He decided not to tell Tim this, at least not now, but still tell him the truth. “I had my first therapy session. And I wanted a cigarette.”

 

Tim blinked at him. “Therapy?”

 

Jason resisted the urge to brush the floppy hair out of Tim’s perfect blue eyes. The urge was so strong, it hurt. “Yeah. I'm gonna be seeing Leslie once a week.”

 

The anger faded, softening into something else. A lighter shade of disapproval. “Smoking still isn't good for you.”

 

“I know that. Doesn't make the addiction magically go away. Believe me. I still, on occasion, get weird urges to go down to the Alley and score something harder, but I don't.” Jason winced--he hadn’t really meant to say that bit.

 

Tim didn’t seem overly phased however. “So you shouldn't give into this either.” The teen held out a pale hand. “Give them.”

 

Jason sighed and gave him the packet. “Fine.”

 

To his surprise, Tim broke into a smile, the last of his anger gone. “Next time you have a craving, come find me and we'll get ice cream or something, okay?”

 

Jason tried not to stare too hard at Tim’s pink lips. The kid had absolutely no idea what effect he had on other people. He didn’t need the bo staff--he could take Jason down with just bestowing a smile. “Seriously?”

 

Tim nodded. “And you might want to brush your teeth.”

 

Jason grimaced. “Yeah, Sasha'll throw a fit.” He hadn’t been smoking as much in the last few months anyway, as the girl didn’t approve of the activity. Not as much as Tim had disapproved, but enough to make Jason squirm at her displeasure nonetheless. He’d always smoked outside and away from her, like today; just because he didn’t care about his own health didn’t mean he was going to willfully expose anyone else to his unhealthy habits. He didn’t mention that though, as he figured Tim would hardly congratulate him for it.

 

Tim nodded and walked back inside, getting rid of the cigarette pack in the kitchen trash. Jason sighed as he followed, faced immediately with Dick’s pout.

 

“Jase...”

 

Tim held his hand up to stop him, however. “It's alright, Dick, he's not gonna do it again.”

 

Jason decided he really didn’t care anymore. As much as he liked seeing Tim, he still needed a moment to himself, to deal with his shit in his own way. Barring that, he’d still like to be alone, so he fled to his bedroom and shed his clothes, intending to shower as well as brush his teeth.

 

-

 

Dick frowned worriedly as the redhead disappeared into his room. “He told me he wouldn’t...”

 

Tim shrugged. He didn’t want to think about what they would do if Jason started lying to them. Maybe they were being too constraining after all, and this was the man’s way of acting out.

 

But after a moment, Dick smiled. “He’ll listen to you though.”

 

Tim eyed the smile, wondering why Dick would assume that. “I offered ice cream.”

 

The smile widened. “Aw, really? So cute.... You know, he never went on a date. Before.”

 

“Jason?” Tim asked, just to be sure they were talking about the same outgoing Robin who had flirted with everyone when he was a teen.

 

Dick nodded. “He had friends. This one girl from his high school, the Titans, and Kid Devil--but no dates.”

 

“Huh.”

 

He wasn’t sure what to think about that, but it was just as well--someone knocked at the door, which saved him from answering.

 

It was Barbara Gordon, holding a wrapped box in her lap as she propelled her wheelchair forward when Alfred opened the door for her. “Hey Alfred.”

 

Alfred’s smile was warm. “Good afternoon, Miss Barbara.”

 

Dick greeted her next, stooping to kiss her cheek. “Hey you.”

 

“Hey yourself, Grayson,” she said with a smirk.

 

Dick grinned. “He’s gonna be so happy to see you.”

 

“He should be out in a minute,” Tim said, silently remembering Jason’s penchant for short showers. He greeted Barbara with a kiss on the cheek as well.

 

“Ah, primping.” Barbara was amused as she pushed her glasses up her nose. “He hasn't changed too much then.”

 

Tim both agreed and disagreed with that. Jason was incredibly different, but he was also the same, too. His own feelings on the subject were still incredibly conflicted.

 

Alfred was about to close the door, then paused and let a beautiful black haired woman inside. The woman took one look at Barbara and paused. “Oh, goody.”

 

Barbara must have recognized her voice, for she didn’t turn around. “Selina.”

 

“Barbara.”

 

Dick glanced between them worriedly. “C'mon ladies, it's been a long time since you fought and Selina doesn’t even steal anymore.”

 

“True,” Barbara said grudgingly, while Selina murmured, “I suppose,” equally unwilling to budge.

 

“Wouldn’t you rather see Jason than argue?” Tim asked them.

 

Selina softened. “Yes, of course I would. That’s why I’m here.” She walked further into their condo, moving to the couch. She smoothed down her skirt as she sat down, sitting a guitar case on the cushion next to her.

 

Tim smiled at the woman, though the presence of the guitar confused him. Suddenly, all sorts of cheesy mob movies flashed through his mind, about criminals hiding guns in cases much like that one.

 

“Your kitten is doing well,” Selina told him.

 

“He is?”

 

“He’s growing into quite the handsome young tom. He especially enjoys lying on a lap and having his chin scratched.”

 

Tim smiled softly, feeling a familiar, though minor, regret that he hadn’t been able to keep the tabby cat. “Maybe I'll come see him sometime.”

 

“He’d enjoy that.”

 

-

 

When Jason was finished in the shower, he took his time brushing his teeth, changing into fresh clothes, and rubbing his hair dry before giving in and finally emerging from his room. He couldn’t hide in there forever, he supposed.

 

There was quite a surprise waiting for him in the sitting area. Jason stopped short, staring at the two women, and had to remind himself to breathe. Though they looked a little different, he couldn’t ever forget them.

 

Barbara was the first to speak. “Jason.”

 

“Babs,” Jason spoke her silly nickname softly, taking all of the little changes in. She was older now--she was a _woman_ now--and her ginger hair, a far prettier shade of red than his own, was cut a little shorter than he remembered. Though she had been shot years ago, her muscles looked toned, and she was hardly as frail as he had feared she’d be. What the Joker had done hadn’t ruined her spirit. She’s survived and, unlike Jason, flourished. That same breaking sensation he’d had earlier with Leslie returned.

 

He was never in love with her, but he’d loved her all the same, and she responded to his cheesy flirting with clever jibes that always had him smiling. Since coming back, she was one of a very few precious people he had pointedly not allowed himself to physically see.

 

“Were you ever going to come see me?” she asked, as if reading his thoughts.

 

Jason’s voice was tight when he answered, forcing the words passed his tight throat. “It would’ve been too hard.”

 

She huffed, somewhere between amused and disappointed, and it was so her and so familiar.

 

He looked away from her keen gaze, too ashamed to face her. As he knew he would be. “You, Selina, Alfred. I knew if I saw any of you, you'd stop me. And I'd probably let you.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I have to agree, kitten,” Selina put in gently.

 

Slowly, despite his shame, he lifted his head and walked over to them. Barbara was the one he went to first, bending down on one knee--it was almost physically painful for him to have to do that. Barbara had been taller than him when they were teenagers.

 

He wouldn’t be afraid to admit that he clung to Barbara like he had Leslie, nor that she hugged him back just as fiercely. He’d been right about his estimation of her strength. Even stuck in the chair, Barbara Gordon probably still could’ve kicked his ass.

 

“Don't scare us like that,” she said, her glasses pushed tight against his cheek, and he didn’t even care.

 

“Can I come crash at your place when they get sick of me?” he asked a little desperately.

 

“Of course. But they won’t.”

 

He smiled weakly as he stood, and wanted to tell her that she couldn’t know that, when suddenly Selina was there, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck, slender hands petting his hair. He could only think about hugging her back.

 

Her hair was also much shorter, cropped close to her head, but he still would’ve recognized her instantly.

 

“Welcome home, kitten.”

 

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. She still used the same perfume. “Thanks.”

 

She gave him a squeeze before letting him go. Jason wiped his eyes sheepishly, looking at the guitar case and the wrapped box.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” he told the two of them, clearing his throat.

 

“I wanted to,” Barbara said. Selina smiled and added, “Ditto.”

 

He felt more embarrassed than ashamed, now, as he sat down on the couch and opened the guitar case first, snapping the clasps on the lid back. There was a gorgeous, brand new acoustic guitar sitting inside. He pulled it out, handling it with uncertainty--it had been so long since he’d had a nonlethal instrument in his hands. It felt foreign for the first few seconds, until more memories surfaced, and it began to feel familiar as he sat the guitar in his lap.

 

“A guitar?” Dick asked, sounding puzzled.

 

“Yeah. I know how to play. A little.” Jason fitted his fingers on the instrument, plucking at some chords testingly.

 

“Since when?”

 

“After I moved in. Bruce thought it'd give me something else to do with my hands. Other than smoking and punching people.”

 

“Huh. How come I didn’t know about this?”

 

Jason shrugged--he honestly assumed Dick _had_ known--and began the first few notes to _Smoke on the Water_. Tim snickered softly and Jason winked at him before he could help himself.

 

“Really, Jay?” Dick asked, sounding amused. “That song?”

 

“The chords are easy. It's the first song you're usually taught.”

 

“It’s lame.”

 

Jason stopped, looking up at his brother with wry acceptance. “Well, my liege, I apologize for my lameness. If you'll allow me to warm up, I'll try some requests. It’s been years since I played at all.”

 

Dick grinned. “Open your other present first.”

 

He rolled his eyes, amused, and set the guitar aside for now. Barbara handed over her present with a radiant smile.

 

Inside the box were two items. The one on top was a device that played a hologram. When Jason turned it on, he saw it was an image of himself in a costume that he had scribbled down on sketchbooks years ago. “You remembered!” he laughed, surprised.

 

“Of course,” said the former Batgirl warmly.

 

“What is it?” Tim asked curiously.

 

“Jaybird,” Jason admitted, a little embarrassed. He’d been so random as a teen. “This was gonna be my identity after Robin. Well, not like this, I used to be a lot shorter.”

 

“And you had less muscles,” Selina noted and Jason winked at her too. But that was easier than with Tim, because he’d always pretended to flirt with her too. It never meant anything.

 

“ _Jaybird_?” Dick snickered, and Jason ignored him.

 

Tim raised a fine eyebrow. “A red jaybird? Everyone's going to call you cardinal.”

 

“Well, it doesn’t have to be red.” Jason had thought it would be a little more colorful. Of course, he had idolized Dick a little more than was healthy, so now he would have probably toned it down with more black. Lots of black.

 

“Terrible pun,” Dick said. “Terrible.”

 

“You really don't get to make fun of names, Dick,” Tim chided lightly.

 

“But it’s terrible.”

 

Jason ignored him and gave Barbara a kiss on the cheek, then Selina. “Thanks, both of you. I’ll think about it, Barbara,” he said, turning the holo off. “I’m just not really sure yet what I’m going to be doing from now on.” He hadn’t been thinking about the future. He never did anymore.

 

“Let me know if you need any help,” she said.

 

Jason smiled. “‘Course.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Jason remembered the second item in the box. “Oh, and an ipod.” He grinned. “You and Selina both remembered I like music.”

 

“I guess,” she said, throwing a wry look at Selina.

 

He looked at the device, but frankly, this was nothing something he had grown up with like Tim and Sasha--he had no idea how to even turn the thing on. It made him feel old (like things tended to these days). “How does it work?” he asked, blushing.

 

Barbara showed him the basic functions and offered to show him how to add more songs at a later date, if he wished. Feeling eyes on him, Jason looked up and found himself caught by Tim’s gaze anyway.

 

He remembered the conversation with Leslie, what he had promised her to talk about with the teen, and blushed. He didn’t know if he ever could though, despite the promise. The kid was just now accepting his presence. Maybe he would grow to trust Jason someday, but that would be the best he could hope for.

 

“Anyone for cake?” Dick interrupted and Jason almost gave him one of his damned hugs.

 

“Seriously?” Jason smiled at him. “Dickie, it’s not even my birthday.”

 

“Anytime is a good time for cake.”

 

Tim’s lips twitched into a small smile. “And it’s not a lie?”

 

Jason was confused by this statement. “Huh?” He looked at his older brother, but Dick looked confused too.

 

“We should get Jason to play Portal,” Barbara snickered. “Dick can watch, he's no good at gaming.”

 

Dick pouted at her. “Hey. Just because I'm not a _nerd_.”

 

Jason leaned over and hooked an arm around Barbara’s shoulders. “Hey. Are you insulting my nerds? Because I'll kick your ass.”

 

“Like to see you try, little wing,” Dick shot back, grinning.

 

“Well, now I've got to. For Babs' and Tim's honor.”

 

Barbara pinched his cheek lightly, not enough to hurt but enough to make him squirm. “Hey, Tim and I could beat him up just fine on our own, Galahad. We don't need you protecting us.”

 

Jason laughed and rubbed his cheek. “I know. That's not the point.”

 

“What is the point, then?” Tim asked wryly, arching an eyebrow.

 

Jason wanted to kiss that eyebrow. It was sexy and distracting. “Where's Sash?” he asked instead of answering. “I want to introduce her.”

 

“Damian,” was Tim’s reply, as the teen continued to eye him. “I can't tell if he has a crush or not.”

 

A lot of Jason’s good humor flew out the window at that. “Well, damn. Now I'm gonna have to threaten Tiny not to hurt her.”

 

“I honestly don't think he knows how to or how not to.”

 

“Yeah, but he won't be ten forever. And he's a _Wayne_.”

 

“It could be worse.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Tim favored him with another of those small, beautiful smiles. “He could take after Dick. No redhead would be safe.”

 

He pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. “True.”

 

The moment, though small and unimportant, was interrupted as Alfred began handing out the cake. He ended up back on the couch, sitting between Barbara and Dick as they ate, he and the girl teasing Dick tremendously. For a few moments, he forgot about anything else but just being with his family.

 

The next time he glanced over at Tim, he saw the boy was sitting at the counter with Selina. Wondering what they could be talking about, Jason began picking up the used dishes from the cake.

 

“Are you sure?” Selina was asking.

 

“It wouldn't be fair to him,” the boy said in a serious tone. “I'm not home enough to give him the attention he needs.”

 

Too curious, Jason didn’t pretend he wasn’t listening. “What’s this?”

 

Selina smiled. “Tim's kitten.”

 

“You have a kitten?” Jason asked Tim curiously. It was the first time he had heard about Tim having a pet at all.

 

Tim’s face flushed attractively. “Not exactly.”

 

Selina folded her arms on the counter, eyes gleaming with amusement. “Tim found him a couple years ago stuck in a tree. But when he realized that he didn't belong to anyone and tried to take him home...”

 

Jason winced. “Bruce.” Of course the man hadn’t allowed Tim to keep a pet.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“But he had a point,” Tim told them, still lightly flushed. “I'm not home enough to take proper care of a pet. It wouldn't be right.”

 

“I could help?” Jason offered hesitantly. He continued as Tim looked at him in confusion. “I mean, if you want. I'm not exactly doing a lot. Just the appointments with Leslie once a week, s'bout all I have planned. And I like cats.”

 

Selina clapped her hands once. “Perfect.”

 

By Tim’s expression, he didn’t think the teen thought it was perfect. “But it's more than just coming over to feed him and change his litter box. He needs company.”

 

Jason shrugged. He had no idea what he was doing, offering to be a cat sitter, but he decided to stick to firm to his offer regardless. “I can play with him and sit with him and... whatever else cats do.”

 

Selina was, naturally, amused again. “He still likes to play some but he mostly likes to sit in your lap, explore, and chase bugs.”

 

“See?” Jason looked back at Tim. “Easy. It’ll be fine.”

 

“Well, if it isn’t too much trouble...” Tim said hesitantly.

 

“It won’t be.”

 

Tim’s face was still red. Jason had no idea why. “If you’re sure.”

 

Jason nodded quickly. “I’m sure.” It was partly because he wanted Tim to have something normal that he’d never had. It was also a very flimsy excuse to spend time with the teen. Even if it led nowhere--which he was sure it wouldn’t--Jason would take forever being in Tim’s ‘friend zone’ than hardly seeing him at all.

 

“... Alright then,” Tim said eventually. “I’ll give you the address.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Selina stood. “Shall I bring your boy around tomorrow then?”

 

Tim nodded shyly. “That'd be fine. Thanks, Selina.”

 

“Excellent, well, I'll just leave you two alone to work out the details then.”

 

She sauntered over to sit with Dick and Barbara, leaving the two boys to fend for themselves. Jason tried not to panic and make an excuse to run.

 

“She’s something, huh?” Tim murmured.

 

Jason nodded, smiling a little. “The best. Don't tell her that, but she's the only mom I've ever really had.”

 

Tim blinked up at him in confusion. “Why not? I think she'd like it.”

 

“Really? Huh. She wouldn't have before. Would've made her feel old, I guess.”

 

Tim shook his head, looking amused by Jason’s statement. “She's softer than she seems.”

 

Jason nodded thoughtfully and remembered what it was like a few minutes ago, seeing Selina standing there behind Barbara. The words started to tumble out before he could stop himself. “I saw her and... First thing that went through my mind. I ran to Ethiopia to save a woman I barely knew, which in itself I don't regret doing. I'd do it again, just maybe differently. But I left and Selina never knew." 

 

“We all make mistakes,” Tim said.

 

It wasn’t the first time Tim had said this, but the words just rang hollow in his ears. He wondered if that was how Bruce felt, when he refused to let the guilt go. “I know. Just feels like mine mounted up too high.”

 

“Jason...” The teen touched his arm lightly, giving him a soft squeeze.

 

“Sorry, I’m okay.” Jason wiped at his eyes, trying to be casual about it. “Don’t know what came over me.”

 

Tim gave his arm another squeeze. “You don't need to be sorry. We all make mistakes, just try and do better next time.”

 

“I’ll try,” Jason promised softly, already feeling like he’d messed up somehow.

 

“That's all anyone can ask.”

 

Jason didn’t really feel as though he were worthy of being given what they--especially Tim--were giving him. That it was Tim saying this just made him feel worse.

 

Tim’s hand withdrew, bringing him out of his moodiness. “I should go.”

 

“Wait,” Jason said before he thought about it. The teen paused, waiting, and Jason searched his mind for any excuse. “I... could really use that ice cream now.”

 

Tim was obviously surprised, but nodded slowly. “Alright.”

 

Jason smiled nervously. “Besides, we should probably talk about the cat.”

 

Tim nodded. “I know a place, if you want...”

 

Jason was further surprised. “Oh. Okay.”

 

“Or we can stay in?” Tim asked doubtfully.

 

“No, I mean, going out's fine. Just surprised.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Jason smiled softly, following the teen as he motioned him to follow. The others were still occupied with each other and didn’t even notice the two slipping out, Jason grabbing their jackets and Tim’s scarf along the way.

 

TBC. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: More drama and finally some action!
> 
> Tim's tea: http://www.adagio.com/signature_blend/blend.html?blend=39845 Haven't had a chance to try it myself yet.
> 
> Is the guitar a reference to New 52, you ask? Well, in a way, it's a reference to something, and ended up being a coincidence that I realize is there. Actually, I was just gonna blame Jensen Ackles for this one, as he's Jason's voice actor.
> 
> Colin's eyes - I looked really closely at scans of Streets of Gotham, but I can't tell because they're too dark, and fandom seems to think they're green. Please feel free to tell me if I could be wrong.
> 
> Other than that, I think that's it. Hopefully you'll get another update next week and thanks for reading!


	7. The Council of Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week: a little bit of angst, some minimal action and violence, and a reasonably happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're assuming knowledge of the Red Robin comics and that our brave readers remember these interesting assassins that Tim had to fight.

Chapter Seven: The Council of Spiders

 

-

 

They take the elevator down to the garage. The first few seconds down were tense and Jason almost wished that the damn thing had elevator music.

 

“You’ll have to drive,” Tim murmured after a moment.

 

The redhead didn’t bother hiding his grin. “Despite Dick's claims to the contrary, I can drive.” He shrugged philosophically as Tim passed him the keys, their fingers not really touching as they reached the car. “I don't have a legal ID, but I can drive.”

 

Tim gave his own shrug, a small smile gracing his features. “I guess we don't get pulled over then.”

 

“We won’t,” Jason promised, still grinning.

 

He watched as Tim pulled on his leg braces before sliding into the passenger side, clenching his teeth tight to hold in the comments rising up his throat. He knew that the kid took care of himself, that wasn’t really in question. Jason was more objecting to what he knew pretending to limp for long periods of time would do to Tim’s body in the long run. Sometimes the kid had to do it for hours every day, which would inevitably begin affecting his hips. Even with the crutches for support, Jason found he couldn’t stop worrying, and he just wanted to pick Tim up to make it all simpler.

 

But he knew why Tim objected to it. He wouldn’t want to be carried around like a baby by the guy that had tried to kill him either.

 

“Still worried you're being watched?” he asked instead, starting the car and pulling out of the parking space. It felt good to be behind the wheel again. Feeling the engine propel them forward, having control in his hands over the machine.

 

“Always,” said the teen, somehow managing to convey seriousness and humor at the same time. “Vicki Vale is the ginger ninja.”

 

Jason laughed loudly, but kept his eyes on the road as they entered the traffic of Gotham’s busy streets.

 

Tim sounded even more amused, likely because of his laughter. “But things will eventually change, I just need to figure out how to get her off my back.”

 

“I see. Sucks though. I never had anybody figure out who I was.”

 

The teen coughed and Jason glanced at him quickly.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Nothing,” said Tim, biting his lip.

 

“Sure?” It certainly didn’t sound like nothing. The other vigilante sounded, if anything, like this topic was making him uncomfortable. Jason just wanted to know what topic they were on, now, because it sounded more than just _nothing_.

 

“It's called the Sugar Bowl,” Tim said, so abruptly that it took the man a moment to realize that he meant their destination. “You want to go left at the next light.”

 

The abrupt subject change, whatever the hell the subject was, made Jason even more suspicious. Enough to pursue it. “Okay...”

 

He found the Sugar Bowl and then a parking place nearby. Once the car was in park, he turned to Tim, who kept his gaze focused forward.

 

“Seriously though. Don't change the subject.”

 

“From Vicki?” Gorgeous blue eyes glanced at him briefly. “I told you, ginger ninja.”

 

Jason nodded and thought about the rest of the conversation. “Yeah, then I said no one ever figured out who I was, and you made a weird noise.”

 

“I coughed.”

 

“It was a weird cough. Then you tried to change the subject.”

 

“I was giving you directions,” Tim corrected, his tone going tense as he swung himself out of the car and onto the sidewalk, with an ease that came with practise.

 

“Mm-hm.” Jason got out of the car and followed him.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, it’s fine.” Whatever it was, obviously Tim didn’t want to talk about it with him, and Jason remembered that he didn’t really have any right to press on the topic. He wasn’t Tim’s friend, he technically wasn’t really family, and he had tried to kill him. If there was anything Tim didn’t want to tell him, it was perfectly understandable, so Jason decided to let it go.

 

Even if he wished it weren’t true. But in the end, Jason knew he was a fuck up, and he had to somehow make it up to the teen. It didn’t mean that because of that, Jason was suddenly entitled to Tim’s forgiveness or his trust. He could never ask for anything in return. That wasn’t really the point. If he pushed Tim too hard, then he might lose what precious little the teen was able to give. Just occasionally being allowed to talk with him would have to be enough.

 

Jason walked forward and held the door open, allowing Tim to enter the small ice cream parlor first. There weren’t many people inside, but it had a clean and comfortable atmosphere, so Jason attributed the emptiness to the time of day, not to unpopularity. He followed the teen inside and looked up toward the menu on the wall, looking at the varieties the place had to offer.

 

After ordering, Tim found them a small booth and sat down, while Jason waited for their food. He brought it to the table, sitting across from the teen. As Tim thanked him, Jason abruptly realized how much like a date this might seem to anyone else, and tried not to start feeling nervous. Because _it wasn’t a date_. No matter how he might have liked otherwise.

 

Jason focused on his ice cream at first, but eventually he decided to try breaking the silence. Before he could, he looked up and saw Tim sucking ice cream off the tip of his spoon, and whatever he might have said caught in his throat.

 

He might have stared. With his jaw hanging open.

 

Tim, eventually, noticed. “Hm?”

 

“You're--You, um.” _You’re beautiful._

 

But of course he couldn’t just say that. Instead, he thought quickly, and reached for a napkin to gently wipe the corner of the boy’s mouth. Then blushed heavily as the action wasn’t actually any better than what he might have said. _Smooth, Jason. Real smooth._

 

Tim blinked at him in confusion, bringing his hand up to touch the spot, and Jason pulled away hastily.

 

“Thank you...?” Tim said doubtfully, wiping at his mouth. Jason could only nod and focus back on his ice cream, trying to eat it before it all melted.

 

He still wanted a cigarette, but the ice cream was delicious enough that he almost forgot about it. Also, the frozen confection at least allowed him to cool off.

 

“So, about Kitten...” Tim began, sounding uncertain.

 

“Yeah?” Jason asked, trying to keep calm.

 

“How is this going to work?”

 

He hadn’t had time to think about it yet, consumed with other matters. He thought quickly. “Well, I guess when you're not at home, I'll come over for a few hours to hang out with him? I'm not really doing much right now but sitting at home watching cartoons. And learning how to make real tea. So I can just as easily do that with Kitty.”

 

Tim nodded thoughtfully, the plastic spoon swirling slowly into his ice cream, even as it began to melt in the dish. “I guess we'll have to coordinate schedules...”

 

“Sure,” Jason agreed easily. “Whatever you need.”

 

“Tam could probably keep track for me,” Tim added, though this may have been more to himself.

 

The girl from Wayne Enterprises that he and Sasha had saved a few weeks prior. She seemed like a tough girl, smart, if not entirely used to their complicated lives yet. She was also, apparently, very close to Tim.

 

“Right. Your pretty fiance.” Even if it wasn’t real, she was a gorgeous girl, and Tim was close to her age, attractive and intelligent--what girl wouldn’t try to snatch him up? Especially when that girl also had a fake engagement with him. Worse, aside from his jealousy, Jason didn’t actually object to the idea. Tam seemed like a great girl who would be good for Tim.

 

Way more good than Jason was, but he already knew he had nothing to offer Tim.

 

“For now,” Tim said. “Still working out how to wiggle out of it without destroying one or both of us.”

 

Jason reached out again, lightly brushing his fingers against the back of Tim’s hand. The concern he felt at the words was just enough to move passed his hesitation, enough to make the gesture. “That serious?”

 

Tim looked at him, seemingly unbothered by the touch. “Not really, not in the grand scheme of things.”

 

He pulled his hand away regardless, self conscious. “Okay. I'm sure there's not, but if there's anything I can do...”

 

“I’ll let you know,” Tim said, almost smiling. “Thank you.”

 

Jason nodded and focused on his own melting ice cream, eating before it could liquefy completely. It wasn’t in him to stop glancing up at Tim, to see how he was coming along with his own dish, but the teen seemed contently only to stir and take the occasional bite. Perhaps the fake engagement was bothering him more than he thought. Or perhaps Tim was thinking about something else altogether. He didn’t try to pry, though.

 

“Did you want to talk about anything else?” Tim asked eventually.

 

Jason paused, thinking. His promise to Leslie still hung in his mind, the reminder flashing big and bright like flashing Vegas lights, but he didn’t think he was strong enough. Or if he ever would be, promise or no promise. “Um. You?”

 

Tim shrugged. He continued to stir his ice cream--which was mostly cream by then, disinterestedly, and Jason began to feel guilty for dragging him along on this. Just because he was feeling selfish and not wanting Tim to go just yet.

 

He scrambled for anything to say. “I mean, I know a few things about you, obviously. But not much more than what I've learned recently.”

 

Tim focused on him again. “Like what?”

 

Jason smiled faintly. This at least was easy. “Like you steep your fingers when you're thinking.”

 

The teen gave him a bemused look. “Oh.”

 

Jason motioned at the scarf still around Tim’s neck. “You're not a fan of the cold.”

 

Nodding, Tim’s lips twitched, not quite smiling. “Not really, no.”

 

“You don't like Damian, but you still care about him.” It didn’t seem too strange to Jason. Sometimes you didn’t always like your family.

 

“He tried to kill me,” Tim reminded mildly, taking another bite.

 

“So did I,” Jason couldn’t help but also remind him. Not that he thought Tim needed the reminder.

 

“You were different,” Tim said immediately.

 

“Why?” Jason asked, wondering what difference he could mean.

 

“Well... a few reasons I guess.”

 

He couldn’t contain his interest. “Tell me?”

 

Tim ticked off one of his small, slender fingers. “First, you'd been dunked in the pit. I've seen what that does to people.”

 

Jason wanted to argue that. He’d had anger problems long before Talia threw him into the Pit, he’d done and said lots of things, all in anger, that he hadn’t even been sure why. Usually at Bruce.

 

But he didn’t say any of that. He stopped and thought about what Tim was saying, and how he had felt the last four years. “To tell you the truth, I don't really know which decisions were mine and which may have been... influenced. Haven't exactly been thinking straight.” He smiled softly. “So to speak.”

 

Tim nodded as if in approval with that reasoning. “Second, I understood why you were mad.”

 

“Oh?” Jason hummed, curious.

 

“You came back and saw your murderer alive and someone else having taken your spot.” The teen shrugged as if none of that bothered him. “I would have been mad too.”

 

The redhead shook his head firmly, feeling his guilt rise like a physical blow. “It wasn't your fault, Tim. And I shouldn't have taken it out on you.”

 

“Well, no, but Bruce can be a jerk. He pisses off everyone. Everyone. Even Dick, who’s hard to piss off. Even Alfred who’s known him the longest. And he’s hard to work with. I was his partner long enough to know that well enough.”

 

Jason groaned. “Oh yeah, you’re preaching to the choir. He will _never_ appreciate how much effort it takes to be positive with his brooding comes off him in waves. Or what it feels like to be held up to a standard that he decided on when he was _ten_.”

 

The teen gave another of his small smiles. It was getting to the point where he wondered if Tim ever smiled wide when his friends weren’t around. “I guess I got the easy end of the positivity.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It wasn't like with you and Dick so much,” Tim confessed, taking a bit of his ice cream finally. “He didn't want to go through that again, I guess, and I didn't really intend to take your place. I ended up mostly doing my own stuff and helping out when he needed me. Or more likely, telling Dick when he looked like he was about to go off the deep end.”

 

Jason frowned. It was still hard to hear how hard it had been for Bruce after he died. “Sorry about that. I didn't know he'd gotten that bad.”

 

Tim shrugged. “It’s hardly your fault.”

 

“That's a lot of responsibility for a thirteen year old,” Jason argued. “But you're the one that turned Robin into something more. A legacy. Dick was just having fun. Until it wasn't fun anymore. For me, it was... It saved my life. But neither of us chose it, not like you did.”

 

Jason followed that up with an awkward smile. “Did that make sense at all?”

 

“I suppose,” Tim responded, blinking. “Never thought of it that way.”

 

“‘Kay.” He was embarrassed, but felt a little better from Tim’s almost shy smile. “Shall we head back?”

 

Tim nodded, then paused as he reached for the crutches perched nearby. “Unless...”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you want to drop me off at home? You can look around before Kitten starts living there.”

 

Jason smiled, inexorably pleased by the suggestion, even as he tried to tell himself not to feel hopeful. It didn’t mean anything. “Sure. I mean, yeah. That's--yeah.”

 

Tim smiled, pressing his pink lips together as if he were trying not to laugh. Not that Jason would have minded too much if he did. “Okay.”

 

Jason walked with Tim back to the car, holding the door open for him and letting the boy slip into the car. He resisted saying too much else to avoid stuttering some more and followed Tim’s instructions to his house.

 

He parked in front and they walked together to the front door. While Tim was fishing out his keys to let them inside, Jason took a moment to look around. It was a big house, the kind of two story building that looked like a dream home in one of those cheesy family movies. He hadn’t known what to expect of Tim’s home, but it was still a surprise.

 

He almost asked Tim about it, but began to feel strange and it soon slipped his mind. He felt strange, as if someone were watching. He looked around, however, and saw no one.

 

“Alright?” Tim asked, letting him inside and flipping the lights on.

 

Jason gave himself a shake and followed him. “Yeah, just had a weird feeling.”

 

“What kind of weird?”

 

“Weird like someone is watching you, but you can't see anyone,” Jason confessed. It would have been silly, except Jason had learned to trust this particular feeling, because it was usually more than just mere paranoia.

 

Tim frowned. “Ninjas maybe. We can close the curtains?”

 

Jason almost asked about that reasoning, but then remembered--Tim may not have been worrying about just a nosy reporter following him around. The kid had also pissed off Ra’s al Ghul, who had his own _league_ of ninja assassins.

 

He nodded in agreement. “But casual, like nothing's wrong. Smile or laugh like I just said something stupid.”

 

Tim faked a smile that was pretty convincing. “Yeah,” he said and went to close the curtains.

 

Jason huffed a laugh and went in the opposite direction, intending to meet Tim in the middle. “Well, now I feel like I gotta say something funny,” he joked as he pulled curtains closed gently.

 

Tim made an amused noise. “Don't choke.”

 

“I’ve got no gag reflex,” Jason said jokingly, then winced.

 

Tim nearly stumbled into a lamp. “I don't want to know how you know that or why you decided to share,” the teen told him in a firm voice.

 

Jason groaned and had to resist the urge to smack his head violently against a wall. It was hard. “Oh god, I can’t believe I said that out loud. I’m so sorry.”

 

The teen’s face was very red, likely as red as Jason’s own. “It's okay, just, no talking about it.”

 

“Sure,” he agreed and pulled the last curtain shut.

 

“Do you want to look around?” Tim asked, uncomfortable but obviously still willing to make the effort, for which Jason was grateful.

 

Jason cleared his throat. “That’d be fine.”

 

“Okay, tour then. Though it’s not too big.” Tim waved around them. “Living room.”

 

“Still nice,” Jason said. “We don’t all have to live in mansions or high rise condominiums. I like it. Besides, you’ve got a big couch that I can take naps on.”

 

Tim shook his head, looking amused as he led the taller man through a doorway to the kitchen.

 

“Is Kitty an indoor cat?” Jason wondered aloud as he looked around. The kid also had a decent sized kitchen, though much like the living room, it didn’t look like Tim used it very much. Jason could probably get it looking more lived in, especially if he had the help of a cat. Cats were good at that.

 

“I'm not sure,” Tim confessed. “I don’t see him much. He was in a tree when I found him.”

 

“Okay. I can probably install a little kitty door, otherwise he'll be waking you up to go pee outside and stuff.” Unless they tried adjusting him to an indoor cat. Or he already was one.

 

Tim seemed surprised by his offer. “Oh, thanks.”

 

Jason smiled faintly. “No prob.” It was nice, like making the tea. It had been a long time since he was allowed to do something normal and domestic.

 

Tim’s face went a little pink again. “Anyway, kitchen, feel free to help yourself to whatever.”

 

“Sure. I can probably even go shopping for you too,” he found himself offering. “I never feel like shopping or cooking after a night's work. It's always fast food and poptarts.”

 

Tim made a face and Jason laughed.

 

“Which I wouldn't buy for _you_.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Jason smiled sheepishly. He had no idea what he was doing, but whatever it was, it was definitely wrong.

 

The teen seemed to take pity on him. “We can order pizza sometimes too. My treat.”

 

Jason relaxed a little, nodding. “Deal. But only if you want to.” He was aware that the teen was much more into health food than he’d ever been. Tim shouldn’t have had to put up with greasy food just to humor Jason.

 

Tim smiled. “I wouldn’t offer if I did.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“The pseudo-gym,” Tim said, leading him to the next room, a small space filled with workout equipment. Comfortable enough for one person.

 

“For those times you don’t want to share with the kids?” Jason guessed.

 

“Or Dick. Cannibalized part of it for my cave,” he added, indicating the wall to the side.

 

Jason looked, though it seemed like a normal enough wall to him. He pressed his hand against it. “There's a very small vibration... From computers?”

 

Tim nodded, a small frown crossing his features. “I'll have to add another layer of insulation.”

 

“Yep.” Jason wasn’t that much of a handyman, but he would probably end up offering to help with this as well, if for the small chance to be useful to his gorgeous teen. “Wouldn't want to throw a party and have some curious guest get a little too curious. That happened to Bruce once.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Oh yeah. It was Vicky Vale. Bruce found her in the room he used to keep all that antique armor and junk in.”

 

Tim’s eyes widened. “How'd he explain that one?”

 

“He brushed it off, said he was a rich eccentric who collected weird stuff.”

 

“And she just let it go? Hard to believe. She's like a dog with a bone.”

 

Jason snorted. He supposed Tim would know, being her primary target at the moment. He wondered how that had happened, or what Bruce could have possibly done to piss the woman off in the first place.

 

Not that that was necessarily hard to imagine. Bruce could often, as Tim had pointed out earlier, be a jerk.

 

Tim shook his head in amusement, hair swaying with the movement. Jason wanted to reach over and touch the tousled hair--and the rest of the body that was attached to it.

 

Tim removed his braces and led the way upstairs, unencumbered by the devices and Jason relaxed a bit now that they were out of sight and Tim was able to move around with his natural agility.

 

He was shown the office, which also contained a large couch, this one able to fold into a sizable bed, even for Jason’s huge frame. The offer to sleep in it in the future made Jason uncertain, but Tim insisted it wasn’t a problem and should feel free to use what he wished while he was there.

 

“If you’re sure,” Jason said.

 

Tim nodded, giving him an odd look, and led the way back down the hallway, showing him the upstairs bathroom and the master bedroom it was connected to. Jason tried not to show how interested he was in the room or the bed. This room, unlike the rest of the house, looked a little more like the teen occupied it. There were framed pictures scattered around and the bed, while made, was just a bit sloppy. Enough to tell that Tim had done it that morning and hadn’t really cared to do it neatly. As someone who usually didn’t bother making his bed at all, Jason didn’t judge. Mostly, he tried not to think too much about how big the bed was, or how the queen sized mattress would probably fit the two of them comfortably.

 

“Nice,” he murmured for lack of anything not incriminating to say, such as his inadvertent blowjob comment.

 

Tim’s face flushed a little regardless. “That's pretty much it.”

 

Jason smiled. “It's a nice house. Kitty's gonna love it.”

 

A smile crossed Tim’s features again, surprisingly. “I hope so.”

 

Over Tim’s shoulder, something caught Jason’s attention that distracted him from the teen’s beautiful smile. A rustle in the tree outside the large window, which had not been covered as they had only done the downstairs.

 

Tim noticed his attention shift. “What is it?”

 

Jason frowned, eyes narrowing at the tree, trying to see--but the sun was going down on the other side of the house, making it dark and hard to see. “Hold on,” he instructed, reaching around the teen to pull the string connected to the long curtains, drawing them closed.

 

When he looked back at the boy, Tim was frowning at him. Realizing how close they had gotten, Jason took a step back. He felt ridiculous, never mind his feeling earlier outside. “Saw movement in the tree. Could be nothing, or could be somebody really persistent.”

 

“The ginger ninja strikes again,” Tim murmured.

 

Jason resisted the strong urge to curse. “Want me to go scare her off?”

 

“No, she'll just get more determined.” Tim looked up at him, the frown disappearing as uncertainty reached his blue eyes. “Want to watch a movie or something? Hopefully, she'll get bored and leave.”

 

Jason attempted not to let on how pleased he was by the suggestion. Of course he wanted to spend more time with Tim and would readily grasp at any excuse to do so. “Sounds good,” he said, as casually as he could manage.

 

Tim smiled, as if the idea was pleasing to him too. “Cool.”

 

They walked back downstairs together. Jason immediately plopped onto the couch, allowing Tim to choose their feature film--and taking advantage of the opportunity to watch the third Robin bending over while simultaneously willing himself not to get an erection. It was an interesting experience, but he couldn’t make himself stop looking anyway. Tim had a great ass.

 

_The things he wanted to do to that ass._

 

_If given the choice, he really couldn’t have decided which he wanted more--Tim’s rear end, or the rocket launcher. In theory, he would have chosen the teen, but felt realistically he would have to settle for the rocket launcher._

 

_And great, now he sounded like a crappy quiz show._

 

He was so occupied that he didn’t realize what Tim had chosen until the DVD menu came on, loud music breaking the silence. Jason grinned--it had been a few years but it was hard not to recognize it.

 

After that, he would have expected Tim to sit on the completely other side of the long couch, but he did not--Tim settled closer to the middle and, thus, to Jason, pulling his legs up under him as if he were cold. Jason couldn’t help but smile, reaching for the afghan lying stylishly off to the side and spread it out over Tim’s lap.

 

The boy gave him such a tiny, shy smile that he couldn’t help himself a small moment’s temptation, tucking a few strands of soft hair behind Tim’s ear. “Warm enough?”

 

Tim nodded, his cheeks going pink again. “Yeah.”

 

He pulled his hands away from Tim, forcing himself to watch the movie, but he was still chiefly aware of the teen alongside him. It wasn’t as though he had never seen the film before--some of his more distant memories were of it, as well as some from his teens, because Dick had enjoyed it too. The familiarity allowed him to notice, however, that Tim relaxed and leaned into him, just a little, but just enough to matter to the redhead.

 

Tim occasionally mouthed along, almost absently, to lines as the characters said them, revealing how often _he_ had watched it. He seemed very sweetly relaxed as the movie progressed, until Jason found himself captivated by the sight of the teen falling asleep. He didn’t wake him and instead, when the end credits began to roll and loud music once again trumpeted in the silence, Jason silently rose and put on the next movie. Just in case Tim woke up, then he could at least say they were still watching it, but he lowered the volume so that hopefully he would remain slumbering.

 

Yet he didn’t realize his own tiredness until he too was falling asleep. One minute he was watching Tim shift, pale cheek was resting against the couch, then Jason was dreaming.

 

-

 

It wasn’t until the next morning that Tim stirred. The morning sunlight, what was able to peek through the clouds and smog on an early Gotham morning anyway, was illuminating the room through the closed curtains. The DVD menu was playing in a quiet loop, but it took a moment for Tim to realize why it would be doing that; he had only closed his eyes for a second. Then his brain caught up with the details he was noticing.

 

Also, Jason’s sleeping face was resting close to his own, which should have been something he noticed before then but for whatever reason had not. He gasped softly, surprised and immediately coming awake. Blushing, he quietly shifted away, crawling out from under the afghan so kindly placed over him--

 

\--dear god, it was like a date. Jason had stayed with him the whole night, as if the man somehow enjoyed his company--

 

Jason stirred while he was panicking, half off the couch, and teal eyes blinked at him sleepily.

 

“Tim? Babe, wha...?”

 

Jason’s voice was doing that sexy, early morning growl thing again, and Tim made himself look away, heart pounding in his ears. A few deep breaths took care of that problem, but the fact remained that this was as utterly intimate as rubbing the man’s naked back. It was a sweetness that bordered on painful, because it was only his imagination that made it seem intimate, and it could never be anything more. But it did, quite alarmingly, answer one question that had been hovering in Tim’s mind:

 

He was still in love with Jason Todd. Or at the very least, he had strong feelings for the man that he was now.

 

“Morning,” he mumbled, and mentally kicked himself. _Could he sound anymore like a child?_

 

“Mm, is it?” Jason rubbed his eyes. “Huh.”

 

“And I should get ready...”

 

“For what?”

 

“Work.”

 

Jason sat up at his proclamation, looking a little more alert. “Crap. I'll make you breakfast.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Tim pointed out weakly, because Jason was the guest. If anything, Tim should be the one cooking _him_ something.

 

Jason stood, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. “S’okay.”

 

“Okay...” Tim watched him wander into the kitchen, not sure what else to do. He went upstairs to take a quick shower and change clothes.

 

By the time he returned, neatly dressed with his damp hair brushed back, there was a cup of tea and piece of toast with jelly. Not that he was expecting a gourmet waiting for him, and he was almost grateful that Jason had decided not to go overboard.

 

Jason smiled that embarrassed smile he got sometimes, the one that Tim found more than a little endearing. “Hey. I remembered you don’t eat much in the morning, think you can get this down anyway?”

 

Tim smiled, feeling shy once again at the considerate behavior. “Yeah, thanks. This is fine.” He took a sip of his tea and sighed gratefully. “Thanks,” he said again, and felt foolish, sure that the man could only see him as some brat kid.

 

He was glad that he managed to evade explaining his early years stalking the day before. He was sure that Jason would press further, but then the man gave up just as suddenly, but Tim was sure if an explanation had occurred, this breakfast would not be happening.

 

Jason was smiling and biting on his own piece of toast. “So, should I tell Selina to bring over Kitty?”

 

Tim nodded, though his nervousness increased. This would mean that Jason would be staying. He couldn’t think why this was a problem--well, he could, but he didn’t want to think about the reasons why he shouldn’t be encouraging Jason to stay. “Sure.”

 

“Unless you need a ride?”

 

“No, the car should be here to pick me up soon.” He checked the time, but it wasn’t quite 8:00 yet. He still had a few minutes.

 

“Okay.” As Tim watched, curious, Jason pulled out his phone--brand new, Dick must have got it for him and put it on their family plan--and painstakingly send Selina a text message. He could tell that even if Jason was used to texting, his big fingers were still liable to trip him up occasionally with such a small phone. But Jason may not have felt comfortable with anything fancier.

 

Jason noticed his amusement, but he didn’t seem angry. “I'm not good at it, I know.”

 

“Better than Lucius,” Tim confided, not wanting him to get discouraged.

 

The man was grinning again. “You should see my typos, they get kind of funny.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. Well, at least Sasha and Dick think so.” Jason punched a few options on his phone and eventually passed it over.

 

Tim looked over his old sent messages with some amusement, so many teasing comments on the tip of his tongue, but before he could say any of them, he heard a car horn sound outside. Sighing, he handed the phone back.

 

Jason gave him a smile and walked him to the door.

 

“Want pizza tonight?” Tim asked, grabbing his crutches and quickly getting his leg braces on.

 

“Sounds good,” Jason responded, watching. Thankfully, he didn’t comment or try to carry him out to the car.

 

Tim smiled up at him. “See you then.”

 

“We’ll be waiting,” the redheaded man promised.

 

Tim left the house, his heart feeling strangely light, knowing that he had Jason waiting for him when he got home. Jason and _their cat_.

 

*

 

Perhaps his mood had been a little too good. He noticed people staring at him on the way up to his office at Wayne Enterprises, but Tim couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by it, assuming the reason was something silly like a shirt tag that was showing.

 

He didn’t find out what it was until he reached his office, where Tam was waiting for him.

 

“Hi, Tam,” he greeted, moving toward his desk.

 

Tam’s arms were folded over the front of her tasteful blue blazer, and one of her slender eyebrows were arched, her face mildly amused. “Anything you want to tell me?”

 

He really had no idea what she could be talking about. “Damian is starting his own harem of redheads?”

 

Her other eyebrow joined the first. “Also good to know, but I meant one redhead specifically. And the apparent end of our engagement.”

 

Tim groaned and sat his crutches aside, sitting in his chair. The chair felt good now, but he knew that if he sat there long enough, he would eventually not feel so good to his lower back. “What has the ginger ninja been up to?”

 

Tam unfolded a newspaper and slide it across the desk for him to look at. The headline read ‘ _Wayne Son Thought Dead - Alive & Sleeping With Younger Brother_’ in bold letter.

 

“... Shit,” was the best response that Tim had for that. His good mood evaporated into the ether, where it likely belonged. Good things weren’t supposed to happen to Timothy Jackson Drake, that was just how the universe worked.

 

“There’s pictures on page four. Guess who’s been following you again.”

 

Even if he hadn’t seen who the author of the byline was, he wouldn’t have had a very hard guess to make. Vicki Vale strikes again--not content with almost revealing his identity, she’d just made things exponentially difficult for him. As he skimmed through the article, he saw that she had neglected to say where the pictures were taken, but it wouldn’t be hard for other reporters to figure out. He would need to take steps, possibly get Conner to be his bodyguard after all.

 

“Damn it.”

 

“The TV stations are claiming I'm so mad at you for breaking our engagement that I'm dating some pop singer on the rebound,” she added, more amused than anything.

 

Tim wished he could be amused. “Which one?”

 

“One of Taylor Swift's exes.”

 

“That doesn’t really narrow down the field.” Tam grinned, and Tim resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “So, is your dad going to kill me?”

 

She smirked. “Don't be silly, Tim. He'd hire a hitman.”

 

“Well that’s... comforting?”

 

Tam snorted, making the crude sound almost elegant. “He's not mad, Tim. And it was bound to happen when one of us tried to date someone.”

 

“I'm not dating Jason.”

 

The girl stared at him.

 

“What?” He couldn’t think why she would be staring.

 

“I just...” She shook her head abortively. “Never mind.”

 

Tim frowned. “Tam, you know I'd warn you if I was going to try and... date, right?” They had both agreed to go along with the fake betrothal, and they had agreed that the decision to end it would be done together.

 

“Of course, Tim.” She waved her hand as if brushing aside his concern. “I just figured that this caught you by surprise and you hadn't gotten to tell me yet, that's all. I didn't think you were hiding it.”

 

“There's nothing to hide,” he told her. “We were watching a movie and... fell asleep.”

 

“Awww,” she cooed, smiling.

 

Tim flushed and shrugged casually. “It wasn’t a big deal,” he lied because it had been a big deal--to him.

 

“No, it is, geez,” she argued. “You bought him _ice cream_ and then took him home to watch a movie, and you fell _asleep_.”

 

Tim glanced at the article, seeing that the ice cream was indeed also in the article. He’d been right in his feeling that Vale was following him around town. “ _On the couch_! In our _clothes_!”

 

“No, I get what you're saying, it was totally PG. That's the best part.”

 

“Best part of what?” he demanded, almost frustrated. “Nothing happened!”

 

“But it's adorable. He doesn't just want to sleep with you, he likes spending time with you.”

 

“Tam...” he sighed, because there was too much that she was just guessing about. Tam couldn’t possibly understand Jason’s motives having just met him the one time, it was only intuition or wishful thinking.

 

She sighed at him. “Okay, I'll stop. It just sounds like the cutest date ever. I’m so jealous, I want a date like that.”

 

“It wasn't a date,” Tim objected, feeling a little guilty that he’d never taken her on a date like that. But he already knew putting people at a distance was often his problem in relationships.

 

She held her hands up in surrender. “Whatever you say, Tim. So what should we want to put in the press release?”

 

“Nothing, maybe. We don't want to encourage her.”

 

“Okie dokie. But I don’t think it matters, she’s already got enough encouragement.”

 

That was the problem. “Do you want to say something?”

 

“Not if you don't. It's just frustrating.”

 

Tim hummed in agreement, already planning what he had to do.

 

Tam walked around the desk and bent down to give him a hug. “It's going to be okay.”

 

“Yeah, we'll figure something out.”

 

“That's the spirit.” She let him go, flashing a brilliant smile. “Your secretary has papers for you. I'll let my sister know that all she's supposed to say is ‘no comment.’”

 

“Back to work,” he said, trying to think about all the paperwork and deals he still had to go through today.

 

“It never ends.” Still smiling, she made her way out of the office. “See you for lunch!”

 

He hummed agreeably and got to work once the secretary brought the new contracts and fresh coffee. He tried not to think about what he had to do, but dwelled on it nonetheless.

 

*

 

Tim unlocked the front door and let himself inside. As he closed the door with one of his crutches, locking it back in place, he noticed why no one had been there to greet him. Jason was sprawled on the couch, asleep, with a large orange tabby curled up on his stomach. Kitty looked up at him, blinking large orange eyes sleepily.

 

Tim softened at the sight. It was nice, almost like Jason and the feline belonged there, and it had been a long time since he walked inside a house and had it really feel like anything more than a motel room.

 

But it couldn’t last.

 

Kitty jumped off Jason, coming over to rub against Tim’s leg, and that was when the redhead finally stirred.

 

Jason blinked at them groggily. “Aw. Abandon me, why don't you...” But he was smiling sleepily, without a care or concern.

 

Tim hated himself. This was nothing new. “Jason...”

 

Jason looked at him finally, standing up from the couch. “Guess you heard about the news?”

 

Tim was almost relieved that Jason already knew about it. “Tam showed me. And you?”

 

“Alfred told me to turn on the TV.”

 

Tim winced. “Tell me we weren’t on TMZ.”

 

Jason shrugged. “Well, TMZ doesn't air until tonight so...”

 

“If I'm on TMZ again I'm never going to live it down.”

 

The redhead ducked his head as though he felt guilty. “I'm so sorry...”

 

“It's not your fault but...” This was hard. He didn’t want to do this, but he couldn’t think of anything else.

 

Jason tucked his hands into his back pockets. “But?” he pressed.

 

Tim sighed. “ I think maybe it would be better if we were apart for awhile.”

 

He watched as Jason’s open, sincere expression close off. It was as effortless and complete as if the man were wearing the old red mask. It hurt to watch, to see Jason close off like that, and to know it was his fault. “Just until people stop thinking _things_ ,” Tim tried to reason, almost pleading that the man understand.

 

“Sure. Whatever you want.” Jason’s voice was soft, not angry. Not very emotive at all.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tim told him truthfully, miserable.

 

Jason shook his head. “Don't. Don't apologize, god.”

 

“You can take Kitten, if you want,” Tim offered, wanting to make it better in some way.

 

The man just shook his head again. Then he blinked and glanced toward the kitchen, emotion briefly crossing his features again. He looked sad. “The... pizza. I already ordered it.”

 

“Well, we could still eat?” Tim suggested hopefully, realizing too late that the offer to cat sit had been the man’s way of reaching out. And Tim had to throw it in his face, just like before with the offer to work together. He could never have said yes then, but taking care of a cat together was something else. Now, thanks to a certain stubborn reporter, Tim had to refuse. “Or you can take it with you?”

 

The emotion was gone from his face again. “Nah. I'll... see you around.” He headed for the door, moving around Tim as if the teen weren’t there, not even saying goodbye.

 

“Jase!” Tim called after him, using Dick’s nickname without thinking. He just didn’t want it to end like this--it wasn’t even an ending. As soon as things died down, they could still try this--whatever it was. A friendship, perhaps.

 

But even as Jason stopped on the front step, it didn’t feel like there would be another chance, and Tim felt like scum off the body of a shoe.

 

“I...” He sighed when Jason didn’t turn around. He lowered his head, ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologise,” Jason said again, softer.

 

Tim shook his head--of course he should apologise, why wasn’t Jason angry at him? Or angry at all? It would have been easier to face the man’s anger instead of this.

 

Before he could try again, Jason walked to his car and got inside. Unable to bear watching him drive away, Tim closed and locked the door, leaning against it as his knees felt weak.

 

He eventually glanced over at Kitty, as the large tom got bored and walked back to find a place to nap on the couch. Tim followed, not knowing what else to do. Other than to, morbidly, wait for TMZ to come on.

 

*

 

Tim’s cell phone rang after only a few minutes after the entertainment (re: celebrity scandal) show had come on, Tim himself being the main attraction tonight. As he would likely be for many nights to come. The next few days were going to suck, and not just because of the unwanted attention.

 

Sighing, he answered his phone. It was a private number, so it could only be a few people--and Caller ID told him who it was anyway. “Hello?”

 

“YoubrokeupwithJason?!” It was Bart. He was wailing a little.

 

Tim pulled his phone away from his ear. “I wasn't dating him.”

 

“He sat in the car crying!”

 

“Wait, what?” Then he remembered--the cable service at Titans Tower aired TMZ about thirty minutes before the primary one in Gotham did. (He could have gotten satellite, but it went out every time there was a strong wind gust, let alone a thunderstorm. Cable at least had a bit more regularity, and if he absolutely had to have TV anyway, it made more sense.)

 

His friends in San Francisco had already seen the episode.

 

Tim focused on the television. It seemed that Jason had lingered outside his house, sitting in his car, for a time. His head was bowed over the steering wheel.

 

“He's not _crying_ ,” he objected, mostly hoping he was right. But as he watched, the fuzzy image of Jason on TV lifted his head, angrily swiping the back of his arm across his face, and driving away. He never noticed the camera.

 

“He really looked like it,” he heard Kon say.

 

_Great, he was on speaker phone._ The whole Tower could hear that he was an idiot. He still hoped it wasn’t what it had, perhaps, looked like.

 

He heard Cassie’s voice next. “Ask Tim if he's getting invited to the Grammys and if he's not taking Jason, can he take me?”

 

“Cassie, our friend’s just lost the love of his life,” Conner objected.

 

“Tim, do you need us to come over?” Bart asked worriedly.

 

“No,” Tim said firmly, sighing, “and I did not lose the love of my life.” Unrequited feelings or not, it made no difference because _nothing had happened_.

 

“If you say so,” Kon said doubtfully.

 

“We weren’t dating!” Tim almost yelled, frustration growing.

 

“Okay, geez.”

 

“Then why was he crying?” Bart asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Tim admitted in a troubled whisper.

 

“You need to talk to him,” his smaller friend urged over the phone. Bart sounded like he was the one closest to the phone, while Kon and Cassie were somewhere in the background.

 

Tim burrowed further into the couch, tugging the afghan that had been his blanket last night over his body again. “Can't. We need to be apart for awhile. So that people stop thinking things.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s not true.”

 

“But you want it to be,” Bart pointed out reasonably.

 

“It's just not going to be.” Tim didn’t get what he wanted. That was, also, how the universe worked. Granted, he had gotten a small reprieve when Steph returned from the grave, and when Bart and Kon returned from the future, and Bruce had returned from time itself. It didn’t change how much he’d mourned them, how much he still mourned Jack--who hadn’t come back other than as a dark, twisted form of himself.

 

“I wouldn't be so sure about that, man,” Kon said, doubtful again.

 

Tim went quiet, trying to think, and spoke again only when Bart called his name.

 

“If he felt that way he would have asked to stay,” Tim said.

 

“If you say so,” Kon said.

 

“Wouldn’t you?” he demanded. “If it were Cass, wouldn't you have said fuck the cameras, fuck what people think, I want to spend time with you?”

 

“Um,” Bart said. “Unless he was depressed, had no idea how attractive he is...”

 

Kon’s soft laugh was captured on the phone. They must have been using the conference phone, the sound was too clear for them both to be using mobile phones. “I think what Bart means is, that yeah, I'd say it but do you think Cass would say it back?”

 

Tim frowned. “I don’t know...”

 

“Yeah, you do.”

 

He was still uncertain however, despite Kon’s assurances to the contrary. “I'll talk to him, when all this dies down.”

 

“The sooner the better,” Wondergirl told him in a sing-song tone.

 

“Sure,” Tim said, but even he could tell how empty the promise sounded. “I'll talk to you guys later, I should get to work.” Despite his love life, or lack thereof, there was still evil and dastardly deeds that needed to be fought.

 

The two boys said their goodbyes, while Cassie added it one more plea about the Grammys, and Tim felt a pang for similar times. (Even though, back in those similar times, he was not nearly so famous and his friends had no idea what his real name was. That was why, on occasion, they still called him ‘Rob.’ It also may have been why Kon had hated Steph and Damian on sight--it wasn’t just a secret identity to Kon. Tim being Robin was the only way the clone boy had known him for a long time.)

 

Tim sighed. “Bye.” He hung up and stared at the television, unable to make himself go down to the base right away. There was going to be a long night ahead of him while he tried not to think about Jason’s closed off, emotionless face. Bruce would have admonished him for not being able to focus on the mission. The mission, to him, being the most important thing, always.

 

But sometimes, Tim couldn’t be like Bruce. He had never wanted to be.

 

Kitty shifted from his seat and came over, climbing into Tim’s lap and kneading his claws into the material of the afghan as he got comfortable. Tim scratched his ears and murmured apologies to the big tom, promising he would find a way to bring Jason back soon.

 

Tim did not think for a second that Kitty understood, but he bumped his orange head against Tim’s hand, wanting more petting. The teen smiled softly and obliged.

 

*

 

There was a small space between the bed and the large window, which faced the west and the setting sun was currently shining bright through. That was where Jason sat, resting his fingers after having played his new instrument most of the day, as he had off and on the last few days, trying to relearn and become reacquainted with it. Not that it helped take his mind off what else he could have been doing, but nothing would change that.

 

It had been nearly a week since he last heard from Tim, and the news had yet to tire of their supposed love affair, so there Jason remained. Respecting Tim’s wishes and not rushing back to the kid’s house to tell him staying away from one another was idiotic, and it shouldn’t matter how other people thought. (Even if those people had cameras and would put them on TV, oh god.) He wanted to, but he was trying to be the good guy. It sucked.

 

He’d kept mostly to himself the last few days--he denied he was hiding, he just didn’t want to talk to anyone--and even Dick didn’t seem to know what to do with his monosyllabic responses.

 

He knew that it was ridiculous to be this upset. They hadn’t been dating, so it wasn’t a breakup. The kid hadn’t been, and would never be, his. So he didn’t have a reason to feel sad.

 

Worse of all, he must have looked like some sort of lovesick teenager. Maybe it would have been better if he’d gone through one of these breakup aftermaths in the past, then he wouldn’t feel like being so over dramatic about it now. The redhead couldn’t bring himself to care either way.

 

Jason was staring out the window, watching the sunset and the orange hues the light cast on the city, when someone knocked on the door.

 

He sighed. “What?”

 

He heard the door open. “Hey, Jase.”

 

“Hey,” Jason responded, not bothering to look at him yet. Dick came further into the room anyway, until Jason could see the tall man out of the corner of his eyes.

 

“Still moping?”

 

“Not moping,” he denied, though he knew he was and that the family was starting to worry. “There's nothing to mope over.” This, at least, he believed to be true.

 

“Jase, we could all hear you playing ' _Iris_.’”

 

The redhead blushed hard. “It doesn't matter. I'm just an idiot.”

 

“Really, Jase?”

 

“Yes, really. And if you'd let me around the liquor, I can get about forgetting the last few weeks ever happened.”

 

Dick sighed and sat on the nearest edge of the bed. “What's so bad about the last few weeks?” he asked, sounding disappointed.

 

“It wasn't. That's why I need to forget. With beer.”

 

“No. No beer.”

 

“Definitely not,” said another voice and Jason winced. Sasha. “We'll find you face down in a tattoo parlor with Tim’s name and a broken heart tattooed on your ass and you trying to post it to Facebook.”

 

“Would not.”

 

“You so would. Can't you do something productive instead of just sitting there?”

 

Jason sighed and finally looked at them. They both looked worried, despite the joking. “Like what?”

 

“Well, I have a suggestion,” said Dick, setting a pile of neatly folded kevlar fabric on the bed. “I think you’re ready.”

 

Jason looked at it. The material looked similar to the suits that most of the Bats still favored. Jason had been stuck with the cheap stuff while away from the family. “Ready for what, Disco?”

 

Dick ignored the nickname. “To head out on the streets.” He leaned over, placing a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Seriously, Jase. Go out and beat up on some thugs or drug dealers, instead of beating up on yourself.”

 

“I don't have an identity yet, Disco,” Jason protested.

 

“I know; that’s why there's no insignia on it, and Babs has a patrol line set up so that you shouldn't run into her Birds.”

 

“Really? Thanks, Disco.”

 

Dick smiled at him. “Sure, little wing.”

 

Jason sat up, eyes on the fabric. Suddenly, he itched to go out and do just what they suggested he do. Take his mood out on scum that deserved it. “You want to come with, Sash?”

 

Sasha shook her head, smiling. “Nah, sorry. Damian wants to do something with Colin so I'm kind of chaperoning.”

 

“Chaperoning? What's the hatchling up to?”

 

Sasha shrugged. “Beats me. We'll probably just watch a movie or something. It'll be good for both of them. They haven't exactly had a lot of chances to be normal. Damian being trained as the littlest ninja and Colin growing up in the foster care system. Which, ugh.”

 

Jason chuckled darkly as he stood. This Colin must have been the other redheaded kid. But at least if Damian was perhaps focusing on him, then Jason wouldn’t feel compelled to give him The ‘Hurt Sasha and Die’ Talk. Besides, it was his little brother, technically if not legally, and Sash was way too old for him.

 

Not that that had ever stopped Jason when he was a Robin, flirting with women and trying to overcompensate for, what he thought of then, as his unwanted preference for men. But he’d done, at least some, growing up since then. “Alright, have fun on your date.”

 

Sasha rolled her eyes. “You have fun too.”

 

“Oh yeah.” He’d be having fun now.

 

Sasha left, closing the door behind her, and Jason eagerly stripped down to his underwear to pull the costume on. Dick remained, but Jason wasn’t self-conscious about changing in front of the older man--he never had been. As he dressed, he saw that the tight fitting suit was indeed as blank as his brother promised.

 

“How’s it fit?” Dick asked.

 

Jason ran his hands over the armor plating. “Good.”

 

Dick grinned at him, as if proud of him. “Okay. Come downstairs, I'll give you some equipment. Babs also sent over a couple new guns for you. Rubber bullets.”

 

“Sweet.”

 

*

 

He made his way along the rooftops, shooting out lines where necessary, searching out the dark night for trouble. The wind was in his face as he moved through the darkness, in a way he hadn’t in years, and he already felt a little better. Jason didn’t think this made him a Bat again, but it was something close. It felt good.

 

Catching sight of a convenient cluster of shady looking figures, Jason decided this was worth investigating. He checked the landmarks quickly and realized, with some growing curiosity, that this was near Red Robin’s normal patrol route. He hadn’t meant to stay so far off the route that Barbara had made for him, but he was having so much fun...

 

As he got closer, sneaking through the shadows, he could tell that these guys were not the usual, run of the mill Gotham gang. Certainly not when one looked like a reject from an old Universal horror.

 

“...And then we _crush_ the little bird,” it said. Jason guessed it was male, as it looked half man, half hairy spider. Wearing a pair of jeans because Mister Spider was modest, he guessed.

 

There were two women in the group. The gorgeous, dark skinned brunette was the one who answered her hairy friend. “Yes. Our dear little redbird. He'll be the first on our list of new prey.”

 

The second girl, raven dark hair with a penchant for leather, spoke next. “We should make an example of him. Show everyone what happens to those who challenge us.”

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out who they were talking about--it wasn’t like a lot of vigilantes wore red and could be associated with birds--and there was a lot of smart things he could have decided to do from this point forward. He did none of those things. He just saw red and attacked.

 

He landed, feet first, on the older, burly gunman’s back, shooting as he went down, sending the group scattering. The gunman’s weapons when scattering across the roof, so even if he could get up, he’d be searching for them in the lamplight.

 

The only one who didn’t try to evade Jason’s rubber bullets was the spider man thing. It took the gunfire head on, roaring as he came after Jason.

 

Jason laughed and leapt away, evading hairy claws and snarling jaws. “Whoa there, ugly.” He flipped over it, using his momentum to propel the giant spider off to the side. “Calm down before I get the bug spray.”

 

Leather girl threw some pouches at him, shouting, “Spiders are not bugs!”

 

There was another guy wearing a weird, buggy-eyed mask, wielding a curved sword, the type Jason couldn’t remember the name of at the moment. He looked familiar, but it had been awhile since Jason really paid attention to the growing number of assassins in the industry.

 

Jason flipped over him, evading the tip of that long blade, just in time to use him as a shield for leather girl’s pouches. They burst open on contact and the sword fighter cried out, frantically removing his outer clothing.

 

Jason smirked. “No thanks, man, I'm taken.” He kicked the guy over to leather babe, tripping her up. “But she looks interested.”

 

The girl squawked indignantly, not having expected her partner to come landing on her feet, tripping her up. She fell on the roof with him. “Get off, dumbass! He's making us look like amateurs!”

 

Another not-quite human roar alerted him to spider guy’s return, but not in time to avoid being tackled by it to the ground. Still, it only had brute force on its side and no skill, while Jason had grown up on the streets. So he wasn’t too phased as the larger body held him down, he just made sure he didn’t get pinned. Shooting the thing in the ground worked well enough. It howled and Jason was able to kick spider man off and roll away.

 

Leather girl was there waiting for him, throwing more pouches at him, and he barely evaded them this time. “Damn,” he told her, “you have more stashed away than my last dealer.” Whatever it was, from the swordsman’s reaction, he didn’t want any of it on him.

 

_Speak of the devil._ The swordsman was back on his feet and charging Jason down, leaving the younger man having to defending himself by blocking with his guns. He trusted the tech made by Barbara, though, and they didn’t break under the sharp blade.

 

“Whoa!” He twisted one of the guns and fired, but the swordsman must’ve anticipated the move and stepped back. Jason grinned at him, unrepentant. He was missing his knife about now, though. “Didn't we meet one time in a retreat in Prussia?”

 

“Shut up!” the swordsman snapped back.

 

“Sigh. No one appreciates fighting banter anymore.”

 

A pair of hairy arms grabbed him from behind, getting his arms pinned much more quickly than Jason was expecting. As he struggled, the brunette woman stepped forward. She hadn’t joined in the fray, but her skimpy outfit revealed good muscle tone, the body of a fighter. Jason didn’t doubt she could hold her own.

 

The way she smiled, though, a cold and heartless thing on her beautiful face, sent a shiver up his spine.

 

“You’re very interesting,” she said. “Not at all like our dear little redbird. He fought with many different styles. You fight with just one, but not any form I recognize.”

 

Jason smirked. “Let me give you a closer look, love,” he said, and kicked her in the face. The spider growled as Jason used the momentum from the movement to push them both to the ground together. “Sorry, big guy, never on the first date!” He punched it hard in the face, probably only enough to make it dizzy for a moment.

 

Then he was moving again. But not fast enough. He landed right in front of the swordsman.

 

“You’re going down, asshole!” he yelled, bringing the sword down.

 

Jason brought his guns up to dry to block again, but it wasn’t necessary. A bo staff was suddenly there, blocking the blow while a slender, leather bound heel slammed into the cranky swordsman’s midsection, kicking the guy away.

 

The swordsman yelped. “You!”

 

Jason looked up at the rest of Red Robin, come to his rescue (as Jason had unsuccessfully been trying to come to his). He’d never seen a more beautiful sight.

 

“He’s mine!” shouted the brunette girl, coming at Tim with her just her fists and legs. The teen seemed to anticipate her moves, however, and jabbed the end of his staff against her neck, firing off a taser that had her legs giving out under her.

 

Grinning, Jason slid easily to his feet, and shot spider guy in the groin again just for the hell of it. “That’s nifty.”

 

“Yours too,” said Tim, voice tight and angry. “Shut up.”

 

“Get them!” the brunette shouted when she was done twitching on the ground.

 

Tim shifted, putting himself between Jason and the group before the redhead could do the same. “I wouldn't, unless you want to end up like your Mistress.”

 

The girl sneered at him, getting to her feet. “What are you blabbering about--?” she started to demand, then she began to scream, and scream, and scream. Her companions stared at her, dismayed, as she continued to shift away from them, clearly frightened though they knew not of what.

 

Jason grinned--he knew this when he recognized it, he hadn’t been away from Gotham that long--and looked around. He got an idea when he saw an old water tower. “Red, two roofs over.”

 

Tim glanced the way he gestured, nodding. “Go.”

 

The taller man leapt for the next roof, using the still disoriented gunman’s shoulders to jump from, just as the man had regained enough of himself to climb to his feet. Jason heard him ‘oof!’ in complaint, but didn’t stop to gloat; he just kept running.

 

He heard Tim’s boots behind him, keeping up. The others weren’t long after, though, and it was kind of exhilarating, despite Red Robin’s obvious bad mood. He trusted the kid to watch his back, however.

 

“What did you do to piss these guys off?” he asked as they jumped to the second roof and made their way across to the water tower. The gunman was opening fire now, but by the sound of it, he was missing spectacularly. Jason gave himself a mental pat on the back.

 

“I blew up one of Ra’s bases,” Tim panted behind him as they climbed up the water towers, grappling hooks making the job quick. “They were inside it at the time.”

 

Jason laughed, landing on the coned top of the tower. Tim found his footing elegantly beside him, glancing back down at their attackers.

 

“Hurry,” the boy breathed, and it took Jason a moment to realize he meant the assassins.

 

The spider roared, its four arms easing the way up quickly.

 

“Come on, come on,” Tim urged, just as Jason was about to forgo the plan, grab the pretty Robin and make a run for better fighting ground.

 

Then, finally, the swordsman caught up with his teammates--the scantily clad brunette had been left behind, where she was still screaming at the shadows--and Tim pierced the side of the tower, drenching the assassins in water. They both stayed clear of the spray as Tim slammed down at the taser on the end of his staff.

 

They cried out from the shock, then from something else after that had begun to recover. As they flailed about on the ceiling, it was safe to say that their assailants were too overwhelmed with what they were seeing to be a bother any further.

 

Jason grinned and turned to Tim. “Modified Scarecrow toxin?” he started to ask, but instead the teen grabbed him and he didn’t have much of a chance to speak for a few minutes.

 

Red Robin dragged him down the tower and to the next roof over, where they stood under a bright pole light, where Tim tackled him to the ground and began to wiggle his fingers under the kevler covering Jason, stripping it away with far too much efficiency.

 

Jason stared at the cowled teen, stunned and not entirely sure this was actually happening. Maybe he was back at Wayne Tower, dreaming it all up.

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Tim was muttering. Once he was stripped down to his underwear, his gloved hands began moving over the redhead’s body. “How could you?!” he demanded; not sexily but angrily.

 

Of course, to Jason, the anger was pretty sexy. But the question jarred his brain back into action, and he tried to grab Tim’s hands. “Jeez, Tim, calm down!”

 

Tim easily batted his hands away and hit a nerve cluster on one of his wrists, hard enough to make Jason go still, his body feeling numb.

 

Not prepared, Jason fell back hard on his ass. It didn’t hurt, but it was bewildering. Even more so when he suddenly had a lapful of teen, Tim’s fingers continuing to quest over his body. Not caressing, the touch was just on the side of rough, but Jason moaned nonetheless. He resisted the urge to spread his legs so that Tim’s rear would be pressed against his groin.

 

The white eyeholes of the cowl focused on his face. “Hurts?”

 

Jason couldn’t help it, he laughed, though breathlessly. “God, no.”

 

The visible mouth frowned at him, and Tim tugged one of his gloves off to feel at the back of Jason’s head. He only wore a domino mask, so the way was unobstructed, and he leaned into the touch.

 

“What were you _thinking_?” Tim hissed at him.

 

“I wasn't,” Jason admitted, panting. “They said they were coming for you and kinda blanked out there...”

 

“I had it handled.”

 

“I gathered that. But how did you...?”

 

“I released the toxin in their hotel rooms earlier. The tasering was just to trigger the response.”

 

“Clever boy.” Jason glanced over back the way they had come as he heard the sound of a door slamming open, and shouting police, telling one another not to touch the one girl, for her skin was poison. (That would explain why a fighter would wear so little, in any case.) It was unlikely they would be spotted, but he and Tim held still until the racket had settled and the assassins were dragged away, still screaming and whimpering from the toxin.

 

He made another grab for Tim’s hands, finding he was able to move again.

 

Tim simply batted them away. “Oh no, you don't. You keep trying to protect me and I don't need it! I am not a child, nor am I weak! You could have been killed!”

 

“Tim,” Jason sighed weakly. He was very erect now and Tim’s kevlar clad rear was pretty firmly on it.

 

“Look!” Tim grabbed the sleeve from Jason’s suit where it had been discarded, bringing it into the light for him to see. There was an odd patch where some of the black had flecked off, revealing the kevlar beneath. “Did you even _notice_?!”

 

Jason blinked at it, vaguely remembering the poison pouches. “Huh.”

 

The gloved hand hit one of his shoulders. “No! Not ‘huh!’ You. Could. Have. Died.”

 

“If it kept you safe, would've been worth it,” Jason told him.

 

“Don't you _dare_.”

 

Jason grinned at him weakly. “God, what I don't dare to do. Doesn't even fucking matter.”

 

“You’re _ridiculous_!”

 

“Sorry. Never been in love before, so I don't know how else to be.”

 

Jason almost bit off his tongue. The white eyes stared down at him. “What?”

 

He sighed and met the eyes of the cowl again. At this point, it didn’t seem to matter too much. All it would change was how much Tim avoided him in the future. “I'm... fuck, I've never told anyone this before. You're the first. For me.”

 

“... Are you sure you didn't hit your head?”

 

“Yes, I'm sure, I did not hit my head. Tonight. I didn’t hit my head _tonight_.”

 

“You're acting strangely,” Tim accused.

 

“Well, that’s because you're on top of me and I'm harder than I've been in years!”

 

The skin visible from the cowl turned pink. “And now you're yelling.”

 

“Sorry. But you started it. Even if I did maybe deserve it.”

 

Tim sighed. “Jason...”

 

Jason reached for his hands again, not wanting to hear the teen’s refusal just yet. Tim let him, grasping his hands in return.

 

He cleared his throat nervously. “I never imagined telling you. I just assumed that I never would, and I wish I was better with words. You deserve better.”

 

The teen made a frustrated sound. “I deserve the truth and to make my own decision.”

 

Jason nodded faintly and tried again. “I... I love you,” he managed at last.

 

Tim was silent and still for a moment, before eventually saying, “Okay.”

 

Jason studied what little of his face that he could see. “God, is it that bad? You've gone all pale.” Red Robin shook his black cowled head and Jason rubbed his arms. “C'mon, let's get you home.”

 

Tim shook his head again. Sighing, Jason tried to sit up, but the boy remained stubbornly planted on his waist, and Jason couldn’t get very far. Nor did the other Robin make any move to get up.

 

Jason blinked at him, confused. “Tim?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Um, not to make you self conscious, but I just confessed my love for you, and you're sitting on me. And I'm almost naked.”

 

The visible, pink mouth stretched into a smile. “I know.”

 

His confusion grew, but the teen just looked more amused, and he still didn’t move. He simply watched Jason, and Jason had no idea what to do.

 

There was a sudden gust of cold wind and Jason shivered, having not forgotten that he was nearly entirely naked under Tim, but becoming even more aware of it.

 

“Cold?” Tim asked.

 

Jason nodded. “Just the adrenaline rush going down, I think.”

 

Red Robin hummed and shifted closer, hands tugging loose from his to touch Jason’s waist.

 

He stared at the cowled face, but he somehow continued to convey amusement.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You're... okay with this.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“I'm confused.”

 

“You’re also silly.”

 

“What?”

 

Tim leaned forward and kissed him softly. Jason stilled at the soft press of his lips, not sure how to react, and Tim pulled his head back a little, enough that they could look at each other.

 

Jason’s heart was pounding. “You don't have to humor me. It's fine if you don't feel the same, you don't need to--we can forget this ever happened and just--”

 

The cowl leaned in, and he was kissed again. Feeling stupid and not entirely sure why, Jason pulled his head back a little.

 

“But...”

 

“Yes?” Tim sounded amused again.

 

“You... like me?”

 

“And you like me.”

 

Jason smiled weakly, nose brushing against the cowl covered cheek. “I liked you a lot before. It's more than that now, since all this got started.”

 

“Why didn't you say anything?” Tim asked softly, touching his cheek with his gloveless hand. His fingertips were cold.

 

Jason took hold of the cold hand in his large one, trying to warm it, despite how cold he was getting. “I tried to kill you. I thought you, at best, were just starting to trust me.”

 

“Silly,” Tim said, almost fondly, and kissed him again.

 

Finally, Jason kissed back, arms wrapping around the lithe, costumed body, under the cape. He kept his hands above the waist and the kiss light, but in spite of that, it was the best kiss he’d ever had.

 

“So, am I clean?” Jason asked against Tim’s lips.

 

“Huh?” Tim sighed, trying to start another kiss.

 

Jason was feeling a little drunk from the contact, pleasant and blocking out the rest of the world. Except for the cold, which was why he’d rather do this some place warmer. “The poison. Am I clean?”

 

“You’d be dead twice over by now if not. I think you’re okay.”

 

“Okay. Let’s head home. “Then in the morning you can yell at me for being overprotective.”

 

Tim nodded, a shy smile on his lips. “Okay.”

 

 

TBC.


	8. Tim Drake's Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week: a shorter chapter about the beginning of Tim and Jason's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Possibly laughable attempt at almost porn. Normally I avoid writing sex, but it seemed integral to the plot.

 

-

 

Once Jason was dressed again, they rode back to Tim’s home together on his motorcycle, the bigger man pressed close to his back in a way that was incredibly distracting. But he couldn’t bring himself to make Jason sit back at a more appropriate distance, forcing himself to focus attention on the road. He’d had worse distractions while driving. 

 

Jason loved him. That knowledge would have been distracting enough even without the large body pressed against his own. Tim thought he might never be cold again, between Jason and the bike. He could feel Jason’s heat even through the suit. 

 

He tried not to think about it as he drove, but his mind was processing everything that had occurred between them the last month, since Tam’s attack and Damian’s kidnapping. With the new information of Jason’s feelings, it cast all their interactions in a new light. He saw hints of the man’s love that Tim hadn’t allowed himself to notice before--including Jason singing to him in public, as if the redhead didn’t know you weren’t supposed to do something like that in real life. Tim also realized that his friends and family must have been aware of this long before he was, as it seemed like everyone had been gently trying to nudge them together. 

 

Too bad for everyone involved, Tim and Jason were both so stubborn that no nudging in the world would have worked. Instead, the thanks had to be given to a group of assassins who were out for Red Robin’s blood.

 

That probably said way too much about Tim’s life right there. 

 

The underground entrance opened up and Tim used it to drive down into the secret passageway, subbasement level, that led to the hidden work station in his home. It was only then that Jason pulled away, swinging his long leg off the bike and removing the spare helmet from his head. 

 

The man was smiling, shaking out his short red hair. “Your costume is distracting,” he commented.

 

Tim raised an eyebrow, kicking the kickstand onto the floor before sliding off the bike as well, the engine cooling steadily. “Oh?”

 

“Yeah, you look good in it,” Jason said, feet shifting on the cold metal floor in a way that was both awkward and adorable. “Sexy.” 

 

Tim felt himself flushing, grateful for the cowl covering his face. “Thanks.”

 

He watched as Jason sat his guns near the weapons rack and remove what was left of his temporary costume--he’d left the one arm untucked just in case of further exposure to the poison, and as he stripped out of the shirt entirely, Tim took it from him and sat it aside for disposal later. After determining if there was anything left that he could take a sample of, of course.

 

Which left Jason standing shirtless under more direct light. Tim couldn’t help his eyes darting over the redhead’s muscular body one more time, but he didn’t see anything other than a few new bruises that would be darker in the morning. 

 

“Sorry,” Jason murmured, giving Tim a small smile. “For worrying you. But I really feel okay.”

 

Tim hesitated before tugging his cowl off, revealing the flush he couldn’t hide otherwise. “Sure?” he pressed, focusing on the arm where he had seen the damage on the suit. There was nothing there but some old scarring, red hair, and a few freckles. 

 

“Yeah.” Jason stepped closer and Tim let him, though the man didn’t try to touch him again. “I know, I shouldn’t have jumped in without a plan. Guess old habits die hard.”

 

As the few things Jason ‘planned’ had been while the man may not have had entire control of his senses, Tim decided that maybe recklessness was more in character for Jason. That didn’t mean he could just let it go and say it was okay, however. Not when the risk was losing Jason all over again. 

 

He sighed. “Their leader, Wanderer, she's a metahuman who excretes some sort of venom through her touch.”

 

“Ah. Damn.” Jason rubbed at the arm that could have been exposed. “Good thing I just touched her with my boots then.”

 

Tim nodded, resisting the strong urge to also touch Jason’s arm. “I haven't been able to get a sample yet but it seems to kill fairly quickly in sufficient quantities. The other woman, Funnel, she has more mundane ways of poisoning people, but her methods are just as lethal. She once assassinated another assassin, that also used poison, in the middle of a crowded courtroom.”

 

“Well, I really feel okay,” Jason assured. “And I really don’t feel like I’m dying, which I remember pretty well what that was like. Unless dying of embarrassment counts?”

 

Tim smiled very faintly. “Not that I’m aware of.”

 

Jason smiled back. “But if it makes you feel better, you could always test a blood sample.”

 

It would. It was also intrusive, but if Jason was volunteering, then Tim felt no guilt for his paranoia. He pulled off his gloves and took the blood sample, while Jason sat nearby, not squirming--as if he really trusted Tim to do this--and put it in the computer for analysis. He focused on the magnified image on the screen, while the redhead continued to sit beside him, bare arms folded for his muscular chest.

 

“I may have forgotten to have Alfred bring over some spare clothes the other day,” Jason said after a moment.

 

Tim smiled a little. The tests were all coming up negative, so the continued worry in his gut was lessening. “Not that nakedness has bothered you before.”

 

Jason laughed. “Oh ha ha. It’s not my fault you keep walking in on me naked.”

 

“Yes. It is.” Tim reached over across the short distance and took Jason’s hand determinedly, telling himself he hadn’t imagined the rooftop exchange earlier. Jason said he loved him. Tim was allowed to touch the redhead all he wanted now. 

 

Jason’s fingers tightened around his own. Not enough to hurt, the pressure was very reassuring. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

 

Tim hummed, teasingly, as if he doubted Jason’s words.

 

Jason shook his head, laughing more, and Tim knew he wasn’t insulted when he didn’t pull his hand away. 

 

It was nice. It had been ages since anyone had been content enough with him to just sit and let Tim hold their hand. Even if Jason’s larger hand dwarfed his smaller one. It was sweet and, though most people didn’t think of it this way, as intimate as kissing. 

 

(Of course, Tim thought, Vulcans kissed with their hands, so it wasn’t an entirely unprecedented concept. Then again, that was science fiction and Tim might have only been thinking about _Star Trek_ because he remembered Kon’s words the other day.)

 

The last of the tests came up on screen, still negative, and Jason gave his hand another squeeze.

 

“I should probably go,” the man spoke softly. “We’re still supposed to be staying away from each other...”

 

Tim tightened his own fingers around Jason’s. Even if the man went home that night, he had no intention of that being the reason why. Especially not after what Bart had pointed out to him on TV. “About that. When you were sitting in the car, were you...?”

 

Jason’s face flushed, teal eyes looking anywhere but at him. “Oh. So you did see TMZ...”

 

Tim nodded honestly, trying not to wince. No wonder the family hadn’t really talked to him lately--they had all seen the show. “Cassie wants me to take her to the Grammys.”

 

The man snorted softly. “No way.”

 

“Of course not. I’d rather go with someone else, if I had to go to an event at all.” Tim squeezed Jason’s hand, hoping he understand that he was Tim’s _someone else_ , in that sense. Perhaps he always had been, despite how different the man he loved now was from the boy he had loved in the past. “Which I don’t.”

 

“We’ll give her the tickets.”

 

“Yeah. She and Bart could go, it’d be hilarious.” 

 

“A Wonder Girl and a Speedster. Yeah, I bet.”

 

Tim smiled. “She’s not really like Donna though,” he told him, aware that Jason hadn’t really met Cassie. The time spent putting the other Titans to sleep so he could face Tim alone probably didn’t count. Cassie wasn’t quite as serious as Donna, and was still finding her way as a leader and a warrior. 

 

“Hey, nobody’s perfect.” Jason’s eyes darted away again. “Yeah. To answer your question. I might've. A little.”

 

Tim sagged, good humor evaporating. “I’m sorry.”

 

Jason shook his head, squeezing his hand again. “I told you, you don't need to be. God, after everything I did to you...”

 

“I forgave you,” Tim told him, more than a little horrified. Did Jason really think it was okay for the teen to hurt him, because of the attempted murder? That Tim would be remotely okay with that? Because he most definitely was _not_ okay with that. 

 

“I don’t know why,” Jason whispered. “Definitely don’t deserve it.”

 

“Maybe, maybe not. But either way, it's my choice to make.” It was the choice that was truest to himself. Once, years ago, he remembered a promise to himself to always try to stay true to what he personally believed. Getting other people to believe that, especially after everyone learned of Batman’s contingency plan against the entire Justice League, was a little more difficult. He’d almost lost his best friends because of it. 

 

“I’m not Bruce, I’m not going to blame you for no reason and then never apologize when I realize how wrong I was. We both need to stop judging ourselves by his standards. I love him, I always will,” Tim admitted, tone softening, “but it’s not healthy. I’ve already been mad at you, I was for a long time. But that’s over now. I forgive you, for my own reasons, nothing’s forcing me to. So just trust me.” 

 

He ducked his head, unused to talking quite so much about something so personal. He wasn’t aware of Jason leaning in until he felt the man’s forehead pressing against his own. 

 

“Thanks, Tim,” Jason whispered.

 

Tim smiled, taking a deep breath, while Jason’s forehead remained against his own, the larger man leaning over the distance between their chairs. He breathed in the man’s cologne and the lingering sweat from his fight, as well as getting an eyeful of Jason’s chest and abdomen, bare and close for his inspection. Jason was almost as pale as Tim and there was red hair on his torso that the teen wanted to pet and caress. He hadn’t even been aware that body hair wouldn’t bother him until now, as it did many people. (Despite, as Bart had pointed out, a lack of body hair actually meant prepubescence and thus people needed to shut up about it.)

 

Jason tugged on the hand he still held, jolting Tim from his thoughts. “C'mon, bed. I'm not dying so you should get some sleep.”

 

Tim lifted his head, looking at Jason’s face. “ _I_ should?”

 

Jason looked confused again. “Yeah. I'll crash on the couch after I call Dick, let him know where I'm at.”

 

Tim frowned. He had an idea where this was going. “You don’t have to.”

 

“It wouldn't be right, now that you know how I feel...”

 

“Even if that were true, there's the foldout couch upstairs which you already know about. You don’t need to sleep on a completely different floor from me because you have some weird idea about protecting my innocence.” 

 

Jason’s face turned red and Tim knew his assumptions were on the button. “You sure?”

 

“Yes,” Tim said firmly. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

There were no more arguments as Tim, still keeping hold of Jason’s hand, led the way into the house proper, closing the secret door behind him and turning out the lights. There was still more he could have been working on, more crime and bad people to be stopped, but this was the first time that Tim truly felt like that didn’t matter. (At least not right now. It would later, and he would probably feel guilty about it, but this was _Jason_.

 

The person that he might have been waiting for, all his lonely childhood and rocky superhero career.)

 

In the sitting area, Jason gently tugged their hands apart at last so that he could use the cordless landline phone and call Dick. Tim waited, listening to one half of the conversation as Jason revealed only a few details of what had occurred: simply stating that he’d gotten into trouble, that he was fine and that Tim had shown up in time to rescue him, and that he would be staying there for the night. 

 

From what he could tell, Dick wanted to talk longer, likely to press for more detail, but Jason managed to keep it short with a promise to talk more the next day. As soon as he hung up, Tim itched to retake his hand, feeling the ghost of the man’s touch, but waited. 

 

Instead of offering his hand, Jason touched Tim’s back, nudging him gently toward the stairs. 

 

Tim smiled and went upstairs first, aware that the taller man was following close behind. He stopped in the hallway outside the master bedroom. 

 

Jason paused beside him, curiously. “Okay?”

 

Tim nodded, weighing his options. Jason wouldn’t have his peculiarities, and even if he remembered Tim talking to him briefly about his sexuality, it wasn’t necessarily the full truth. Tim also thought about the things Steph had accused him of, how many issues their relationship had had because of his hesitation toward sex. He didn’t want to make the same mistakes again. 

 

If Jason wanted to, he decided he wouldn’t say no. 

 

“Do you want to sleep in the office or...?”

 

“Or...?” Jason pressed, confused again. 

 

“With me,” Tim finished, softly. 

 

He watched Jason’s expression melted into something soft and wonderful. The man touched his cheek, brushing with the back of his knuckles. “I'd love that.”

 

Tim smiled shyly. “Okay.”

 

Jason bent down, kissing his forehead. “Don't worry. Just to sleep.”

 

The teen nodded, but just as he was about to tell Jason it was alright, the man went into the bathroom. After a moment, he heard the shower running. 

 

Deciding that it could wait, Tim stepped into his bedroom to strip out of the rest of the Red Robin costume, setting it aside to be put away later. Then he hesitated, uncertain, as he had nothing to wear that he thought was in any way remotely seductive. 

 

Jason was an adult, he’d had sex, and Tim was way out of his depth. He was awkward and shy and, at least in this area, very young and unsure of himself. So as much as he wanted to prove that he could do this, he had no idea how. (The only thing that came close was Arianna and the slinky lingerie, but that didn’t exactly work in his case.) Sighing, he pulled out his pajamas and dressed in them. 

 

Even if it made him seem like a little kid. 

 

He pulled the covers down from the bed, anxiously, as the shower turned off. A few moments later, Jason emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair a little damp.

 

Tim blushed a little but said nothing about it. The blushing would give him away regardless. “Hey,” he greeted shyly.

 

Jason smiled back. “Hey.” He moved toward the opposite side of the bed and removed the towel. While underneath, Tim would have expected the man to be naked, instead he was wearing the one normal garment that he could have been wearing under the suit--cotton briefs. 

 

Jason slid into bed, glancing at him but not really holding his gaze for very long, and pulled the covers up over himself. Tim slid in beside him, noticing how the man stayed to one side of the bed, leaving it up to him to shift closer until they were almost touching. When the man didn’t immediately grab him to start divesting him of pajamas and ravishing him, Tim began to wonder if Jason was just as uncertain as he was. 

 

The idea was more than a little reassuring. 

 

Jason reached over, but only touched his face with his fingertips, a feather light caress. “This doesn’t seem real.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I've wanted it too much. I don’t usually get what I want. And since I tried to kill you, didn't think you ever could.”

 

They had already gone over this. Tim only smiled faintly and called him, “Silly,” again.

 

That didn’t seem to improve Jason’s mood, however, but before he could say anything more, the bed bounced minutely. Tim glanced down to see Kitten crawling toward them over the expanse of the comforter. 

 

Laughing softly, Jason reached down to scratch at Kitten’s ears. “Hey buddy. Did you miss me?”

 

Kitten purred loudly, rubbing chin and whiskers against Jason’s outstretched hand with eagerness that made the redhead laugh more.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. I missed you too.” Teal eyes met Tim’s own. “And I missed you,” he added in a softer tone.

 

Tim smiled at him. “Me too,” he said, squirming a little closer until he was touching the man’s shoulder. “Sorry.”

 

Jason pinched his cheek lightly. “Shush, babe. It’s okay now.”

 

Tim nodded. If not, he would find a way to make it okay. 

 

They both watched as Kitten settled in the space between their legs, making room for himself and squirming until he got comfortable. 

 

“Looks like we’ve got company for the night,” Jason noted.

 

“Mm, guess so,” Tim agreed, snuggling closer and resting his forehead against Jason’s shoulder. He hummed as he felt a kiss pressed onto his head. 

 

He felt Jason relaxing beside him, and though he might have liked to talk further, he was much too tired now. Days of not enough sleep catching up with him, no doubt. Tim decided that what needed to be said, if anything, could wait until the sun was up and after they got a few hours of slumber.

 

-

 

Jason woke early the next morning. He’d never gotten entirely used to falling asleep beside someone else. He’d grown up untrustworthy. It was Bruce who had shown him what trust should be like. He trusted Tim, but it was hard to remind his body, and years of bad experiences, of that.

 

It was cold as well, and Jason was in no hurry to get up. Instead, he simply watched Tim sleep, though he knew it was immensely creepy. Even so, Tim slept on peacefully. 

 

He heard Kitten meowing from downstairs, not even aware of when he’d left the bed, and got up to feed him, returning back upstairs once that was taken care of.

 

Tim was sitting up by then, but he didn’t look very awake. He was blinking sleepily at Jason and the world at large. 

 

Jason smiled, amazed how happy he was to see this side of Tim. Unguarded and adorable. “Morning.”

 

“Mo-morning,” Tim managed through a cute yawn. 

 

Jason sat down beside him, but he wasn’t sure what to do after that. He didn’t know if he should make the first move before they had a chance to talk about things. Or perhaps Tim was already regretting that they had done anything now that he’d had time to sleep on it. 

 

Then Tim was leaning against his shoulder, as if he couldn’t hold himself up, and Jason wrapped an arm around him supportively. “Wanna go back to bed?”

 

Yawning, Tim nodded, cheek rubbing on his shoulder. Jason gently maneuvered them back down onto the mattress, covering the teen back up with the blankets. 

 

“Poor babe.”

 

“Mm, my body is ganging up on me.”

 

Jason felt his forehead for a fever, but the younger man’s skin felt normal. “Feel sick?”

 

Tim shook his head, eyes already closed again. “Just tired.”

 

“Have you been getting enough sleep?” Jason found himself asking.

 

Tim’s eyes opened briefly, just long enough to give him a look. 

 

“What? I know, okay? It’s an honest question.”

 

“Of course not,” Tim sighed tiredly. “None of us get enough sleep.” 

 

Jason sighed and kissed his shoulder. “Gotta start getting you to take power naps, or something.”

 

Tim snorted softly, but he didn’t look as irritated with him.

 

“Am I getting overprotective again?”

 

Tim shook his head. “No, but I don’t have time for naps. Power or otherwise.”

 

That’s what was worrying Jason. After slowly getting to know the teen, he could tell how much Tim worked and tried to squeeze into his day. Tim was like Bruce, in that sense at least, more than anything else. Neither of them were going to live to be old men.

 

Jason had never thought he would be too (and he’d partly been right, before whatever it was that brought him back had intervened). But being with Tim, like this, was making Jason _want_ to think about the future for the first time. And whatever came their way, he wanted that future to have Tim Drake in it. 

 

Tim snuggled close again before he could say anything further, and Jason held him as the teen fell back to sleep. Yet Jason felt too preoccupied with his thoughts to find sleep again for himself, so he held Tim until he was sure the younger vigilante was deeply asleep, then crept once more out of bed.

 

*

 

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with Alfred’s disapproving face.

 

“Nothing happened!” Jason cried, quickly allowing the older man inside, trying not to allow himself to be too visible. He closed the door and turned toward Alfred.

 

Well, perhaps Alfred objected less to his mere presence in Tim’s home and more to the fact that Jason currently had nothing but a sheet wrapped around his body like a toga. He could make some sort of excuse, but the man was unlikely to believe him. 

 

“Master Jason?” Alfred asked archly, confirming Jason’s suspicions with his tone.

 

The redhead sighed. “You’re giving me that look.”

 

“And what look would that be, sir?”

 

“The ‘I disapprove of what you’re doing, Master Jason, and I’ll have none of that puppy dog eyes nonsense.’”

 

“That seems awfully expressive for a single look,” Alfred pointed out. 

 

Jason grinned relaxing a little as he noticed a gleam in the man’s gaze. Alfred wasn’t truly mad at him then. “Yeah, well. You're very good at them.”

 

“I'm pleased to know you think so.” Alfred offered a neatly folded bundle of clothes, which Jason took gratefully. 

 

“Don't guess you have any suggestions for breakfast?” he asked. “I already called work so they know Tim's gonna be in late, but he should have a good breakfast.”

 

Alfred made a thoughtful noise. “I believe Master Tim would enjoy a frittata if it isn't too much trouble.”

 

“He has the ingredients. Or he did last week. I'll check.”

 

Alfred nodded. “Is there anything else you require, Master Jason?”

 

“I think that’s it.” He shed the sheet, since he still had his underwear on underneath, and got dressed. “Is Dick worried?”

 

“I believe he is anxious,” the older man replied in a mild voice.

 

“I'll give him another call.” He smiled at Alfred awkwardly. “Last night was kind of sudden.” To say the least.

 

“So it seems,” Alfred hummed. “I believe Miss Sasha would not mind hearing from you either.”

 

“Oops, yeah. I haven’t been the best mentor lately.” He was probably just as crappy as Bruce was.

 

Alfred gave him a comforting smile. “Not at all, sir. I believe the young mistress has others to look up to, as she’s kept in touch with Timothy’s mother as well as Miss Barbara and Miss Selina.”

 

“Great.” Though he couldn’t really fault her for it, and looking up to three fantastic women was way better than her looking up to him.

 

“Regardless, I believe Miss Sasha is still incredibly fond of you.”

 

“I’ll call her too,” Jason promised. 

 

“Very good, sir.”

 

“Thanks, Alfred.”

 

“My pleasure.” 

 

Jason saw him out, made his call to Wayne Tower and spoke to both Dick and Sasha--a little longer with the girl, who pressed him with questions and teased him as she accurately guessed what had happened--before glancing at the time and making a call to WE. Tim was definitely not going to make it to work on time and he didn’t want the driver to show up for no reason.

 

Then he went to the kitchen to start on breakfast. He had the egg mixture in the oven before he heard a voice calling from the staircase.

 

“Jase?”

 

Jason grinned, washing his hands and checking on the sausages. “Follow your nose, babe.”

 

Tim stepped into the kitchen, looking only slightly less tired than he had earlier. “Smells good.”

 

He couldn’t help but feel stupidly happy about the approval. “I hope it tastes good too, it's been awhile since I made one of these.”

 

Tim blinked at him, watching. “Didn’t know you cooked.”

 

“Well, according to the Food Network's website, frittatas are marked as easy. Which pretty much sums up my cooking skills. If it's easy, usually I can figure it out.” He threw Tim another smile. “I _have_ lived as a bachelor for four years. Had to pretty much fend for myself. In places that didn't have a McDonalds.”

 

Tim was looking at him doubtfully.

 

“What?”

 

“You. Food Network.”

 

“Yeah, I might've googled the recipe earlier on your laptop to be sure I remembered it right...” Which he hadn’t asked to use, so perhaps he should apologise. But Tim didn’t seem bothered about it.

 

“Huh.”

 

Jason grinned more and checked on the eggs, taking them out of the oven and slicing them into six pieces. 

 

“Looks good,” Tim commented.

 

“It is. Or it should be. One slice or two?”

 

Tim sniffed delicately. “One, please.”

 

“Okay.” He got one slice for Tim, taking two for himself to go with the sausages. They took their food and drinks--tea for Tim and milk for himself--to the sofa to sit and eat. 

 

He waited anxiously for Tim to take a bite. 

 

The teen hummed eventually, swallowing the first bite. “I like it.”

 

Jason smiled, relaxing and taking a bite of his sausage. “I’m glad I wasn’t imagining my cooking skills. Mm, this is good too.”

 

“Was that from my freezer?”

 

“Yeah, you mind?”

 

“Nope. Just thought you should know, it’s veggie sausage.”

 

Jason stared at him, another bite hovering halfway to his mouth. “Seriously?”

 

Tim smirked a little. “Mm-hm.”

 

“Huh.” He shrugged and ate regardless. Good food was good food. “Let me guess. Food Network and drinking milk ruins my bad boy image?”

 

“Somewhat.” It took Jason a second for him to realize the boy was teasing.

 

“Do you like me less now?” he asked, trying to joke back.

 

Tim shook his head. “Of course not.”

 

Jason couldn’t help but be relieved. He slouched down onto the couch, stretching his long legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles. 

 

“Silly,” Tim called him, smiling.

 

“Is that my new nickname?”

 

“Maybe.” The teen was definitely teasing now. It was sexy as hell.

 

“I like it,” he admitted, knowing he might have liked any nickname Tim had chosen for him. 

 

The boy smiled. Jason set his fork and plate aside to pet his floppy hair. 

 

Tim hummed, another gorgeous blush blossoming on his cheeks. He caressed the teen’s cheek gently. 

 

“I called Tam, told her you'd be late. But she also said she'd cover for you if you wanted a sick day.”

 

The third Robin blinked at him, going still under his touch. “You called Tam?”

 

Jason was surprised by the reaction, dropping his hand. “Yeah. Guess I should've asked first, sorry.”

 

Tim made a face. “She is never gonna let me live this down.”

 

The redhead grew confused and a little worried. Though Tim didn’t seem mad, he knew he’d crossed a boundary with making a call to work on his behalf. 

 

“She's been on me forever about dating you.”

 

Jason blinked at him, surprised. “Really?”

 

“Basically since you saved her.”

 

The redhead couldn’t hold in a wince. “Oh. Damn. That might've been my fault. She overheard Sasha teasing me about my huge crush on you.”

 

“... You had a crush on me?” Tim asked as if surprised.

 

Jason nodded, embarrassed. “Yeah, I thought I told you last night. Pretty much since you showed up all smug and confident to bail my ass out of jail.”

 

The teen blushed. “I was not smug.”

 

“Were.”

 

“Was not.”

 

“Well, definitely confident. And cute.”

 

Tim sighed. “I get that a lot with Bart.”

 

“He is also very cute.” Jason grinned at him. “And it was the first time I saw you without your mask.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, I knew who you were already. Remember I told you about the pictures?” Jason reminded. “But they were all of you in action. You had your mask on. Most of them anyway, I think I saw one of your school pictures. But you were a tiny little thing, all prim and proper. Not the guy that came to face me in prison, maskless, sure that you were doing the right thing. That you could, despite us both lying about who we were. It made me realize that I’d judged you just because Bruce had chosen you as my replacement. I’d had no idea who you really were.

 

“Also,” he added, “you were really cute.”

 

“Oh,” Tim murmured.

 

Jason wondered if he was talking too much, but he went on, wishing he were better with words. “So there was this confident, gorgeous kid, bailing me out of jail, taking me home, and kinda giving me a chance that I didn't really deserve. Not because you wanted to, but because you thought it was what Bruce would've wanted.”

 

“He would have,” Tim reassured.

 

“I know,” Jason admitted. “It was just... hard for me to believe that. For a long time.” He could feel the kid watching him and sighed. “Then I tried to kill you again.”

 

“Stop dwelling,” Tim said in a firm voice.

 

Jason smiled weakly. In his mind’s eye, he saw Tim, wearing a Batman costume that he still wasn’t sure how it had fit properly, cut and dying from wounds Jason had inflicted. 

 

“Stop,” Tim said again.

 

He hummed in answer and took Tim’s dirty plate, intending to take it to the kitchen to wash with his, when a soft, “Mrow?” distracted him.

 

Jason grinned down at the orange cat. “Hey buddy.” He sat the plate aside with his and picked Kitty up onto the couch with them. 

 

Kitty gave a small, brief squeak before he was settled again on his paws, which he decided to wash after the manhandling. 

 

Still smiling, Jason gave the large cat pets in apology. Kitty purred loudly.

 

“We should give him a name,” Jason noted.

 

“Besides Kitty?” 

 

“Yeah. Not that there's anything wrong with Kitty. But that's something couples do, right? Name their pets?” He waited, uncertain of how Tim would answer that, or if they were even officially a couple yet. 

 

But Tim only nodded. “If they aren't already named.”

 

“I just assumed that's what you were calling him. But if it's really his name, then...”

 

“No. I didn't really think to name him before.”

 

They began listing options, making one another laugh. Kirk--because Kitty was light haired and loved attention--but that was too obvious. Han Solo, Mace Windu, random members of the Rogue Squadron. Nick Fury, Nick Purry, Nick Furry, Catasha Romanov. (Tim laughed and shook his head. “No puns. I hear enough of them at night.”) Logan, Scott. (“He’s got the eyes,” Tim pointed out. “Sort of.”) 

 

It was almost disorienting when Jason realized he was having fun. 

 

-

 

Tim leaned against the couch backing, resting his cheek on the cushion and watching Jason petting Kitty. “Any other suggestions?” he asked after their laughter had died down for the moment.

 

Jason hummed, getting that look on his face as if he was going to make another bad pun or another esoteric reference. It ended up being the latter: “Well, when it comes to X-men, ‘Shadow Cat?’”

 

Tim smiled a little more, amused. “That could work...”

 

“What would we call him? Shade?”

 

“Shade,” Tim echoed, testing out the name. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

Jason turned back to the male cat, who was comfortably ensconced in the redhead’s lap and getting his ears scratched by big fingers. “What do you think, Shade? Is that gonna be your name? Hm?”

 

The tabby’s ears flicked, as if he could understand. “Mrow?”

 

“Shade?” Jason asked again. “Is Shade your name, pretty boy?”

 

He gave a long ‘Mrrrrow,’ which had Jason chuckling and scratching his ears some more. The cat leaned into the petting happily. 

 

“I guess that’s a yes,” Tim noted, somewhat dubiously. It was hard to tell with cats.

 

“Yep,” Jason agreed. 

 

“Okay.” They had managed to agree on a name. One that wasn’t a horrible pun, even, so that was a bonus. 

 

He reached across the short distance, his hand joining Jason’s in rubbing Shade’s ears and chin. The purring seemed to become even louder with the increased attention and Jason chuckled.

 

Tim watched his face, smiling. He was glad that Jason was so obviously fond of the large tabby already. It was obvious in Jason’s expression, as it had been whenever the man looked at Tim. One of the many little signs that Tim had neglected to correctly interpret before Jason had to confess his feelings. 

 

He must have been staring too much, because a moment later a large hand was no longer pressed against cat fur, but his cheek, cupping his face in a gentle hold. 

 

Tim leaned into the warm touch, sighing. “Mm... I should go to work,” he said, partly trying to convince himself, but it wasn’t working. 

 

Jason nodded, face falling in disappointment. “If you have to.”

 

“Don’t want to,” Tim admitted.

 

“If it makes any difference, I don't want you to either.” Jason leaned over to kiss him softly.

 

Tim smiled and returned the light kiss. Like the night before, their kisses today had been much more chaste than he would have expected. “Of course it does.”

 

Jason smiled, wide and happy, and dropped a kiss on Tim’s nose. Laughing softly, Tim cuddled close, his pressing against Jason’s shoulder. 

 

“Mmm...” Tim hummed as one of Jason’s arms settled around him. He could really come to enjoy this closeness, especially when Jason seemed content to not taking things any further than this. 

 

“Want to go back to bed?” he asked. 

 

“Mmm, bed,” Jason murmured into his hair, sounding as sleepy as Tim still felt. “Tim and bed.”

 

“Jason with me in bed,” Tim returned, thinking that it seemed like a brilliant idea as well. He thought again of work, but pushed it aside for now. Work would mean being further away from Jason’s touch and he didn’t want that right now.

 

Jason chuckled and shifted Shade gently out of his lap. The cat meowed at him in complaint at being moved. “Aw.” Jason scratched his ears. “Wanna come with us? Unless you’re comfortable here.”

 

“Mrow,” said Shade.

 

“Okay,” Jason laughed softly, “we’ll let you decide.”

 

Tim nudged Jason’s shoulder. “Mm, bed.”

 

“Yup,” Jason agreed and then Tim found himself being picked up so fast, all he could do was hang onto the older man and let it happen. 

 

“Jase,” he sighed, though fondly. He supposed he should get used to the manhandling. It wasn’t so bad, now that he knew how Jason felt. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nothing,” Tim answered honestly, continuing to hold on as he was carried, bridle style, upstairs and to his bedroom. 

 

“Really?” Jason asked wryly, setting him down on the bed and back under the covers. “Or are you just objecting to me carrying you around?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tim said, smiling, “I’m starting to like it.” 

 

Jason sat beside him, pressing a kiss against Tim’s upraised knee, through the comforter. “Yeah?”

 

“Mm-hm,” Tim hummed as he tugged on Jason’s arm, urging him back into bed.

 

Jason snickered, joining him under the covers. “Okay then. I’ll just carry you around then. In public, during a fight...”

 

Tim hit him with a pillow. “Goof.”

 

The redhead laughed some more, settling with an arm around Tim’s waist. “S'good thing you have such a big bed.”

 

“I guess,” Tim agreed, eyeing him.

 

“Because I’m huge.”

 

“Not that huge.” He wondered if the man remembered that he had seen him naked at the pool when Jason decided to go skinny dipping before they went shopping.

 

“Really huge. I'm bigger than Dick.”

 

“No. And I don’t want to know how you know that,” he added, just to be sure that Jason knew what he was saying. The innocent look in Jason’s eyes was a little too good.

 

Jason’s eyes widened. “Oh god.”

 

Tim snickered, he couldn’t help it.

 

Jason laughed also, his face and ears red. “Sorry, that wasn't what I mean. No, down there I'm um. I’m adequate size.”

 

“Oh?” Tim teased lightly. Jason’s face turned redder. “Do I need to see?”

 

Jason’s jaw fell open. Tim only gave him an innocent smile, trying not to laugh at his face.

 

“... You're doing that on purpose.”

 

“Maybe?” He was surprised Jason hadn’t picked up on it sooner. Maybe Jason just didn’t realize how devious he could be yet. 

 

“You are, wow.” Jason smiled in what had to be relief and kissed him softly.

 

The kisses were still light, but there were more of them as Jason held him close, cuddling, his hand wandering over Tim’s body but never going below his waist. Jason pressed more kisses along Tim’s jaw and, humming, the teen nuzzled happily. It all made him feel warm and content, though in the back of his mind, he wondered when the man would try for something more. 

 

Jason gave him a wide grin. “Sorry, I need to shave, huh?”

 

“Don’t mind,” Tim murmured. Cassie had complained endlessly about Kon’s stubble burn until he started to shave, but now that Tim could experience it, he couldn’t understand the problem. The scrape felt strangely good. 

 

“Sure?”

 

Tim nodded, feeling one of Jason’s cheeks with his fingertips. “Doesn’t look bad either.” 

 

“I don’t look like Roy?” Jason pressed with a bashful smile. 

 

“No,” Tim snickered.

 

“That’s good.”

 

“Don't like how Roy looks?” the teen asked curiously. 

 

Jason shrugged. “He looks fine, I guess. I just want to look like me.”

 

“You do,” Tim affirmed. 

 

“Even though my hair's receding?”

 

Tim rolled his eyes. _Not this again_. “Your hair is not receding.”

 

“It is.” Jason pushed back the hair on his forehead as if to show him.

 

“No.” 

 

“But...”

 

“No,” Tim said again, more firmly. When the man pouted, he nipped his bottom lip lightly, making Jason gasp. “It’s only because your hair’s lighter now that you’re not dyeing it. Darker hair looks thicker.”

 

“Huh.” Jason’s eyes were focused on his mouth, possibly not really listening to him. Tim was about to repeat himself when Jason pressed their lips together again.

 

Tim smiled. He could convince Jason later. Somehow. The man had a hard head, but Tim thought he could think of ways to persuade him.

 

One of Jason’s hands wandered down to Tim’s hip, his fingers rubbing through the fabric of his pajamas, and Tim shifted, pressing closer against him. When Jason continued to see content with only cuddles and kisses, Tim felt confident enough to tangle their legs together. The man moaned and Tim could feel Jason’s growing arousal against his thigh.

 

He didn’t mind. Knowing he had that effect on Jason felt good and urged him on. Tim licked his mouth, testing, and earned a groan from the man and a hand sliding between his own legs.

 

Tim mewed softly. He wasn’t erect but the touch was nice, sweet and intimate, because Jason’s touch was gentle and unhurried. He squirmed a little regardless. 

 

When Jason began to pull his hand away, Tim grabbed it and placed it back to his groin. 

 

The man blinked at him as if confused. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yes,” Tim said simply, because it was. This wasn’t about giving Jason what he wanted, or what Tim thought he wanted, so the man would stay. While he would have done that last night, that wasn’t the driving urge for his decision right now. Not after Jason had had ample time to try for sex before, after cooking breakfast for him, checking his forehead for a fever, being insecure about asking if they could name _their cat_...

 

Jason eyed him carefully, as if sizing him up or trying to read something in his face. “You sure? You don't have to do this because I want to. I know you're ace already, so if I try to take it too far...”

 

Tim flushed and bit his lip. “Um...” While it was sweet to know that Jason had remembered--he’d already gone over that conversation in his head and realized the hints he’d missed--and reassuring to know that he wouldn’t force him, he was operating under slightly false information. 

 

Jason drew his hand away again, and this time Tim let him, though he was reluctant to lose the intimate touch. “Jase...”

 

The man’s arm wrapped around him, cuddling. “Yeah?”

 

“I should tell you something.” And likely piss the man off. 

 

Jason rubbed his stubbly cheek against his smoother one again. “Hm?”

 

“I wasn’t lying to you when I told you that, but I...” He took a deep breath. “Have you ever heard of demisexual?”

 

The redhead frowned at him, but not angrily, simply confused. “I don’t think so.”

 

“It's usually considered a variation of asexuality. It means that you only feel sexual arousal toward people you feel a strong emotional connection to.”

 

Jason blinked at him. “Oh...”

 

“And I know this because I am a demisexual,” he added, just in case Jason hadn’t caught on yet. 

 

“ _Oh_...”

 

Tim ducked his head, anxious. He was certain that once Jason realized that, while he wasn’t lying, he hadn’t told him the whole truth. That had likely made it harder for them to realize their feelings for each other, which led to Tim accidentally hurting him last week when he sent Jason away. He assumed that Jason would need time, at least, to come to terms with it. If he didn’t decide to leave altogether. 

 

“Well, okay,” Jason said. He still didn’t sound mad. “But my point still stands. If this is too much for you, just tell me to stop.”

 

“I promise,” Tim whispered, glancing back up in amazement. He couldn’t believe it, but the man was really okay with the tiny half-truth. Jason was still more concerned with what Tim was comfortable with. 

 

“Okay,” Jason whispered, kissing his forehead and smiling.

 

He felt his affection for the man growing. Jason really did seem to love him. 

 

Tim felt his face growing warm. “Now, want to put your hand back?” he asked shyly, uncertain if the mood was ruined or not. In his mind, he hadn’t exactly endeared himself, or made himself anymore alluring, even if Jason was willing to forgive him.

 

Yet Jason continued to smile and hold Tim close, pressing his hand back against the smaller boy’s penis and feeling it through the material of the pajamas. 

 

Tim gasped softly, feeling both embarrassed and pleased at the same time, and grasped at Jason’s shoulders. The touch felt good, despite his lack of reaction it sent sparks down his spine and made his toes want to curl the way a really good kiss did. He tilted his head up and kissed Jason, wanting to share the pleasurable sensations.

 

Jason returned the kiss, still smiling softly. “Want you to feel good,” he murmured.

 

“Does it look like I’m not having fun?” Tim asked wryly, knowing that his lack of arousal made it seem otherwise and hoping Jason wouldn’t take it personally. 

 

Jason grinned wider. “Now that you mention it, I haven't seen you smile so much when Kon and Bart weren't around.”

 

“See?” Delighted, Tim kissed him again. “So don’t worry about it.”

 

Jason returned the kisses, chuckling. “Love you,” he whispered very softly, as if he didn’t want Tim to hear. But so close to his skin, Tim couldn’t _not_ hear, and hummed happily regardless. 

 

Tim nuzzled him happily, giggling at the sensation of scratchy cheeks against his own, then giggling harder as Jason rubbed his face against Tim’s neck. He squirmed beneath his lover, arching as the caresses on his groin continued, pressing up into the touch. He kissed the redhead as the large hand slipped cautiously into his clothes, and Jason gave him a few gentle tugs. 

 

Tim gasped softly, but he felt Jason growing tense as still nothing happened. It made him feel a little bad, but he liked the touch regardless, and Jason so obviously enjoyed touching him. 

 

“Is this okay?” Jason asked, panting softly.

 

“Mm-hm.” Tim nuzzled some more, wanting the redhead to relax again.

 

Jason dropped kisses on his ear and hair, making the teen sigh. “Are you sure? You're not getting hard, I'm feeling like a jerk.”

 

“But you are,” Tim pointed out unnecessarily, rubbing his thigh lightly against Jason’s erection. 

 

The redhead blushed, his adorable, sheepish smile returning. “Yup, I am. But--”

 

“Good,” Tim cut him off, kissing him, hoping to absolve the rest of Jason’s worries. Every time Jason stopped to talk, though sweet, was distracting them both from the problem at hand. (So to speak.) He thought he had distracted Jason for the moment when the man moaned softly and pushed Tim’s pajamas and boxers down. 

 

He wasn’t embarrassed since it was only Jason seeing him, but Tim tugged at Jason’s shirt, wanting to see him, and touch him, as well. The man seemed to take the hint because he let go of Tim long enough to tug his tee shirt off over his head, flinging it across the room. Tim smiled as it landed on a desk, covering a stack of well-worn comic books, and that Jason didn’t even look to see where it went. The man seemed focused solely on him. Another tug on the man’s pants had them and his briefs coming off with similar speed and carelessness. 

 

Smiling, Tim nuzzled him again sweetly, feeling the pleasing scratch from the morning beard again. Jason’s hand resumed caressing Tim’s penis, but it began to roam, fondling the teen’s balls and thighs, making Tim shiver softly at the sensation. He felt himself began to relax and almost begin to give into how it felt, when Jason spoke again and his focus returned.

 

“Feels okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Tim panted softly, placing kisses along the redhead’s scratchy jaw. 

 

“Mm. You're gorgeous...” Smiling, Jason’s hand shifted again, caressing Tim’s ass and gently squeezing his cheeks. 

 

Despite the pleasant touch, Tim was still focused on his words. “That sounds like such a line,” he noted, teasing gently.

 

Jason made a face at him, looking bashful again. “I don't have the words to tell you how beautiful you are. Not good with them.”

 

Tim felt his cheeks flushing and, noting how this seemed to please the redhead, he reached down to tweak a dark nipple curiously. The touch made Jason moan and earned him another kiss. 

 

“What do you want, babe?” Jason asked softly against his lips, between kisses.

 

“You,” Tim answered simply.

 

Jason grinned, obviously thrilled with the answer. “You've got me. However you want me.”

 

It was an easy thing to get leverage and roll them over, putting the unsuspecting larger man on his back, with Tim straddling his hips. He smiled down at him, pleased to see Jason look so surprised. “Even like this?”

 

The surprise gave way to another wide smile and Jason moaned, arching up into him. “Fuck, yes. This is good.”

 

“Yeah?” Tim asked, teasingly running his fingertips over both of the man’s nipples.

 

“Love when you take charge,” Jason panted.

 

Smiling, Tim leaned down for a kiss. He shifted until he was sitting on Jason’s erection, flushing at the sensation of the man’s skin against his own. Humming, he squirmed softly against him, intent on distracting Jason from talking further. 

 

This change in tactic seemed to work, causing Jason to thrust up into him. Encouraged, Tim kept moving, causing Jason’s body to respond with increased eagerness. The man’s eyes half closed, but Tim could tell that he was still watching.

 

Jason’s breath began coming quicker and Tim leaned down to kiss him warmly, humming into his mouth when the redhead took hold of his hips and thrusted faster. His kiss was returned sloppily, as if Jason wasn’t quite paying attention, and Tim almost laughed; pleased to have such an effect and so much control over the man he loved. 

 

Far too tempted to see how far he could take it, he pulled back from the kiss enough to murmur, “Come for me, Jase,” against his lips. 

 

“Oh god,” Jason sighed, his eyes closing tightly. His hold on Tim tightened as he thrust harder, but not enough to hurt. Tim was almost startled to feel Jason coming, with little sound and so quickly. 

 

He nuzzled the man as Jason caught his breath, panting quietly, then caused the teen to giggle as he began placing kisses over Tim’s face and shoulders.

 

Tim let Jason roll them over, covering him and kissing more. When Jason said that he loved him again, he responded in kind. 

 

For some reason he couldn’t fathom, the redhead looked surprised when he did. Then kissed him before Tim could ask. The teen kissed back, humming happily, until Jason squirmed out of his arms. 

 

He pouted a little as he watched Jason leave the bedroom, motioning for Tim to remain in bed, only to return a few moments later carrying a wash cloth. He wiped down the spots on Tim soiled by their activities--making Tim shiver and want to burrow back under the blankets, until he was mostly clean again. 

 

Jason pressed another kiss on his forehead. “Sorry, babe. You don’t exactly want this to stick on you,” he told him, setting the damp cloth aside. 

 

“S’okay,” Tim murmured, tugging on one of Jason’s arm until the man lay down with him again. He pulled the covers back up over them, to capture Jason’s substantial body heat and get warm. Jason hooked an arm around his waist and smiling, Tim cuddled close. 

 

Considering how worried he had been about this, Tim was almost surprised by how content he felt now. Maybe it would be different later, when he managed to get aroused as well, but he didn’t say that. He didn’t want Jason to worry about why Tim hadn’t. Honestly, he didn’t really know himself, because everything else had been so perfect. 

 

He glanced up and saw Jason’s head resting on the pillow, the red head standing out against the stark white sheets. His eyes were closed, but he could tell from Jason’s breathing that he was still awake. Tim leaned up and kissed his scruffy cheek.

 

Jason smiled, eyes still closed.

 

“You’re a bad influence,” Tim told him softly. “One day together and I'm skipping work to lie in bed with you all day.”

 

The smile on the man’s face only grew wider. “I suppose I should try to talk you into going to work... But what I actually want to do is give you whatever you want.”

 

“I _want_ to stay with you,” the teen confessed shyly. “Everyone says I work too hard anyway.”

 

“You do,” Jason said, opening his eyes again briefly. “And I wanna stay with you too. Here. In this bed. So that you’ll rest.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes fondly. “So we’ll stay. Together.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” Jason pressed a kiss against Tim’s forehead. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.”

 

-

 

He stirred again as he felt the body wrapped so comfortably around him shift away. Tim instinctively latched onto Jason’s arm, coming awake and blinking at the other man.

 

Jason gave him a smile. He didn’t look tired and Tim wondered if he’d slept at all. “Hey, sleepy head. Want something to eat?”

 

Tim glanced over his shoulder at the time. They had missed lunch. While he wasn’t hungry, he supposed Jason probably was. “Mm, sure.”

 

“Okay.” But Jason paused, touched Tim’s lips curiously.

 

Tim frowned at him. “What’s wrong?” He seemed sad all of a sudden.

 

Jason ducked his head. “I'm sorry for getting off on you. I didn't want it to be so one sided.”

 

His frown increased. “Jason...” The man lifted his head hesitantly. Tim tugged on his hand. “Come here.” 

 

Jason obediently climbed back into bed. Tim tugged him close, but left enough room for them to look directly at each other. 

 

“Don’t,” he said firmly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Don't do this, okay? I wanted you to do it. I was the one straddling you. It wasn’t--whatever it is you’re thinking.”

 

Jason cuddled close, pressing his face against Tim’s neck. “Okay,” he said, his voice muffled on Tim’s skin.

 

“Don't,” he said again. “This is what I want. I want to make you feel good. I want to... experiment.”

 

Jason’s head snapped up, eyebrows raised. “Experiment.”

 

Tim blushed under his surprised gaze. “Yeah.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Jason said with an uncertain smile. “Whatever you want.”

 

“Because I want you to be okay with this.” Tim watched his face, trying to interpret whether or not Jason was sure or if he was just agreeing for Tim’s sake. 

 

Jason kissed his forehead lightly again. “I am, s'long as I know it's what you want. Sorry.”

 

“I do,” Tim confirmed, sighing. “I’ve never been the most... affectionate. In a relationship. It’s different with you. So just believe me, I _do_ want this.” 

 

He didn’t usually like talking about his past relationships. They had all been a series of (mostly) bad mistakes, with a helping of bad advice (usually from Dick), and none of them had ended well. In fact, up until very recently, he’d considered giving romance--and even friendships outside of other vigilantes--up entirely to avoid all the drama in the future. But he thought that Jason would feel better if he knew that he wasn’t the only one afraid of doing something wrong. 

 

Jason smiled. “I”m happy with whatever you can give, babe.”

 

Tim smiled back, because all of Jason’s actions so far proclaimed that to be true. “And I love you.”

 

Jason got a stupidly wide grin on his face. “Okay.” They kissed, lightly, and the redhead cuddled him close, fingers of one hand tangling in Tim’s hair. “Sorry, babe. I just don’t want to mess this up.”

 

“It's alright,” Tim assured gently.

 

“Hungry?”

 

“Sure.”

 

After one more kiss before parting, Jason left the bed. Tim brought up the covers, trying to conserve the warmth. When Jason returned, he brought with him a bowl of grapes and two glasses of juice. 

 

Jason placed the bowl in his own lap and Tim was free to lean against his side as they ate. 

 

“I should take you on a date,” Jason said. “A real one. With no chaperones or assassins. But I can't think of anything I'd rather do than this.”

 

Tim smiled. “We’ll think of something. We’ve got time.” 

 

He began planning ideas for outings to surprise Jason with later. 

 

TBC.


	9. We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jason continues to worry about Tim's hips, basically.

Chapter Nine: We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love

 

-

 

Tim had neglected to tell Jason about the entire gym level in his secret base, hidden in the wall behind the fish tank. The password to the door was not actually open sesame, but the teen couldn’t help himself, and his lover had of course laughed at him. 

 

He’d tried to show Jason the workout room first, but in the light of day, the man wanted to see the entire thing first. (Not that Tim had any problem with showing off his hard work to Jason’s approval.) After finally pulling him away from the Redbird 2.0 he was constructing on the subbasement level, Tim finally got him into the gym. They worked out there every morning since, ignoring the one in the house--that the teen had admitted was truly just for show--unless Jason had gone back to Wayne Tower. Which he did often, taking Shade with him, both returning to the condo in time to make dinner (or at least order for pizza). 

 

That morning, a few days after they had gotten together, he was doing a combination of stretching and tumbling gymnastics. He looked up and noticed that Jason, also working out nearby, was going through the motions of a simple kata routine, but blindfolded. 

 

Tim paused, amused. “You can't keep doing that you know.”

 

He watched the redhead swinging his long leg slowly. “Ha, then you've never seen Bruce do crap like this.”

 

“I have,” Tim corrected, “but it was more complicated. And you’re not Bruce.”

 

“No,” Jason agreed, resuming his movements. “I don’t want to be either, he has no fun.”

 

“Mm-hm.” Tim stood watching, arms folded over his chest and watching with increasing disapproval. “I'm also pleased to say that sleeping with Bruce has never been one of my fantasies.”

 

“Whoa!” Jason tripped on seemingly nothing and fell hard on his ass. 

 

Tim frowned, hurrying over. “Jason.” 

 

But the man was laughing, rubbing his lower back and removing the blindfold. “Before you say you told me so, yes, you might’ve had a point about that.”

 

Tim crouched down, kneeling beside him. “Okay?” His hip popped softly, which he ignored. Or tried to. 

 

Jason’s attention was drawn down to Tim’s hips. “I am, but _that_ didn't sound okay.”

 

“Been spending too much time in front of the computer.” He touched Jason’s cheek gently. It wasn’t as stubbly as he might have preferred, as Jason had shaved that morning, but it wasn’t entirely smooth either. 

 

Jason turned his head, kissing Tim’s fingertips very lightly. “I noticed. How’s that going?”

 

“Annoyingly slow,” Tim sighed. Mikalek was still evading everything Tim was trying, and he really didn’t want to make another trip to Russia. It had kind of been put off limits since his last trip. Not only that, but there had been another jail break out of Arkham. (Surprise, surprise.)

 

“That sucks. Sure you don't want to fly to Russia to handle this guy the old fashioned Batman and Robin way? Pow, bam, splat?” Jason mimed throwing a few punches into the air, so he must not have been feeling too bad. 

 

“We shouldn’t.” Though it was tempting. Jason was restocked with rubber bullets and it would be an easy thing to take the jet... 

 

“Sadness.” His lover bent down on the floor, nuzzling against Tim’s nearest hipbone.

 

Tim hummed, stroking his hair fondly. “We'll figure something out,” he murmured contentedly. They were a _we_ now, as Jason went out with him most nights. It was almost as hard keeping Jason from being overprotective as it was to get the redhead to stop staring at his butt. The cape should have helped, but Jason would just hold it up or move it aside. 

 

“We. I like this kind of talk.” Large fingers tugged down the waistband of Tim’s workout sweats, and Jason’s mouth latched onto the bare skin that was revealed. 

 

Tim gasped softly. Jason didn’t try to undress him completely, but his mouth was distracting anyway. “Jason...”

 

The man didn’t respond, sucking and nibbling on his skin until Tim’s toes began to curl. He nibbled on his bottom lip and continued massaging Jason’s scalp, lightly, fingers tangled in his hair. 

 

He swallowed before speaking. “So, do you want to talk about your obsession with my hips?” 

 

Jason spoke against his skin. “They are beautiful and I want to worship them. I'd make a religion out of it, except then I'd need nine other people to make it official and I don't want to share. So I'm a private communal kind of guy.”

 

“Thank you for not starting a religion of my hips,” Tim responded mildly, amused.

 

“I also love your ass.”

 

The teen groaned, looking heavenward. “Oh God, we really don't need a religion dedicated to my ass.”

 

Jason chuckled, still kissing and nibbling lightly on his hip, being thoroughly distracting. “Says you. But thanks for not accusing me of just loving you for your body.”

 

Tim kept petting his hair. “I know you don't.” He needed no other proof than the days (and nights) spent together since Jason’s confession.

 

Jason grinned up at him. Tim could see that the man was leaving hickies on his skin. Then he bent and began on a new patch of skin closer to Tim’s belly button.

 

He shivered at the sensation, then cleared his throat. “So, we're finished working out?” 

 

“Need to be kinder to your hips.”

 

“That doesn’t actually answer my question, Jase,” Tim responded mildly, amused.

 

Jason finally sat up, so that they were eye level for a moment before leaning in, nuzzling Tim’s cheek. “Sorry, did you want to keep going?”

 

“That was before you started giving me hip hickeys. I think you like testing me,” he teased, shoving Jason’s shoulder lightly with his own. 

 

The redhead grinned at him. He didn’t look at all repentant. “No, I just forget you don't like flirting when you work.”

 

“There’s flirting,” though he had a problem with Jason telling him that his ass looked great in the costume when they were trying to fight criminals, “and there are _hip hickeys_.” The marks really did look red. At least they would be easy to hide. 

 

Jason chuckled, his nose rubbing gently against Tim’s chin. “Couldn't help it. Your hips were sending me alluring messages.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes, but pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose regardless. “And now I am sending you ‘are we going to go make out?’ messages.”

 

“Depends.”

 

“On?”

 

“If you want to.”

 

“Because I often suggest doing things I don't want to do,” he noted with heavy sarcasm.

 

The man laughed, his whole face lit up with obvious happiness that warmed Tim’s heart. Jason cupped his face and kissed him, softly, which Tim returned a little more intently, nibbling on Jason’s lips until he gained access, slipping his tongue casually into his mouth and making the man moan. 

 

“Couch?” Tim asked, pulling back teasingly.

 

“Dunno,” Jason panted, “should make you lie down, rest your hips...”

 

Tim almost smiled. “Bed then?” he asked innocently.

 

Jason’s smirk let him know he wasn’t buying it. “If you want.”

 

“Well, you want me to rest...” He ran his hand up Jason’s arm gently.

 

“I do. C’mon, princess.” He stood easily and picked Tim up. Despite not having completed his workout, he did this fairly easily. 

 

Tim wrapped his arms around Jason’s shoulders, letting him. He let the princess comment go for the time being. “Does your hip thing have anything to do with your carrying me thing?”

 

Jason looked as though he wanted to joke about it at first, but hesitated before answering. “Yeah. Something like that anyway.” 

 

“Want to talk about it?” Tim asked as Jason walked up the stairs to the first level and back into the house. The secret door slide closed behind him. 

 

Jason sighed. “We should. I just want you to appreciate this, for a sec, because a little over a month ago, I would _not_ have agreed with that. But don't tell Bruce he was right about me needing therapy.”

 

“Promise,” Tim said, nuzzling his cheek sweetly, letting Jason know that he really did appreciate Jason talking to him. 

 

His lover carried him upstairs to the bedroom, setting him down gently on the bed and letting Tim tug him down. They lied together, above the sheets and staying close, Tim hooking one of his legs around Jason’s longer ones. 

 

They exchanged smiles and Tim nudged his shoulder again. “Ready to talk?”

 

“Yeah,” Jason said, putting his hand over the hip Tim wasn’t laying on. 

 

Tim let him, cuddling close. “Okay,” he urged. 

 

The man placed a kiss into his hair. “Even with the crutches, walking around like that, with the braces, it's gonna start affecting your body. Especially your hips.”

 

“My hips that you love,” he couldn’t help but tease some more.

 

“They're also very easy on the eyes, yes,” Jason agreed wryly. 

 

“And the braces I'm using to try and fool the ginger ninja.”

 

“Not fond of those, no.”

 

“I know,” Tim said, gently, trying to reassure him, “but Vicki Vale. If she has proof about me, it’s proof about the rest of the family. Batman International, Neon Knights--it’ll all fall apart.” 

 

Jason sighed, still rubbing his hips. 

 

Tim reached up to pet his hair some more. “You’re really worried?”

 

The man paused a moment before meeting his eyes, a vulnerability there that Tim wasn’t used to seeing. “Yeah, I really am.”

 

“More than me throwing myself off buildings and being attacked by international assassins?”

 

“Without me, don’t forget to add without me.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“A bit, yeah.”

 

Tim hummed, thinking, running through all the scenarios. It would change his plans around, but some recent events might make it a little easier as well. “Okay.”

 

“ _Okay?_ ”

 

“The plan was always to fake an injury I could recover from.”

 

Jason began to look hopeful. “Yeah?”

 

The teen nodded. “The plan was to wait until she was convinced I couldn't be Red Robin and then effect a slow recovery.”

 

“On the bright side, she seems content with speculating on their love life for now?”

 

“True.” He still wondered why she hadn’t given away the location of his new home. Even after it had been on television, there were still no photographers hovering outside his door. (Of course, Bruce and Lucius could have been just as responsible for this.) Time was moving ever onward, and other celebrity scandals were being uncovered, putting Jason and Tim’s possibly incestual affair on the backburner for the moment, it seemed.

 

Jason grinned. “Did you hear that we apparently eloped to New York already?”

 

Tim laughed at that. “No.”

 

“Yup. The company is keeping it hushed up, of course. But it's a whirlwind romance.” The man winked.

 

Tim snickered and pulled Jason into another, smaller kiss. “It’s okay. A Kardashian sister will have another huge break up and then they’ll forget all about us.”

 

“I guess. So, recovery,” Jason said, turning back to the previous point like a dog with a bone. “What do we need to do?”

 

“Probably need a doctor to talk about my recovery,” Tim said, knowing he wouldn’t have to say who. There was really only one doctor they trusted with their secret. 

 

Jason winced. “I should probably go see Leslie anyway. I missed an appointment last week.”

 

Tim frowned. “Why?”

 

The redhead rubbed his neck, embarrassed. “I was attacked by assassins and we fell in love?”

 

Tim shook his head, giving way to amusement. He hadn’t meant to cause Jason to forget his appointment, but he’d had other things on his mind as well. “We were in love before then, we just weren’t aware of each other’s feelings.”

 

“My way had less words.” Jason sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t actually mean to ditch. I honestly had other things on my mind.”

 

“It’s alright.” He made a mental note to try to remind Jason in the future. “What were you thinking about?”

 

Jason smiled. “Mostly you. And your hips.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes again.

 

“You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing that.”

 

“Am not.”

 

The man snorted, amused. “Okay, so we’ll go see Leslie. She'll know what to do.”

 

“Okay,” Tim agreed. If it helped Jason worry less, then it would be worth it.

 

A grin stretched across his lover’s face. “In the meantime...” He twisted around, slipping out of Tim’s arms in order to kiss Tim’s hip.

 

Tim moaned softly, rolling onto his back to allow him to. He watched Jason latch onto another spot near his belly button. 

 

“You’re so possessive,” Tim teased. 

 

Jason chuckled. “Also, you're gorgeous and I want you.”

 

Tim felt his face grow warm, a normal occurrence when Jason was around, but he didn’t have to try to hide it anymore.

 

“Too much?” Jason asked, lifting his head.

 

“No.”

 

“Sure?” Jason began to work up his body, kissing Tim’s chest through his shirt. 

 

“Mm-hm,” Tim murmured, nuzzling Jason’s hair.

 

“'Cause I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But I'm kinda curious if I can get you aroused...”

 

Tim blushed more at the mention. While they had continued to experiment, he was still having trouble with this, and he knew that it still bothered Jason. “Um... You could try?”

 

“Only if you’re ready,” the older man said. 

 

“I'm okay. Just... don't know if it'll work.” He didn’t want Jason to be upset if they failed again and he really did enjoy the intimacy with Jason, in and out of bed. 

 

“It'll be fine either way. Promise, I'm not gonna get pissed if you don't.”

 

“Okay,” Tim agreed, nuzzling his hair some more, then kissing him when Jason tilted his face up to his. 

 

Jason moaned softly, his kisses trailing along Tim’s jawline. “You've gotten aroused before?”

 

Tim nodded. 

 

“Tell me.” It was too gentle to be an order, almost a question.

 

“Um...” He really hadn’t expected to talk about this. Not just with Jason but with anyone, ever.

 

“Or is that too weirdly intrusive?”

 

Tim shook his head. It might have been if it weren’t Jason, and he at least knew why he was asking. “Promise not to laugh?”

 

“I promise,” Jason vowed.

 

“Okay. Not including Ivy.” _Because Ivy_.

 

Jason winced. “Yeah, agreed.”

 

Tim pet him soothingly, remembering some of Jason’s encounters with Miss Isley during his time as Robin. 

 

Jason turned his head, kissing Tim’s hand lightly. “It's okay, she's done it to all of us. Well, it’s not _okay_ okay, I would rather it didn’t happen at all.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And when you’re having teenage hormones anyway, it can be really confusing.”

 

Tim kept petting. Jason nuzzled his cheek sweetly.

 

“So, right, setting that aside.”

 

Tim nodded. “Um... twice,” he admitted, preparing himself for ridicule. While he had felt ‘attracted’ to people--the strongest of which had been Steph and Jason--it wasn’t the same as being aroused. 

 

Jason merely nodded encouragingly and waited for him to continue. 

 

Tim flushed, unable to meet Jason’s eyes for the most part. “Once, I had a dream.”

 

He glanced up in time to see Jason’s expression soften more, then the man kissed him. “That's natural. Do you remember what it was about?”

 

“Um... You? Well, Robin,” he corrected quickly, but it didn’t matter, because Jason grinned widely. He was obviously flattered. “On a rooftop.”

 

“What was I doing on the rooftop?” Jason asked flirtatiously, cuddling him.

 

“Not quite what you’re thinking,” Tim told him, leaning into his body. “Kissing me.” He expected Jason to ask how he had such a vivid dream of Jason as a child when they had never met--not face to face anyway--but his redheaded lover seemed to miss the clues. 

 

“Mm, I wish I'd known you then,” Jason said instead, kissing him some more. “I would've loved kissing a little cutie like you.”

 

Tim smiled. He would’ve given just about anything to go back, to have been able to do something to save the younger Jason from his fate. To have been able to know him. But that was the past, and Tim was getting to know him now. That made a difference. “You took off your cape and pressed me down on it.”

 

Jason cuddled him. “I was always a forward little brat.”

 

Tim cuddled him, stopping just short of telling Jason he hadn’t been a brat. “I don't remember all of it. Just kissing and touching and heat.”

 

“And you knew I loved you,” Jason concluded.

 

Tim nodded. He’d been a very lonely child, with no one but domestic help to care for him, his parents often away. Batman and Robin, then Nightwing; Bruce and Dick, then Jason--he’d wanted to be part of their lives long before he thought he ever could be. He still often felt apart from them. Until now, that is. 

 

“The second time? Let me guess, it was Kon.”

 

Tim flushed, wondering if he were that obvious. “And Bart. They were playing and dragged me into the pool...”

 

One of Jason’s eyebrows rose. “And then suddenly the playing became hot sexy pool time?”

 

Tim shook his head. “It was just... playing. Wrestling and splashing.”

 

“Aw.” At least Jason was still smiling. “Having fun, just the three of you. Probably reassured that they cared about you.” Tim flushed at his wording. “So somehow I need to reassure you that I love you.”

 

Tim frowned at him. “I know you do.” He didn’t think that was exactly the problem.

 

Jason pressed kisses to his forehead. “Yeah?”

 

The teen nodded reassuringly. “I promise.” 

 

“And I make you feel loved?” Jason asked, kissing down his neck.

 

“Mm-hm.” He didn’t know how Jason could doubt that. He did it every day they were together. He was doing it now. 

 

Jason gently tugged Tim’s shirt up. “Because you are loved, and not just by me. Bruce loves you, Dick loves you. Alfred, Babs...” Instead of sounding just sexy, his tone was also comforting. 

 

Tim smiled softly. It was hard to believe sometimes but he knew it was true. “I know.”

 

The bigger man bent over him, raining kisses on one of Tim’s small, pink nipples. “Kon and Bart love you...”

 

“Jason,” he objected, blushing anew. 

 

Jason lifted his head. “I didn't mean it like that, but I won't say I'm not a little jealous. You've had time to bond with them in a way that we haven't.”

 

“Don’t be jealous,” he told him, grabbing hold of the back of Jason’s head and pulling him up for a kiss. Jason returned the kiss, cupping Tim’s face, and the teen hummed happily. 

 

Jason’s hands wandered down to Tim’s arms, rubbing. “You got all tense.”

 

“Sorry,” Tim said, unable to help it. He didn’t want Jason to be jealous; he wanted his lover to get along with his friends. 

 

“Shh.” Jason kissed him some more and continued petting. “I didn’t mean to sound jealous. I actually just wanted to remind you, you’re loved by all of us. You’re important to us.”

 

Tim smiled, relaxing slowly. “I know.”

 

Jason smiled back before shifting down again to Tim’s chest. He focused on one of the teen’s nipples, pinching the nub until it grew hard. 

 

Tim watched him, panting softly at the sensation of the nipple play. It felt good, especially when Jason replaced his fingers with his mouth, sucking on the erect nipple. 

 

Tim nibbled his lip, stroking Jason’s hair as his lover used his fingers on the other nipple. He shivered at the increased sensations, arching his chest up into the larger man. 

 

Jason hummed and sat up, eyes on Tim’s chest and undoubtedly enjoying his handiwork, smiling. 

 

Tim panted softly, noting how rosy the nipples were looking after the attention. Jason took the second nipple between his lips and the renewed attention made him squirm, a pleasurable feeling shooting down his spine. 

 

“Jase...” he sighed, pleased that Jason seemed to be enjoying himself so much, as the things he did really were enjoyable. He petted Jason’s hair, hoping the man would understand it as encouragement. 

 

Jason sat up again, gazing at his chest appreciatively. “Beautiful...”

 

Tim flushed at the flattery. He still never really knew how to handle that kind of thing, and Jason complimented his looks often. Knowing he was attractive and hearing other people say it, and knowing they meant it, were two different things. 

 

Jason was smiling, also flushed. “Sorry, got carried away.”

 

“S’okay.” He could tell Jason enjoyed touching him. Glancing down, he saw Jason’s erection tenting his sweatpants. 

 

The man settled beside him, putting his arms around Tim and holding him close. They exchanged warm kisses, with Jason’s hands wandering over Tim’s body, but not like earlier with his chest. Tim settled his own hands on the muscles on Jason’s abdomen and squirmed a little, feeling warm with his lover’s larger body wrapped around him.

 

He didn’t realize how relaxed and contented he felt, and how much he wasn’t thinking about Jason worrying or how he should be aroused, until one of the redheaded man’s hands wandered down to Tim’s rear end, slipping into his pants and cupping a cheek, fondling.

 

He gasped softly, surprised that the touch felt so good. Jason had touched him there before, but now his skin felt more sensitive. Tim stroked Jason’s chest encouragingly, smiling softly as the man squirmed against him and squeezed his butt in a firm, possessive hold. 

 

Tim moaned softly and kissed Jason, meeting the man’s passion and enthusiasm as it was returned. He still wasn’t really thinking about anything, just how Jason was _there_ , how warm and good it all felt. 

 

Then Jason pressed his knee between Tim’s legs and the teen blushed, realizing abruptly that he was fully hard. Moaning softly, he squirmed against Jason’s large thigh, seeking out more warm friction. 

 

“Yes...” Jason moaned with obvious happiness, and Tim found himself pushed onto his back, his sweatpants tugged down and completely pulled off. His shirt soon joined the pants, wherever they had landed--he really didn’t care this time--and shivered as the cool air touched his naked skin. 

 

He tried to tug the man closer, wanting Jason’s larger body on top of his own, but instead Jason settled between his legs, drawing them gently apart. Jason’s head went immediately to his groin and Tim moaned, arching up into his lover’s mouth. He could feel Jason’s breath on his skin before he was taken in by wet, gentle heat. 

 

Tim bit his lip, his penis twitching excitedly in Jason’s mouth. “Jason!” he gasped, grabbing onto the man’s large shoulders as he bobbed his head. Tim didn’t have a chance to get used to the new, pleasurable sensations, as Jason didn’t seem in the mood to go slow. He worked on his cock eagerly and Tim could only squirm beneath him on the sheets. Though he tried to catalogue everything Jason was doing with his tongue, the angle that he used when bobbing his head that felt perfect, Tim found he couldn’t concentrate that much. 

 

The sensations increased as Jason held him by his bottom, a hand on each cheek and kneading the flesh gently. 

 

Tim whimpered, feeling his orgasm building, and tried to push at Jason’s shoulders to warn him. “Jase. Jason...” 

 

But Jason was bigger and stronger; he just kept pleasuring the teen as if he didn’t notice. 

 

Tim whined softly and wasn’t able to hold himself back, coming and filling Jason’s mouth. The man simply swallowed his fluid, making Tim shiver at the added sensation on his sensitive length, before lifted his head and licking his lips clean. 

 

He must have been feeling smug, but Tim was so content, his skin wonderfully tender and tingly, that he didn’t care. “Oh...” he panted softly, happily, and realized what the problem must have been. Despite how close they had been growing, Tim had found trouble in getting hard when with Jason because he was too tense. He needed to let himself relax and give in, just let it happen. He couldn’t worry about it.

 

Now, of course, he would know he didn’t need to worry. He wished it could have lasted longer, but it wasn’t surprising, his first time with someone. _With Jason_. 

 

Jason moved back up, cuddling and kissing again. He didn’t seem to mind that Tim had come so quickly. “Okay?”

 

Tim nodded, kissing back softly. He could taste something new on Jason’s tongue and realized, belatedly, it was his own fluid. He grimaced a little but it was soon gone. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Jason told him, nuzzling happily. 

 

Tim smiled. “Flatterer.”

 

“Yup.” Tim cuddled him close in his arms. 

 

The teen hummed and watched as Jason reached down, taking his penis--which was indeed perfectly adequate for his size--into his hand, holding Tim while he stroked. Tim knew he could touch him, but instead chose to watch Jason, his hand moving quickly over his erection as if he couldn’t stand it anymore. His face was flushed and he bit his lip, as if keeping himself from making too much noise. 

 

Tim held Jason and smiled, thinking the redhead was the truly beautiful one as his lover stroked himself. He watched Jason bite his lip harder as he came, kissing the man’s shaved face softly. 

 

“Love you,” Tim told him softly.

 

Large arms wrapped around him securely, holding tight. “Love you too, babe.”

 

Tim nuzzled against him, cuddling Jason close and feeling the redhead relax in his arms. “So I guess we’re going to be doing more experimenting,” Tim noted, soft and mild.

 

Jason laughed.

 

-

 

They walked together into the clinic later that same day. It was considerably more crowded than during Jason’s first visit and he couldn’t help but want to stay close to Tim; who, while not weak, was at a distinct disadvantage with the leg braces weighing him down. Watching Tim somehow navigate the cramped halls and crowded waiting room just made him overprotective. 

 

When he saw the teen giving him a mild look, he asked, “Am I being too clingy?”

 

Tim shook his head. “It’s fine.”

 

“Okay.” He took Tim to the front, but let the boy sign them in. 

 

Jason was tempted to threaten someone out of their seat so that Tim could have a chair. Obviously not a child or a little old lady, or the prostitutes and female addicts. But some of the young gang bangers, Jason was eyeing with some potential, thinking that he could scare them off pretty easily.

 

Tim seemed to sense this because he was giving him a look.

 

Jason quailed, sagging. “Fine, I’ll behave.”

 

“Good.”

 

Jason sagged against a wall nearby while they waited. It was kind of nice that Tim was so attuned to him, but the fact remained that Tim was still on his feet, perched on his crutches, and Jason grew increasingly moody about this. He kept imagining all the awful things going on in Tim’s body, and not just for the hips but also for the spleen that had been removed after the kid contracted the Clench.

 

That little tidbit the kid hadn’t told him--Dick let it slip. Tim didn’t seem to mean to keep things from him, but he was definitely full of surprises, and Jason knew he probably hadn’t quite pulled back all the layers of the young man. Tim Drake was, what old Mrs. Walker might’ve called, a deep well. 

 

“Calm,” Tim murmured.

 

Jason sighed. “I am calm. Mostly.”

 

“Mm-hm.” Tim, of course, was also super smart and knew when not to completely believe Jason. 

 

They were finally called in and once again Leslie was waiting in her office. Jason stayed near Tim, fussing internally.

 

Leslie was giving him a look of disapproval. At least her look was directed at him, not at both of them. “Hello, boys. Jason, you missed an appointment.”

 

“I know,” Jason admitted. “Sorry, ma’am.”

 

“It's my fault for distracting him,” Tim told her.

 

Jason wondered if he should argue with that, but decided not to. It was better that they were in a situation that Tim could take partial blame for, if that was his wish, Jason guessed. “On the bright side, he and I finally had that talk?”

 

She smiled, her disapproval softening. “And?”

 

“And, um...” He looked at Tim, feeling anxious about vocally confirming the change in their relationship. 

 

“And Jason is a worry wart,” Tim said, giving him a fond look.

 

Leslie resumed eyeing Jason, but at least it was also with some fondness. “Yes, I've noticed this about him. He didn't used to worry quite so much before.” His face turned red and she smirked. “But I take it that things are going well?”

 

“You may have been right about some things,” Jason was man enough to admit. 

 

“I thought as much. So you said you were coming about Tim's... condition.”

 

“He’s fussing about the braces,” Tim told her. 

 

“But his hips,” Jason objected, not getting why this wasn’t a bigger concern for Tim.

 

Leslie was nodding even before he finished. “Wearing braces like that can be hard on the hips.”

 

Jason turned back to Tim. “See?!”

 

“Yes, silly.”

 

Jason pouted at him, only to be greeted by a comforting smile. He hooked an arm around him, pressing a kiss to the teen’s soft hair. “But Tim's thinking about gradually coming off them,” he said to the doctor. 

 

“Giving up your ruse?” she asked.

 

“With reasonable believability,” Tim said, nodding.

 

“And you need my help.” She shrugged. “It may not be that easy...”

 

“But, his hips,” Jason objected again. “We need to do something. It's started popping.”

 

“Popping?” Leslie asked gently.

 

Tim sighed. “It's not that bad. I just sit at the computer for awhile.”

 

“Then you’re at work,” Jason reminded stubbornly. “And I'm just really worried, okay? Maybe it's hypocritical because sometimes I don't do so good, taking care of myself. And I tried to kill you. But...”

 

“Jase...” Tim sighed again.

 

“He’s still going on about the attempted murder, I see,” Leslie commented wryly.

 

“He does that.”

 

Jason was about to say something about that, but Leslie cut him off, “Jason, this is why you don't skip sessions.”

 

Jason muttered under his breath, grumbling. 

 

(Why were people so willing to forgive him? It wasn’t that he was ungrateful, because he was, but he just didn’t get it. He wasn’t worthy of forgiveness.)

 

Tim took Jason’s hand and tugged him into one of the seats. Jason went willingly. “I know it's going to be difficult,” the teen said. “But I promised Jason, so I'm willing to try.”

 

Jason smiled at him, grateful and relieved, and the teen smiled back fondly. It felt like everything would be okay, somehow.

 

“It'll take a lot of work,” Leslie said, interrupting the moment. “But I suppose it's not impossible.”

 

“I have a secret weapon,” Tim told her, smiling faintly, “sort of.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Tim nodded. “My stepmother is a physical therapist. The best.”

 

Jason felt his confidence rise, remembering the young lady that had come to the Tower and took Sasha shopping. He hadn’t gotten a chance to speak to her very much, but it was at least something to feel confident about. 

 

“I see.” Leslie steepled her fingers on the desk. “You'll, of course, have to be sure she's okay with this.”

 

“Of course,” Tim agreed.

 

“I think she will be,” Jason added. “Dana seemed cool.”

 

“Dana?” Leslie asked.

 

“Dana Winters,” Tim clarified.

 

The elderly woman raised her eyebrows, nodding at the name. “She was good.”

 

“She still is,” Tim said firmly.

 

“Oh? Last I heard she quit work to get married and raise some bratty step-son.”

 

Jason watched as his lover’s jaw clenched, blue eyes going flinty and hard. “Be that as it may. She is still the best.”

 

Jason touched his shoulder. Tim wouldn’t have taken the insult for himself, of course. But he supposed to someone as naturally protective as Tim was, it could have sounded like an insult toward Dana. 

 

Tim rested his hand on top of Jason’s. “Dana was there when Bruce and I found my father's body.”

 

“I apologise, Tim,” Leslie said, the humor leaving her tone. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Tim nodded stiffly. Jason rubbed his shoulder, and the teen turned toward him, leaning into him as if seeking comfort. He gave his shoulder a squeeze, earning a weak smile that gave him more reasons to be braver and surer of himself than anything ever had.

 

“You don't have to talk about it now,” Jason told him softly. “But if you want to sometime, I'm here.”

 

“I know,” the teen said, just as softly.

 

Jason smiled. “And I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Tim finally smiled again. 

 

Leslie was smiling at them too. “So you've come pretty far in just a little over a week, I see.”

 

Jason blushed, wishing Leslie would stop it with that stuff for today. “Uh...”

 

“Has he?” Tim asked curiously.

 

“He feels confident enough to talk about his feelings,” their family doctor noted. “It's an improvement.”

 

“Good.”

 

Jason ducked his head bashfully. He’d been used to people talking about him as if he weren’t in the room, but not usually for something complimentary.

 

“Jase, if you'd like to have your session now, Tim could sit in with us,” Leslie offered. 

 

When Jason hesitated, Tim rubbed his leg, just above the knee. “Whatever you need, Jase. If you'd feel more comfortable, I can wait in the car.”

 

Jason shook his head at the suggestion. “No.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Maybe it was shameless, but Jason pulled Tim into his lap and held him close. The teen smiled and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, his legs hanging over the arm of the chair they now both occupied. Jason smiled and was mostly glad that Tim didn’t squirm, or kick him in the balls again for the manhandling.

 

Leslie cleared her throat, reminding Jason of her presence. Jason grinned at her unselfconsciously over Tim’s head. 

 

“Oops, are we being disgustingly couple-y?” he asked, joyfully so. 

 

Perhaps he was enjoying this too much. The chance to be normal and to love someone like it was his second adolescence; but enjoying it too much wasn’t going to make him stop anytime soon. 

 

Leslie shook her head. “ I was going to say surprisingly codependent, given how short a time has passed.”

 

Tim lifted his head from Jason’s body to frown at her. “You make it sound like we couldn't function separately.”

 

“I’m only concerned,” the doctor started to say.

 

Jason cut her off, defensive if only for Tim’s sake. He wasn’t sure he wanted to _function_ without Tim, but the kid wasn’t like that at all. “Yeah, Tim's gone to work and stuff.”

 

“And Jason goes back to the Tower,” Tim said, giving his leg another squeeze.

 

Jason felt better. “Yup. I even take Shade with me--our cat--though he doesn't like it much.”

 

“Damian loves it though,” Tim reminded him, smiling.

 

Jason grinned as he remembered Shade, after calming down, settling into the small boy’s lap. Damian had accepted the feline finding solitude on his person with a strange sort of grace, as if it were only to be expected. “He’s a sucker for animals.”

 

“Especially cats.” 

 

The redhead gave Tim a light nuzzle. “So I don't think we're codependent. We just... know what we want.”

 

“Which is?” Leslie asked.

 

“Um.” Jason, again, had no idea what to say. He knew what he _wanted_ to say, but wasn’t sure if it should be spoken out loud. 

 

“To be together,” Tim said, giving Jason an odd look, as if he had no idea why the man didn’t just say that. 

 

Jason smiled and took a deep breath, the look convincing him. “Yeah. Been thinking about the future, like I said before. And I think I've grown up enough to realize life isn't a game. It's just life. And I want one with Tim.”

 

It was only when Tim looked up at him, with such an incredibly pleased look on his face, that Jason knew it was right to speak up. He relaxed. 

 

Across from them at her desk, Leslie hummed. “What, Les?” Jason asked curiously.

 

“You say that,” she said, “but you're still uncertain about what Tim wants?”

 

Jason frowned at her, defensively, and Leslie tutted softly.

 

“Remember what I said about hearing things you don't want to.”

 

“I know,” Jason sighed grudgingly. 

 

He was still surprised when Tim cuddled up against his chest as if the teen had no intention of ever detaching himself. “You don't believe it's what I want too?”

 

“I do,” Jason said slowly, “usually.”

 

Tim lifted his head, and there was a definite pout on his face. “Jase...”

 

Overwhelmed with the cute, Jason cuddled him close. “It's not you, just... it's nightmares mostly.”

 

“What nightmares?”

 

Jason shrugged. “That this isn't real. That it won't last.”

 

Concerned, the boy kissed Jason’s cheek. “And I can't promise that it will. Sorry, I'm a realist. But I _can_ tell you that I have absolutely no plans for a future without you in it.”

 

The man smiled at his boyfriend. “I like hearing that.”

 

“Good.” Tim brushed the hair on one of Jason’s eyebrows, his touch light. 

 

Jason smiled wider, then noticed that Leslie’s face had softened into a faint smile. Whatever her worries had been, they seemed to be dissuaded for the moment. He grinned at her widely. “Admit it, you think we're cute or sweet or something.”

 

“Yes, very cute,” she sighed. “You’re giving me cavities, as they say. Was there anything you'd like to talk about?”

 

Jason hummed, thinking. 

 

“Anything at all.”

 

He shrugged. “It might be just because I'm happy, but no.”

 

“Alright. What about you, Tim? I won't repeat anything outside of this room.”

 

Tim shrugged as well. “Not really, except that if Bruce blows off one more shareholder meeting I'm going to murder him and make Jason help me hide the body.”

 

Jason nodded readily, playing along. “I’ll do it.”

 

Tim gave him a happy smile. “Excellent boyfriend.”

 

Jason beamed at the compliment, pleased despite the fact that neither of them would really murder Bruce.

 

Probably not, anyway. 

 

Leslie sighed at them, though not without fondness. “Alright, you two, go on. We'll coordinate with Ms. Winters and get your _recovery_ rolling.”

 

Tim stood. “It's probably better if you call her Mrs. Drake.” He didn’t look angry again, but his eyes got a faraway look this time, as if remembering something that caused sadness. “I didn't realize it for a long time but she genuinely loved my dad. More than he and mom ever loved each other even.”

 

Jason stood with him, putting an arm around him. The teen smiled. 

 

“And away?”

 

“Don’t say that,” Jason joked, “I'll be carrying you out the window.”

 

Tim giggled. “Sorry.”

 

“Don't be. Not your fault I watched all those Green Hornet and Flash Gordon reruns with Bruce.”

 

“You'll have to tell me about it,” Tim urged happily, the sadness vanishing from his eyes.

 

Jason chuckled. “Of course. He wanted the old black and white serials but they used to be hard to get. Now they're on dvd for cheap. Buck Rogers, The Phantom, Fu Manchu...”

 

“Did he grumble about the inaccuracies? He did that about Star Wars sometimes.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Realizing belatedly that they were ignoring Leslie, Jason waved goodbye to the doctor as they left the office. She didn’t seem bothered, merely amused, so he continued talking. “God, the 1980 Flash Gordon movie. He freaked and covered my eyes because for a split second, you can see the Princess', um, womanhood.”

 

Tim laughed as they got disapproving looks from people in the clinic, before they walked out. “Did he sit and watch with you?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Tim gave him an understanding look. “He was too busy usually by the time I was really living there. Kon and Bart and I were watching Star Wars once though and he came and stood in the doorway. He kept mocking it.”

 

“Oh yeah. He can be as bad as Joel and the 'Bots sometimes.”

 

Tim smiled as if he got the reference. “Kon complained that it wasn't fair that between the two of us I got the cool dad.”

 

Jason laughed loudly and helped Tim into the car.

 

-

 

Tim was grinning as he settled into the seat, pulling the belt over his shoulder and locking himself into place. Jason soon joined him in the car, sliding in behind the wheel. 

 

“Bruce as the cool dad,” Jason chortled, still amused. “Wow. Home?”

 

“Sure. And Clark is boring.”

 

“When I was a kid, I thought it was cool that he even knew my name.” Jason snorted, pulling away from the clinic and into the afternoon traffic. 

 

“Tell me you're not a fanboy like Dick,” Tim almost groaned. 

 

“I am, just not over Supes,” Jason amended. “But I was an impressionable kid. Back then, I thought all the Leaguers were impressive. Now I mostly think Diana is impressive. Around here.” He motioned at his chest.

 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Dick and I fought about him. It was one of our first fights. He thought Clark was the greatest thing since sliced bread and I thought he was a jerk for ignoring Kon.”

 

“Hmph. Not surprised. And do people still use that saying, sliced bread?”

 

“I’m old fashioned.” Tim shrugged. “He tried to say that it was like he was raped so Clark had a right to be a jerk.”

 

Jason snorted. “Asshole. He has no idea what it's like, to have sex used against you as a weapon.”

 

Something cold settled in his chest. He frowned at his lover, whose eyes were still focused on the road ahead. “Jason?”

 

The man didn’t reply, simply driving.

 

“Want to talk about it?” Tim asked gently. He only pressed the issue because Jason sounded strangely knowledgeable on the subject. 

 

“If I do, I better not be driving.” Jason hesitated another moment before pulling over into into a dollar store’s tiny parking lot. Another car honked as Jason cut them off, but the redhead simply ignored it, parking the car.

 

Once they were stationary, Tim took his hand carefully, holding it with both of his. “You don't have to if you don't want.”

 

Jason squeezed his hands. “I'll eventually have to talk about it with Les.”

 

“Probably. You still don't have to talk about it with me though. Or right now.”

 

“I know, and knowing that makes me happy.”

 

Tim stroked the back of his hand, watching Jason lean over the steering wheel a little, the sunlight shining on his hair. Finally, he spoke again.

 

“You know how I lived on the streets for awhile?” Tim nodded. “Well, I did a lot of things to get by. Stole mostly. But then it was winter, and it was too cold to steal. I would get hungry.”

 

Tim lifted Jason’s hand to kiss his fingertips, not wanting to think about the man he loved on the street, in the cold, freezing and trying to survive. His mind was supplied by his imagination anyway. 

 

Jason looked at him, smiling softly and stroking Tim’s lips. “But even on a cold night, creeps could be counted on to wander around. And I used to be halfway pretty, so it wasn't hard.”

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Tim told him suddenly, and Jason’s inability to see how attractive he was suddenly made sense. 

 

Jason squeezed his hand. “You’re sweet.”

 

“Truthful.”

 

Jason smiled faintly, and when he spoke again, he was obviously struggling to sound calm and neutral. “So, yeah. I traded sex for some quick cash. Mostly oral, which pays less.”

 

“Okay,” Tim said, nuzzling Jason’s hand. 

 

Jason leaned over, kissing the teen softly. “I don't think about that at all when I'm with you. I mean it.

 

“I hate them,” Tim couldn’t help but say, trying to rein in the quick rising anger that he had inherited from Jack Drake. “I wish I could hurt them for doing that to you.”

 

“I’m fine, Tim, really,” Jason said, still trying to comfort and reassure him. “It’s fine.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“Well, it’s not _fine_ fine,” Jason amended, “but I am. Mostly. I can talk about it, which is more than I was able to do as a kid. I mostly just got angry at the world. I know it wasn’t my fault. I know that I’m not gay because that happened, I’m gay because that’s just how I was born.”

 

Tim looped an arm around Jason’s back, keeping him close for a few moments, partly amazed that Jason really did seem okay. He still wanted to track every one of the bastards down and make them pay.

 

“Besides, how would you find them?” Jason asked as if reading his thoughts. “It was years ago. Hell, I probably wouldn't even remember their faces.”

 

“I think I'll always remember hers,” Tim murmured before he could help himself.

 

Strong arms wrapped around him. “Okay, who do _I_ have to kill?”

 

Tim hesitated then sighed. He hadn’t even been able to talk about this with Bart and Kon yet. “I don't know her name but she said something about being Ra's sister. She was going to rape and kill me in order to father an heir.”

 

Jason cuddled him reassuringly. “Not to sound repetitive, but Dami's family sucks.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Tim snickered. He petted one of Jason’s arms comfortingly. “It's alright, she didn't get anywhere before Cass got to me. Just bragging about her plan which was creepy enough.”

 

Jason hummed and kept cuddling him regardless. “Bad enough.”

 

“Yeah,” Tim said softly, “but it’s over now.”

 

“We’re together,” Jason said against his hair. “We'll protect each other.”

 

Tim nodded and let Jason pull away. Jason started the car again and drove them out of the parking lot, continuing on their way home.

 

Tim kept his hand on his arm through the rest of the ride. When they got home, Jason proceeded to try to spoil and pamper Tim while they watched Disney movies, but Tim wouldn’t have it. He held the man down, going so far as to wrap his legs around him, to keep Jason from leaving the couch anymore to get him food and blankets.

 

Jason let him, eventually settling and watching the movies with Tim. Disney was pretty good, as far as comfort movies went. They started with _Mulan_. 

 

“I love you, you know?” Tim reminded him softly.

 

“I know...” Jason blinked at him as if he didn’t know why Tim was feeling the need to tell him now.

 

Tim cuddled against him. “And no matter what they did, nothing could make me love you any less.”

 

Jason smiled. “Ditto, babe.”

 

Tim leaned into him. Like a flower, toward the sun.

 

 

TBC in Chapter Nine B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Why did we split chapter nine up? No big reason, just that this was a busier week for me and I wanted to be able to update on the weekend like usual. 
> 
> And if you’re wondering about Tim’s braces and how come we’ve left them on this long, while in the comics they weren’t? It wasn’t realistic, and Tim wouldn’t make such a rookie mistake at this point in his career. So we kept them on in the fic, that’s all. 
> 
> Also, probably the more important issue, is Jason being a child prostitute--This is not based on anything strictly said in canon, per se. But the way that Jason sometimes talks about his past on the streets, such as when he was in Green Arrow and talking/messing with Mia, who was a child prostitute, this could easily be inferred by his dialogue. If you don’t feel that way, I don’t blame you--just remember that this is AU. If you feel uncomfortable, that’s kinda the point.


	10. Chapter Nine B: It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last chapter.

Chapter Nine B: It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person.

 

-

 

Tim Jackson Wayne--as the media often liked called him--sat at his desk doing some menial work until it was time to leave. He intended to leave a few minutes early--not that as one of the higher ups, he couldn’t leave whenever he wanted, but he didn’t want to be accused of being yet another slacker Wayne. He had plans for tonight. 

 

He was a little nervous about the plans, but fairly confident that it would go well, and after Jason’s confession about his childhood the other day, Tim wanted to do this. Very much so. He felt with all his being, not only grateful that Jason could confide in him, but that the redhead deserved all the attention that Tim could lavish upon him.

 

His cell phone chimed, alerting him to an incoming message. Tim checked who it was from before opening the message.

 

_I'm bored, let's have dinner ;-)_

 

Tim smiled and worked on his reply. _Is that a proposition for sex, Irene, or are you really asking for dinner?_

 

_Why don't you hedge your bets and plan on dinner followed by sex, my dear Sherlock,_ Jason responded back.

 

Tim rolled his eyes fondly. _Except you're more like my Watson._

 

_I do have the gun,_ Jason texted back. He made fewer errors now, as he got used to it and stopped letting the autocorrect make it worse. _Watson doesn't get to make sexy euphemisms though._

 

_Be the Watson that's the exception from the rule._

 

There was a pause, and a few moments later Jason sent: _Want to help me clean my gun, Sherlock?_

 

Tim laughed. _Maybe. It happens I made plans for us tonight. Let me confirm the reservations._

 

_Plans? Should I be worried?_

 

Tim realized he hadn’t checked the reservations since that morning and opened the app on his phone to check before replying. _Nope. Dress casual and be ready when I get home._

 

_As you wish._

 

Tim snorted softly, remembering that they had watched _The Princess Bride_ together recently as well. Of course Jason had decided he was the Wesley in their relationship. (Not that Tim disliked Buttercup. She was remarkably strong-willed for a princess that still needed to be rescued, and had almost killed herself when she thought she’d married the jerk, Prince Humperdinck. _And I don't mean ready for sex. Ready to go out._

 

_No dildos then?_

 

Tim flushed and smiled, thinking carefully of a reply before sending: _Maybe when we get home._

 

_... Evil._

 

The teen giggled. _I know._

 

_I should go jerk off on your side of the bed for that._

 

_Remember to clean the sheets._ He supposed he shouldn’t joke about it. Jason was probably fifty percent likely to do it.

 

_That would negate my revenge._

 

_Please?_

 

_For you._

 

_Thank you. Besides, I already did it on your side of the bed this morning._

 

_Evil!_

 

Tim giggled and noticed the little clock at the corner of his computer screen. Chatting with Jason had made the time seem to pass much more quickly. _On my way. See you soon._

 

_Alright. I'll save it for dinner._

 

Tim stifled more laughter as he pocketed his phone and emerged from his office, attempting to keep his face serious. It wouldn’t be good if more rumors about him spread because he was laughing to himself. He made his way downstairs, still with the ‘help’ of the crutches and braces despite how much Jason complained about how slow his ‘recovery’ was taking. The car and driver were waiting. 

 

Once in the backseat, Tim removed his blazer and undid one of his buttons, giving his business look a little more casual flair. Really, he should change before the date, possibly shower, but he’d had to make the reservation for a certain time and besides, Jason would already be waiting for him at the house. If he stopped to have a shower first, Jason might follow him and they would never make it on time.

 

The car pulled up to his house and came to a stop, allowing Tim to slide out and make his way to the door. He unlocked the door--despite the lack of paparazzi aside from Vale, he didn’t want to take any chances with his identity or Jason and Shade. 

 

Tim sat his blazer on the back of a chair and looked around. He saw Shade sitting in a patch of rare sunlight, soaking in the natural warmth, but his boyfriend wasn’t in sight. 

 

“Jason?” he called.

 

“Yeah, ready.”

 

The man walked downstairs a few moments later. He wore jeans and a cashmere pullover that Tim found hard not to run his hands over, now that he saw Jason wearing it. So he didn’t resist, reaching out to touch the man when he was close enough, smiling.

 

“Nice.”

 

Jason smiled back. “Glad you approve.”

 

“C’mon,” Tim said, tugging on Jason’s cashmere covered arm lightly. “We've got reservations for 6:30.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Tim walked with the older man out to Jason’s car--which was actually one of Dick’s cars, but Jason had been given it on a semi permanent basis, and they were arranging to have Jason claimed legally alive, which was complicated and involved a lot of paperwork. 

 

Once inside and on the road, he began giving the man directions. 

 

His date was looking more and more curious, but never took his eyes off the road. “Where are we going?” he asked eventually.

 

“You’ll see,” Tim said in an innocent tone.

 

“Hm...” Jason hummed as if he didn’t like that answer.

 

After a few minutes, Tim spotted the building coming into view and pointed at it. “There it is.”

 

Jason turned obediently into the parking lot and found a place to park the car. Once the car had stopped and the engine was turned off, Tim dropped a kiss on Jason’s shoulder--it was hard not to touch him anymore--and slide out of the car. Jason got out much faster, and stood by waiting for Tim to join him, and together they walked into the restaurant. 

 

Tim smiled as they waited a few moments for their table to get ready. Jason stood slightly behind him. “I can feel you looking,” he said, guessing that the man was staring at his ass. 

 

He glanced back over his shoulder to see Jason grinning, knowing that his assumption was correct.

 

“And?”

 

Tim laughed softly. “Just making sure you're checking me out and not worrying about my hips instead.”

 

“Definitely checking you out,” Jason assured. 

 

“Good.”

 

They were led to their table, one big enough for two burners placed on it, and it was beside the window that overlooked the Finger River and Robinson Park. 

 

The two men took their seats across from one another at the table, and Jason smiled at him as he looked around. Though it was a nice restaurant, it was a great deal more casual than the ones that ‘Brucie Wayne’ took his dates on.

 

“This is nice,” the redhead commented as he looked around.

 

“Mm-hm,” Tim hummed, agreeing. “Have you had fondue before?”

 

Jason shook his head, his smile growing. “Well, not unless--”

 

“And I don’t mean sex,” Tim interrupted fondly.

 

The man chuckled. “Then no.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes fondly and reached across the table, touching Jason’s hand. “It's good. I know you wanted to take _me_ somewhere, but I wanted to take you on a date too.”

 

Jason smiled, turning his hand over to squeeze Tim’s fingers. “It's okay. I'm an equal opportunity fonduer.”

 

Amused, Tim couldn’t help but laugh, but when he tried to stifle it, it became a sort of giggle-snort combination that had Jason beaming wider.

 

“Want me to order?” Tim asked, when the waiter returned with water and menus, the latter of which seemed to be intimidating to the man.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Okay.” Tim placed their order and while they waited, he began to explain how Fondue worked, motioning to a nearby table where a group of people were seated, talking animated among themselves as they fixed their individual meals. 

 

Jason seemed to be listening carefully. He had yet to let go of Tim’s hand, which pleased the teen. He rubbed his thumb contentedly against Jason’s, making the man smile more.. 

 

Tim sighed happily. He was already glad he had decided on this, and hoped the rest of the evening would continue to go so smoothly.

 

He sat up as their food arrived, but not pulling his hand away from Jason’s just yet. Thankfully, this didn’t get much of a reaction from the waiters. (If Jason’s behavior about the WBC was anything to go by, the redhead wouldn’t suffer homophobia for very long.)

 

Jason hummed as Tim began picking out pieces of meat to cook.

 

“Hm?” Tim looked up at him.

 

Jason smiled. “Just thinking that this is cool.”

 

“It is,” the teen agreed. “So you really never went for fondue with Bruce or Dick?”

 

“Um, no,” Jason snickered. “Bruce usually took his lady friends fonduing. And Disco was busy.”

 

Tim blinked at him before laughing. “As I said, I didn’t mean _that_ kind of fondue.” Though he supposed that Dick would have really been busy at that time. Their older brother had been trying to go to college, then quit and began working as a police officer, while working as Nightwing and squeezing in time with the Titans.

 

The redhead snickered more. “I can't help it. This is what you get for doing this right after we watched _Captain America_.”

 

“Well, I admit, it did give me the idea.” Jason smiled at him from across the table. “But I still wasn't thinking about Steve's fondue.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Fondue's nice because it's good food and it takes a long time to eat, so you can take your time.”

 

Jason smiled more, seemingly pleased. “So we get to spend a long time together?”

 

Tim nodded happily as his lover caught on. “I wanted our first real date to last.”

 

The older man was amused. “Except we spend plenty of time together when we aren't on dates.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Tim asked teasingly, but hoping that Jason wasn’t letting Leslie’s concerns about them, while needless, get to him. 

 

“Nope,” Jason answered and he seemed honest, merely returning the teasing tone with one of his own. 

 

Tim smiled. “Good.” 

 

His hand was lifted up and Jason pressed kisses against it, light and gentle. Tim touched Jason’s cheeks, which were wonderfully scratchy today, watching the man fondly as his hand was nuzzled. 

 

He traced Jason’s smile, and his fingertips were kissed, which made him giggle softly. It was really unusual for him to feel this comfortable with public displays of affection, but he never once wanted to pull away or apologise. Tim finally did pulled his hand away, but only because he wanted Jason to try the food they were cooking at their table. 

 

(And he was strangely hungry. It was easier to remember to eat and sleep with Jason around to worry about him.)

 

When he looked up again, Jason’s eyes were fixated on something behind the teen. 

 

“What is it?”

 

Jason got out of his seat and came around to sit beside Tim, getting close so he could whisper, “Killer Croc.”

 

Tensing, Tim forced himself to take a bite of his food and remain outwardly casual. “Where?”

 

Attempting to also appear like everything was normal, Jason draped an arm over Tim’s shoulder, which the teen mentally approved of. “In the water.”

 

Tim fed Jason some of his food, sneaking a glance over the man’s shoulder to see if he could catch sight of the mutated creature. (While once Killer Croc had looked horrifying but still vaguely humanoid, now his evolution had changed him into a much bigger form with even less control than he’d possessed before.) There he was, the edge of the lake, the monstrous crocodile struggling with two dark figures. The sun hadn’t quite set yet, so it was a little early for them to be out, but Tim was glad to see them working nonetheless.

 

“It's alright, Dick and Damian found him,” he whispered.

 

Jason hummed softly as he glanced back. He remained leaning closer. “Should we help?”

 

Tim sighed. This was his life in a nutshell. He could never do anything fun without something awful ruining the whole thing. But they still had a duty to protect the city, so Tim dug a tiny comm out of his pocket, putting it in his ear and turning it on. “I’ll ask. Dick?”

 

Jason nuzzled his cheek and neck as they waited for a reply, and eventually the comm line came alive with static and grunting. 

 

It was Damian that answered, not Dick. The fifth Robin sounded irritated. “He's busy at the moment, Drake. What do you want?”

 

Tim sighed again at hearing his little brother’s grumpy voice. “We happen to be close by. Do you need help?”

 

“No,” Damian snarled.

 

“Alright,” Tim murmured doubtfully as he ended the connection and putting the earpiece back in his pocket.

 

“Brat,” Jason murmured, kissing Tim’s ear.

 

“You could hear that?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Tim glanced around but it didn’t seem like anyone else had noticed. He made a mental note to turn the volume down on the tiny speaker, just in case. 

 

Jason continued nuzzling against him. “I'll tell Shade to throw up a hairball in his bed next time we go.”

 

The teen giggled at the attention, and at the mental image. “I'll be very impressed if he obeys you.”

 

“So will I.”

 

Tim giggled more, putting on more food to cook.

 

“At least he has to go home alone to brood and be miserable?” Jason smiled at him fondly. “And we get to go home together.”

 

“Where no brooding takes place,” he reminded, tapping Jason’s nose lightly.

 

“Nope, but sex will take place. I still owe you for earlier.”

 

Tim snickered and blushed at the reminder.

 

Jason grinned. “Really, really evil.”

 

“Mm-hm. But first, desert. Cheese and chocolate fondue.”

 

Jason looked at him in surprise. “Cheese and chocolate? That doesn’t sound like you.”

 

Tim giggled. “Not together. Or do you just want chocolate?”

 

The man shrugged. “Whatever you want. I can be patient.”

 

“Chocolate's good for you.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Jason said firmly.

 

Tim could have told him that, while that was true with milk chocolate and in large amounts, cocoa and dark chocolate was a little better for you, in small quantities. 

 

Instead, he said, “It is in bed.”

 

Jason gasped. “ _Evil!_ ”

 

Tim giggled, then his laughter increased as Jason kissed his neck.

 

“I’ll get you for that,” Jason promised, nibbling.

 

Tim tried to eat through his laughter, and to feed Jason some more. “I don’t doubt it.”

 

“Good.”

 

He fed his date some of the chocolate as well when it arrived, enduring Jason’s _innocent_ questions about chocolate actually being an aphrodisiac. 

 

Tim smiled, watching Jason chew. “My beautiful man,” he murmured. He wasn’t used to being so handsy and affectionate with anyone in public. The closest he’d ever gotten was those precious few dates with Steph, the ones that hadn’t involved fighting crime and Tim had argued adamantly about them not actually being dates. 

 

It was just easy to touch Jason, to be close to him, after wanting it for so long. 

 

“My gorgeous boyfriend,” Jason said, swallowing his mouthful.

 

Tim smiled wider. “Flatterer.”

 

“Not.” Jason nuzzled. “Truth. Gorgeous in body and mind.”

 

Tim smiled fondly and rewarded his adorableness with more chocolate. It was moments like this when Jason wasn’t quite like the man Tim had thought he was, a little more like the teen he’d once been but not quite that boy either. 

 

Jason smiled and fed Tim in return. The teen ate happily and enjoyed the attention.

 

“Mm.” He swallowed the bite. “Like it?”

 

“Mm-hm. Like you better though.”

 

Tim giggled. He glanced at all the food they had left, but he wasn’t feeling so hungry anymore. Not that he’d ever had a huge appetite, but Jason did. Home?”

 

“Mm, yeah.”

 

“Want to wait for them to box up the leftovers?”

 

“Nah, it’s cool.” Jason nuzzled reassuringly. “This was fun. The food was good. Now let’s continue our date at home.”

 

Tim smiled and nodded, pulling away in order to pay for their meal. 

 

“So if this was our first date,” Jason asked while they waited for Tim’s card to be returned after it was charged, “does it make me a slut if I put out?”

 

“Don’t slut shame yourself,” Tim told him, rolling his eyes.

 

Jason smiled again, quick and happy. “Okay.”

 

“Just for that, I shouldn't let you.” He pocketed his card when it was brought back, plus the payment receipt. They left the restaurant, walking close together as they returned to where the car was parked. 

 

“Aw, I’m sorry, Master.”

 

Tim nearly tripped, gaping at him. “ _Master?_ ”

 

Jason fluttered his lashes at Tim. “Yes?”

 

Tim laughed at his ridiculous boyfriend. “Okay, silly. But no calling me master.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Good.”

 

Jason pulled him into his arms beside the car and Tim leaned into him, soaking in Jason’s warmth in the cooling air. He glanced back at the water, where Dick and Damian were helping the GCPD cart Croc away in a steel net. 

 

Jason snickered above him. “Looks like the hatchling took a spill.”

 

Even from this distance, Tim could tell that their little brother was soaking wet, and there was a tiny, angry scowl on Damian’s mouth.

 

Tim giggled. “Glad it wasn’t us.”

 

“Mm-hm. That would’ve definitely been a damper on our evening.”

 

Tim smiled and slid into the car. “But you would’ve gotten to see me wet.”

 

Jason nearly tripped on the way to the driver’s side. “Evil.”

 

They laughed and fell into a comfortable silence as Jason drove them home. Tim absently took in the familiar sights of Gotham, but most of his focus was on Jason.

 

“Want to invite Kon and Bart over?” he asked after a moment.

 

Jason threw him a quick, surprised glance. “Where did that come from?”

 

“I don’t mean tonight,” Tim amended, smiling. “It’s just that I haven’t told them we’re dating yet and they were kind of mad at me after the celebrity gossip.”

 

Jason made a doubtful noise. “I’m sure they weren’t mad, but if you want to I don’t mind.”

 

“Okay. This weekend then.”

 

“Okay.”

 

-

 

They held hands as they walked inside together, Tim unlocking the door to let them inside. As he locked the door behind them, he noticed Jason watching him, a warm look in his teal eyes. 

 

Tim smiled up at him fondly. “Hm?” he hummed, wondering what he was doing to get such a look. 

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Jason murmured softly.

 

Tim flushed, his smile turning coy and teasing. “Oh?”

 

“Absolutely. 

 

Tim giggled softly. “Silly.”

 

The man shrugged. “Maybe. But I can’t stop looking at you.”

 

“That’s not good for you.”

 

Jason snorted, amused, and Tim leaned up to kiss him softly.

 

“You’re also sweet.”

 

Jason’s smile grew. “Well, at least I have that.” He leaned in to kiss Tim again. 

 

The teen returned it sweetly, leaning into Jason’s larger body as his body grew warm all over. “We did what I wanted tonight. What do you want to do?”

 

“Mm, don’t care.” Jason squeezed the hand he was still holding. “Movies?”

 

“Sure. But not _Princess Bride_ again, Wes.”

 

Jason grinned unrepentantly. “As you wish, Buttercup.”

 

Tim snorted softly and tugged Jason into the sitting area, pulling away only as Shade meowed in complaint. “I’ll feed Kitty, you choose.”

 

“Yessir!” Jason gave him a mock salute.

 

Rolling his eyes, Tim went into the kitchen, the large tabby following in his wake. He fed their cat and returned to the TV room, where Jason continued searching through Tim’s stacks of movies. (He hadn’t really ever intended on getting so many movies, but they seemed to be easy gift items for his friends and family, so before he realized it, a collection had mounted. He still rarely had time to watch them all--until Jason had begun living with him, that is. Now Tim made time.)

 

He sat on the couch and kicked off his shoes, bringing his feet up onto the couch to conserve heat until Jason was able to join him. He may have checked out his ass while the man looked, but he thought he had a right to. Jason looked at his ass enough, and he liked looking at his redhead.

 

Eventually, the man pulled out a DVD with a dark cover. “Oh, awesome.” He opened the case and put the move in the player.

 

“Hm?” Tim had been paying more attention to his lover’s tight jeans, to be honest. 

 

“You’ll see,” Jason said with a grin, finally joining him on the couch and using the remote to turn the movie on.

 

Tim cuddled up against him immediately. He didn’t care what movie it was, as long as Jason was there beside him. The man’s larger body kept him warmer than the heater and blankets ever did. 

 

Jason’s arms came around him. Tim smiled as he felt a kiss pressed into his hair and snuggled closer, nuzzling the cashmere shirt that the older man was still wearing. He really had to get the redhead to wear it more often, it felt fantastic. 

 

Jason stroked his back soothingly, causing the teen to relax further. Tim was content to just keep snuggling against the cashmere and Jason’s warmth, but the menu coming on had him glancing up. 

 

He smiled a little. “Have you seen this before?”

 

“Nope. Heard it's very meta though.”

 

“It is,” Tim confirmed. “This is more the kind of thing I imagine you watching... Instead of, you know, Jem.”

 

“Jem is awesome,” Jason said immediately.

 

“I know.” He tilted his head, kissing Jason’s neck. He took a moment to appreciate the scruff as the movie started, nuzzling against his lover’s skin.

 

The arms around him gave a gentle squeeze. “Almost as awesome as you.”

 

“So I don't need magic earrings?” Tim asked teasingly.

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Good.” He snuggled close, still luxuriating in the feel of cashmere. 

 

“Shh,” Jason whispered into his hair. “Movie.”

 

Tim smiled and turned his head slightly to the screen, but he wasn’t able to really stop nuzzling the shirt. He felt the occasional kiss pressed into his hair and laughed along with some of the lines, despite having seen it before. 

 

“So many _Evil Dead_ references,” Jason said, continuing to cuddle Tim lightly.

 

“Yup,” Tim giggled, agreeing. “Just watch, there’s more.”

 

“Oh goodie.”

 

Tim hummed, nuzzling around Jason’s collarbone and his eyelashes fluttering as he grew more and more content. “See? They even find a book.”

 

“In a cellar,” Jason said. “Of course.”

 

“Yup.” 

 

“No recorder though.”  


“Wasn’t that just in the second movie?”

 

“Can’t remember.” Jason kissed his hair again. “Listen to the pothead. Don't read it.”

 

Tim giggled into his shirt. 

 

“‘You must not read from the book!’” Jason suddenly quoted with a thick accent in his voice, making Tim laugh harder. 

 

The teen kissed Jason’s shoulder, humming happily as the man nuzzled and held him close.

 

Jason spoke up again after a few moments. “Of course she has to take her top off, it's part of the rules of cliche horror movies.”

 

“Yup,” Tim agreed again, though he was paying even less attention to the movie than before. He was more focused on the warmth in Jason’s arms.

 

“Although boobs, ugh.”

 

Tim snickered. “What's wrong with breasts? You've got some too.” He poked Jason’s muscular chest pointedly.

 

“Excuse you, I have muscles.” Jason poked him in return, but in the ribs, making the teen giggle. “Nothing wrong with 'em, just annoying that people make such a big deal about it.”

 

“That’s true.” There were proponents that claimed it was nature and thus an evolutionary trait that caused men to find women’s breasts attractive, but that didn’t necessarily explain why not all men did. Tim didn’t think that those people were necessarily wrong, but he thought nurturement had a hand in it as well. How often did the news media and movies make breasts seem like a big deal? 

 

Tim hummed as Jason nuzzled his hair lightly. “So if I had breasts, it wouldn't be a big deal to you?” the teen asked.

 

“By your own admission, you already have breasts.”

 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, despite his boyfriend not being able to see his face currently. “If I were a girl with breasts then.”

 

“Not sure I'd be completely okay with it, but the breasts wouldn't be the problem I think.”

 

Tim cuddled him gently, having not meant to make Jason uncomfortable.

 

“Why?” Jason’s tone lightened. “Worried about spells? Planning a sex change?”

 

The third Robin giggled softly. “No, not planning a sex change. I would've disclosed that before. And then I probably would've been very sad that it scared you off.”

 

“Aw.” Jason squeezed him gently. “Not sure I’d be able to do that, even then.”

 

Tim was kind of glad he didn’t have to find out. Not that he believed for a moment that Jason was that shallow, but a person couldn’t help what they were attracted to, and there were worse post-op surgery stories in the world. “But spells do happen,” he admitted.

 

“True,” Jason agreed with a sigh. “Hope it never happens to Dick, him as a girl just... crazy.”

 

“He would have so much sex.” 

 

“And probably get pregnant.”

 

Tim groaned. “Unfortunately.” 

 

Jason snickered and went silent again as the movie progressed. Tim let him, knowing that it was rude to interrupt someone watching a movie for the first time, but it had been a long day and without the talking, his mind started to wander and unfocus. It was only until Jason spoke again that Tim realized he was falling asleep.

 

“That's not a bad plan, too bad he's gonna crash and burn.”

 

Tim looked at the television and saw what part they were at now, shifting a little to wake himself up. “Aw, you saw spoilers.”

 

“Nope, but I know foreshadowing when I see it. That eagle at the start was definitely that.”

 

Tim snickered. “That’s true.” He hummed happily as Jason cuddled him more, absently watching the crash that Jason had intuitively known would happen, happened. 

 

“Oo, nasty,” the redhead said.

 

“Yup,” Tim agreed.

 

“And there's still a zombie in the van.”

 

“Mm, yeah.” Tim had almost forgotten about that one, but of course he’d slept through the zombie sneaking into the van in the first place. Not that he wanted to admit that. He didn’t want Jason worrying that he found his presence boring when it was anything but.

 

“Why did it wait so long to kill them?”

 

“Don't know. Is it too predictable?” he asked, hoping that Jason was still enjoying the movie.

 

“Too convenient maybe,” Jason said. “But maybe that’s intentional considering how meta it is.”

 

“Mm, that’s true.” He smiled as he got nuzzled more. “Liking it anyway?”

 

“Oh yeah. Best one I’ve seen in awhile.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

He could hear Jason’s smile in his voice. “It's been a good date night, if I do say so myself.”

 

Tim sighed deeply, breathing in Jason’s now familiar scent as he did. “I'm even more glad to hear that.”

 

“Good.”

 

His chin was nudged up by Jason’s big, calloused fingers, and Tim found himself being kissed tenderly, the rest of the world fading away to background; nothing but white noise. Nothing else mattered because they were home, Jason was there so that Tim could keep him safe, and give him all the love in his heart. 

 

Jason was smiling as he pulled back, and Tim had to resist the urge to pull him back for more of that, feeling a little kiss drunk. 

 

“I’m distracting you,” he said, more to himself than to his lover.

 

Jason continued to smile. “S’okay,” he said, instead of agreeing and returning his attention to the TV screen. Instead, he leaned in for another kiss, which Tim was all too happy to return. 

 

The kiss was deepened slowly, still tender without going quite into the realm of passion, but Tim was still becoming short of breath as Jason gently explored his mouth. He panted softly when Jason pulled back again.

 

“I really like you in this shirt,” Tim told him softly, fingering the cashmere as he petted Jason’s chest.

 

“I’m glad,” Jason said, nuzzling his scratchy cheek against Tim’s smoother one.

 

Tim sighed at the sensation. “I”m still distracting you,” he noted, this time more to the man than himself.

 

“S’okay,” Jason said again. 

 

“Sure?”

 

“Yeah. I'm distracting you too.”

 

“I’ve seen it before though,” Tim reasoned, nuzzling back regardless.

 

“I can watch it again,” Jason pointed out just as reasonably. “The wonders of modern technology, so I gather.” 

 

Tim smiled. “Do you sometimes miss it when you could just stop a VHS and it would be exactly where you left it?”

 

“No, I definitely don’t miss grainy, previously watched VHS tapes where I have to wonder what the fuck is going on in a mostly dark night scene. And all I could see were flashlights.” 

 

Tim snorted in laughter. “Some older movies are still hard to see though. Even on dvd.”

 

“ _Grainy, used VHS tapes_. With the lines and shit.”

 

Tim snickered and cuddled close once more. He savored the feeling of Jason’s arms around him, and he could tell that the redhead’s attention never returned to the movie, despite all the screaming and action going on by that point. 

 

“Love you,” Jason said, his soft voice carrying over the noise from the TV.

 

“I love you.” Tim lifted his head again and stroked Jason’s face, tracing the line of his currently scruffy jaw. He smiled as Jason’s head turned, meeting his questing hand and kissing his palm, causing Tim to touch the older man’s lips again.

 

His fingertips were licked playfully, and though the man probably didn’t intend it, the sensation shot straight down his spine, making him shiver. 

 

“Okay?” Jason asked. 

 

“Mm-hm,” Tim hummed, caressing his lover’s mouth. “You?”

 

“Groovy,” Jason said, winking, making the teen giggle.

 

“Don’t tell me, we’re going to have to have an _Evil Dead_ marathon.” Tim tugged the afghan off the back of the couch and maneuvered the warm material around them. 

 

Jason lay back on the couch, and Tim went down willingly as he was pulled on top of the redhead’s larger frame. It was amazing that neither of them went rolling off the couch, but somehow they managed it. 

 

“We’ll see. Give me some sugar, ba--”

 

“Stop,” Tim said, laughing into Jason’s chest as he cuddled close.

 

“Sorry, babe,” Jason chuckled, rubbing his back.

 

The teen hummed as the petting seemed to ease kinks in his back that he hadn’t been aware were there. He pressed kisses to Jason’s chest, rubbing his face against the shirt more, as the movie continued to play on. 

 

He earned a contented sigh from the man beneath him and Tim leaned up, receiving a kiss that had him shivering again. He caressed Jason’s abdomen, squirming until he got his hands under the sweater and tugging the material up. As soft as the cashmere was, he wanted to feel the warmth that radiated naturally off of Jason’s skin.

 

Jason pulled it off and shoved it to the ground. 

 

“Careful,” Tim chided gently, “I like you in that sweater.”

 

“I’ll remember,” Jason replied, smiling and cuddling Tim close.

 

The teen hummed and pulled the afghan up to his shoulders, trying to get warm again. It was times like this that he wished he took vacations, so that at least he’d be in a warmer climate for awhile. Since he didn’t see the Titans on the weekends as much anymore, that meant it was less often that he was in California.

 

“Cold?” asked Jason, giving him another squeeze.

 

“Mm, always cold.” He tried to sound sweet and cute, his masculinity abandoned on the sidelines in his need for Jason’s warmth. “Keep me warm.”

 

Jason’s expression melted. “Of course, babe.” He rolled them to the side, tucking Tim between himself and the back of the couch.

 

Tim squeaked, laughing softly at this action. “Now you definitely can't watch the movie,” he told the man, who was facing him, his back toward the screen.

 

“Worth it,” Jason assured and kissed him again.

 

Tim was very happy to kiss back and caressed Jason’s bare skin. He sighed softly as Jason popped one of the buttons on Tim’s shirt, realizing he wasn’t quite as tired as he was a few minutes ago. 

 

“If I take it off, will you help keep me warm?” Tim asked coyly.

 

Jason was watching him fondly, his stare piercing and making Tim want to hide, or make his lover feel just as vulnerable and happy as he. 

 

“Mm, I'm sure I can think of something to help keep you nice and toasty.”

 

“Oh?” Tim unbuttoned his shirt slowly, watching as Jason’s eyes focused on the movement.

 

“Mm-hm.” Jason leaned down, kissing him again. 

 

Tim made happy noises into the kiss as he squirmed out of his shirt, unsurprised as Jason’s mouth almost immediately traveled down this his neck, and large hands caressed the exposed skin of his back. 

 

Tim tilted his head back, humming as Jason scraped his stubble lightly over his skin, squirming against the man’s larger body at the pleasing sensation. 

 

“You like that,” Jason said, still nuzzling.

 

Tim sighed happily, caressing Jason’s hair and fingering the pale white lock. “Mm-hm. I've got a thing for your scruff. And chest hair.” He would have added the man’s ginger pubic hair, but that might have been taking it too far.

 

“Hm, I'll have to remember that,” Jason promised, placing kisses on the sensitive skin of his neck. 

 

It was somehow very easy to continue ignoring the screaming from the television, as well as not think of anything at all in particular. Especially as Jason stroked his chest, feeling Tim’s nipples and his softer, darker chest hair. 

 

Tim shivered. “Mm, I like that too...”

 

Jason smiled and pinched one of his nipples, making the teen shiver and cuddle ever closer. Tim tilted his face up for a kiss, petting his boyfriend’s scruffy cheeks fondly before his hands wandered lower, going for Jason’s pants. 

 

Feeling adventurous and wanting his lover to feel good as well, he caressed Jason’s crotch through his pants, feeling the erection there getting harder. Jason moaned against his mouth and shifted his hands until he was cupping Tim’s ass. 

 

Tim gasped and squirmed. The more they did this, the less trouble he had getting aroused. He wasn’t quite so overwhelmed by thoughts or worries that Jason wasn’t enjoying it, and Jason wasn’t stopping every few minutes to be sure he was okay. 

 

Tim reached down and opened Jason’s pants hurriedly, as well as his own. 

 

Jason grinned at him. “Good?”

 

The teen nodded, flushing in both arousal and embarrassment, rubbing himself lightly against the older man as Jason kneaded his butt lightly. 

 

Tim whimpered at the sensation and squirmed harder against Jason, panting. He was pulled tight against Jason and really had no objections to this. 

 

“Tim...” Jason moaned as the teen rubbed himself against Jason’s erection.

 

Tim panted his name softly, squirming and nuzzling Jason’s chest. “Jase.”

 

“Tim,” Jason sighed again, pushing the smaller teen harder against the back of the couch as he thrust harder against him. 

 

Tim shivered at the action and at the sound of Jason’s voice. “Close...”

 

“Yes,” Jason groaned.

 

Tim pressed into him, thrusting faster. He kissed Jason again, wet and clumsy, and whimpered into Jason’s mouth as he came. 

 

He calmed down in his lover’s arms, still a little too warm and panting, snuggling close regardlessly.

 

“Okay?” Jason asked softly.

 

Tim smiled and placed light kisses on the man’s chest. “Mm-hm. That felt good.” He reached down to take Jason’s still erect penis in his hand, stroking the man firmly. 

 

Jason gasped and pushed into his touch. “Oh, Tim...”

 

The teen smiled wider and stroked his boyfriend more firmly. “Jase,” he whispered into Jason’s skin, “come for me...”

 

The man moaned, burying his face in Tim’s hair as he came, spilling in his hand as his hips jerked, then stilled. 

 

Tim snuggled against him sweetly, ignoring the stickiness between their bodies. 

 

Unfortunately, it seemed like Jason couldn’t. “Shower?” the redhead asked as he nuzzled Tim’s hair.

 

“Then I’ll have to get up,” Tim mumbled. “It’s warm here.”

 

The man chuckled and kissed his hair. “Okay. If you decide you do want to shower, I promise we can turn the water up nice and hot; and after I'll dry you off and take you to bed and cuddle you under the covers until you're all toasty again.” 

 

Tim nuzzled. “Promise?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Okay,” Tim sighed grudgingly, but allowed Jason to tug him gently to his feet and upstairs to the bath. He cuddled close after the remains of his clothing was removed and Jason turned the hot water on. 

 

“Cold,” he murmured. 

 

Jason wrapped him up in his arms again. “You're too skinny. No insulation.”

 

“I’m not skinny,” he argued. “I’m wiry and compact.”

 

“Too wiry and compact then.”

 

Tim snorted and cuddled close. “What do I need extra insulation for when I have you?” he asked into one of the man’s biceps, kissing freckled skin. 

 

Jason laughed and rubbed his arms to get him warm. “Now who’s flattering who?”

 

Tim smiled and kept cuddling until they got into the shower. He stood under the spray, getting warm and letting Jason reach around him to grab the body wash. Large, slippery hands ran over his body, washing him, and Tim sighed happily into Jason’s chest. 

 

“Warm enough?” 

 

“For now,” Tim said, mouth still against Jason’s skin, which was getting wet from the shower as well. “Won’t be when we get out.” 

 

He thought he shouldn’t be letting Jason do all this, taking care of him in this way, but part of Tim really liked it. More than he thought he ever would, having been raised that he needed to be _a man_ , and that his lover would need to be the one taken care of. (Or worse than that, if Janet Drake had gotten everything she wanted, but Tim didn’t like thinking about that. He just lived with the fact that he was not the perfect little heir that she might have thought she wanted.) 

 

“Aw,” Jason said, “we have lots of blankets to help though.” He nuzzled Tim’s wet hair. “And me.”

 

Tim smiled happily. “You’re so warm.”

 

“I live to please,” Jason told him, smiling. 

 

“You do,” Tim assured. “You are pleasing.”

 

Jason’s smile grew. “Should I wash your hair?”

 

“Mm,” he hummed, “not unless you want to.”

 

“Well, it _is_ soft...” the redhead admitted in a warm, wistful tone. 

 

Tim smiled and leaned up on his toes carefully for a kiss. “Mm, ‘kay.” He sighed happily as Jason’s hands moved up to his hair, basking in the attention and holding still. Strong fingers massaged his scalp, and if he weren’t so tired, he would have responded more to it than humming tiredly.

 

He also yawned, despite trying to clamp down on it.

 

“Tired?” Jason asked gently.

 

“Mm-hm.” Tim leaned a little more heavily against Jason, but careful not to slip. “Went to two meetings today, did lots of paperwork, then there was fantastic couch sex. M'tired.”

 

Jason’s arms tightened around him again. “Let's get you to bed then.”

 

Tim pouted up at him, noticing that there was a concerned frown on his boyfriend’s face. “The couch sex part was supposed to make you smile.”

 

The man smiled faintly. “It was nice but maybe next time I'll wait for the weekend.”

 

“Aw.” Not having sex after a hard day didn’t seem like a reward, especially when Tim had wanted it. He’d have to do something about this, he knew. 

 

“Unless you don't approve?” Jason asked, nuzzling.

 

“I'm just starting to like sex, now you don't want to have sex...”

 

“Aw, sorry.” Jason kissed him lightly. “And I didn’t say that. Just concerned. The last time you were this tired, you slept most of the next day. Don’t want you wearing yourself out.”

 

Tim smiled warmly up at him. “It’s not that bad, I’m fine. Now, bed.”

 

“As you wish.” Jason winked as Tim rolled his eyes. “But you like sex? With me?”

 

Tim tugged him down for another kiss, massaging Jason’s neck. “I love sex with you. I love spending time with you in general.”

 

Jason beamed wide.

 

“So relax,” Tim added, “dry us off, and we'll go to bed.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Jason reached around him and turned the water off. Tim shivered as soon as the shower door was open, exposing his skin to the cool air, which seemed to hit him like a physical thing. He started shivering immediately while his lover grabbed a towel hanging on the rod and wrapped it around Tim. 

 

He huddled in the material, glancing down at his feet which were dropping on the floor. “Ugh, stupid cold.” He tried to dry himself off quickly.

 

Jason grabbed another towel and joined in the effort, ignoring his own dripping state. Granted, Tim had been the one in front of the spray, but he was much, much shorter than Jason. Even so, Jason helped him first, rubbing briskly to get him dry and warm. 

 

Tim yawned widely, then nearly yelped as he felt scruff rubbing against his hip. It really shouldn’t have been surprising what he looked down to see. Jason was kneeling down in front of him and nuzzling his hip. 

 

The teen flushed and petted Jason’s hair. When he saw that the man only meant to rub his legs dry, Tim relaxed into a smile and another yawn. 

 

Jason looked up in time to see, and yawned as well. “All dry.”

 

“Yup,” Tim agreed, setting the towel in his hand aside and leaving the bathroom naked, heading for the closet for something to sleep in. It was still chilly, so he hurriedly pulled out a large shirts to wear to bed. Normally he would wear one of Kon’s old shirts, even though Jason still pouted about that sometimes. Instead, tonight he chose one of Jason’s. They were still new and this one was dark green with Ninja Turtles on the front, but it was soft and warm. That was what mattered. He squirmed into some boxers and them hurried into bed, where he waited for his lover to join him.

 

Jason emerged, also naked, and pulled on a pair of sleep pants with far less deliberation than Tim had taken. 

 

Tim watched lazily, admiring the lines and muscles of Jason’s body without a real physical reaction. That didn’t mean Jason was any less pleasing to look at. “Mm, you make me wish I wasn't so sleepy...”

 

Jason grinned at him, making his way to the bed. “Scoot over before you turn into an ice cube.”

 

Tim shifted over to make room and held up the covers, letting them man into bed with him. “Yeah, you promised to keep me warm.”

 

“That I did,” Jason agreed, pulling the covers up over them. 

 

Tim cuddled close immediately, sighing happily as Jason’s arms came back around him. “Night, Jase,” he whispered into the man’s skin, closing his eyes.

 

“Night,” the man returned, just as softly and spoken against his forehead. 

 

Tim was sure he fell asleep smiling.

 

-

 

The doorbell rang, announcing their guests the next Saturday afternoon. Tim smiled as he got up to answer, letting the two other teens inside. He had absolutely no warning when he was nearly tackled; in a flash there was a bundle of wiry, adorable limbs wrapped around him as an adorable speedster snuggled close. 

 

“Tim!”

 

Tim laughed. “Hey, Bart.”

 

“Hi,” Bart giggled. “We thought we'd come through the door like regular people.”

 

“Which is why you sped in faster than anyone could see,” Jason said.

 

Tim glanced back at him. The redhead was leaning against the hallway wall, thumbs hooked into his blue jeans, an amused smile on his face. He wore, of all things, a red shirt with a familiar R symbol emblazoned on the front. Tim would’ve thought that after all this time, as much as the man had gone through, wearing the Robin symbol--even a cheap knock off that Sasha had found at Walmart of all places--would be too difficult for them. But Jason had only laughed and hugged the girl close. 

 

“Bart can only focus for so long,” Kon said, walking inside and closing the door.

 

“I see,” Jason said, still amused. “C'mon, pizza’ll be here soon.”

 

“Awesome,” said the part Kryptonian. Kon seemed to be sizing him up, but Tim couldn’t guess as to why.

 

Then Bart was gone from his arms, zipping over to Jason and hugging him too. “Hi, Jase!”

 

Jason merely grinned and ruffled Bart’s curly hair. “Hey yourself, cutie.” He jumped as Bart’s hands shifted down, gripping his rear end. “Hey, now!”

 

Kon sighed. “Bart, remember our talk?”

 

“Sorry~!”

 

“It’s fine, but I’m kinda taken now.” Jason ruffled his hair some more before guiding the little speedster into the living room.

 

“Oh?” Kon asked, smirking.

 

“Yeah.” Jason glanced at Tim as he and Bart sat on the couch.

 

Tim interpreted the look as the same one that his boyfriend had given him in Leslie’s office, when he hadn’t known what to say. Which was silly, they had invited his friends over to tell them, so there was no reason to hide. 

 

“Yes,” Tim agreed and sat down beside Jason, getting in the man’s personal space as he pressed into Jason’s side and kissing his cheek.

 

His friends looked surprised, but happily so. Bart and Kon began applauding, the speedster emitting a loud whistle and the Superboy commenting, “Finally!”

 

Blushing, Tim shook his head at them. 

 

“At least they’re not upset?” Jason asked, lips twitching.

 

“I guess.”

 

“But how did it happen?” Bart asked from Jason’s other side. 

 

“Tim rescued me,” Jason told him simply.

 

Tim nodded in agreement as he remembered the situation. “He was was trying to protect me and it almost blew up in his face.”

 

His boyfriend grinned, expression somewhere between sheepish and shameless all at once. “True enough.”

 

Tim smiled and snuggled into Jason’s side, still aware of his friends there watching him, but not enough to pull away. “Better yet, I take days off of work now.”

 

Kon gaped at Jason from his place on the recliner. “You got workaholic Tim Drake to take a day off? Multiple days?”

 

“Yeah,” Jason said, shrugging. “Doesn't he take days off for you guys?”

 

Bart shook his head. “Never.”

 

“Nope,” Kon agreed. “Robin is always on duty. Just, wow.”

 

“Magic!”

 

“We're not worthy of being in your presence, Master.” Kon stood in order to bow. “Tell us your great secrets.”

 

Jason laughed at them. “I would if I knew what the secret was, but I don't.”

 

“There’s no secret,” Tim said, rolling his eyes at them.

 

“Yeah?” Jason asked, looking at him and smiling softly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“The secret is in _you_ ,” Bart said in a mysterious, goofy accent.

 

“The secret is in sex,” Kon added with his normal voice, smirking.

 

Jason snort-laughed. “So... the secret is my penis.”

 

Tim elbowed him in the ribs. “No.”

 

The redhead just laughed more, rubbing his ribs. “They started it.” 

 

“They always do,” Tim agreed, “but it’s not an excuse.”

 

The doorbell rang before Jason could respond. “I’ll get it,” he said, kissing Tim’s hair and getting up from the couch. 

 

“You two are adorable,” Kon remarked while Jason was gone. “It's hard to believe that's really the same Red Hood.”

 

“Yeah, he’s doing better,” Tim told him, because he honestly couldn’t be more proud. Jason had marked his therapy days on the calendar so that they’d both remember, and Leslie put him on a medication that he was remembering to take. It seemed like Jason wasn’t going to allow anymore slips or angry episodes. 

 

“And you're happy?” Kon pressed. “He asks as if he can't tell.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes. “I am.”

 

“Awesome.”

 

“Okay, guys.” Kon brought the boxes with him, all ten. They had ordered extra just for the meta teens coming to visit. “Have we decided on a movie yet?”

 

“Not yet,” Tim told him, watching as Jason went to the player. 

 

“We were talking about you,” Bart spoke up mischievously. “

 

Kon sighed. “Bart.”

 

“Good things, I hope?” Jason asked over his shoulder, removing Cabin in the Woods from the player. He threw Tim a wink and the teen flushed at the reminder of the other night. 

 

“Yup!” said the Speedster. “We could also talk about how hot you are.”

 

“Not really,” Jason denied, blushing sheepishly.

 

Bart nodded. “Super, super hot.”

 

Tim looked at his smaller friend. “Really? Bart, you have _got_ to talk to Jaime.”

 

“I have. Kinda.”

 

“Still hasn't asked him out yet,” Kon commented, chewing on a piece of pizza.

 

“Have you done anything?”

 

Again, Kon answered for their friend. “They fought androids together, that was about it.”

 

Tim sighed at the Speedster. “Bart.”

 

Bart pouted as he nibbled at a piece of pizza of his own. “It's hard thinking of what to say to him.”

 

“‘Hi, want to go out sometime?’” Kon suggested, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“He’ll probably say no,” Bart reasoned.

 

“But then at least you'll know,” Tim told him just as reasonably. “You wouldn’t sit there putting yourself down about something that hasn’t happened at all. You wouldn’t worry about it anymore, either.”

 

The smaller boy sagged dejectedly. “I know.”

 

Tim petted his hair, feeling sorry for his tone if not his words, but Bart only leaned into his hand, not holding it against him.

 

“It isn’t that big a deal, Bart,” Kon said soothingly.

 

“Besides,” Jason spoke up, still kneeling in front of the TV. “if he says no, I’ll punch him.”

 

Bart perked up a little. “Really?”

 

Tim sighed at his lover. “Jason...”

 

Jason had the decency to smile apologetically. “Well, okay. Only if he makes Bart cry.”

 

The boy sniffled and Jason awed at him, returning to the couch after finally selecting a movie, putting an arm around Bart and Tim to snuggle them both. Jason rubbed Bart’s back while the boy clung to him, encouraging him to eat more pizza and that it would all work out somehow.

 

“Bart...” Tim started, getting his attention. When the boy looked up, he continued gently. “You need to cheer up. This isn't good.”

 

“We’ll have to tickle you,” Jason warned in a serious voice. Bart only sighed. “If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a sad Speedster,” was the only warning the redhead gave before he pulled Bart into his lap and tickled his sides. 

 

Tim watched as Bart squirmed and giggled and wiggled about in Jason’s lap. He joined in when Jason asked him to, happily tickling Bart under his armpits, earning some more squeaks and squealing peals of laughter out of his friend. 

 

They didn’t stop until there were tears--from all the laughter--in Bart’s eyes. Jason proceeded to cuddle him, while the small teen shook and panted as he calmed down, his giggles slowly falling silent. 

 

Jason tucked Bart’s head under his chin and, as Tim watched, the Speedster began to fall asleep. 

 

“Oh, that reminds me,” Kon spoke up, quietly, after a few minutes. “Have you heard from Cass lately?”

 

Tim frowned at what, to him, seemed like a question with absolutely no segue despite how Kon began it. “No.” 

 

“Well, I went to Hong Kong, just to check in with her. And try to ask her out to coffee.” The large teen shrugged awkwardly. “But I hardly could get her to speak to me. Not like normal, she wasn't just quiet or preoccupied. Really... focused, I guess.”

 

Tim frowned deeper. He looked at his boyfriend, who was also frowning.

 

“I’ll call her,” Tim promised them both.

 

Kon smiled gratefully. “Thanks. I wouldn't mention it at all except I've been kind of worried...”

 

Tim nodded. “She gets lost sometimes.”

 

His larger friend bit his lip, nodding. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

 

“Will do,” he promised. Jason squeezed his hand and Tim forced a thin smile, petting Jason’s hand reassuringly. “Come on, pizza’s getting cold.” He glanced at Bart, who was still silent and breathing evenly. “Do you need me to take him?”

 

His boyfriend shook his head. “I’ll put him upstairs?”

 

Tim smiled a little wider. “Sure.” He was glad that Jason was getting along so well with his friends, and the idea to tickle Bart until he felt better was perfect.

 

Jason nodded and scooped Bart up. 

 

“Movie?” Tim asked after they had disappeared upstairs.

 

“Sure.” Kon checked to see which movie Jason had picked. “Avengers again. We can keep the volume down?” he suggested, glancing meaningfully upstairs. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You know, I know how you feel about kids and marriage, but seeing you two with Bart...”

 

Tim flushed. “Bart’s easy. Not like most kids, you know that. Anita’s parents, Wally’s twins...”

 

“True that. Until now anyway. I know he's still picking up the pieces since we got back. He's better now, he's not sitting alone and brooding anymore, but this Jaime thing...” Kon shrugged and used the pop up menu to skip the previews and get the movie started.

 

“Yeah... How long has it been going on?” Tim thought he might have asked before but, having thought this would be settled by now, it had slipped his mind.

 

“Awhile. I've mostly just been trying to gently nudge them together but that doesn't seem to be working.”

 

Tim hummed. “Don’t matchmake.” 

 

“Aw.”

 

Jason came back downstairs, returning to his seat beside Tim and grabbing a pizza. 

 

Tim smiled as he was tugged back into Jason’s side. “Okay?”

 

“Yup, he's in our bed. If he's still sleepy, I can always fold out the couch bed later.”

 

Tim nodded. “The Avengers again?”

 

Jason gave him a little squeeze. “Can’t seem to get tired of it yet.”

 

Smiling, the teen snuggled close, soaking in his boyfriend’s warmth and closeness, and the affection that was so readily given.

 

He noticed, belatedly, that Kon was watching them again, and that he looked amused. Tim raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

“Can’t believe you’re allowing PDA,” Kon admitted. 

 

Jason looked at Tim, concern crossing his features again. “Is this not okay?”

 

“It’s fine,” Tim was quick to assure, throwing Kon an accusing look. It wasn’t his fault that Jason worried too much, but it was still his comment that started it this time.

 

“Sure?” Jason pressed worriedly. “I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

 

“Sure,” Tim said firmly, cuddling his boyfriend, wanting Jason to believe him.

 

Slowly, the redhead relaxed. “Okay. I'd kiss you but my lips are all greasy now.”

 

Tim smiled impishly and kissed his cheek.

 

Jason grinned. “Greasy cheek kisses.”

 

“Mm-hm.”

 

“Don’t worry, I like it.”

 

“Good.”

 

Jason laughed and munched on another pizza. 

 

Kon was grinning at them, working through a box all on his own. “So cute.”

 

Tim made a face at him and settled down to watch the movie, getting another slice of pizza for himself. 

 

-

 

Dana was smiling brightly as Tim walked up to her. The smile made him feel a little nervous at first, but it wasn’t as bad as when he first saw her. Nowhere near that bad.

 

“Hi, Tim!” his stepmom greeted him. He thought if he kept thinking of her like that, it’d get less painful. Remind him less of a life that had ceased living. “What do you think of my new offices?”

 

“They’re nice,” Tim told her, looking around. It was a large studio building outside of Gotham, not far from Tim’s old neighborhood actually. If asked if he had anything to do with this location--outside of Gotham being, even now, still safer than being on the islands themselves--he would deny it. While the look in Dana’s eyes told him she may not buy the denial, but at least she didn’t ask.

 

The woman hesitated visibly before reaching for a quick, loose hug. Tim had time to see it coming before she reached him, but he still tensed up a little, despite knowing it was safe. 

 

He wished he were still the boy who had been so happy to have a surprise hug from his dad’s girlfriend, finding out how great she was and that she was on his side as much as Jack’s. 

 

Dana’s smile dimmed a little bit, and he knew she’d felt his muscles tense up. She pulled back. “C’mon, we can work through here.” 

 

She lead him passed the workout equipment, patients, and other physical trainers through a door that led to a small workout area. 

 

“Will this do?”

 

Tim nodded. “Thanks.” It would be fine if he actually needed to take PT.

 

“Alright,” she said gamely, hands on her hips. “Where would you like to start?”

 

“Um,” Tim began slowly, knowing this was going to be difficult. “Dana?”

 

“Yeah, sweetie?”

 

The nickname made it that much worse. “We need to talk.”

 

“Of course.” Dana directed him to a bench nearby, where they could sit down. 

 

Tim took a deep breath and began. “I haven't been completely honest with you.”

 

“Yeah?” she pressed gently.

 

_Here goes nothing. Or rather, everything he had left of the family that could have been._ “I wasn't actually shot,” he confessed.

 

Dana didn’t look surprised, her eyes still gentle. “Oh yeah?”

 

“We knew someone was after me. I had a... friend, someone who couldn't be hurt, they posed as me so that no one would know. But then I couldn't just not have any injuries so...” He simplified the details, but it wasn’t necessarily lying. 

 

She seemed to be taking the news remarkably well. “So you've had to continue the ruse. It makes sense.”

 

Tim nodded. “Jason worries though. The prognosis for the injury was that I could recover though. With time and hard work.”

 

Dana smiled at him kindly. “I'm glad. That you came to me, I mean.”

 

Tim smiled hesitantly. “You're the best.”

 

She reached over and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “That makes me happy too, knowing you think so.”

 

“I’m sorry for not telling you,” he said, not believing it was going so well.

 

“It's fine, Tim. I understand why you needed to.”

 

“And you aren't surprised,” Tim noted, giving into his paranoia. She was taking it a little _too_ well. 

 

Dana’s smile grew. “Nope, not really. It's not that you weren't doing it well, it's just I happened to see you at times when you were more relaxed. And I already knew about Robin.”

 

Tim frowned thoughtfully, nodding. “I'll have to work harder at that. Any slips could be bad.

 

She winced. “So what have you decided to do about the recovery? We can move you up to a cane after a few sessions.”

 

“That’d be good,” Tim agreed. “Jason has been freaking out about the braces and my hips,” he added, feeling his cheeks get warm.

 

Dana smiled more. “So things are better between you two? I saw the news...”

 

Tim groaned and rubbed his forehead. “TMZ is evil but, yeah, we're good.”

 

“I'm glad. He seemed like a nice boy.”

 

He blushed more. “Um.”

 

Dana raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Still flushed, he admitted, “Never thought I'd have to endure talking to my parent about my boyfriend.”

 

“Aww. I'd hug you again but it might be awkward.”

 

Tim laughed a little, still wishing that they were the kind of people that did spontaneous hugs, but that time had passed. “Kind of.”

 

She continued smiling regardless. “So I don't need to give you the safe sex talk by this point or anything, right?”

 

“Please don’t,” he pleaded, flush returning.

 

“Okay. Well, then as long as you're happy, that's what matters the most to me.”

 

“Thanks.” 

 

She kept smiling, and he hesitantly smiled in return. 

 

So that they didn’t have anything to do for the rest of the session, and so Tim didn’t feel guilty for entirely wasting her time, Dana left momentarily to get a cane from the storage room. Tim removed his braces and practised with it, getting tips from Dana how to walk naturally with the injuries he was supposed to have sustained: “Bullet wound, went in through my stomach and exited behind my left hip. Nicked my spinal column along the third lumbar vertebrae and caused swelling and minor neural damage.”

 

Dana helped him by making adjustments and giving tips, like how to tilt his pelvis and the angle he held his leg. 

 

By the time they were done, Tim felt a little more confident about how he would eventually go out in public with the cane. It was really going to work. 

 

-

 

It was a few days later when Tim tried to call Cassandra. It wasn’t his first attempt to try to contact her, but most of the time the calls ran through, or his emails went unanswered. He didn’t want to give up, though, so he tried again while Jason was making dinner and Shade was sitting nearby on the counter, watching his every move. 

 

Tim stood in the archway, watching him as he listened to the cordless phone in his ear ringing. It rang for a long time, just as usual, before this time, finally being answered. 

 

“Yes?”

 

Tim relaxed slightly at the sound of his sister’s voice. She sounded remarkably normal, but she had last time he spoke to her as well. “Cass, hi.”

 

“Tim.”

 

“How are you?”

 

“Fine,” she said, a little evasively. “You?”

 

“I'm okay. Dick wanted me to tell you hello when I finally got you on the phone.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Kon wanted to take you out for coffee,” Tim told her.

 

“Busy,” said she, in that evasive tone again.”Tell him I'm sorry.”

 

“Busy with what?”

 

“Work.”

 

“What kind of work?”

 

“The mission,” she said as if it should have been obvious. 

 

Tim frowned. “Cass, you know there's more than The Mission, right?” All of them, but especially Barbara and Steph, had tried very hard to make Cassandra break free of the 

 

There was a silence, just filled with the faint sound of her breathing, before she answered “... Yes. Of course. Tim, I need to go. It was--good--hearing your voice.”

 

“Cass, wait!” Tim started, not wanting her to go yet, pleading.

 

“Talk to you again soon,” she said formally before hanging up. 

 

Tim frowned at the phone, pressing the button to end the call. 

 

“From the shouting,” he heard Jason say a moment later, “I take it that that didn’t go well.”

 

Tim placed the handset back in the cradle. “Something is definitely wrong.” This kind of conversation, while not entirely out of the norm for Cassandra, still didn’t mean anything good. 

 

Jason turned toward him, eyes concerned. “Sounds that way. Come here.”

 

“Hm?” Tim wandered over to him, his mind more occupied with his worries than with what Jason could want. Then he was in Jason’s arms and being cuddled.

 

“Nothing,” Jason said, “you just looked like you could use one of these.”

 

Tim smiled a little and hugged back, leaning into his boyfriend’s larger body. “I’m worried.”

 

“I know,” the man said gently. “It's okay. We'll figure out how to help her. Family, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

When dinner was ready, they went to the couch to eat as usual, but despite how delicious the meal smelled, Tim just couldn’t concentrate on the food, nor was he overly hungry now after his all too short talk with Cass. He was quiet and poked at his food absently, when Jason interrupted his thoughts.

 

“I finally made something you hate?” 

 

Tim blinked. “Oh, no, sorry,” he apologized, realizing that he had inadvertently been ignoring his boyfriend.

 

He didn’t look upset, however. “S’okay, I know it’s not that.”

 

Tim nodded. “I’m worried,” he said again.

 

“Well, there's gotta be something we can do. I owe little sis for saving you, so gotta pay her back somehow.”

 

Tim hummed in agreement, but he just wasn’t sure how they would do this from the US when the girl was living in Hong Kong. 

 

His lack of response made Jason’s shoulders sag, so Tim sat his food aside and cuddled close to his boyfriend. Jason did the same, smiling and tucking Tim’s head under his chin. The teen sighed, feeling slightly better as he was simply held and allowed to think. 

 

“We need to see her,” Tim concluded, knowing there was nothing more that he could do from here. 

 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Jason promised, rubbing Tim’s back soothingly.

 

“It’s too easy for her to avoid me otherwise.”

 

Jason nodded. “Okay. So we’ll go to Hong Kong.”

 

“And hopefully get her to see reason,” Tim added. 

 

“It’ll be good.”

 

“I hope so.” It could also blow up outrageously in Tim’s face. He’d never liked it when anyone tried to interfere in his life, especially when they claimed it was for his own good. Even so, this was Cass, and he had to be sure she was okay.

 

Jason gave him a squeeze. “Really. I don't even have much to pack. Some clothes, my new meds, and--oh crap.”

 

Tim frowned as he remembered. “Your meds.” Leslie had placed Jason on some new medication as part of his treatment. Like all new medication, Jason needed to be observed for a time after he began taking it. That meant no sudden trips overseas. 

 

Jason groaned. “Yeah, sorry. I should probably stay here.”

 

“We could wait...” Tim offered hesitantly.

 

The redhead gave him a mild but fond look. “You'll sit here worrying the whole time. That's not fair to you or her.”

 

“It's not fair to you either,” Tim pointed out guiltily. 

 

His boyfriend stroked his cheek. “I’ll be okay.”

 

“I know,” Tim said sadly. “Don’t know if I will.”

 

Jason looked at him, surprised. “Why not?”

 

“I’ll miss you,” the teen admitted shyly. 

 

He was pulled tight against Jason’s body. “I’ll miss you too,” Jason whispered, voice thick, against his hair. “Not being able to hold you, look at you. Say a stupid joke to make you laugh.”

 

Tim nuzzled against Jason’s scruffy cheek reassuringly, wanting the man to know that’s exactly how he felt. 

 

Jason took a deep breath. “But it's only gonna be for a few days, right? You're not gonna meet some hot young thing that'll sweep you off your feet, and decide to stay in Hong Kong forever.”

 

Tim smiled. “Promise.”

 

Jason placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

 

Tim nodded and let Jason tilt his face up, meeting the man’s teal eyes. 

 

He was kissed gently. “And you're gonna go have fun, take care of little sis, and get outta the cold for awhile.”

 

Hong Kong probably wasn’t that much warmer than Gotham this time of year, but he didn’t want to point that out to Jason just yet. “Mm, we have a little while before I have to go. We'll just have to make it count.”

 

Jason smiled and lifted one of his hands, kissing the back of it. “Oh yeah? Got some ideas, Sherlock?”

 

“Maybe, Watson,” Tim hummed.

 

Jason chuckled and pulled him into another kiss. They had to eventually separate as it became apparent that while they were distracted, Shade was going to finish their dinner off for him. They picked up the food, returned it to the kitchen, and continued where they had left off. 

 

TBC.


	11. Absence Makes the Heart Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tim goes on a trip, but Jason doesn't deal very well.

Chapter Ten: Absence Makes the Heart Fonder

 

-

 

The departure area was crowded, everyone scurrying around to get through the baggage check and then beyond to their terminals. Everyone else, that is, except for Jason and Tim, as neither of them were in a great deal of hurry. It would be the first time, since becoming a couple, that they were spending any substantial time apart. 

 

Tim kept close as they walked, their shoulders often bumping together, and Jason tried not to frown. The teen walked with a slight limp with the cane that he didn’t really approve of, despite how Dana had explained about the believability. He couldn’t see how this was any better than the crutches.

 

“Stop,” Tim said as they found the right baggage check. He was only taking a small carry on luggage, but it was on wheels so all he had to do was drag it with his free hand. 

 

Jason sighed. “Sorry, can’t help it.”

 

The teen inched closer, eyes warm and comforting, and sparkling with a light that still made Jason’s heart flutter excitedly to know he put it there. “Everything will be fine. I will be fine. My hips will be fine. Cass will be fine. So stop worrying.”

 

Jason took a deep breath and nodded, trying to be stronger about this than he felt inside. _Tim needed to go. It was only for a little while._ “‘Kay. You sure we aren’t too early? You’ll still have to wait an hour for loading, then another forty minutes before you even take off...”

 

“I’ll find a place to sit down,” Tim promised. “So stop. I’ll call you when I get there. And I’ll call you every day.”

 

Jason couldn’t help the grin that formed on his lips. “Good. And I’ll attempt to text.”

 

The teen smiled happily at his promise. “You do fine.”

 

“Yeah, but autocorrect is my true arch nemesis.”

 

Tim giggled and leaned into him. “One last kiss for the reporters?” he asked, pretty face tilted up expectantly to Jason’s own.

 

The taller man smirked, wrapping his arms around Tim’s narrow waist. Despite how much he was sure Tim was eating and sleeping more, he was still tiny. Years of being a workaholic and not having anyone around who could take notice of the fact that the kid took so little care of himself, it would likely be a long time, if ever, before Tim put on a more healthy weight. “Sure, babe.”

 

Tim balanced his bag on its little wire leg and hooked his arm around Jason’s neck, tugging him down closer. Giving into an urge to goof off, Jason tipped Tim back a little for a real classic movie kiss.

 

The teen must have realized what he was doing, because he was almost giggling too hard to return the kiss, which was satisfying in itself. 

 

He saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and decided that it was perfectly acceptable to flip off the person with the camera. It didn’t matter that they were in public and, apparently, their private moment was up for grabs. He might have done more, but was distracted from the invasion by Tim licking his mouth. 

 

Jason moaned happily and held his small boyfriend close, reluctant to end the kiss because he knew it would be the last one for a few days. It was hard, but as Tim gently stroked the back of his neck, he found the strength to pull back. 

 

He sighed and forced a smile. “Better go, don’t want you to be late,” the redhead said even though it was tempting to do just that; make Tim late so that he wouldn’t leave. 

 

Tempting, but he wouldn’t. 

 

“Yeah,” Tim said, leaning up on his toes to kiss Jason’s cheek.

 

He ran his fingers through Tim’s tousled hair, trying to memorize how it felt to touch. “Shade and I’ll miss you.”

 

“And I’ll miss you,” the teen said. “And Dick and Alfred and Babs and even the demon spawn.”

 

Jason chuckled fondly at the familiar nickname. 

 

“I’ll be home soon,” Tim added more seriously.

 

“Better be.”

 

“Promise.” 

 

Jason gave him a lingering kiss on the forehead. “Go, babe. Love you.”

 

“And you, Watson.” 

 

Jason cracked another quick smile, but it felt more real than the last one. 

 

Then Tim pulled out his arms and walked away, getting in line for the baggage check and, eventually, disappearing beyond the metal detector and out of Jason’s sight. As soon as he couldn’t see the teen anymore, he immediately began to feel the loss, and attempted not to let it show on his face. Despite how much it felt like all his pain and feelings were hanging open for the whole world to see. 

 

_It was only for a little while. Grow the hell up._

 

Seeing no point in lingering further, Jason finally turned to go and completely ignored the pretty ginger-haired woman who came out of her hiding place. He was definitely seeing Tim’s point about her being a ninja. 

 

“Care to say anything, Mr. Todd?” Vale asked, trying to stick a tiny microphone in his face. 

 

A million replies came to his mind, but he just didn’t have the energy to say any of them. There didn’t seem to be any other reporters loitering about, so he ignored her and continued on his way back to where a car was waiting for him. Alfred stood next to it, and opened the door for him when Jason got closer.

 

He gave the older man a weak smile. “Thanks, Alfie.”

 

“Not a problem, sir. Wayne Tower?”

 

“Yup.” Jason slid into the back seat and sat beside the animal carrier that held a very unhappy tabby cat. During the drive, he unzipped the opening on the side, just enough to slip his hand inside and rub Shade’s tense back. 

 

Shade made a low, unhappy sound. 

 

“I know, buddy,” Jason told him in a quiet, soothing voice. “I’m not thrilled either.”

 

Shade made a quieter, less evil noise, and the redhead was pretty sure the cat was purring. Jason continued to pet him until they reached their destination, mostly lost in his own thoughts. 

 

Dick was waiting for him when he stepped out of the elevator, not even giving him enough warning to set Shade down before wrapping him up in one of those patented big brother hugs. 

 

Jason smiled faintly. “C’mon, man. Nobody died.” 

 

“I know.” Dick’s voice was muffled against his shoulder. 

 

Jason let himself be hugged, patting Dick awkwardly on the back until he was finally released. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

 

While he didn’t really feel the same--not under the circumstances--Jason was nonetheless grateful. 

 

“Thanks, Di--” As soon as Dick stepped back, he was replaced by a small teenage girl who could give Dick’s hugs a run for their money. “--ick. Hey, Sash.”

 

“Hey, stranger,” Sasha said into his shirt.

 

Jason rolled his eyes. “We talk everyday.” Most of his texts were still to the girl, not his boyfriend. 

 

“I love how you’ve modernized enough to think that texting is actually talking.”

 

“Tt.” 

 

Jason looked up from Sasha’s bright colored hair to see Damian nearby, leaning against a wall, his arms folded over his chest. 

 

Grinning, Jason cuddled Sasha close. “You want a hug too, Dami?”

 

“Hardly, Todd,” the boy all but spat.

 

“Aw. I’ll give you one later, don’t worry.”

 

Damian looked alarmed, as if he expected Jason to live up to that promise. 

 

Maybe he would. 

 

Jason focused his attention back on Sasha, brushing her hair away from her eyes gently. “Hey kiddo. Got a session with Dana today?”

 

Sasha nodded. “Yeah.” 

 

“Need a ride?” he offered, because he liked Dana the more he spent time with her, and she was doing Sasha a lot of good. The sessions got her out and around people, socializing in a way that he approved of, and she hadn’t been in a costume since moving in with Jason’s family. It was good progress. 

 

Sasha’s face broke into a bright smile. “Sure! Oh my god, did you see _Transformers Prime_ last night?” 

 

“I was busy, sorry.” With Tim, watching him pack and cuddling the teen.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll tell you all about it.”

 

“Cool.” He let her go in order to set the carrier down at last and release Shade from inside. “Go on, Buddy.” 

 

The cat existed very slowly, taking his return to the Wayne family condo with caution. Jason had brought him before, and each time was pretty much the same--Shade didn’t seem to know what to do with himself in a different location. 

 

Damian perked up and bent down on one knee, trying to draw the feline’s attention by wiggling his fingers. Shade ignored him at first, however, and continued to sniff and wander vaguely in the small boy’s direction, as if it were his own intention and the choice had nothing to do with Damian. 

 

The boy waited far more patiently than Jason would have given him credit for. Shade eventually came around, sniffing at Damian’s empty fingers, and was rewarded when the boy drew a toy from his pocket. Jason knew it was catnip by the way Shade immediately honed in on it, his tail lashing from side to side. 

 

Damian tossed the toy lightly, not too far, and Shade pounced, giving chase after it as he knocked it across the floor. The toy and cat went skidding around for a short distance before the toy and half of Shade disappeared underneath a cabinet, tail still wiggling.

 

Jason was amused. “He’ll lose it in about five minutes.”

 

Damian shrugged, a smile sneaking onto his normally grouchy face. “I have more. And a new cardboard box.” He bent to fetch the toy from under the cabinet and teased Shade with it.

 

Sasha giggled. “At least they’re having fun?”

 

“Guess so,” Jason agreed, taking a picture of Damian playing with the cat with his phone, sending it to Tim for the teen to receive later. 

 

To his growing amusement, Alfred slipped in with a small digital camera and took a picture as well. 

 

Jason shared a look with Dick, grinning as his big brother stifled laughter. Damian either remained unaware of their amusement or just didn’t care. Jason was betting on the latter.

 

-

 

When Jason eventually crawled into bed that night, it was well after the witching hour, and he didn’t fall asleep right away, tossing and turning until eventually drifting off. It felt like he had only been asleep a few minutes when he phone started playing the _Wendy the Werewolf Stalker_ theme song. 

 

He was reaching for the phone before he even came fully awake, squinting at the bright screen before answering. “Tim?”

 

“Hey.” It was so good to hear his smooth, quiet voice. “Did I wake you?”

 

“Kinda,” Jason said groggily. “S'okay, I was up late anyway.”

 

“Sorry. Just wanted to let you know I made it to the hotel. Everything's fine.”

 

The man forced himself into a sitting position, despite how much his tired body complained, and rubbed his face. “Don't be sorry. It's weird sleeping without you.”

 

“Yeah?” He could hear the smile in his voice. “Is Shade keeping you company at least?”

 

“Nah, he left me for Damian. There was catnip and an Amazon shipping box that he should not have been able to crawl into. You saw the picture right?”

 

“Aw, yeah,” Tim answered, giggling. “Bad Shade.”

 

“S’okay.” 

 

“As long as you're willing to forgive.”

 

“Of course. He’s still our baby.” Besides, Shade was too adorable and fluffy to hold a grudge against for very long. Jason was even becoming pretty ambivalent to the occasional light scratch. 

 

“Yeah,” Tim agreed in a gentle voice.

 

Jason hummed. “So the trip was fine? Any delays?” 

 

“Security was slow but fine other than that.” 

 

“Mm, that's good.”

 

“How was your day?” Tim asked. 

 

“Fine,” Jason admitted, and it felt strange to do so, but if he closed his eyes it was almost like he was reciting his day to Tim in person, who had gotten home from work. “Drove Sasha to her PT, chatted up Dana for a bit, and drove us home before the snow started in. I stayed up monitoring Dick and Damian while they were out patrolling, just in case it started to snow harder. But the weather map showed it slowing up, so then I went to bed. That's pretty much it.”

 

“Mm, are they still out?”

 

Jason checked at the clock readout beside him, seeing how late it was and realizing he honestly had no idea. “Dunno, want me to go check?”

 

“No, just curious.”

 

“They're probably fine. Dami's probably already tucked in with our kitty.”

 

“Probably,” Tim agreed, sounding amused. 

 

Jason snickered, unbothered by how the boy was bonding with their cat.

 

Tim was quiet over the other line, then eventually spoke again, his voice wistful. “I should let you get tucked in too.”

 

His amusement quickly faded. “I’m fine. You probably need sleep though.”

 

Tim made a soft, absent noise that Jason could make out over the line. “Don’t want to.”

 

“Me neither,” Jason said, imagining Tim’s tired pout. Then he imagined kissing the pout.

 

“It isn’t our bed and you aren’t here.”

 

“Yeah,” Jason said softly, feeling his chest ache with longing. “I’m not in our bed either.”

 

“In our room at the Tower?”

 

“Mm-hm. Well, we never made it officially ours.”

 

“And how would we do that?” Tim sounded amused again. “Have sex in it?”

 

Jason laughed, surprised by the answer. “Or sleep in it. Either way.”

 

“Well, I slept in it and you slept in it. The sex sounds more fun though.”

 

Jason smiled. “Yup.”

 

“Am I still evil?”

 

“For bringing up sex?” He huffed another laugh. “A little. But I love you beyond reason.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Jason lied back on the bed, grinning like an idiot. 

 

“And your scruff.”

 

He laughed more. “It really feels that good to you?”

 

“Mm-hm.”

 

“Aw. Most people would just demand I shave and wax my chest.”

 

“Cassie never took it that far but she always hated it when Kon had facial hair.”

 

Tim didn’t talk about Wondergirl often, other than the occasional passing remark, though he knew the two were still friends. He just tended to talk about Kon and Bart. “Aw. Maybe he and I will start a scruff club while you're gone...”

 

The teen’s soft laugh made him feel strangely better, but just a little. “Mm, I'll have to see if I can find out Cass' opinion on the matter.”

 

“Talk to her yet?”

 

Tim hesitated. “... No. I tried calling but she didn't answer. I’m not sure she even knows I'm here, but Barbara gave me her address, so I’ll try meeting her in person. If she’s there.”

 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Jason said soothingly. “You’ll see her soon and talk to her.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“You will,” Jason urged. “You’re a Robin. You’ll do fine.”

 

He heard Tim take a breath. “Okay.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Tim snorted. “Am I supposed to bark and wag my tail?”

 

“Nope. Just be your normal gorgeous, clever self.”

 

He could tell he’d made the boy smile again. “Okay.”

 

Jason smiled fondly and couldn’t help the yawn that escaped, reminding him how long his day had already been. 

 

“Mm, sleepy?” He heard rustling in the background and figured Tim was getting into the bed at his hotel.

 

“A little. Feel better talking to you though.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“I'd suggest that we talk until we fall asleep, but that's probably irresponsible and stuff,” Jason said jokingly. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Mm, phone bills. Roaming charges.”

 

Tim gave another of his little, amused snorts. “Like Bruce doesn't make enough to cover it in thirty seconds.”

 

“Heh, that's true.” He’d mostly been trying to be responsible. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the responsible one of their relationship, not really.

 

“Besides, I like that idea,” Tim added. 

 

Jason couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Tim yawned as well.

 

Jason heard the yawn and gave another of his own. “I'm glad it sounds like a good idea.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I'm also glad that you don't mind me saying silly things when I'm sleepy.”

 

“Not silly,” Tim argued.

 

“Aw. Am I still your silly if I don't say silly things?”

 

“Always my silly.”

 

It was probably a testament to how tired they were that the conversation had degenerated this far, but Jason couldn’t be bothered. He stretched out on the bed languidly, scratching his chest. “Mm. Thanks, babe.”

 

“Welcome.”

 

Jason heard more rustling. “What’re you doing?”

 

“Getting undressed.”

 

“Ooh. I'm already in bed, so. Wearing the pajamas you bought me when you didn't want me sleeping naked.”

 

“I don’t mind so much now,” Tim said, laughing softly.

 

“Well, it's a bit cold to sleep naked. Sadly. Is it cold there too?” Jason asked, concerned. Tim really didn’t like the cold. 

 

“Not as much, not super warm though.”

 

“Mm. At least one of us is kinda warm.”

 

“We should go somewhere tropical...”

 

“Another vacation? Kon won’t believe it,” he joked lightly.

 

He heard Tim’s smile in his voice. “I have lots of vacation time saved up.”

 

“I'm flattered you want to spend it with me.”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

Jason grinned tiredly, imagining what it would be like. Mostly he was just wanted to imagine Tim _with him_ , because the real thing was currently so very far out of reach. “We could go to a beach, but we might end up spending the entire time in bed...”

 

“With the windows open?”

 

“So we could at least hear the ocean.”

 

“And smell it,” Tim added. “Like being at the beach without being at the beach.”

 

“I like this,” Jason said, able to really picture it now and sleepily plotting. “Maybe we could find a beach house to rent, then we can just take care of ourselves.”

 

“Mm, that sounds nice. Damian could take care of Shade for us.”

 

“Shade will be in capable hands.” And spoiled rotten, but Jason didn’t really object to that as long as Damian didn’t give him too much tuna. It was hard keeping Shade off the counter while he was cooking as it was.

 

“And it'll be just the two of us.”

 

“It’ll be perfect,” Jason said, eyes drooping a little while he tried to fight it. “You, me. The beach. Our bed. My cooking experiments.”

 

“Maybe some time actually at the beach?” Tim asked teasingly.

 

“Mm-hm. Whatever you want, babe.”

 

He thought that Tim might be pouting again. “You make me sound so spoiled.”

 

“You _should_ be spoiled,” Jason pointed out, because if there was anyone that deserved to be, it was Tim. The teen did so much for others but hardly ever thought about himself or his own problems.

 

“You should be spoiled too.”

 

“Nah.” That was just too much. He promised Tim not to dwell on his past mistakes, but Jason couldn’t completely forget what he had done, either. He’d killed people. He’d tried to kill Tim and Dick. There was much he had to atone for and he should have been in jail. 

 

“Yes,” Tim argued in a gentle voice. “We'll spoil each other.”

 

Jason grinned sleepily. “Works for me, I guess.” Despite the fact that Tim really didn’t need to spoil him in any way whatsoever, he wasn’t going to tell the teen what to do either.

 

“Good,” said teen murmured approvingly.

 

Jason yawned again. “And go on vacation, get Vale to stop stalking us...”

 

Tim sighed, a heavy sound over the phone line. “Yeah, that too.”

 

He decided to go ahead and mention that she had approached him at the airport, just in case it hadn’t been on the news. “I wasn't in the mood to talk to her. I may have been pouting.”

 

“Did you tell her to shut up?”

 

“I didn't say anything, actually,” Jason admitted. “Wasn’t really in the mood.”

 

“Probably the better choice,” Tim said.

 

“I felt better once I saw Sasha. And Dick glomping me.”

 

“Aw, Dick hugs makes everything better,” Tim said, sounding amused again. 

 

“So he says,” Jason grumbled.

 

“He’s even kind of right.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Not convinced?”

 

Jason sighed heavily and relented. “Just don't want to admit he's right. I have my pride.”

 

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Tim giggled, definitely amused now. “I promise.”

 

“Mm. Thanks, babe.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Jason yawned again and he heard Tim do it as well. 

 

“S’contagious,” the boy murmured.

 

“It is. Sorry,” he apologized, yawning again. He heard Tim do it again as well and smiled. “You're so cute when you yawn. Your nose wrinkles and you just...”

 

“My _nose_ wrinkles?”

 

“Yeah. It’s cute,” he added defensively. 

 

“Now I’m going to be paranoid about it.” 

 

“Aw, don’t be. Forget I said it,” Jason said, because it had been meant as a compliment, not to make the teen feel self-conscious.

 

“I’ll try.”

 

“Don’t be paranoid about your perfect nose,” he added.

 

“My nose is _not_ perfect.”

 

“Is to me,” Jason told him.

 

Tim’s tone lightened again. “Are there a shortage of perfect noses in this world, Wes?” the teen teased playfully. 

 

Jason laughed a bit harder than he should have, but he was tired. “I don’t know, but yours is perfect. Perfect nose.”

 

“Perfect abs,” Tim said. 

 

Jason blushed. “Mine?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

Jason hummed, unconvinced. “Perfect hips.”

 

The teen giggled. “You and my hips...”

 

He smiled at the sound, relaxing further as he continued to cradle the phone against his ear. “And perfect... everything.”

 

“You’re going to give me a big head,” Tim complained lightly. 

 

“Perfect head,” Jason corrected happily.

 

More giggling. “If you say perfect hair I'll really know you're lying.”

 

“Mm, gorgeous bed head though,” Jason said, trying to remember how it felt to run his fingers through Tim’s hair. It had only been a few hours, but the memory of how Tim felt just wasn’t good enough, no matter how hard he’d tried to memorize everything.

 

“Messy,” Tim argued.

 

“Shh. I love your hair. Messy or not.”

 

“And I have cowl head half the time.”

 

Jason yawned wide again. “Sexy cowl head.”

 

Tim snorted. “You said I looked like Space Ghost.”

 

“Mm-hm. But hotter.”

 

“I’d hope so.” 

 

Jason hummed. He heard more rustling over the line and assumed Tim was getting comfortable in the hotel bed.

 

“Miss you, babe,” he murmured tiredly, eyes drooping again. 

 

“Shh, no missing,” Tim said softly. “I'm right there.”

 

“‘Kay,” Jason agreed sleepily, seeing no reason not to.

 

“Cuddling up to you,” Tim went on in a gentle, soft voice, “cause I’m cold.”

 

“Poor baby,” Jason said, smiling sleepily. “I'll keep you warm.”

 

“Mm-hm, so warm...”

 

Jason began to drift off as Tim continued. He heard the teen make the same little sleepy sight that he usually made when it meant he was about to drift off. Jason fell asleep without realizing it was happening.

 

-

 

Cassandra Cain answered the door of her apartment, looking confused but not as bad as Tim had feared. She was dressed, there weren’t any signs of injury, and she didn’t look _too_ tired. In all, Tim had worried it would be far worse. 

 

“Morning, Cass,” he greeted cautiously, handing her a paper cup of tea that he’d purchased from a vender downstairs. It was pretty early in the morning for the caped crowd, so he thought he should bring his sister some offering.

 

“Good morning,” she returned politely, taking the cup and letting him inside, despite how confused she still looked. She eyed the cane but didn’t comment on it. 

 

“We need to talk,” Tim began once he was inside.

 

The girl sighed and brushed some of her short hair from her face, taking a sip of the green tea that was still steaming a bit from the opening in the lid. “You are worried.”

 

“And Dick,” Tim added. “And Jason, Babs, Kon, Alfred...” He was sure Steph would be worried if she knew this was happening and almost added her. 

 

Cass blinked at him quizzically. “Jason?”

 

“ _Everyone_ ,” Tim stressed. “You’re our family. That means we worry.” 

 

The girl nodded slowly. “Yes, but... My parents.”

 

“It doesn’t matter who they are. Yes, they’re related to you by blood, but we’re your family. The family you chose, right?” 

 

Cass nodded again, but she continued to look troubled.

 

Tim could have kicked himself for not realizing how much her parentage must have been bothering her this whole time. “Dick's uncle is a con artist. Jason's father was a small time criminal and the woman who raised him was a drug addict and prostitute; he thought he might have been Shiva's son at one time. Bab's step-brother is a psychopathic serial killer who tried to murder her. Steph's dad was the Cluemaster.”

 

“Your parents,” Cass added cautiously.

 

He nodded, though his chest clenched painfully thinking about Janet and Jack. “Were neglectful and arguably grave robbers who took artifacts from other countries to display in their house where no one could see them without caring who they hurt, what history they damaged, or who the artifacts rightfully belonged to.” Archeology was not always a clear cut, above board thing, and his parents had certainly brought more things home from their excursions than they gave to the foreign governments of the countries they visited.

 

Half-remembered scorn that Janet had shown during a viewing of _The Last Crusade_ should’ve been the first hint to young Tim Drake that all was not right with his parents, but it hadn’t been. On the contrary, his younger self had always turned inward for the answers about why his parents weren’t around, and usually blamed himself before he learned better.

 

“Neglectful is a nice way to put it,” Cass commented.

 

“I have issues,” Tim admitted. 

 

The girl hesitantly reached out, touching his arm. “Are you hungry?” 

 

Tim blinked, surprised. “Sure.”

 

She favored him with a little smile before leading him to the kitchen, where they sat at the counter and ate some leftovers she had from the night before.

 

“Do you want to talk now?” Tim asked when they were finishing up.

 

Cass was poking the remains of her food by then. “My mother is Shiva.”

 

“I figured,” Tim admitted. 

 

She didn’t seem surprised by his lack of surprise. “So even though Bruce is alive, I've tried to figure out what that means.”

 

Tim reached across the countertop for her hand. “It means that a not very nice woman gave birth to you. Just like a not very nice woman gave birth to me.”

 

Cass’ head darted up, clearly surprised by his admission.

 

“You’re my sister, Cass,” Tim added, not realizing why she was surprised.

 

She nodded and squeezed his hand lightly. “Yes, I know. But you just admitted that your mother wasn’t good.”

 

Tim had to look away momentarily, that same ache when thinking about his parents returning. “She wasn’t. I...” Trailing off, he focused his eyes on the window, taking in the city and landscapes. He could make out the Tsim Sha Tsui Clock Tower in the distance. 

 

“Jason's been going to therapy,” he began after collecting his thoughts. “Sometimes I go with him and sometimes we talk about it afterward. His mom, also, wasn't very nice. His real mom, I mean. I don’t know much about his adopted mother, but she passed away before he became Robin. But the talking... It’s helped us both, I think. It made me think about some things that I haven’t wanted to.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Cass said earnestly.

 

“Anything they did, it's their fault. Not ours.” She seemed to be turning this over in her head, not immediately dismissing it, which he was grateful for. “Maybe you should come home. To stay, not just to help us take down a bad guy.”

 

“I have things here,” she said. “Open cases.”

 

“There will always be open cases,” Tim pointed out gently, not wanting to be cruel. “That’s just a fact of our lives, Cass. It sucks, but it’s true.”

 

She shrugged one shoulder doubtfully. “And Bruce asked me to be here.”

 

“He did, but I don’t think he meant forever. You’ve done what was asked of you. You handed Batgirl over to Steph, you went deep undercover, you’re wearing the bat symbol again. Come home, Cass. Your cases will still be here.”

 

“If they do not follow me to Gotham,” she pointed out, just a pinch cynically. 

 

“If they do you'll have back-up. Lots of it.”

 

She gave him another one of her little smiles. “Okay.”

 

Tim smiled much more widely, thrilled by his success. “Good.”

 

They began talking some, making plans for the trip, and in his excitement, Tim excused himself for a moment in order to call his boyfriend, wanting to tell him the good news. It was earlier than he said he would call that morning, in a quick text message, but he didn’t think Jason would mind too much even if he were busy.

 

He had a little bit of a wait, but eventually Jason answered his phone. His voice came a little more thickly than it had the night before when he said, “Hello?”

 

Tim frowned. It was almost as though Jason hadn’t checked the caller ID before answering, but also his voice sounded strange. “Jason?”

 

“Yeah, babe. Sup?”

 

“Your voice. It sounds...” It suddenly clicked. He had heard Jason sound like this before and, despite the distance, the phone line was very good, and he knew he wasn’t mistaking it for bad phone service. They had Wayne Tech phones, so there really was no reason for bad reception anyway. “You've been smoking.”

 

There was a slight hesitation before the man answered. “Yeah. I'm sorry, Tim, it was just one--”

 

Tim hung up and glared down at the picture on his phone. It was taken just before he left Gotham, of Jason sleeping on the couch with Shade curled up on his stomach. The picture, attached to Jason’s phone number, disappeared after a moment, as the call had been ended. 

 

Cass was pulling a suitcase out of her closet, but she paused to look at him. “Problem?”

 

“Jason is smoking again,” Tim sighed. “He smoked before we got together, but he promised to quit.” Or rather, he had promised to eat ice cream with Tim instead whenever he got the urge. _But Tim wasn’t there._

 

Tim began to grow worried that perhaps he and Jason were a little co-dependant after all. He didn’t want to mention it to Leslie, though he knew they probably should. He just didn’t want her to be right. 

 

“So you hung up on him,” Cass said, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

Tim blushed a little as he realized what he’d done. “I may have overreacted.”

 

She nodded. “Maybe a little.” 

 

“But he promised not to,” Tim reasoned, “so only a little.” He may have been in denial, but he was mad. 

 

“If you say so,” Cass said, her eyebrow still raised. 

 

Tim flushed and tossed a pillow--it had a cartoon character on it, likely a present from Steph or Barbara--at her. “Pack.”

 

His phone buzzed. Tim checked the message.

 

_SORRY!!!_

 

Tim closed it decisively and went to help Cass pack. 

 

The phone continued to buzz periodically as they got Cass packed for the trip, before it eventually went silent. 

 

Tim glanced where he’d laid it on the counter, but it continued to be silent. His guilt began to increase. 

 

“I can finish if you need to go,” Cass said smoothly.

 

Tim sighed. “Probably a good idea.”

 

Her eyes were gleaming with amusement. “Mm-hm.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

She nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Alright. See you.” He leaned up to give her cheek a kiss, making her smile.

 

“Tomorrow,” she promised.

 

Tim smiled back as he left.

 

The phone continued to not buzz again along the way back to his hotel. He caught another taxi, not wanting to find or walk to the subway or bus stations, but on the busy Hong Kong streets, it was probably no faster. Still, he stubbornly waited until he was once again in his room before checking the messages. 

 

_Really sorry._

_I threw the pack away._

_Talk to me?_

_Punish me?_

_Shit._

_Okay, if you want me to move out, just give me a couple days to get my stuff._

 

Tim frowned and hit the reply option. _Jason..._

 

Jason responded almost immediately. _I'm sorry._

 

_I'm not going to kick you out,_ Tim typed, not sure what he had ever said or done to make Jason fear that just because he was mad. 

 

_Ok._

 

_Why were you smoking?_

 

_Was feeling overwhelmed again. I guess._

 

Tim frowned. This was the problem with texting, he couldn’t tell if a simple statement meant more than it seemed to mean. So rather than sit there trying to interpret hidden meaning in text messages, he dialed Jason’s number. 

 

Jason answered, his voice cautious and rough. “Tim?”

 

“Why were you feeling overwhelmed?” Tim asked pointedly, skipping the hellos. 

 

Jason sighed and there was a little shuffling in the background before he answered. “It's dumb and possibly in the realm of creepy.”

 

“Tell me anyway,” the teen pressed.

 

“I woke up this morning and was so disoriented, I thought we were both at home. I reached for you and you weren't there. Might've panicked for half a second before I remembered. I haven't been able to shake it all day and I've been moody and Dick keeps hovering...”

 

Tim wasn’t sure what to say that. He knew he wanted to kiss the man hard and fast until he stopped worrying, but he couldn’t physically do that at the moment. “When I called earlier, I was calling to tell you that I'm coming home early.”

 

“Oh. Sorry.”

 

“You can stop apologizing,” Tim sighed.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Cass is coming with me,” he continued.

 

“Great.”

 

“We'll be back tomorrow or the next day maybe.” He wasn’t sure what all Cass still had to take care of or pack up, plus there could be some delays in last minute scheduling the plane tickets.

 

“Good. I look forward to meeting her.”

 

“You'll like her,” Tim promised.

 

“Okay.”

 

His voice was still a little on the tight, hoarse side, and like he was trying to sound normal. “You're still upset.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t sound like it,” Tim told him. 

 

“I'm fine, kiddo.”

 

Tim tried not to grind his teeth. “... Did you just call me _kiddo?_ ”

 

“... Might’ve.”

 

“Jason, don't call your boyfriend ‘kiddo’ if you ever want to have sex again.”

 

“Okay,” Jason said, voice softer than before.

 

“You’re really upset,” Tim breathed as it really hit. Jason had said he was feeling overwhelmed, but he would have to be pretty upset to break his promise to Tim about the smoking. He’d been so mad at first that it hadn’t really registered right away, but now it did. Jason mentioned the others, and maybe telling him to go stay at Wayne Tower with their family hadn’t been the right choice if he was feeling crowded by them. Tim had hoped they would keep Jason distracted, not cause more problems. 

 

Tim realized he should have just brought Jason with him despite Leslie’s misgivings. 

 

“Maybe a bit,” Jason admitted, which was at least a step in the right direction. His voice started sounding more normal too.

 

“What can I do to help?” Tim asked as gently as he could. 

 

“Dunno... Talk to me?”

 

“About what?”

 

“Anything.”

 

Tim thought about it. He’d had a lot of random conversations with his friends over the years. “Why do you think all the lightsabers in Star Wars are either green, blue, or red?”

 

Jason’s tone lightened further. “Because only Sam Jackson could have purple?”

 

“And why does red automatically mean evil?” Tim asked, getting more into it now. It felt like years since he’d gotten into a philosophical debate about _Star Wars_. 

 

“Yeah, that's discriminating against a perfectly awesome color.”

 

“Maybe secretly purple is actually the evil color. Mace Windu was kind of a jackass.”

 

“Was he?” Jason asked thoughtfully. “Well, he was in a world with PG cuss words and no bathrooms. Anybody would me mad about that.”

 

“And a bunch of clones who presumably all have that weird Australian accent and say ‘mate’ and ‘g'day’ a lot.”

 

“Technically, I think he's Kiwi. Not positive.”

 

“He sounds Aussie.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“Of course, given the lack of internal consistency in Star Wars the clones may not all have the accent.”

 

“They do in the cartoon, but that would depend if you want to take the cartoons as canon.”

 

_The cartoons._ How had he lived so much of his life thinking he’d known Jason Todd, but never realizing how much of a geek he was? “Hm, depends. Does it make more or less sense than George Lucas' nonsense?”

 

“It depends on the episode. This last season was awful, though. Sasha and I groaned through the whole thing. It meandered and went absolutely nowhere until the very end. The previous four seasons were pretty decent though. Aside from the writers trying to make Obi-Wan Kenobi straight.”

 

Tim giggled. “Boo.”

 

Jason chuckled softly. 

 

The teen smiled at the sound. “Feeling better?”

 

“Yeah.” His voice was definitely sounding more normal now.

 

Tim approved. “Good.”

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

“No. I forgive you, Watson.”

 

“... You started calling me Watson just so that you’d never have to say ‘I forgive you, Irene,’ didn’t you?”

 

“Yep.” _Because you just didn’t do that to a drug addict._

 

Jason laughed. “So you're going to come home soon, Sherlock?”

 

“Not soon enough,” Tim sighed. Now that both Cass and Jason’s problems were fine for the moment, he could freely resume missing his boyfriend.

 

“Miss you too,” Jason said.

 

Tim smiled and stretched out on the hotel bed. “Miss you more.” 

 

“Aw, babe...”

 

“Miss sleeping with you,” he added, wanting Jason to play along. 

 

He did. “Miss kissing you.”

 

“Miss your warmth.” 

 

“Miss holding you.”

 

“Miss cuddling you.”

 

“Miss giving you handjobs,” Jason added with a sexy chuckle.

 

Tim gasped. “Jase...”

 

He heard the redhead laugh more. “Don't sound so scandalized, we've been having almost sex for weeks...”

 

“And when I get back we'll do something about the ‘almost’ part of that?” Tim pressed, only teasing a little bit.

 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Jason said, more seriously.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. You deserve it.”

 

“Not if you don’t want to,” Tim said, since Jason still didn’t sound enthused about it. 

 

“It's not that. I just don't want to hurt you.”

 

“I know,” Tim reassured.

 

“So whatever makes you happy.”

 

“Poor baby.” Tim cooed.

 

“Huh?” Jason sounded confused. “Why poor me? I've got a perfect boyfriend who puts up with my crazy and dumb mistakes, I'm good.”

 

Tim eyed the ceiling above him and argued, “A perfect boyfriend who's forcing you to have sex with him.”

 

The man sighed on the other end of the line. “Tim... It's not like you're tying me down and making me. We'll do it if you're sure.”

 

“I'm sure I want to try it. With you.”

 

Jason’s tone relaxed again. “Okay then.”

 

“Okay?” 

 

“Yep. Though you can still tie me up if you want that too. A little light bondage never hurt anybody.”

 

Tim found himself squeaking softly, unable to help or muffle it. “And you say _I’m_ evil.”

 

His boyfriend chuckled again. “Oh, but you are.”

 

“Not as evil as you,” Tim argued. 

 

“Aw, I'm flattered, because you really are evil.”

 

He was starting to wonder how their teasing had become so strange. Of course, they were both a little strange, so it probably made sense, and it wasn’t as though Tim didn’t enjoy it. He did. “I'm not that one who suggested bondage.”

 

“We don’t have to,” Jason snickered. 

 

He wasn’t letting the man off the hook that easily. “I don't know. Now you've planted the idea in my head.”

 

Jason laughed more. “See, that's what I meant by evil.”

 

“You started it.” 

 

“I’m curious now, what’s the idea growing into?”

 

“Well...” Tim closed his eyes and imagined. “I could tie you to the bed, blindfold you.”

 

“I’ll be at your mercy,” Jason pointed out, sounding unbothered.

 

“Mm-hm, I could kiss you and touch you wherever I wanted and you wouldn't know it was coming.”

 

There was rustling on the other end of the line. “Sounds good.”

 

Tim smiled. “Does it?”

 

“Mm-hm.” 

 

“We’ll have to try it someday,” Tim said happily. “Maybe while we're vacationing in paradise.”

 

He could imagine the silly grin Jason must have been making back in Gotham. “In our own little beach house.”

 

“Listening to the ocean through our window,” Tim sighed dreamily.

 

“Having lots of sex.”

 

Tim giggled. “Lots and lots of sex.”

 

He could hear rustling in the background as Jason hummed. 

 

“Jason?”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

Tim smiled a little. “What are you doing?” he asked, despite having a good idea what.

 

“Um.” More rustling. “I might be adjusting my hard on because my pants are tight.”

 

“Already?” he teased.

 

“Your voice is sexy,” Jason told him in mild complaint.

 

“So sexy that I can turn you on without even talking dirty?” Tim continued to tease. He couldn’t help it.

 

“Mm, yup.”

 

“You know what I think? You like me talking about sex.”

 

“True,” Jason chuckled breathily into the phone. “I do.”

 

“Even if it’s just me saying the word ‘sex,’” Tim teased.

 

More rustling. “Mm.”

 

Tim grinned wide. “Is that it, Jason? Sex?”

 

Jason moaned over the line. “Tim...”

 

The teen grinned more, feeling oddly powerful, having this effect on Jason with only his voice. Even just hearing me say sex makes you think of sex, doesn't it?”

 

Another moan. “Oh yeah.”

 

“Sex with me?” He wasn’t insecure, he just wanted Jason to say it.

 

“Of course, babe.”

 

“Sex at the beach?”

 

He heard the faint sound of something unzipping. “Isn’t that a drink?”

 

Tim flushed. “That’s sex on the beach, silly.”

 

“Right. I don’t get out much.”

 

“Would you like to have sex on the beach, Jason?” Tim asked mischievously. 

 

“Sure. Right after we rub suntan lotion on each other. Because we're pale.”

 

Tim melted a little at the mental image. Then he imagined the care Jason would likely give to rubbing the lotion on him and squirmed a little himself. “Yeah.”

 

“And under an umbrella. Bet you would look so gorgeous though.”

 

“Would you be looking at me while we had sex?”

 

“Yes,” Jason moaned softly. 

 

“What would I look like?” Tim pressed for more details. “Flushed?”

 

“You always blush, yeah. I'd have to keep an eye on you to be sure it wasn't a sunburn.”

 

Tim melted a little more. “Aw, worried about me?”

 

“I would be. Wouldn't want you spending our vacation nursing peeling skin.”

 

“Protective from everything,” Tim commented warmly.

 

“Mm, yup.” Jason didn’t bother to try to deny it. 

 

“But the sex is distracting?”

 

He thought he could hear the sound of skin sliding over skin, but it was faint. “Yes. And good.” 

 

“Good.”

 

“Mm. You're amazing and beautiful and I love you.”

 

“Love you too.’

 

Jason moaned faintly, his breath picking up in Tim’s ear, and the teen knew his lover had to be touching himself. 

 

He shivered. “Jason...”

 

Jason began to pant into the phone. “Babe...”

 

The breathy little moan of the familiar nickname had Tim squirming. Soon the man’s panting grew louder, and he squirmed more, in equal amounts frustration and arousal, knowing Jason had to be close. 

 

“Jason,” Tim whispered into the phone. “Jase, come.”

 

“Babe...!” He listened to Jason gasp faintly, the normal quiet sounds he made when he reached climax. The rustling and other noises tapered off, until only Jason’s panting breaths remained. 

 

“Nngh, babe...”

 

Tim shuddered at the noises directly in his ear, panting quietly himself.

 

When Jason spoke, his tone was gentle and much more relaxed. “Tim, babe, you sound so sexy.”

 

“Mm, you're easily impressed,” Tim told him.

 

“Shh. Close your eyes and imagine that I'm there,” Jason said lowly. “Imagine I’m the one touching you.”

 

“Jason,” Tim whimpered, touching himself. 

 

“Mm, yeah. You feel so good, I love jerking you off. I love figuring out what you like best, what makes you feel good.”

 

Tim bit his lip. “I like you best,” he panted, definitely thinking that Jason’s voice was far sexier than his own. It curled into his ear and seemed to have a direct line to his groin.

 

“I'm there, babe, I'm the one touching you. I'm lying on top of you while I stroke you.”

 

“Love that. Love having you on top of me.”

 

“Is that how you want me? On top of you while I'm inside you?”

 

Tim moaned at the mental image, everything else in the world falling away except for Jason’s voice and the images that his words conjured. “Yeah. Pressing me into the mattress. Warm and heavy.”

 

“Sweaty, breathing fast,” Jason went on. “Pushing into your tight body.”

 

“Jason,” Tim moaned.

 

“Close, baby?”

 

“Yeah...” 

 

“Come for me,” Jason begged, “come in my hand...”

 

Tim’s hips arched off the bed, spilling into his hand messily as he came. “Jason!”

 

“You sound amazing, babe,” Jason said lazily as Tim continued to shake.

 

“Love you,” the teen whispered, uncaring about his sticky, dirty hand. He felt good and Jason wasn’t upset anymore, and he was going to be coming home soon with Cass--everything was good. 

 

“Love you too,” Jason whispered back, and he heard the distinct sound of the man making a ‘kiss’ noise into the phone. 

 

Tim smiled dreamily. “Mm, my Jase.”

 

“Think I’ll sleep,” Jason sighed softly. “Then get up in the morning and take Shade home.”

 

“Okay,” Tim hummed. “I’ll be home soon.”

 

“Good 'cause we miss you.”

 

“Miss you too.”

 

“Mm. Night, baby. Have good dreams.”

 

Tim was sad to hang up, and almost suggested that they stay on the line like the night before, but Jason sounded so tired. They would see each other again soon enough anyway. “Night, Jase.”

 

-

 

The next morning, though he was still tired, Jason crawled out of bed and got his stuff together, then drove back home to get ready for Tim’s abrupt return. They had expected the trip to last a week at most, but since he’d managed to convince Cass so quickly, there didn’t seem to be much point. Jason didn’t mind, he was tired of waiting. 

 

“Worse than waiting for more Sherlock?” Sasha had teased.

 

“Hell yes,” Jason said.

 

As he carried Shade’s carrier into the house, he paused long enough to let the redhead inside before closing and locking the door. They would be going to the airport to pick Tim and Cass up in a few hours, so they had time to mess around before heading downtown. 

 

Sasha looked around curiously.

 

“What do you think?” Jason asked.

 

“Nice.”

 

“Not as big as Wayne Tower, but I like it.” Jason smiled awkwardly at her. He really wanted Sasha to like the house, because out of his family, Tim and Sasha probably meant the most to him. 

 

“It’s good for you two,” she replied.

 

His smile grew. “Yeah?”

 

“Mm-hm. Two guys and a cat, yeah.”

 

Jason chuckled softly and bent down to let Shade loose. The tabby scurried out of the carrier as fast as his powerful legs could carry him--which was pretty fast--and he began rushing around the downstairs area as if he were inspecting the house.

 

Jason watched, amused. He wondered if Damian had snuck Shade more catnip before they left.

 

“Possessive,” Sasha commented, just as amused.

 

“That's okay, I am too.”

 

The girl grinned. “Of the house? Or Tim?”

 

“More Tim than the house. Even if it is a nice house. You see this paint job? Sexy.”

 

Sasha giggled, the mirth showing on her face visibly, and she no longer winced from the pull on her scars. Her therapy had been going pretty well. 

 

Jason grinned but didn’t mention how much this pleased him. “Come upstairs with me, I'll show you around.”

 

“Cool.” 

 

He led her upstairs after showing her the kitchen and downstairs bathroom. “The coolest part is Tim's secret base, but we'll wait until he gets back before I show you around in there.”

 

“Bats get all of the neatest toys,” Sasha complained in good humor. “Think if I was cute at Dick, he'd give me some?”

 

“You’re kind of an honorary bat now, yanno,” Jason pointed out, bringing his bag into the master bedroom and started unpacking what few items he had taken with him. His medicine went back in the cabinet and dirty laundry went straight into the hamper. (Or what laundry Alfred hadn’t already taken to wash himself before Jason left. As it was, it was just a pair of dirty socks.)

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Maybe for your birthday,” Jason told her, smirking.

 

“Aw, waiting.”

 

He chuckled and began hanging shirts in the closet. “But worth it.”

 

“Possibly true.” After a few moments on inspecting some of Tim’s pictures on the wall, she spoke up again. “Who took these?”

 

“Tim,” Jason answered absently. He usually had more things to focus on in the bedroom, when Tim was around, so he hadn’t gotten a good look at them yet either. “Kon told me about how Tim used to take lots of pictures. Not so much since they joined the Titans, so there's not a lot of recent ones. Mostly their YJ days.”

 

“He's good. And a _bat_ , this looks like he took it from the top of the old library down in the Narrows.”

 

“Of course he’s like a bat, he _is_ a Bat.” Jason paused as her words registered. “Wait, _what_?” Jason dropped the rest of his clothes and went to stand by Sasha in front of the wall. 

 

“See?” She traced a nail lightly over the dark picture currently holding her attention. “There's the river, the triple smokestack is the sign factory. That’s the warehouse that burnt a couple of years ago when the Joker set off confetti bombs at New Years.”

 

Jason nodded. The picture was dark because it had been taken at night, but it must have been taking with a high resolution lens, because he could see exactly what Sasha was talking about. He also saw other things that were familiar, but from even longer ago. “This... Oh my god. Sash, I remember this night.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“That flash of yellow, see that?”

 

Her eyes narrowed as she looked closer. “Light blur maybe?”

 

“Not light. A cape reflecting the light.” He vaguely remembered a normal drugs bust with Batman one evening, and he could partly make out the scoreboard from the stadium. The teams and the scores. “I think that... I think that’s _me_.” 

 

Sasha shot him a worried glance. “What the heck?”

 

Jason looked around, but none of the other photos on the wall were like the one that had caught Sasha’s interest. He hadn’t thought it was anything more than a scenic shot of Gotham at night until Sasha pointed it out. “More, Kon said there lots more. I thought he meant of _them,_ but...”

 

“More pictures?”

 

“Yeah.” The closet was an obvious choice, but he honed in on it anyway, searching through boxes on the floor of the tiny space. 

 

“Of you?” Sasha asked behind him, sounding dubious. “Jase, you can’t say for sure when that was taken.”

 

“The scoreboard, I remember Dick complaining about that stupid game with Babs,” Jason grumbled. “They’d had a dumb bet or something. Geez, Sash, do you know how young Tim must've been? He was thirteen when I died...”

 

“So, pretty young, huh?”

 

“Yeah. And he snuck onto the Narrows, by himself.” The Narrows was a small island in the middle of the larger islands known as Gotham City. Long ago it had been populated, but now it mostly laid abandoned. Even the freeway running through it had been blocked off. 

 

“... Didn't Dick say something about Tim living next door?” Sasha asked.

 

“To the manor, yeah. But I don't remember seeing him while I lived there. Maybe they moved in after.”

 

“That's a fancy neighborhood. If Tim lived there he would have stuck out like a sore thumb in the Narrows.”

 

“Exactly.” Jason knew just how easy it was to underestimate Tim just because of his upbringing, he’d done it for a long time before actually getting to know his lover. Which meant, somehow, Tim had always been a tough little shit. It made his heart swell, despite it only being a theory. Jason wanted proof and he intended to find it.

 

He tugged out some boxes that had been pushed all the way to the back. They were carefully sealed boxes, the type used to preserve whatever was inside. He opened the lids, revealed neat stacks of photographs. 

 

Sasha crouched down beside him, and together they looked at the pictures. Many were simply of Dick, Kon, and Bart, and were perfectly normal. 

 

Then Jason found some entirely different and whistled.

 

“Hm?”

 

“This definitely isn't normal. Check this out--Dick in the tiny shorts.”

 

“How’d he get that?” Sasha asked as she leaned in, looking at the picture of a young Dick Grayson as Robin, fighting off some criminals. “Didn't Disco quit before you even came into the picture?”

 

“Yup. I mean, that's not why he found me, that was kind of an accident. But it's how I got the job.”

 

“So what was he, ten, taking these?” Sasha shot him a concerned look. “It’s not like he was Damian, Jase. He wasn’t trained to be a bad ass ninja. Tim was just a normal kid... Right?”

 

“Far as I know.” Jason imagined Tim, tiny, sneaking around Gotham taking pictures at night, where any kind of creep and scumbag could have gotten their hands on him. “Fuck. Have you always been like this, Tim?”

 

“Your boyfriend is a stalker.”

 

Jason grinned, huffing a laugh. “He's incredible.”

 

“Okay, he's an incredible stalker,” she amended. “World’s smallest stalker. Some of these are pretty good though. 

 

“Right?” Jason laughed more and kept looking at the photos, chuckling at some of the ones of Dick, wondering what the story behind them was. 

 

On the very bottom of one of the boxes was a little scrapbook. The cover was unmarked and old, but obviously cared for, and Jason opened the cover gently. What he saw had his jaw dropping. 

 

Sasha leaned over his shoulder to get a look. “Super stalker.”

 

At least it didn’t appear that Tim had been a malicious stalker, but Jason couldn’t exactly argue with that, given all the proof before him. The pictures were all of him, much clearer than the one on the wall, and there were newspaper clippings too. All carefully pasted into the scrapbook with some of a young child’s neat scrawl explaining some of what was going on. 

 

Sasha laughed against him. “Really, Jay?!”

 

“I saved the mayor,” Jason pointed out, pouting and flushed.

 

“‘Golly gee’? Hot pants?”

 

“I rocked in those shorts!” the man cried, defensiveness growing. 

 

“They look like they have scales!”

 

“It was the 80s. Everyone wore scales.”

 

“You, Aquaman, and who else, exactly?”

 

Jason pouted at her, though she ignored him and reached for the album, flipping a page. “Where'd he get all of these?”

 

“The articles were in the papers,” Jason responded, not pretending to not know what she meant. “The pictures...” He shrugged. “Same way he took a picture from the Narrows, I'm guessing. Which, lemme tell you, that's freaking me the fuck out, Sash. He was a _tiny_ kid.” He had seen more photographs of young Timothy Drake since coming home. Tim had always been small for his age. Damian would’ve towered over Tim, had they both been aged ten. 

 

“Guess that's how he got behind the big heating vent,” Sasha said, pointing to one of the pictures. “Look at the angle. That's the warehouse on Thirty-second and Main.”

 

Jason looked again. “Huh. Yeah. And there's not a lot of hiding places...”

 

“Except the big heating vent.”

 

“Yeah. Damn, Tim.”

 

“How did he even fit?” Sasha wondered, confused and looking a bit concerned herself. 

 

“No idea, but everything I'm imagining sounds uncomfortable and involves tetanus shots.” But Jason realized he had far less imagination and ingenuity than Tim did. 

 

“Eugh.”

 

Jason grimaced and continued flipping through the book. “There’s so many of me...”

 

“Stalker,” Sasha said again, this time in a playful, sing-song voice that had him blushing. “And you think it’s cute.”

 

“What? This isn't going to make me magically stop loving him, Sash.” It made him concerned, certainly, and he still wasn’t sure how he felt knowing that Tim seemed to have had some sort of fixation on him long before they had ever met. What could have been the reason for the fixation, he had no idea. Dick, he could understand, kind of--Dick was probably pretty easy to idolize. (Jason still denied that he had, once.)

 

“I know, but still. You think it’s _cute_.” 

 

“Yeah,” Jason admitted with an awkward smile. “I kinda do.” It would take more than this for him to stop thinking Tim was _cute_ as well.

 

“Are you the Bella to his Edward, Jay?” the girl teased. 

 

He pointed a finger at her. “I'm gonna wash your mouth out with soap, little sis.”

 

Sasha laughed and despite the comparison, which didn’t really anger him, it was still great to see her like this. “Sorry, sorry.”

 

“You better be.”

 

“Forgive me, Sensei.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him goofily. 

 

Jason ruffled her hair, laughing. “Of course I do. But no more comparing Tim to an emotionally abusive vampire.” 

 

“Deal.” She smiled. “Gonna ask him about this?”

 

“Oh yeah.” There was no way he couldn’t. 

 

“Wonder what he'll say.”

 

“Dunno. I'm tempted to use it as playful blackmail material.”

 

“Blackmailing him into what?”

 

“Dunno, that's the thing. He usually does what I want. Or I do what he wants.” Jason shrugged. 

 

“Kinky sex stuff?” she teased.

 

“Nah, he's totally open to doing that.” Jason suspected that Tim had more ideas about what he wanted to do than he did, despite the teen’s lack of experience outside of their relationship.

 

The girl wrinkled her nose. “Housework?” she suggested doubtfully.

 

“That wouldn't be fair. He works and I don't really.”

 

“Bigger house? Date night?”

 

Jason was amused. “Why do we need a bigger house?”

 

“I don’t know. For kids?”

 

The man shook his head, his amusement fading quickly. “I heard Dick mention it awhile back. Tim doesn't want marriage or kids.”

 

Sasha frowned at him. “Did you ask him?”

 

“Nah. This is still so new, I'm afraid of, you know, rocking the boat.”

 

“But you want to marry him.”

 

Jason blushed. “I’m that obvious, huh?”

 

She grinned. “You talk in your sleep.”

 

He blushed and decided to change the subject by pulling out his phone to check for messages. There were no new ones from Tim, but the time in the upper corner had him cursing. “ Crap, let's get this cleaned up, we're picking Tim and Cass up soon.” He’d been so occupied by the photographs that he’d lost track of time.

 

“Okay,” Sasha said, unbothered, and helped him pack up the pictures, setting the boxes back into the closet. “Don’t worry, a lot of times flights come in later than they’re supposed to.”

 

Jason hummed and tried not to think about marriage. 

 

“You’re thinking about it,” she told him happily.

 

Jason was partly amused that that girl knew him so well, even as it was embarrassing to be called out on his thoughts. “Shh. Let’s roll, Kato.”

 

“You’re not _nearly_ cool enough for me to be Kato.”

 

“Sigh. I'm so abused.”

 

Sasha smirked, unrepentant. 

 

-

 

They walked together as they exited the plan and followed the signs pointing them to the baggage claim. It was a big airport, so there were a lot of signs. Tim wasn’t out of shape at all, but between his carry on and the cane, and being tired from the flight, he started to pant a little bit. 

 

Cass looked equally tired, but she hid it better. 

 

“Cass, why don't you go find Alfred?” Tim suggested helpfully.

 

“Sure?”

 

The boy nodded. “It'll be awhile before our bags come up anyway. I'll find the carousel and meet you there.”

 

His sister nodded and stayed with Tim until they reached the baggage claim at last, then separated to walk outside and find their family butler. 

 

Tim wandered between the aisle of carousels, looking for whichever one had their flight number and hoping, but not expecting, them to hurry. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two big guys approach, who seemed to also be looking for their things. They were also covered up from head to toe, but being so big and burly, he just assumed they were someone’s hulking minions. He didn’t recognize them--and in fact could not, for he couldn’t see their faces--so he couldn’t say who they worked for. But he was used to this kind of thing and would just have to mention to Dick later that a new player might be in time, perhaps do some digging of his own to see who was on the flights...

 

While he was pondering, one abruptly moved in and grabbed Tim. Instinctively, he struck out at the large assailant, his hand making sharp contact with the man’s jaw. The blow didn’t even phase him, but it definitely hurt Tim’s hand. 

 

A large palm was pressed against his face, while another arm gripped him tight. Tim could have broken the hold, not because he was stronger but just through previous experience, but he caught sight of the civilians watching with alarm. A few were already running for aid. 

 

Tim had surely be recognized. The young adopted Wayne son couldn’t be seen fighting to defend himself from would-be kidnappers, especially not when he was supposed to be recovering from his gunshot wound. Many of them would likely remember how he’d been rescued from Gotham when the US government had declared the city terra nemo in the wake of the 7.6 earthquake. It was still embarrassing to remember, but Tim was still asked about his experience occasionally. 

 

People remembered. Tim had an image to maintain, for the safety of his family, for Gotham’s future.

 

As irritating as it was, he could _not_ fight back as a civilian. 

 

They took him out of the opposite doors than Cass had left through, while Tim mentally grumbled about the fact that he’ll need to be rescued. He struggled, weakly, just for show, and hated every minute of it. 

 

His kidnappers threw Tim into the drunk of a beat up, nondescript car, slamming it shut over him, and leaving him inside. He bit his tongue as they climbed inside, rocking the car back and forth, but when the engine started, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

 

“No bindings?” he demanded, his voice drowned under the noises coming from the older engine. “ _Really_?!”

 

Dick and Damian were never going to let him hear the end of this. He’d been kidnapped by incompetents. 

 

TBC. 


	12. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter and an epilogue left where we try to (mostly) wrap things up. So excited to (mostly) finish something. :)

Chapter Eleven: 

 

-

 

While in the trunk of the car, his two hulking kidnappers spoke amongst themselves, and despite how loud the engine was, he could make out some of it. 

 

“Was Hood there?”

 

“Yeah, waiting for his little toy to show up.”

 

Tim blinked. It surprised him that this was about his boyfriend, rather than a ransom. That meant these guys now knew Jason’s identity. This could become a problem. 

 

“So we just wait for Hood to show up?”

 

“Yeah. Maybe give him a little incentive. Rough up his pretty boy, send him some pictures.”

 

A chuckle. “Good idea.”

 

“Bet he'll be crying for his daddy before long,” the other laughed.

 

“It’ll make better pictures.”

 

The teen gritted his teeth, badly wanting to beat on both of the creeps. Who knew how many other people they had done this to? Or similar things. 

 

Eventually, the car came to a stop, and Tim was carried out of the trunk and into an old warehouse at the Gotham docks. It was familiar enough that he would have likely recognized it by smell and sound alone, but they hadn’t even bothered to cover his eyes. His mouth was covered by a hand again and he pretended to struggle.

 

In truth, he was barely managing to hide his contempt and boredom. This was intolerable. The _worst_ kidnapping in history and he was stuck waiting for either Batman or the police, just in case. 

 

As soon as he saw the men, though, pulling off their hoods and scarves, he finally realized who they were. They were two members of a group of mercs known as the Menagerie, who had tangled with Jason before, and had helped a mysterious woman kidnap Sasha. Jason, Dick, and Damian had to rescue the girl. At the time, he’d been given the impression that the Menagerie were at least a little capable. Not _this_. 

 

One of them--the man had an almost lion-like face, preened at Tim. “Bet your boyfriend has told you _all_ about us.” 

 

Tim shrugged. “He never mentioned meeting the Thundercats,” he said before he could help himself. 

 

“Thunder what?” the lizard guy asked. His head was almost shaped like a dinosaur. While the Menagerie had had two other members, both female, they weren’t in sight at this time.

 

Tim bit back a sigh and resumed pretending to be scared. “Please don't hurt me. I wanna go home, I'm cold and tired, and this chair is _dirty_...”

 

Jason would’ve been proud of him for remembering that one episode of _My Little Pony_ they had watched together. 

 

“Oh listen to him whine,” snickered lizard guy, and he pulled a small object out of his jacket pocket. “Let me get a picture.”

 

Tim resisted the urge to roll his eyes, mentally grumbling that they didn’t even attempt to disguise the background for the picture. It was sent presumably to Jason’s number. 

 

“If you’re done,” the lion guy said snidely, “I’d like to eat.”

 

“You’re not going to eat _me_ , are you?” Tim asked, blinking wide eyes at them. 

 

“Nah, cutie,” said the lizard guy, leaning in close and giving Tim a toothy leer. “At least not the kind of eating you’re thinking of.”

 

He laughed and walked to the other side of the warehouse with his friend, where they proceeded to sit at a table and eat fast food hamburgers. 

 

“ _Really?_ ” Tim grumbled under his breath, unable to believe this was honestly happening to him. There he sat, in a regular wooden chair, hands tied back with regular rope--not even double knotted!--and the chair was not bolted to the floor. His kidnappers weren’t even going to watch him, they were too busy chowing down.

 

Obviously, they were not the real thinkers of the Menagerie. That must have been the ladies, though he had no idea where they were. Perhaps they weren’t involved in this venture whatsoever.

 

Time passed, and Tim kept himself occupied with mentally counting all the ways in which he could escape. It was close to thirty minutes later, by his estimation, and he was up to 151 different ways to escape, when he heard a very soft noise come from the ceiling. Tim carefully didn’t look up, and his abductors didn’t notice at all.

 

Without warning, four shadows descended upon the kidnappers. Despite the low lighting, Tim was able to recognize Batman, Robin, Black Bat, and Scarlet right away. The boys handled the lion man, while the girls took on the lizard man together.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your meal, boys!” Dick jibed, sounding far too happy for the Dark Knight, but Tim had accepted the fact that Dick was going to continue to be (mostly) himself. He just wasn’t Bruce, dark and grim, and that wasn’t a bad thing. It just made it entirely obvious to anyone paying attention that Batman was not the same man. 

 

“Tt,” Damian grumbled as they fought. “Don’t be sorry. We’re saving their arteries.”

 

And Damian was, of course, and snide and ruder version of Robin. Every Robin brought something different to the role, though, and Tim supposed that Damian had a right to be grouchy. Tonight, Tim was grouchy himself.

 

“Finally,” Tim sighed and twisted the ropes, working his wrists free. Just as he got himself free, a shadows disentangled itself from the darkness and walked over to him.

 

“Hey,” Jason greeted.

 

“A wooden chair,” Tim seethed, unable to hold it in anymore. “They tied me to _a wooden chair. Wooden. Chair._ ” He was pulled into Jason’s secure arms, but he couldn’t help but continue grumbling. “They transported me in the trunk. They didn't even _tie me up_. It was awful and completely humiliating.”

 

He was tugged behind a crate, the other man tilting his face up for a kiss. He wore a small red domino instead of the big red mask, leaving his mouth free, and Tim kissed back, clinging tightly to his boyfriend’s larger body.

 

Though it had only been a few days, he had missed this. 

 

Jason ended the kiss gently, panting for breath against Tim’s lips. “Coffee first, or aspirin?”

 

The words registered in his kiss-fogged brain and Tim could’ve kissed him some more. “Bless you, aspirin, please.”

 

A bottle was pulled out of the man’s pocket in his leather jacket. Tim took two, swallowing them dry, then took the proffered coffee bottle. 

 

“Sorry,” Jason said, “didn’t have time to stop for something better.”

 

“Better than nothing,” Tim said firmly, kissing him happily and mewing as the man’s hands roamed over his body.

 

He broke the kiss slowly. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Jason whispered, cupping his face and kissing his features, pausing to let Tim drink his coffee.

 

Tim took two big swallows before leaning up and stealing another soft kiss. “Missed you.”

 

Jason made a soft little moan. “Missed you too.” He was cuddled close for a moment. “Sorry. Sash and I weren't expecting Cass to be alone, and she was looking for Alfred, not us. Otherwise, we would’ve been there to help.”

 

“It's okay. If we'd been together things would have gotten messy.”

 

Jason looked thoughtful. “I would've broken all their stupid fangs, yeah. Do they know who the family is?”

 

Tim shook his head. “I thought that too, but they didn’t call me Red Robin, nor were they getting ready for Batman and Robin. They didn’t make the connection. I was just your boyfriend, I guess.”

 

“Good, okay. And you’re not hurt?”

 

Tim shook his head. “Not even a little bit. They were incompetent.” 

 

“Good.” More kisses were placed on his face 

 

Tim hummed. “Guess we can’t just go home?”

 

“Nah, sorry. The cops are gonna be here soon. Lucius had to alert them or it wouldn’t have looked right. Sash and I have to beat it, so that it looks like Batman saved you.”

 

Tim nodded, unsurprised. “Want to come pick me up at the police station?”

 

His quarry was met with a grin. “Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?”

 

Tim smiled and finished the last of his coffee. He could hear sirens approaching in the distance. 

 

“They’re playing my song,” Jason sighed. 

 

“Mm, I’ll miss you.”

 

They exchanged one more lingering kiss. “It’s just for a few minutes,” Jason murmured.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Tim said. 

 

“Getting sentimental in your old age, Todd?” Damian growled as Jason finally pulled away.

 

“You’ll understand when you’re older, short round,” Jason shot back, voice saccharine.

 

Tim was tired, so the best come back he had was to throw the empty coffee bottle at Damian’s head. He wasn’t even trying, and had expected the little Robin to dodge, but it made contact with a soft thump.

 

Damian’s eyes went wide behind his mask. “You--!” Cass and Dick stepped in to hold him back.

 

Jason laughed. “And on that note, we must depart.”

 

Sasha rolled her eyes and grabbed her mentor’s arm. “Sometimes I still can’t believe we really hang out with these people now.”

 

“Better safe than sorry,” Cass murmured, following them. “I go too.”

 

Sasha just smiled at her. “C'mon, we'll give you a ride back.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Jason ushered the two girls out quickly as the cops arrived. Tim watched them disappear before putting his best ‘terrified kidnappee’ expression on. He ignored the snort of amusement this got. 

 

Tim agreed to let the police take him down to the station to give a statement, but before he got into the back of Gordon’s car, he bent down to give Damian’s cheek a kiss.

 

“ _Thank_ you for saving me,” he said as sincerely as possible.

 

He tried not to laugh at the utterly appalled expression on Damian’s face, or to hop happily into the back of the police car. 

 

He remained mostly quiet during the ride, and Jim Gordon stuck with him while two other--much younger--detectives questioned him at the precinct. He sat with them in a small office, sitting in an uncomfortable chair, and sipped a paper cup of hot coffee that Gordon had snuck him. 

 

While the old commissioner’s face was serious, his eyes were almost warm, and Tim wondered--not for the first time--if he’d figured out their identities. He’d asked Barbara once but she would only give him a smile, as if the question amused her. 

 

Tim answered their questions with honesty, mostly. “I don't know, they took me from the airport and threw me in the trunk. I couldn't hear anything.”

 

That was when he heard a familiar voice outside the office, demanding to see him. He looked out the window and saw Jason standing in front of a few police officers, holding Tim’s cane (which he had dropped at the airport). 

 

Gordon sighed and looked faintly amused as he opened the door. “It’s alright, let him through.”

 

Tim relaxed as Jason stepped closer. “Jason,” he greeted, pretending that he was traumatized and just happy to see his lover again. The latter part wasn’t so hard, despite having seen him just a little while before. 

 

“I think we're done for the time being, Mr. Wayne,” Gordon told him, still amused. “Please contact us if you remember anything.”

 

“Of course, Lieutenant.” He stood and tried to walk over to Jason, but he was very quickly lifted up into the man’s arms. “Jason!”

 

“Tim!” Jason affected a relieved tone, carrying him passed ogling detectives as they made their way down the stairs and out of the building. Tim was glad he didn’t have to pretend to limp down the staircase like he had on the way in.

 

Tim giggled softly against Jason’s cheek. “Home?”

 

“Yup.” Jason didn’t set him down, and continued carrying him to the car. 

 

“Missed you,” Tim told him again. 

 

“Missed you--” Jason was cut off as a camera started flashing. 

 

It was only one camera and it didn’t take Tim very long to figure out who had managed to beat the other news reporters to the scene, though others were arriving in their vans now.

 

“Vicki, I’m tired,” he sighed at the woman. “What do you want to go away?”

 

“Just wondering what took Mr. Todd so long to get here,” Vicki Vale said, eyes gleaming.

 

“Traffic was a bitch,” Jason groused irritably. 

 

“Is that all?” Tim demanded, none too politely, but he didn’t care.

 

She continued to smile. “For now.”

 

“Lovely.” Tim tried not to let on how much her grinning like a shark was bothering him. “We're going home now. Stress gives me headaches.”

 

Jason didn’t wait for her next reply and simply placed Tim gently into the car, then went around to the driver’s side, getting behind the wheel and driving them away.

 

Tim settled into the back of his seat and sighed as Jason turned the seat heater on for him. “Home?” he asked softly.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Mm, good.” Tim tilted his head toward Jason and watched him drive quietly, basking in the sight of him, his muscles, the leather jacket, his mannerisms. After being away from him for a little over three days, he just wanted to enjoy having the man beside him again. 

 

Jason pulled into the little garage when they arrived at the house, then carried Tim inside.

 

“Worried about my hips?” he asked.

 

“Not tonight,” Jason said lightly. “Just want to carry you.”

 

Tim smiled, letting his head rest on Jason’s shoulder and nuzzled. “Okay.”

 

He was gallantly carried upstairs and laid gently down into their bed. Tim sighed gratefully to be back in it, where he had imagined being both nights spent in Hong Kong, and tugged Jason down with him. 

 

The man stretched out beside him. “Hey. Got a confession to make.”

 

“Oh?” Tim snuggled close, pulling Jason’s arms around him.

 

“Yeah.” Jason smiled and cuddled him close. “It’s a little bit of an invasion of privacy, but I'm hoping you'll forgive me.”

 

“Go through my underwear drawer?” Tim teased lightly, though he honestly wasn’t bothered.

 

“And sniff your boxers?” Jason laughed. “No.”

 

“Not even the ridiculous silk ones Dick buys me?” Tim asked, enjoying the sight of Jason’s smile, hearing his laugh.

 

“No, but I may make you wear those sometime. Maybe on date nights.”

 

“Mm,” Tim hummed coyly, “for you maybe.”

 

Jason chuckled and rubbed Tim’s back in soothing circles. “No, it wasn't your underwear drawer. It was the closet.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Mm-hm. Sasha and I found these boxes.”

 

“Ah...” At first, Tim had no idea to which he was referring. The closet was big and he had a lot of boxes in there. The most embarrassing thing he could think of Jason finding were the old Crocky toys. 

 

“Boxes with pictures in them.”

 

Tim flushed. _Oh yeah, something much more embarrassing._ He would have rather Jason had found the Crocky toys. 

 

At least Jason didn’t seem angry, or even mildly irritated. He just continued smiling and cuddling Tim close. “You knew who we were. I mean, Dick said that, but you were following us?”

 

Tim nodded weakly. “I figured it out from the quadruple somersault.”

 

“Yeah. There were a lot of pictures of Dick. But I couldn't help noticing that I got a whole book...”

 

The teen blushed further. This was another of those conversations he’d never thought he would have--confronted by the object of his youthful affections about his inappropriate activities as a child.

 

Jason’s expression softened, and he kissed Tim’s forehead. “I'm not mad, just... confused, I guess.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why me?”

 

Tim hummed, trying to formulate a response, when Jason kept talking.

 

“I mean, I totally understand Dick, he's always been way more attractive and talented and idolized than me. People like him.”

 

Tim frowned at him sternly. “Jason.”

 

“Too self deprecating again?”

 

“Yes.” He poked Jason lightly in the chest. “Don't insult my boyfriend, okay?”

 

He garnered a soft smile from the redhead. “Okay.”  


“Good.” That settled, Tim cuddled close to his lover. He made an approving noise as he nuzzled Jason’s cheek, as he was a little scruffy again, either on purpose just for him or because Jason had had other things on his mind that morning. Either was likely today. 

 

Jason grinned. “So, why me? Why the book?”

 

“It’s difficult to explain,” Tim admitted cautiously. 

 

“Try?” 

 

He did, but only because Jason seemed like he really wanted to know, and not just to tease him. “I was, or I thought I was, in love with you.”

 

“Really?” Jason looked surprised. “I was just hoping for a crush maybe.”

 

“I thought it was love then, anyway,” Tim amended. “I don't know how much I really knew about love though.”

 

Jason cuddled him close, his expression growing serious. “I think you knew that you wanted to be loved. That you deserved to be, even though you weren’t.”

 

“Yeah...” Tim rested his cheek against Jason’s body, not wanting to think about his parents, but it was unavoidable. 

 

“It was dangerous, following us around. I wish I'd known you were there.”

 

“I was always afraid you’d find out,” Tim admitted. 

 

Jason only smiled. “Knowing how irresponsible I was at that age, I wouldn't have tattled on you. But I would've protected you.” The man pressed a kiss to his lips softly. “I like your pictures, too. They’re really good.”

 

Tim smiled shyly at him. “Thanks.”

 

“We should get you a new camera so you can start doing it again,” Jason murmured, nuzzling lightly.

 

Tim shook his head, almost distracted by the scruff but not quite. “No time.” Part of the reason he had stopped taking any pictures at all was that he was just too busy to continue.

 

“Maybe on our vacation?” 

 

“Maybe,” Tim hedged. He thought they would be otherwise occupied on their dream beach.

 

“Just a couple? Of just us.”

 

“If you want,” Tim relented, not sure why Jason was pressing.

 

“I'd like it, but I certainly won't force you if it makes you uncomfortable or something,” Jason said, voice taking on a less pleading note.

 

Tim shrugged a little, not wanting to dislodge Jason’s arms. “Just haven’t done it in awhile.”

 

“It's okay. Even if they come out blurry and with red eyes.”

 

Tim smiled and nuzzled close again. _Even if they did, Tim could probably fix them. He still remembered most of his old tricks for photography._

 

“Missed you,” Tim sighed into Jason’s scruffy neck. 

 

“Missed you too, babe. It hurt a lot; I wasn't really expecting how much.” The man squirmed in his arms. “I know we'll have to be separated sometimes, I just don't have to like it...”

 

Tim smiled faintly. “We may be a little codependent,” he told the man.

 

His boyfriend looked startled. “That thing that Leslie accused us of being.”

 

“Yeah...” He reached up and caressed Jason’s hair.

 

Jason’s arms tightened around him. “Sorry?”

 

“It isn't your fault.” He continued petting. “Maybe it’ll even get easier. Eventually.”

 

“We'll work on it,” Jason said.

 

“Or we could just be us,” Tim reasoned.

 

The older man relaxed. “Okay. As long as it's not a problem for you...”

 

Tim shook his head. “I'm happy with you.”

 

“Even though I smoked?”

 

“Mm, not happy about that but love you.”

 

Jason rubbed his scruffy cheek against Tim’s smoother one. “I really am sorry about that.”

 

“I know,” Tim said reassuringly. 

 

Arms tightened around him again. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

 

Tim hummed dreamily. “Sex?”

 

Jason grinned wide, happy. “As you wish.”

 

He smiled and snuggled close, too close to even be properly amused at the quote. He was home and with Jason once again, all was right with the world once more. 

 

The redhead spoke up again as Tim was starting to drift off. “So...”

 

“Hm?” He nuzzled Jason’s arm sleepily.

 

“Nothing, just... nervous.” He sounded troubled by something.

 

Tim blinked at him, his eyelids feeling heavy. “About what?”

 

“Sex. I want it to be good for you. And not hurt.”

 

Tim hummed and nuzzled his arm some more, reassuringly. He’d been partly joking about Jason paying him back with sex, but if his boyfriend wanted to try it right _now_....

 

“You’re tired,” said Jason after a moment. “Sex later.”

 

“Mm-kay... Still dressed,” he objected, cuddling anyway, not wanting to pull away from Jason just yet. 

 

“I'll undress you while you sleep. Like a creep.”

 

“Did Edward do that?” Tim asked sleepily, because he honestly couldn’t remember.

 

Above him, Jason groaned. “Did you and Sash watch that movie without me or something?”

 

“Steph liked it,” Tim joked, remembering. She hadn’t missed the underlying issues of emotional abuse, but had tried to defend it if only because everyone else in their group hated it so very much. 

 

“No way.”

 

Tim nodded, holding still as Jason left his old momentarily to remove Tim’s socks, shoes, and pants.

 

“I'm tempted to believe you're just sleepy and silly.”

 

“Maybe,” Tim yawned, too sleepy to argue. 

 

The man pressed a kiss, lightly, on his chest, and chuckled. “Sleep. You've had a long day. Flying halfway across the world, crossing time zones, kidnapped by a Jurassic Park escapee and Lion-O before you could be reunited with your handsome, dashing, and loving boyfriend...”

 

Tim smiled sleepily. “Careful, you'll get a swelled head.” It was true that it had been a long day. He would’ve gotten more sleep on the plane, but he and Cass had instead spent most of the time catching each other up on recent events. The few times Tim had managed to drift off, the sounds on the plane soon woke him again.

 

“You said not to insult your boyfriend anymore,” Jason reminded, cuddling.

 

“Mm, true.”

 

His neck was kissed. “Sleep.”

 

The teen hummed and snuggled into the pillows and Jason’s warmth, basking happily in the older man’s presence. He stirred momentarily as Jason squirmed out of his own clothing, but then a blanket was pulled over them, and after that Tim was able to easily fall asleep. 

 

-

 

Tim didn’t stir again until morning, and he wasn’t sure what had woken him at first. It was still dark--another overcast morning--so it couldn’t have been the sunlight (or lack thereof). He was preparing to roll over and resume sleep, when a soft snore sounded above his head. 

 

Jason only snored when he was really tired (or congested, but he had medicine for that). Tim nuzzled close, not wanting to get up yet. The man still didn’t stir, and Tim was content to cuddle for now, having missed his boyfriend. Even the sound of his snoring was strangely pleasant and Tim was unbothered. Sleeping in his first morning back sounded like a good plan, especially if Jason did too. The redhead would often sneak out of bed to watch more of his cartoons in the mornings.

 

He was just starting to drift again when Jason snorted sharply and woke.

 

Tim made a reassuring noise, letting the man know he was there with him, and petting Jason’s hair. 

 

“Mm...” Jason whimpered, curling his larger body back into Tim’s.

 

Tim smiled. The redhead was obviously not even fully awake yet and it was adorable. 

 

Teal eyes blinked at him sleepily. “Hey. I've got a boyfriend.”

 

The teen giggled. “You do.”

 

“Lemme go brush my teeth.” Jason covered a yawn with his hand, his jaw opening wide enough to crack.

 

“‘kay.” Tim reluctantly let him go, knowing that Jason was concerned about morning breath. Tim honestly couldn’t care less; he was usually too tired in the morning to smell it anyway, so he wasn’t bothered. 

 

Jason took his time returning. If the sound of the electric razor was anything to go by, the man had also decided to shave, which made Tim a little sad. But when he came out, the scruff was still there, so he must have only trimmed. 

 

Tim was, by then stretched out sensuously across the covers. (Or at least it was sensuous in his mind when he planned it.) By the look on Jason’s face, however, the redhead obviously liked it. 

 

Jason favored him with a lazy smile. “Hey, beautiful.”

 

“Mm, hey.”

 

He watched, pleased, as Jason crawled back into bed and nuzzled him. The scruff was a little scratchier after being trimmed and the teen squirmed, wrapping around his lover. 

 

“Missed you,” he said again. 

 

He was held close, Jason dropping kisses on his face and shoulders. “You too, babe.”

 

Tim nuzzled more, then smiled as Jason’s fingertips traced his features.

 

“Feel better?” the man asked. 

 

“Mm-hm. Still have a few days off,” he confided softly, since he and Cass came home earlier than had been planned originally. 

 

“Don't spend the whole time working on cases,” Jason cautioned playfully.

 

Tim shook his head. “Gonna spend it with you.”

 

The man broke into a wide smile, looking a little more awake at his words. “Oh?”

 

“Mm-hm.”

 

“Awesome.” Jason obviously approved. “Wanna start with breakfast in bed?”

 

“If you want,” Tim answered, willing to go along with whatever it was Jason wanted to do. 

 

“I _want_ to spoil you.”

 

Tim smiled fondly. “Alright, but I get to spoil you next time.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Spoil away then,” he relented agreeably. “I'll be good.”

 

While Jason was downstairs cooking, Shade decided to slink quietly into the room and jump up onto the bed.

 

Tim beamed, having not seen the feline a few hours ago. “Shade, sweetheart. I missed you.”

 

The large tabby cat mewed quietly as if in answer and curled up next to Tim, kneading the blankets.

 

Tim scratched around his ears. “Hey.”

 

He continued kneading the blankets and squirming, as if he couldn’t get comfortable, eyes half-lidded. 

 

“Are you detoxing off catnip still?” Tim asked suspiciously as if expecting an answer. “I'll have to tell your Uncle Dami to cut you off.”

 

Shade just continued to rub and squirm adorably. 

 

“Yes, it's a hell of a drug. I know.” Tim sighed and continued petting the spoiled cat.

 

When Jason reappeared, he was carrying a tray of food, filled with juice and a few slices of his frittata. Tim smiled and sat up against the headboard, letting Jason sit the tray in his lap.

 

Smells good,” Tim complemented.

 

Jason beamed despite having fixed it for breakfast before. “It's okay if you can't eat it all.”

 

Tim knew he most likely wouldn’t eat it all, but the recipe just made that many servings. “Eat with me?” he asked instead.

 

“Sure.” The man took a piece to nibble on. 

 

They ate together quietly, but Tim found he was giving more pieces than he was eating himself, but he wasn’t ever as hungry as his lover was in the morning. Tim was mostly fine with a few bites and the juice. 

 

Jason reached around him to pet Shade’s ears as well, making the feline lean into the petting. 

 

“I think Shade is still high on catnip,” Tim told him wryly.

 

The man belted out one of his big laughs. “Is he? Silly boy.”

 

Tim shrugged. “He's acting like it.”

 

“Should we cut him off?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Aw. Sorry, buddy. But your daddy has spoken.”

 

Shade mewed, blinking wide green eyes at Jason, most likely just responding to the sound of his voice. 

 

“Yup. You've abused the catnip.” Jason rubbed his back in long strokes. “You’ve got a problem. We’re doing this for your own good.” Shade purred and rolled over onto his side, so that Jason could almost rub his belly. “See? He'll get over it.”

 

Tim watched fondly. “Yeah.” 

 

Jason pressed closer, kissing the side of his head tenderly. “So. We didn't really get to talk about the pictures.”

 

Tim flushed, almost getting mental whiplash from that topic change, for there had been no segue at all. “We didn’t?” He had hoped that they were finished speaking of it, but of course, Tim was never that lucky. About anything, ever.

 

Jason sat back against the pillows, his shoulder resting against Tim’s. “We did, but I still had questions...”

 

“Like what?” he asked gamely. If Jason had questions, Tim was going to try to answer.

 

“You said you thought you loved me.” Tim nodded. “But now you don't think you did?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tim said honestly, sighing.

 

“Does that change how you feel about me now?”

 

Tim shook his head firmly. “No. I just...” He looked toward the closet where the boxes were, mind turning to the past. “I was thirteen and you were dead.”

 

His lover looked at him with eyes filled with obvious guilt and sadness. “Oh god. Tim...” 

 

Tim sighed helplessly. “It wasn't your fault but... I don't know.”

 

The tray was removed from his lap and sat aside, so that the man could wrap around him bodily. 

 

Tim cuddled close, unbothered that they were still warm from sleeping together all night. “I think maybe I didn't want to be in love with you because I didn't want to deal with someone I loved being dead.”

 

Jason cupped his face, kissing his cheek with soft lips. “Makes sense. I'm still sorry.”

 

“Not your fault.”

 

“Maybe. I still wish I'd known you. And not died.”

 

“So do I.” Even if it meant he would never have been Robin. He would rather give that up and save Jason from suffering, no matter how much being Robin had meant to him. 

 

Of course, that also would have meant never meeting his friends, most likely. Tim didn’t feel so badly about that. He would give Kon and Bart up for very few things, if anything.

 

“I wish I'd met you sooner, and kept you safe,” Jason whispered.

 

“Jase,” Tim sighed, his heart clenching in sympathy as he cuddled close. 

 

“And you could've kept me safe too. I'm equal opportunity chivalric.” Jason kissed him again. “I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

Tim smiled and nuzzled against Jason’s neck happily. 

 

“I wanna spend the rest of my life with you,” Jason spoke softly, after a moment.

 

Tim flushed, not sure how to respond, so he settled on telling the man, “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

The cuddling continued for a few moments, silently, and Tim was able to think and weigh his options. Eventually he gathered his courage. “Jason?”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“Get my pictures?”

 

“Oh, sure.” He could tell that Jason didn’t want to pull away from him, but he got up and fetched the boxes out of the closet regardless, carrying each to the bed.

 

Tim reached for a particular one, opening it and having the others set aside for the time being. To his relief, it didn’t look like his collection had been messed up too much. Sifting through them, he eventually found the right one and pulled it out for the redhead to see. 

 

“This is the first picture I took of Batman and Robin, a few weeks after I figured out it was Dick.”

 

Jason looked at the photo. “God, you must’ve been so young.”

 

Tim looked at his lover thoughtfully, not having expected that reaction, and sorted through a few more pictures before pulling out another particular one. “This is the first one I have of you.”

 

Finally, he got Jason to smile, in bemusement. “Oh god, I look so young... Was that my first night out?”

 

Tim nodded. “I think so.”

 

Jason smiled. “It was the best night of my life,” he confided in a soft voice. “Back then, anyway.”

 

The teen smiled, knowing he had picked the right picture this time.

 

Jason smiled wider. “I have a new one now.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Of course. Want to guess?”

 

Tim shook his head. “Not much for guessing games. Outside of work, anyway.”

 

The man’s large fingers caressed his hair. “It was the first night I kissed you.”

 

Tim flushed hard, which just made Jason grin more happily. 

 

“And we fell asleep in this bed together.”

 

“I remember,” Tim assured, nuzzling. 

 

“Mm. Of course you do. Just... yeah. It was a good night.”

 

He nodded, glad that Jason felt that way, his heart fluttering happily. 

 

Jason kissed his hand, curling around Tim once again. “Wanna look at more pictures?”

 

“Sure.” 

 

Tim talked to him about the pictures, strangely content, even showing Jason some of the pictures of Steph and Damian. He didn’t have many of these, since he hadn’t had much time for picture taken then. Some were merely lifted from security footage, so they weren’t as good as the ones from his camera.

 

Jason nuzzled his cheek when he told him this. “S'okay. So where's yours?”

 

Tim blinked, confused. “Mine?”

 

“Yeah, there's pictures of all of us except you. Does Alfie have them?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tim said honestly. “I didn’t take any.”

 

“Aw. Then your collection is incomplete.”

 

Tim flushed shyly, smiling. “I guess.”

 

“I'm gonna have to try and fix that.”

 

He flushed harder. “If you want.”

 

“I do. Robin was just as important to your life as it was to the rest of us.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And you were adorable in the suit.”

 

Tim flushed at the compliment, but the comment made him think about something he had been pondering for awhile. “Ah, that reminds me. Do you want Red Robin back?”

 

Jason blinked at him. “Huh?”

 

“It’s yours,” Tim pointed out, shrugging shyly.

 

The man shrugged, his eyes looking troubled. “Technically it was built for a Jason Todd in another universe.”

 

“True. Still...” It had been a spur of the moment decision to become Red Robin. He had recovered the costume and kept it, then losing Robin, it had seemed perfect to wear temporarily. That had turned out much longer than originally foreseen as he grew into his new solo roll. 

 

Jason shook his head. “The most pleasant memories I have of it are *you* wearing it. I don't--just, no. It wasn't a good time.”

 

“Okay.” Tim nuzzled, but frowned worriedly. Jason had a few subjects he still wouldn’t talk much about, and his interdimensional Travels with Donna Troy and Kyle Rayner were one of them. 

 

Jason relaxed slowly again at his touch. “Besides, you like being Red Robin, don't you?”

 

“I do,” Tim admitted.

 

“Then you'll be Red Robin and I'll be Blue... something.”

 

“Jay?” the teen suggested teasingly.

 

Jason snickered softly. “Dick wouldn’t let us live it down.”

 

“True.” More nuzzles. “Mm, Hawk?”

 

“Blue Hawk could be cool.”

 

“Or steal Nightwing.”

 

“Oohh.” Jason looked excited by the prospect. “Nightwing is pretty sexy. What d'you think, would I be sexy as Nightwing?”

 

Tim giggled. “You'll be sexy no matter what.”

 

“Aw.” A kiss was placed on the shell of his ear as if in reward. 

 

Tim shivered. “Mm, Jase...”

 

Jason began nuzzling his neck. “Yeah?” His hand petting Tim’s stomach before traveling lower, caressing Tim’s lap.

 

The teen mewed in answer, not thinking that Jason actually expected to receive a reply composed of actual words. 

 

“Let’s get the pictures put away,” Jason suggested, reaching around Tim to put everything back in the box.

 

Tim nuzzled his shoulder and arm when they were close enough, knowing he was distracting but not caring. 

 

The man grinned at him and pulled away long enough to place the boxes on the floor. Unable to help himself again, Tim caressed Jason’s thigh lightly, which made his boyfriend laugh and roll over to caress Tim’s thigh in return.

 

Tim cuddled close, pleased when he was pulled into Jason’s lap and they exchanged light kisses. 

 

He wasn’t sure how appropriate it was for them to have sex after discussing his old pictures and Jason’s past, but the redhead also seemed distracted from his brooding, so that was what mattered. 

 

His shirt was tugged off gently and Tim moaned as Jason’s hands began to rub his neck and shoulders, his fingers working over the skin in a firm massage. He melted against Jason’s body--perhaps the man wasn’t a masseuse but what he lacked in skill he made up with those big, warm hands, and the desire to work all the knots and stiffness out of Tim’s muscles. 

 

“Jason...” Tim moaned, melting against Jason.

 

“Feels good, baby?”

 

Tim nodded, not even bothered by the ‘baby’ as opposed to Jason’s usual ‘babe.’ At least it wasn’t ‘kiddo.’ He had to get Jason to get over the fact that Tim was younger than him. 

 

“Mm, I could do better if you were lying down, but I like you here.”

 

Tim hummed in agreement. “I like being here. Being here is good.”

 

Jason chuckled. “Good.” His hands traveled lower, rubbing Tim’s shoulder blades, causing the teen to melt more. “We got a few hours before the sun goes down. Wanna just hang out in here, then we can go out patrol tonight? Unless you want to try to get that Mikalek jerk again.”

 

He continued to massage as he spoke. Tim hummed vaguely, because if Jason expected him to form actual words while he did this, then the man was nuts. 

 

“Going incoherent on me?” Jason teased.

 

Tim hummed happily in answer.

 

“Wow, didn't think I was that good,” Jason commented, sounding surprised.

 

His hands traveled even lower, to Tim’s lower back, and the teen nuzzled into him contentedly. Then one hand slipped over his hip and pressed firmly between his legs, making him moan.

 

“Wanna try sex?”

 

The word sex jolted Tim’s mind enough to form words again. “Jase?”

 

There was a blush on Jason’s features. “You said you wanted to try...”

 

Tim smiled at him, fondness in his heart despite the moment interrupted. “You’re thinking too hard.”

 

The blush grew, and the man laughed. “Can you hear me worrying?”

 

“Mm-hm. So relax.”

 

“I'll try. Can we, um, try it with you on top? It might hurt you more, the first time, but we can always stop...”

 

“Jase?” Tim cut him off gently. “Stop thinking for a little bit.” 

 

He kissed him, humming as Jason’s laughter grew and he returned the kiss. It was one of the older man’s deep, wet kisses, and Tim wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, keeping him close. 

 

Jason’s hands resumed rubbing into his lower back and as the kiss ended momentarily, Tim cuddled against Jason’s warmth.

 

“Cold?” his boyfriend asked softly. 

 

“Always,” Tim responded, glad to see and feel how relaxed Jason had become again. For the moment, his worries were hopefully set aside. 

 

“Aw, poor baby.” Jason tugged the blankets over them, but since they had moved, it stirred Shade from his resting place. The cat mewled in complaint before jumping off the bed, heading for some other location in the house to get his morning nap.

 

Jason chuckled softly before turning back to Tim. “Better?”

 

“Mm-hm.”

 

“Good.”

 

A hand shifted once more to his back, rubbing up and down in soothing strokes, and Tim kissed his neck softly. With a chuckle, Jason tilted his head to mirror the gesture, scraping the tender skin of his throat with his scruffy face. 

 

Tim squirmed, then moaned and squirmed some more as Jason moved his hand back between Tim’s legs, rubbing his growing hardness gently. Jason tilted his head back and Tim leaned in, nibbling at the redhead’s throat; he hummed as his tongue scraped lightly against the scruff on his neck.

 

Beneath him, Jason squirmed, able to feel he was already getting hard. Tim ground into him, grateful that they were both stripped down to their boxers. His movements made the man whimper and grind up in return. 

 

“Mm, Jase.” Tim lifted his head to kiss his lips again. The kiss was returned eagerly and before he could get drawn into it too much, he pulled away, not wanting to be distracted from what he had in mind to do next.

 

“Aw.” Jason nipped playfully at Tim’s chin. 

 

Tim smiled at him. “You'll like this. Promise.”

 

“Okay. If I'm good, do I get a cookie?”

 

“Maybe,” Tim responded coyly, reaching into the nightstand. He pulled out a couple of things before pushing the drawer closed again. 

 

Jason blushed. “Is that...?”

 

Tim smiled at him impishly. “That?”

 

“Your dildo, the one you told me about.”

 

Tim hefted the toy, waving it lightly in front of Jason’s face, both of them watching how it swayed from side to side. “Mm-hm.”

 

Jason grinned and visibly kept his hands to himself by folding them behind his head. “Okay.”

 

He set the dildo aside for the moment and slicked his fingers with lube under Jason’s watchful gaze. While he’d never done this before in front of anyone, he reached back unselfconsciously, the gleam in Jason’s eyes encouraging him as he pushed down his boxers and pressed a finger into his body, teasing himself.

 

“Christ, babe,” Jason cursed softly as he watched him.

 

“Good?”

 

“You're gorgeous, of course you're good.”

 

“Mm, flatterer,” Tim whispered as he started to finger himself. It had been an odd experience the first few times, so he was glad he was doing this with a little practise. Ideally, he wanted this to reassure Jason as well as encourage him.

 

His lashes fluttered and he panted softly, sensing more than seeing Jason as the man touched himself, and listened to him moan. 

 

“Gorgeous...” Jason complemented yet again. 

 

Tim didn’t dare tease him that if he kept using that word, it would lose meaning. Even if he didn’t feel that way about himself, he knew that it was what Jason honestly believed, and wasn’t just referring to his body. Instead, he smiled faintly, more focused on what his stretching. 

 

Jason groaned. “That’s it, smile, make yourself even sexier...”

 

Tim giggled breathlessly. “Mm, how sexy?”

 

“Sexier than Nightwing.”

 

“Not possible.”

 

“Oh, it is, and you did it. All the time.”

 

Tim giggled more. “So sexy you want to come?”

 

“Yes, especially when you do that little giggle.”

 

Another giggle. “I do not giggle.” 

 

“You do. And I wanna come.”

 

Tim hummed, flushing hard. “Don’t, not yet. Want you to watch me.”

 

He watched as the man bit his lip but let his cock go. “Well, you are pretty watchable. Better than any porno ever.” 

 

Tim snickered hard, having to pause his stretching for a moment. “Silly.” Pornos were actually pretty weird to watch. Dick had found a Batman themed one that was pretty disturbing. 

 

“Maybe I just like hearing you laugh.”

 

“Mm, maybe.”

 

“Definitely.” 

 

He was tugged down for a kiss, which Tim returned eagerly, moaning as Jason gave him another of his deep, wet kisses that he really enjoyed. 

 

Then a large hand wrapped around his own erection and he whined, wanting nothing more than to push his fingers deep into his entrance and thrust up into the firm touch of his lover’s hand. Tim willed himself not to.

 

“Jase. Tease...”

 

Jason nuzzled him lightly, grinning. “Want me to stop?”

 

Tim nodded, shaking a little with the effort not to move. “For now?”

 

Jason removed his hand, placing it instead on Tim’s hip. “Whatever you want, babe.” 

 

“Want you to watch,” Tim said softly, slipping his fingers free and reaching for the dildo, determined to drive Jason nuts with watching him. 

 

Jason swallowed thickly as he did. “Okay.”

 

Tim smiled at him, teasingly. “Yes?”

 

“Very much yes.”

 

“Good,” he said brightly as he smoothed some lube over the dildo.

 

“That looks _much_ bigger than my penis,” Jason breathed, watching.

 

Tim couldn’t suppress a smirk. He personally thought the sizes weren’t that far off, but he wasn’t going to comment on it. This time. “More than adequate?”

 

“I would think so.”

 

“Then you won't hurt me,” Tim asked pointedly, “will you?”

 

Jason’s smile was shy and awkward, making Tim’s chest flutter. “I guess not. If you've been using _that._ ”

 

Tim hummed and pressed back into the dildo, sliding down on it slowly. Jason held him during the intrusion, either because of his worry or because he couldn’t stop touching Tim. Perhaps both. Tim was grateful, the gradual intrusion and effort were causing him to shake, letting Jason keep him upright.

 

The man pressed kisses to his shoulder and Tim rocked down on the dildo slowly, panting. “Jase...” He looked down at him, beneath his lashes. “Wanna play with me?”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Jason moaned. 

 

The teen took his lover’s hand and lead it around to the base of the dildo, letting go so that Jason could grip onto it. It was thrust gently into him and Tim gasped at the unaided movement, turned on by the sensation as well as the fact that the redhead was the one doing it. He rocked back against the toy eagerly. 

 

“Jason,” he moaned as the thrusting increased, Jason seeming to get more confident. 

 

“Feels good?” 

 

Tim nodded, panting. “Mm-hm.”

 

The man held him in his large arms as he continued thrusting the dildo into him. “You must be so tight...”

 

“Wanna find out?” Tim asked breathlessly.

 

“Fuck yes,” Jason groaned and pushed his boxers down the rest of the way, encouraging Tim up. 

 

He let Jason lift him, panting as the dildo was gently removed. 

 

Jason licked his lips. “This won't last long, babe, sorry.”

 

“S’okay.” Tim honestly didn’t think he would either. He gasped softly as Jason slowly entered him, the sensation at once like the dildo but different, and he let the man lower him onto it with care. He wanted to impale himself and ride him hard, but the redhead seemed intent on going slowly. 

 

“Jase. Feels good.”

 

Jason gave him a breathless smile. “You too.”

 

Jason stopped once he was fully inside of him, thrusting and bouncing Tim in his lap only a little, and mouthing against the tender skin of TIm’s throat. 

 

“Babe...”

 

Tim squirmed, making the other man whimper. “Jason,” he panted, his tone commanding. 

 

Finally, Jason gripped his hips as he began bouncing him lightly. 

 

Tim gasped, holding onto Jason as the lap he sat on jerked upward to thrust in and out of him, their bodies moving together. He nibbled at Jason’s shoulders, hardly noticing the effort he was using with his thighs in the awkward position. 

 

The redhead gasped his name and bounced him harder. It felt so good, and it was exhilarating knowing that he was the one causing Jason so much pleasure. They moved together desperately, their bodies becoming slick with sweat, Tim’s cock rubbing against Jason’s firm stomach. Despite being relatively new still, the bed creaked under them, but like his thighs, Tim only noticed it in his periphery. All that really mattered was right there beneath him. 

 

Jason pressed sloppy kisses against his neck, as if too excited or far gone to give him proper hickies, and Tim carded his fingers through the man’s hair on the back of his head. 

 

“Tim,” Jason whimpered between kisses. 

 

“Love you,” Tim said. 

 

The man gasped and jerked abruptly under Tim, and he felt it as Jason’s cock pulsed, spilling his climax inside of him. 

 

Tim whimpered as Jason continued to thrust until he was spent, then held him close as the man calmed down. Then a hand on his hips shifted back between Tim’s legs, wrapping once more around his cock and giving him a firm squeeze.

 

Tim arched up into the touch, still feeling the now mostly lax penis inside him as he moved into Jason’s hand. He was pleasured hard and fast until he also came, going limp and relaxed in Jason’s arms. He was held close in his possessive lover’s embrace as his senses and breath slowly came back

 

Jason continued to cuddle him. “Love you too, babe.”

 

Tim smiled happily. He’d been momentarily surprised that saying that seemed to trigger Jason’s orgasm. He made a mental note to test it again later. 

 

“Sleep?” the older man asked. 

 

“Mm, yeah.”

 

He was settled gently off of Jason’s lap and onto the mattress, whimpering softly as Jason’s cock slipped out of him wetly. Jason paused, his large fingers petting his forehead. 

 

“Hurts?”

 

Tim shook his head. “M’fine.”

 

He was kissed, so softly, before the man slipped out of bed so he could disappear into the connecting bathroom. Inside, Tim could hear the water from the sink faucet turn on. 

 

Tim stretched a little, testing, both to see if any if his muscles were sore and to luxuriate in the lethargic feeling that had come over his body. 

 

Jason returned, his skin wiped clean, and the man stood to watch him move on the bed. “Hey,” he greeted, capturing Tim’s hands and wiped the remains of the lube from his fingers, then began to clean his rear and groin. 

 

Tim mewled softly, trying not to squirm away from the cloth, which was cold in contrast to how warm he had been during their love making. 

 

When he was done cleaning the teen up, Jason set the wash cloth aside and got back under the covers with him, allowing Tim to cuddle close. 

 

“You’re fantastic,” Jason said softly as he held onto him.

 

Tim smiled and nuzzled against Jason’s warm skin, too tired and content for words. He yawned, which made Jason mirror him.

 

“Sleep, babe.”

 

“Mm, kay.”

 

The redhead continued to hold him as they drifted off.

 

-

 

Vicki Vale searched in her bag for her keys, knowing from experience that the damn things were at the very bottom of her bag, and pulled them out triumphantly once she had them. They jingled lightly as she pressed the correct one into the lock and let herself into the quiet and dark apartment. 

 

It was so because she currently lived alone, and so she wasn’t bothered at first. (So much the better that she did live alone, as the only men who were worth her time tended to dress in capes and tights.) 

 

She flicked the lights on and set her bag down, toeing her shoes off absently and shedding her jacket before reaching back into her back for a notebook, which she located much more easily than her keys. She took it into the other room, where her computer was waiting.

 

The wall to the side of her desk was covered with photos and articles, a line of evidence that spanned thirty years of events. Vicki had added more pictures of one Jason Todd and Cassandra Cain-Wayne as more information began to fit together, like pieces to a puzzle. 

 

Vicki booted her computer up to get to work on her latest Wayne family article, absently noting that the air kicked on from the vent. It took her a moment to realize it was the air conditioning, not the heater, and it was on full blast; making the papers on her wall rustle and a strange scent filled her nose. 

 

She looked up at the vent, wondering if it was broken and if she needed to alert the superintendent, suddenly feeling dizzy. “Wha--?”

 

Soft, eerie laughter began to fill the air.

 

Vicki recognized the voice instantly, turning toward the sound, trying to find the source. “Y-you...”

 

A figure advanced from the shadowy corners of her home, coming toward her. 

 

Vicki started to giggle hysterically. It took her a moment to realize it wasn’t actual hysteria, but artificial. 

 

The Joker stopped in front of her and leaned in, close, to murmur in her ear. 

 

“Hello, Clarice.”

 

The man started to laugh uproariously, head thrown back in wild abandon, and Vicki pressed her hands over her mouth as, horrified, she could only laugh with him. 

 

TBC. 


	13. Our Never-Ending Mission

Chapter Twelve: Our Never-Ending Mission

 

-

 

Tim’s cell phone kept ringing--a pop song that Tim had put on as a joke--and when he didn’t answer it, Jason’s started in as well. 

 

The teen groaned and rolled over, stuffing his head under a pillow. Jason watched, sleepily amused, but content--Tim really wasn’t a morning person and he was happy the boy was there to be an unhappy person in the morning. 

 

Jason reached over Tim to get his phone, groaning softly as his sleepy muscles were stretched. When he answered, it was in a irritated, gravelly voice. “What?”

 

“Sorry, my favorite sleeping beauties.” It was Barbara, and despite her words, her tone was serious. “I need you and Tim to look at a video I just found. Right now.”

 

Jason sat back against the pillows, glancing at Tim as his boyfriend immediately cuddled closer to him, head still partially under his pillow. “Sorry, Tim's not available at the moment.”

 

“It's a message from the Joker.”

 

The man growled, making the teen beside him jump a little. “What's that sick fucker done now?”

 

Barbara did not sound impressed by his rage. “He seems to have kidnapped Vicki Vale last night.”

 

He relaxed slightly. “Oh. Everyone else check in okay?” It wasn’t that he didn’t care. He would still help rescue the annoying reporter, but he was far more worried about what further designs the Joker could have on their family. Or worse, what the depraved clown would do unplanned. 

 

“Yeah,” she said. “I've already got Dick, Damian, and Cass ready to head out. We're just waiting on you two.”

 

Jason glanced back at Tim again, noting that he had gone back to dozing. “Let me see what I can do.” Otherwise, he would just as soon let Tim sleep and go out to help the search on his own. 

 

“Okay. I emailed it to you both, let me know when you're ready and we can coordinate.”

 

“Will do,” Jason promised and hung up, setting the phone aside to see to his sleeping lover. He nuzzled the boy’s hair gently. “Hey.”

 

Tim whimpered softly and nuzzled back, apparently still mostly asleep despite the response. 

 

“Sore?” Jason asked.

 

“Mm?

 

“From last night?”

 

“Huh?” Blue eyes finally fluttered open, but it was as though it were a great effort. “No, m'fine.”

 

“Good.” Smiling, Jason kissed him, getting the teen to hum and return the kiss sweetly, making him smile more. 

 

Tim blinked at him tiredly. “Come back,” he urged, tugging Jason under the covers again.

 

He let himself be tugged closer, stroking his hair and the side of his face adoringly. The teen made sweet, sleepy noises and Jason was so very tempted to just roll onto the teen and go back to sleep.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tim mumbled.

 

“Babs called, it's the Joker.”

 

Tim sat up immediately, looking more awake. “Oh?”

 

“Everyone checked in okay,” the redhead was quick to assure, “they think he kidnapped Vicki Vale.”

 

“Oh...” He was still tense, but Jason could tell he relaxed, just a little. “Do we know why?”

 

Jason shook his head. “Babs said there was a message. She emailed it to us and they’re just waiting for us.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

Jason petted his hair soothingly. “Want to just stay in?”

 

Tim groaned, rubbing his face. “No, we should go. Message?”

 

“It was a video online, I guess. Shower first?”

 

At first, the teen was shaking his head. “She could be in trouble.”

 

Sighing, Jason caught Tim’s face in his hands, gently. “She's already in danger, a little time isn't going to make a difference to her but it will make a difference to have you at your best.” He thought he had made a lot of progress, since he was now the one suggesting that they not be reckless. 

 

Tim softened and kissed each of Jason’s hands. “Okay, a quick shower.”

 

“Good,” he approved, leaning in for another soft kiss. 

 

The boy giggled softly, returning the kiss before sliding out of his arms and to his feet.

 

Jason followed him to the bathroom. Tim laughed more as he got the water on. 

 

“You could be looking up that video...”

 

“And miss showering with you?” Jason asked pointedly. “Besides, it’s faster this way.”

 

“Mm-hm.” Tim looked amused, but he tugged Jason with him into the shower regardless. 

 

Jason smiled and pulled Tim close, where they cuddled under the spray, letting the warm water rain over them. He kissed the teen softly as Tim absently reached for the soap, washing himself quickly before passing the bar off to him. 

 

Jason mirrored his actions, promising himself that he would make Tim take a proper shower when they got home. 

 

Tim smiled at him, pausing long enough to brush his dark hair from his eyes before getting out of the shower. 

 

Jason bit his lip, telling himself to be good. He could also get Tim to stay long enough for shower sex later. There was, sadly, more important things that they still had to do. Even beyond this rescue. It was their jobs, and while it still felt weird to be part of the family again and doing things their way, Jason was going to take that seriously. 

 

He let the last of the soap suds wash off and down the drain before stepping out, scrubbing himself down with a towel. When he emerged from the bathroom, towel rubbing his hair dry, he saw Tim back on the bed, seated in his underwear, with a laptop in his lap. He was frowning. 

 

“Anything?” Jason asked him.

 

“He says, ‘Hi Bruce,’ and said he could have left her in one of three places.” She had likely been exposed to Joker gas, as Dick and Damian had gone to her apartment first, finding traces of the stuff in her apartment. 

 

Jason noticed that Tim didn’t let him see the video. Just as well, he needed to be calm and rational for this as well. “Fucking Arkham, make all the fucking psychos roommates and they start learning from each other. Now Joker's acting like fucking Nigma.”

 

“Mm-hm.” Tim had his hand on his chin, thoughtfully. “I'm sure Eddie would be pissed. She's either on the docks, in the old clock tower, or Robinson Park.”

 

“Did he just flat out say that?” Jason asked. “Because that's both hilarious and sad.”

 

“No, he tried to make riddles. They're not very good.”

 

“Ah.” He was very unimpressed, and Tim had managed to figure it out in seconds, which meant that the might may as well have just told them. 

 

“Suiting up?” he asked. “I could go myself...”

 

Tim shook his head. “No, we’ll go together.” He slipped the little comm unit into his ear, the one that the younger man tended to keep with him if at all possible, and lead the way downstairs to the secret base. 

 

Jason followed, trying not to stare too much at Tim walking around in his boxers. He wasn’t wearing much either; but there wasn’t much point in getting dressed when they would be putting their costumes on. 

 

-

 

Tim got the lights booted up in their base as he turned the communicator on. “Morning, Barbara.”

 

“Morning, Tim,” Oracle greeted right away. “Does Jason want to kill me for waking you?”

 

“He's not mad, but he did offer to let me stay in bed.”

 

He could hear the smile in her voice. “He loves you and wants to spoil you.”

 

“Yes, he does,” Tim couldn’t help but agree. He was about to add that he spoiled Jason, or tried to, just as much, when the woman spoke again. 

 

“Good. You deserve it.”

 

Tim blushed as he started to pull his costume on. He cleared his throat before asking where Oracle wanted them to go, figuring that she had already interpreted the Joker’s message. 

 

When he looked up, he saw Jason smiling at him. “You’re blushing,” the man pointed out.

 

Feeling his face grow warmer, Tim reached across the distance and lightly pinched Jason’s rear end. “Suit up.”

 

Jason laughed joyously and batted his hand away.

 

Tim smiled back as he finished getting dressed, pulling the cowl up over his head. Beside him, Jason pulled on his new blank uniform that Barbara had provided.

 

The new Redbird still wasn’t ready, so Tim bypassed it for the motorcycle, climbing onto the seat and starting the engine. 

 

“Where to?” Jason said, pulling on the spare helmet and climbing behind him onto the bike. 

 

“We're going to the old tower. Babs has the others on the other locations.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Tim waited until he was settled before opening the secret entrance and speeding out onto the street. “We should get you your own bike,” he commented over the noise and wind.

 

“And miss getting to ride pressed against you? Not a chance.”

 

“Okay!” Tim laughed loud, carefree, despite the serious circumstance. This was how it should be. 

 

Jason squeezed his hips lightly, making the teen feel warm, but he concentrated on the road and weaving in and out of traffic. The mood grew more serious as they crossed the bridge that would take them into the not as nice parts of the city. Experience had them at the old clock tower in good time. 

 

They circled once around the block before coming to a stop in an alley across the street. “I didn’t notice anything,” Tim said as he locked the bike down, in case anyone tried to steal it.

 

Jason was peeking up at the tower from behind a large trash bin, the white eyes of his mask scanning the area. “Do we go in anyway?”

 

Tim nodded and turned the night vision of his lenses on. He waited for Jason to finish checking his guns before leading the way to the old tower, where they toke a line up to the top.

 

It had seemed logical that if she were there, the Joker would’ve placed Vicki right there behind the clock face, but as they separated to look around and clear the floor, they did not find her. There was only the cogs and gears, abandoned since the earthquake, Tim remembered, and somehow the old structure had kept standing. The city just didn’t have enough money to fix it. 

 

“Decoy?” Jason asked quietly.

 

“Maybe,” the teen agreed. “We should check the lower levels anyway.”

 

Jason sighed. “Gonna take forever.”

 

Knowing exactly how he felt, Tim allowed himself a moment to walk over and leaned up on his toes for a quick kiss. “I'll make it up to you.” He was there reason they were there, after all. Dick, Damian, and Cass likely would’ve been enough to look for Vale on their own, but Tim had insisted. He sort of felt responsible, in a way, given how she had been stalking him lately. He sincerely hoped that _wasn’t_ the reason why, but with the Joker, who could tell?

 

Jason grinned. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said in reply to his promise.

 

“Okay.” Tim was pleased with himself, in cheering the man up, and walked carefully down the rickety stairs that lead down to the next level. 

 

Jason followed behind. Together, they began to search the next floor, which was filled with boxes and other old equipment, most of which had been raided for spare parts, so there wasn’t much left. If anyone had been in recently, Tim would have been hard pressed to be able to tell if it were the Joker or some kids looking for things to sell. 

 

They cleared the floor efficiently and Tim was about to walk down the next set of stairs when one of them gave with a soft click. Tim froze, then winced as he heard something ticking.

 

Behind him, Jason cursed. “Tell me that wasn't what I think it was?”

 

Tim grabbed Jason’s arm even before the electronic laughter started playing, heading back up to the nearest window. A hissing sound joined in with the disjointed laughter and he wasn’t surprised as Jason brought up his sleeve to cover Tim’s mouth and nose. 

 

Tim broke the glass open, his glove protecting his hand from damage. 

 

There was no time to look for Vicki now. He had to get Jason out of there, that was his only thought. 

 

Jason scrambled out of the window with him. They shared one line on the grappler, Tim holding onto the redhead as they swung up to another building and took cover on the other side of the roof entrance. 

 

Jason covered Tim with his body before the teen could try to do the same. The explosion was so loud, and so near, that despite how many explosions he had been just as near to, it still shocked his senses and had him stifling a cry in response. He hid his face against Jason, hoping they got far enough away. 

 

Then he remembered Vicki again and the failure began to set in. The explosion wouldn’t be localized, either, and other civilians would be hurt or killed. 

 

Tim willed himself to wait until the noises settled before checking the man above him for injuries.

 

“Alright?” Jason asked, panting softly.

 

Tim nodded, still searching with his fingers over Jason’s kevlar clad body. “You?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Okay.” He glanced around their cover at the building. By some miracle, despite the odds, the structure had mostly fallen straight down instead of toppling to the side. Some other buildings were on fire, including parts of the one they were on, from the debris that had flown. 

 

He relaxed, very slightly, as it started to rain. It was still cold, the rain would likely turn to sleet, but for now it would help. Sirens were already drawing close, which stopped him from checking to see if there were survivors. 

 

There was still a chance this was a decoy, he tried to remind himself. It didn’t help.

 

“Check in?” Jason suggested gently.

 

Tim nodded, scowling as he touched his ear. “Oracle, I screwed up,” he said, because it summarized things succinctly. 

 

Jason’s arms wrapped around him as Barbara asked what was wrong, but Tim couldn’t find comfort there, feeling as if he didn’t deserve it. 

 

“Booby trap,” he told Barbara.

 

“You're both okay?”

 

“We're fine, the clock tower's trashed though.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Red Robin,” she tried to tell him.

 

Tim didn’t believe her. “Where do you need us?”

 

“The GCPD and fire crews are already on the way.” The sirens were loud now as they pulled up the street, so she hadn’t needed to say anything. “Go help Black Bat search the park.”

 

“On it.”

 

Jason let go of him as he pulled away. “Park, huh?”

 

Tim nodded briskly, almost having forgotten that Jason had a comm of his own, yet he had let Tim do the talking. 

 

They returned to the bike quickly and took a few side streets and alleyways to keep out of the rescue crews’ way, Tim’s mind only absently on his driving, his mind far more occupied with his stupid mistake. He should’ve seen it coming, been more aware...

 

The large hands on his hips gave a squeeze. “Stop. It could've just as easily been me that set it off.”

 

“But you didn't.”

 

Jason went quiet and Tim frowned, having expected Jason to lighten the mood somehow with his usual flirting. 

 

They reached the park entrance and Tim drove them through the nearest entrance. Jason got off the bike with him and they hid their ride in between some trees.

 

“Oracle, we're here,” Tim announced, still bothered by Jason’s continued silence. Did his lover think it was his fault as well? He tried not to think about it, but it was hard not to worry. “Black Bat's location?”

 

“She's waiting for you by the emperors,” Barbara said. 

 

“Got it,” Tim said, and led the way to the statues of the emperors of Rome. By the time reached the park landmarks, he was almost entirely focused on the job. 

 

Cass came out of the shadows once they were close enough, her black-clad feet soundless on the grass and fallen leaves. 

 

Tim nodded in greeting. 

 

“Alright?” she asked softly.

 

“Clock tower’s gone,” he admitted, looking away from her masked face.

 

Her gloved hand touched his arm lightly. “Back to work.”

 

He nodded again, knowing that she was right, the best solution was to focus. He listened as she went over how much of the park she had already covered, allowing Tim to make the decision of how the rest of the park should be divided up between them. 

 

When he gave Jason his instructions, the man just nodded and said a quiet, “‘Kay, babe.” Then he was gone, not moving quite as quietly as Cass and Tim could, but once he was out of sight, he soon lost track of his lover. 

 

Tim headed off on his own, still not trying to think about the lack of flirting. He attempted to push his worry to the back of his mind. A noise from up ahead made that a little easier.

 

He quickened his step. “I might have something,” he announced quietly into the radio. “Hold on.”

 

“Red?” Jason asked, sounding concerned.

 

Tim frowned as he broke through some trees--the park was still pretty untamed since Poison Ivy kept visiting the place, the trees were more hers than the gardeners--and saw a giant box. 

 

“It's a big, wrapped package. It's emitting a hissing noise.”

 

“I’m on my way,” Jason promised. 

 

“Okay. Oracle, can you tell me anything about this?” He was already using his own scanners, but wasn’t getting too much. 

 

“Shielded,” she answered.

 

“I should try to--” Tim started, then there was the click of a trigger that he was almost certain that he wasn’t responsible for (this time) and the box opened itself, its sides falling outward. Tim stepped back before he looked again, seeing Vicky Vale sitting in the middle of the box, strapped to a chair.

 

“Red Robin, breather!” Barbara barked into the communicator.

 

Tim was already putting it in his mouth and tried to get to Vale. She was giggling madly, tears running from her eyes and over the gag on her mouth, stifling the laughter so much there were coughs interspersed through her giggles. She _knew_ she was poisoned, the panic was there in her eyes, but she could not stop. 

 

There was also blood on her bindings, and her chair was out of position from where the Joker likely would have sat her in the middle. To her credit, the reporter seemed to have tried to escape on her own, but had instead triggered the release of gas. A possible second dosage. If she didn’t suffer a complete psychotic break, there would likely be other unpleasant effects. 

 

Another thing he was responsible for. 

 

Tim started to pull her free, already thinking about the antidote she needed and how quickly he could get it to her, when he saw the bomb ticking off.

 

Not only had she triggered the gas, but a second bomb. This time, at least, it was on a timer. 

 

Jason came breaking through the trees and shrubbery. Tim waved him back, unable to speak without removing the breather, and he didn’t want his lover exposed to the poison. 

 

The redhead frowned and put a small breather to his lips as well.

 

Barbara’s voice came over the comm once again. “Red Robin, get her out of there. Black Bat is waiting to help with the antidote. Hood and I will deal with the bomb.”

 

Tim tensed, still unused to anyone making the orders for them, but he couldn’t exactly speak to issue any.

 

He glanced at his lover uncertainly, remembering Jason’s past history with bombs. Everything in him warred against the idea of leaving Jason alone with one. 

 

But he was more qualified to get Vicki the antidote. She was _dying_ while he debated. Jason was a Robin too; with Barbara’s help, he should be able to figure it out. He knew that logically. It didn’t make it any easier, however. 

 

The tall man moved toward him, his fingers touching the parts of his face that the cowl left visible. 

 

Tim leaned into the touch slightly. Even with the life in their hands, and many others they didn’t know in the balance, he didn’t want to leave him.

 

Then Jason gave him a wide, reassuring smile from behind the breather, as well as a dorky thumbs up, and Tim was finally able to compartmentalize his worry. Set his feelings aside, if momentarily, so they could get their jobs done. He would just have to leave Jason’s safety in Barbara’s hands.

 

(Which, in itself, was not an easy concept now that Tim felt that he should be the one taking care of Jason.)

 

He nodded and grabbed Vicki, dragging her away. The woman continued to giggle and cry from behind her gag. 

 

Cass was waiting for them, most likely having been alerted to the danger by Oracle and to her car.

 

“No equipment, we're gonna have to go on guesswork,” Tim grumbled unhappily, trying to calculate dosages in his head. 

 

The girl nodded. “I drive?”

 

“Yeah. Fast.”

 

Cass got behind the wheel and drove fast, almost as if she were competing with Dick in the reckless drivers competition. But that wasn’t his primary concern as Vicki began to foam at the mouth. Tim pulled various things out of his utility belt, putting together the amounts of compounds he had already been calculating. There was no time to do a proper synthesis or measurements, which made him furious with himself, but he kept working. He had to keep the woman alive. 

 

He gave Vicki what he could to stabilize her, not having all of the compounds to even try and counteract the Joker toxin. 

 

Only when the car ground to a stop--he grabbed hold of Vicki to keep her from flying out of her seat--did he realize that Cass had not taken them to a hospital, but to a lab company. 

 

A familiar tall redhead was standing in front of it, wearing high heels and a lab coat over her clothes. Despite the fact that her skin was a healthy pink, Tim knew that it was really supposed to be green. 

 

Cass helped him get Vicki out of the car. “Help?” she asked the woman briskly. 

 

Poison Ivy nodded. “This time,” she said, getting a vial and syringe out of her coat, filling the syringe and sticking it into Vicki’s arm. 

 

“She's got long term exposure,” Tim explained as Vicki relaxed, taking that whatever Ivy had given her probably only brought them enough time to get her upstairs. There was no antidote to Joker Toxin.

 

“So your Oracle said. Come.” Ivy led them into the building, which was largely deserted--and those that were around seemed to be under her control, which made Tim frown--and up to a large laboratory upstairs.

 

Tim thought, absently as his attention was mostly on his patient, that Barbara must have promised Ivy something to get her help. She hadn’t exactly reformed, but the plant lady using her influence to secretly run this place was actually one of her more benign plans, the way Oracle had explained it to him. There were no plans for revenge, aside from getting revenge on the former Arkham doctor who had nearly killed her after becoming obsessed with her. (And the Bats had decided to stay out of this event, though Bruce probably wouldn’t have approved. Besides, Selina would never have let them hear the end of it.)

 

There was a bed waiting for Vicki when they arrived, where they strapped her down while hooking her up to monitors. Ivy began to take blood samples from her. 

 

Tim wandered toward her workspace hesitantly. He wasn’t sure how far the truce went. 

 

“You.” Tim turned back to her abruptly as she spoke. “You're the smart Robin. Come on, then. We've all lost enough to that mad man.”

 

Tim nodded, surprised by her tone. She wasn’t trying to seduce him or play innocent. It was almost like that time long ago in the Batcave, when he’d kept the woman entertained with word games. Of course, Ivy had no special love for the Joker. The only human being she allowed around herself regularly was in jail again, all because of the clown. So while she hated most people, she had a special hatred reserved for the Joker. 

 

He looked through the chemicals she had available, dragging some tools over and started to mix compounds as quickly as he could. They might get a chance to test on the blood samples, but beyond that, they were on borrowed time as it was.

 

Ivy moved across from him to begin working as well, even assisting Tim. He pushed a few vials toward her when he finished them, so that she could take to test with the blood. 

 

Tim frowned as Vicki began to thrash in her bonds. He couldn’t give her anymore of whatever Ivy had calmed her with before, not this soon. “Paralytic. Do you have oxygen?”

 

“Yes, over there.” Ivy pointed, not looking up from her work.

 

He was not going to ask how she had gotten everything they need in one lab so quickly. Instead, he filled a syringe before going over to grab the oxygen and mask. Cass helped him get the mask on and Tim was able to inject Vicki, freezing her. 

 

The reporter went limp in bed, her heart monitor calming. 

 

Tim looked at Cass. “Make sure her heart keeps beating.” 

 

The girl nodded silently and Tim returned to the lab setup. He was able to check the tests and frowned at what had happened to one of them. “One of them cause the blood to boil.”

 

Ivy looked up, frowning as well. “Hm.”

 

Tim corked that attempt and carefully set it far away. 

 

He refined the other three mixes and started on another round of tests. While Ivy seemed willing to help, it was in no way warmly, but Tim was concentrating so much that he hardly noticed. 

 

Instead he kept an eye on the clock, growing more anxious as time passed. 

 

No one had ever survived this long after two exposures to the toxin.

 

The monitor began to give off alerts again anew, and Cass called his name. “Tim!”

 

Tim rushed over to her, getting a better look at the screen. The numbers were dropping. He saw Cass grab Vicki’s wrist to check her heartbeat, his sister obviously not entirely trusting of the machinery. When she frowned deeper, however, he knew that Vicki’s heartbeat really was that erratic. 

 

“Out of time,” he said.

 

Ivy appeared beside him, bringing one of the vials with her. “This looks like the best one. Well?”

 

“No choice,” Tim sighed helplessly. “Give it to her?”

 

The plant woman nodded and filled a clean syringe, injecting it into Vicki’s limp arm. 

 

Tim went back to the lab and grabbed a few things in case the worst happened, which was altogether likely. They could have gone to a hospital, but Ivy had things that weren’t strictly legal for use by the USDA, so he could see why Barbara had wanted Cass to drive them here. 

 

To think, he almost hadn’t come tonight, leaving this entire mess to Dick, Damian, and Cass alone. He wondered where Batman and Robin were, absently, as he pulled things over to the bed. Probably out chasing the Joker by now.

 

Ivy waited until he was ready, then gave Vicki the injection. 

 

Tim was tense as he waited. He didn’t relax until, as Vicki slowly stabilized, her numbers began a steady climb up to a level that didn’t mean she was _dying_. 

 

She wasn’t out of the woods yet but he had done all he could. Maybe this wouldn’t be another death on his hands. 

 

Then he noticed Jason standing in the doorway, watching in silence, and relaxed even more at his appearance. His lover didn’t have so much as a scratch on him. 

 

The man smiled faintly when he noticed Tim looking, giving him a little wave. 

 

Tim nodded at him, then turned to Ivy. “Give her the paralytic counter?”

 

“Of course,” said the woman, getting to work on giving their patient one last injection. 

 

He grabbed a notebook and quickly scribbled down everything they gave Vicki, including what he knew was in the final compound and and the hasty first injection in the car from the items in his utility belt. 

 

While they waited, Cass stood with Jason, and he could hear the redheaded man talking quietly about deactivating the bomb while the girl listened, nodding along with his story. 

 

“Ready?” Tim called to them.

 

Jason stopped mid sentence, nodding. “Yup.”

 

“We need to get Vicki to the hospital,” he explained.

 

“Ambulance?” Cass asked.

 

He nodded and watched as Jason pulled out his phone to make the call. Tim turned back to their patient, fastening the paper with his notes to Vicki’s rumpled blouse. 

 

“We need to get her outside,” Tim noted. _And away from the lab._

 

Ivy set about making the lab seem abandoned as they pushed the bed to the elevator, taking Vicki below to the first floor. 

 

There still wasn’t time to talk to Jason as, when they arrived, the ambulance came to a stop outside before they could even get out the front doors.

 

“Scatter!” Tim hissed. 

 

Jason darted for a side employee exit that led downstairs. 

 

Tim went up, back toward the lab and Ivy. For all her help she deserved better than to be seen and possibly shipped back to Arkham.

 

The woman was in her office, and from what she could tell, she was destroying the security footage. 

 

“We’re blown,” Tim informed her without delay.

 

Ivy didn’t look overly surprised. “I see. Then you should get going as well.”

 

“Once I get you out,” he told her determinedly.

 

Her lip sneered a little, and in her irritation, her pink skin took on a soft green tinge. “I will not be rescued by a bat.”

 

“Would you rather go back to Arkham?” Tim asked pointedly.

 

For a moment, he thought she would continue to argue, but she sighed and tossed her hair back irritably. “Very well.”

 

Tim nodded and headed for the window, just as his boyfriend rushed into the office, looking worried.

 

“Tim!”

 

“Now there are two of them,” Ivy sighed again.

 

“Oh.” Jason stopped and gave her a little wave. “Hey, Pammy.”

 

“Hood,” she returned, recognizing him despite his lack of eccentric getup. (Of course, it was only recently that Jason had started wearing a costume of some sort. Tim was pretty sure that Alfred had had the thing burned by now, and good riddance.)

 

“Come on,” Tim urged, worried that they would start fighting, or worse, stand there eyeing each other suspiciously.

 

Ivy sighed one more time and walked over to the window. Jason joined them, throwing a line out with Tim and holding onto Poison Ivy as they flew away from the building. 

 

Tim glanced at Jason as they did, partly to make sure the man was there beside him and partly to see how they were getting on. The redheaded man was grinning with amusement, likely because Ivy looked so very disgruntled by needing to be rescued by two Bats. 

 

Tim landed on a nearby roof and retracted his line, watching as Jason did the same, letting the plant lady go. 

 

“There you are, Ms. Poison,” Jason quipped. “Thank you for flying Robin Airways.”

 

“Men,” Ivy huffed, smoothing down her coat. 

 

He chuckled at her, almost carefreely, and Tim realized that his guard was mostly down around her. “Why did you help, anyway? S'not like you.”

 

“I was promised something in return,” Ivy hedged.

 

“Harley,” Tim spoke up. There were very few things that Ivy cared about in the world, very little that Barbara could have been able to offer her. Any number of rare and endangered plants were all possible, but were also things Ivy could get on her own. But the one person who had wormed her way into Poison Ivy’s heart? Barbara had likely promised to get Harley an early parole. 

 

She nodded, her face slipping completely green for a moment as she pointed a finger at Tim, angrily. “Saving me counts for nothing, the debt must be repaid. Your Oracle still owes me what was promised.” 

 

“I didn’t save you for you,” Tim said. “Or so you’d owe us anything.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. Tim didn’t blame her for the mistrust; even with her skin and general hatred of men, she was still beautiful and one of the few Gotham rogues that were female. Ivy, by her own choice, put up with a lot of crap from her fellow rogues and authoritative figures alike. (Including some creeps working at Arkham.)

 

“He saved you because that's just the kind of guy he is,” Jason said, fondly, shrugging his shoulders. “Did the same for me, once.”

 

“And because I owed Harley,” Tim added.

 

“Oh?” She looked confused for a moment but Tim only nodded. He watched as realization dawned and her expression shifted to something else. “Oh, I see. The time the Joker was looking for you, but she didn't tell him your location.”

 

“Yes,” Tim confirmed. It had been a long time ago, but he still remembered.

 

Ivy smiled ever so softly, and though it fleeted quickly, it had the effect of making her seem less cold. “I see. Well then, if you'll excuse me, Selina is most likely waiting up for me while pretending she's not.”

 

“Goodbye, Ivy,” Tim said.

 

“Good evening, boys.” She walked to the roof entrance, disappearing into the building to make her way downstairs. 

 

Tim sighed himself now. On the bright side, at least she hadn’t tried to kiss either of them, and their long night was almost over. 

 

He glanced over at his lover, who was looking in the direction of the building they had left. “Should we go to the hospital?”

 

“Not right away,” Tim said. “Too suspicious.”

 

“Okay.” Thankfully, Jason didn’t suggest that they sneak in unsuspectingly, and just sat on the edge of the roof.

 

Tim stepped closer hesitantly, unsure where they were at right now, and wondering if Jason still blamed him for the earlier explosion. The man hadn’t spoken much to him since they departed in the park. “Okay?” 

 

“Yeah, just catching my breath.” Jason took Tim’s hand in his own, squeezing through their gloves. He couldn’t see the redhead’s eyes behind his domino mask, but his smile was warm.

 

Tim sat beside him, relieved. “I was worried,” he confessed.

 

“About me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Jason smiled wider, and used the hand he held to tug Tim closer. “I've worked with a lot of bombs the last few years. With Babs, it wasn't too difficult.”

 

“Mm, still worried.” He nuzzled close. “Exploding bombs and deactivating them can be two different things.”

 

“Sorry.” 

 

Tim smiled as he felt a soft kiss pressed to the top of his cowl. “S'okay. Wanna go home?” Because the drama really did seem to be over. They could patrol a bit more, but likely Cass would be doing that after she checked in on Dick and Damian.

 

Yeah. Then we'll get Babs to fill us in on what's going on at the hospital,” Jason said.

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

Tim hated to get up, but they would be more comfortable at home, so he called for the motorcycle to come to their location on autopilot. As they heard the motorcycle’s engine drawing near, the two men slid down the side of the building and landed on the ground, which still had a little snow on it, mixing in with the city’s grime. 

 

Jason stopped him before he could get on the bike. “You know, it really wasn't your fault.”

 

Tim frowned at his feet, going tense. It wasn’t that he’d needed the reminder of his failure, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to talk about it. 

 

Fingers touched his chin, urging his eyes up. “I know you're gonna blame yourself and not listen to me,” Jason spoke with an almost resigned tone, “so I wasn't sure what to say earlier. But it wasn't your fault. If anything, it's my fault. I'm probably distracting you.”

 

“Maybe,” Tim admitted softly. “But maybe I like being distracted.”

 

Jason’s smile returned and he pulled the teen close. “Good,” he said, sounding relieved as he cuddled Tim. “Because I know much all this means to you.”

 

Tim leaned into his warmth. “Matters to you too.”

 

“It does. But you matter more.”

 

The admission shouldn’t have pleased Tim so much, because by its very nature it was incredibly selfish and against what they were taught to believe, to fight for; but it did. “Mm, home.”

 

“Tired? I can drive,” Jason offered.

 

“Sure.”

 

Jason got on the bike first, revving the engine, and Tim slid on behind him. 

 

“Now you get to grope me,” Jason said, strapping his helmet on and handing Tim’s back to him. 

 

Tim laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around Jason’s waist, before they took off down the road. He smiled as the cool breeze blew against them; it was much warmer with Jason against his back, but he didn’t get to hold onto the man like this, and it wasn’t quite the same. 

 

They went straight home, driving back to the nicer neighborhood that they lived in, parking in the hidden base beneath their house. Rather than shedding their uniforms there, Jason took Tim’s hand and led the way upstairs. 

 

Tim stayed close as the warmth from the heater seeped through his costume and into his body. 

 

Jason started to tug him upstairs to the second floor of the house. “Mm, shower.”

 

“We had a shower before we left,” Tim pointed out, amused.

 

“But we're all sweaty now,” Jason reminded, nuzzling Tim’s neck as he pulled the dark cowl down from the boy’s head.

 

Tim’s eyes closed a little, humming. “I guess.” He didn’t really care, he just wanted to stay close to Jason. To keep him near and safe.

 

Large fingers ran through his hair. “You're still gorgeous though. I'm all icky and I can feel myself getting acne and just being smelly and gross...”

 

Tim laughed softly. “Okay, drama queen.”

 

Jason grinned and tugged him into the bathroom in their bedroom, while Tim followed willingly. They stripped down (with minimal groping) and Tim noticed Jason smirking as he got the water on and stepped inside once it was warm enough. 

 

Tim eyed the smirk, following him. “What?”

 

Jason rubbed his face lightly under the spray. “We left in such a hurry earlier, we didn't get to have shower sex,” he said, pulling his head out of the water and wiping his eyes. 

 

The teen was amused. “Shower sex?”

 

“Not like in the movies, don't want us to break our necks.”

 

Tim hummed. “No, that wouldn’t be good.”

 

“But some things are possible.”

 

“Like?”

 

In answer, Jason grinned and bent down on his knees on the bottom of the shower. Tim gasped as the warm shower spray hit him and Jason began nuzzling his hip. 

 

“Mm, hips...” he heard the man murmur, as he kissed and nuzzled the skin, large hands caressing his thighs and ass. 

 

Tim braced himself against the shower wall, shivering at the cold. “Obsessed.”

 

“Mm, yes. I am. With you.” He nuzzled the dark hair on Tim’s groin.

 

“My hips,” Tim said as he squirmed a little. 

 

The man chuckled and finally licked at Tim’s length, encouraging it to get hard. 

 

Tim moaned, his breath coming faster as his penis responded to the pleasuring touch, and grasped onto Jason’s muscular shoulders. He gasped again when the redhead took him into his mouth, the man following as he leaned further back against the shower wall, sucking him gently. 

 

Tim mewled, panting harder as he was pleasured. He stroked the wet red hair with a shaky hand. “Jase...”

 

Jason squeezed his hips gently as if in answer and encouraged him to thrust, pulling Tim deeper into his mouth and back out again. 

 

Tim thrust shallowly, mindful of hurting the man even knowing about Jason’s gag reflex and finding it harder to think the longer this went on. The man hummed, vibrating around him, and Tim whimpered, thrusting again. 

 

Jason continued to guide his movements and hum occasionally, making the teen shiver and breath heavily. Tim bit his lip and whimpered at all of the sensations running through his body. 

 

Jason lifted his head momentarily, Tim’s erection sliding out of his mouth, so that he could hook the teen’s legs over his large shoulders. Tim gasped at the abrupt movement, confused at first, then realized the man meant to hold him up _while_ pleasuring him. 

 

Tim was already whimpering before Jason took in his length again, finding the show of strength and support a strange but effective turn on. He squirmed against the hot, wet sensation around his cock, and when Jason hummed again, he came, abrupt and hard, with a whine that echoed against the shower walls. 

 

As the redhead swallowed his seed, almost greedily, Tim shivered through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He was glad that Jason had decided to hold him up; his entire body felt far too limp and relaxed to hold himself up now. “Jase...”

 

The redhead gently released his penis and nuzzled Tim’s hip while he kept holding the teen up, letting him have time to recover.

 

Tim petted Jason’s hair as he panted for breath, content and pleased by the gleam in Jason’s eyes. 

 

Eventually though, Jason eased him off his shoulders and stood gingerly. “Let's go before the hot water runs out.”

 

Tim latched onto Jason immediately for some cuddling. “It'll last awhile longer. It’s not like the manor.” The manor had water heaters powered by gas, and back when Jason was still living there, they were pretty old. Tim remembered, the few times he had taken showers there, that if he got lucky, the tank only took a few minutes to fill back up again after Bruce or Dick took their shower first. (Because of course, they _did_ go first.)

 

He leaned up for a kiss, which Jason moaned happily. He could feel the man’s own length firm against him. 

 

“Give me a minute and I'll let you fuck me silly,” Tim said, squirming a little, teasingly.

 

Jason groaned against his cheek. “You got it.”

 

Tim smiled, feeling pretty smug. It was still intense knowing that he had this kind of effect over the man. 

 

“But that, I'm afraid, is better _out_ of the shower,” Jason commented and reached around him to turn the water off. 

 

“Mm, okay.” He was feeling like he could walk now at least. 

 

“Sorry.” A kiss was pressed against his damp hair before the glass door was pushed open, letting the warm air out.

 

Tim shrugged. “S'okay, more comfortable in a bed too.”

 

“Mm-hm.” The man wrapped him up in a large, fluffy bath sheet. 

 

Tim leaned up for a happy kiss to thank him. His kiss was returned with a chuckle, then Jason grabbed another, smaller towel to rub into Tim’s hair. The teen let him, giggling happily at the attention. 

 

Jason kissed his nose and, when he was a little dryer, used the smaller towel on himself, wiping off with less care than he showed for Tim. 

 

The teen just shook his head and, feeling mischievous, let his towel drop away seductively before walking into the bedroom. There was a satisfying groan behind him and, giggling, he climbed into bed. He didn’t even have time to lie down before, with a bounce, the man joined him, pressing him gently, face first, into the bedding.

 

Tim giggled more, letting Jason cuddle up to his back. As his shoulders were kissed, he rubbed his bottom against Jason’s groin and the still hard cock.

 

“Babe,” Jason groaned, thrusting against his butt immediately.

 

“Hm?” Tim hummed innocently.

 

Teeth lightly nipped his shoulder. “You know what.”

 

Tim hummed again and wiggled some more, earning another groan and more thrusting.

 

Jason reached around and gripped Tim’s penis, fondling lightly. Tim gasped, that part of his body still sensitive to touch, but when Jason asked if he wanted to stop, Tim shook his head firmly. 

 

Jason nuzzled a little as he continued fondling Tim lightly, which just encouraged the teen to squirm more against the penis nestled, hot and firm, against his rear. “Jase...”

 

The redhead whimpered. “Tim...”

 

Tim pulled away a little to fumble for the lube. 

 

“Don’t think I’ll last that long,” Jason said, laughing softly and pulling him close again once Tim had retrieved the item he sought. 

 

“Don’t care,” Tim said, taking Jason’s free hand and kissing the palm. “Like having you inside me,” he added, looking up at him through his lashes with added sweetness.

 

Jason whimpered softly, petting his face. “‘Kay.”

 

Tim smiled and nuzzled into Jason’s hand as he poured a liberal amount of lubricant onto his fingers. As he reached down and prepped himself, slipping a slick finger inside his entrance, he squirmed in Jason’s arms, making the man thrust desperately against the slender hip that he so obsessed over.

 

Then, without warning, Jason sat up to reach for the lube container, putting some of the liquid on his own fingers. Tim watched him do this before the man pressed close again, his hand joining Tim’s on the teen’s ass, touching his entrance. 

 

Tim moaned, letting Jason replace his fingers with his own, stretching him gently with larger fingers. The teen squirmed against him. 

 

His lover watched his movements with a familiar gleam in his eyes. “It's tempting just to make you come like this,” he said with a moan, thrusting his fingers gently.

 

“If you want?” Tim panted, his body twitching and arching into Jason’s hand. “I want to make you feel good too though...”

 

“You do,” Jason reassured, kissing his neck, “all the time.”

 

Tim smiled, gasping as Jason wiggled the fingers inside him, as if trying to mimic a vibrator. He arched back, enjoying the increased sensation. 

 

“Jason,” he whined, then felt satisfied again as the redhead gave in and shifted on top of him. He panted softly as his hips were gripped, the fingers inside him pulling out and replaced slowly with Jason’s erection.

 

The teen moaned, shivering with pleasure as Jason, impatiently, began to thrust fast into him, the older man moaning and panting against one of his ears. Tim could only hold on, a little too distracted to try to pull him into a kiss, or slow things down. Despite having climaxed a few minutes before and not having long to recover, he was almost as far gone as the redhead. 

 

Tim shivered at the sensations running through him, the warm breath against his ear, then moaned as that seemed to make Jason thrust harder into him. The man came quickly, a sharp gasp from lips pressed against the shell of his ear, and Tim mewled in pleasure at the sensation of being filled. 

 

Tim mewled softly in pleasure. “Jase...” His ear was nibbled lightly, making the teen squirm, and finally a hand reached between their bodies to grip his erection and stroke firmly. He whimpered, grateful that Jason wasn’t going slow with him, nor break the mood by asking if he was alright.

 

He felt fine, he just wanted to come again. 

 

“Come for me, beautiful,” Jason whispered, still a little breathlessly. 

 

Tim moaned and came soon after, spilling gratefully into Jason’s still moving hand. As he lay panting and relaxed on the soiled sheets afterwards, he dimly felt Jason pull out of his body with a soft, tired whimper. 

 

He was pulled away from the wet spot and over to the side, where Tim happily curled into Jason and snuggled close contentedly. 

 

Jason, smiling, pressed kisses to Tim’s face. “Want me to clean us off?”

 

Tim merely shrugged, too content to move much. 

 

“Mm, okay. I’ll do it later.” Jason reached down to pull one of the heavy blankets over them. 

 

But Tim, as he cuddled happily against Jason’s warm, naked body, remembered something that probably couldn’t wait until the morning. Should check on Vicki...”

 

“Crap,” Jason sighed. “I'm awful, distracting you with sex...” He reached over him for the cellphone he normally kept there. 

 

“I like sex,” Tim reminded, pouting tiredly.

 

“Aw.” The redhead melted, the worry lines easing around his eyes, and kissed Tim softly as he pressed one of his auto dials. 

 

Tim returned the kiss while they waited. Being close, he could hear Barbara’s voice when she picked up. 

 

“Welcome to the line of the all knowing Oracle, how may I assist you?”

 

Jason grinned. “Hey Babs. It's your favorite redhead.”

 

“Roy?” she teased him. “You sound different.”

 

The man snorted and didn’t dignify that with a response. “How’s Vale?”

 

“Unconscious but stable.”

 

Jason kissed Tim softly again. “Hear that, babe?”

 

Tim nodded. It wasn’t a lot of news, but it was something. Maybe he could relax and not worry as much for the next few hours, just long enough to get some sleep.

 

“How are you two?” Barbara asked before Jason got too distracted with the kissing.

 

“Fine,” said Jason. “We talked some about me distracting Tim during the job, then we distracted each other some more when we got home.”

 

“Mm, the police are on the lookout for anyone who may have information on Vicki. Her editor insists it's someone in the vigilante community trying to silence her.”

 

His boyfriend snorted. “Ol’ Jackie won't like that. Us bats getting credit for his work.”

 

“He's on his way back to Arkham.”

 

Tim guessed he had assumed correctly about what Dick and Damian had been up to. 

 

“Already joking about how he'll escape again, no doubt,” Jason groused.

 

Barbara made an amused noise. “If he could talk, maybe. Damian broke his jaw. And his leg. And two ribs.”

 

“Aww. It's awful but I'm starting to like that kid.” Despite his words, Jason was grinning. Tim couldn’t blame him.

 

“He has his moments,” Barbara agreed. 

 

“He just has to stop picking on Tim then we'll be golden,” Jason yawned.

 

“Mm, demon brat,” Tim muttered tiredly. 

 

Jason nuzzled his cheek lovingly. “I know, babe.”

 

“Go back to sleep, my beauties,” Barbara told them, sounding amused. “I'll let you know if anything happens.”

 

Jason yawned more. “‘Kay, Babs.”

 

He hung up after they exchanged goodnights, setting the phone aside and cuddling Tim close again, who was already mostly asleep by then. 

 

“Sleep,” Jason whispered. “We’ll find out more in the morning.”

 

Tim hummed tiredly into agreement and settled down for sleep. 

 

-

 

Jason slept in the next morning, and when he woke up, it was to the smell of cooking.

 

He used the restroom quickly and put on some pajama pants before slipping downstairs to find his lover and the source of the delicious smell. He found both in the kitchen, where Tim was cooking while dressed in nothing but one of Jason’s old shirts. 

 

The man stepped up behind his young boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and cuddling. “Mm. Hey there, sexy.”

 

Tim giggled and leaned back trustingly against him. “Hey.”

 

His voice was soft and shy. Jason gave him a little, possessive squeeze. “Breakfast smells good.”

 

“Omelets,” Tim said.

 

“Mmm, yummy.”

 

They cuddled on the couch while they ate, their orange tabby sitting nearby, hoping for scraps. After the first few heart attacks of having to rush to get Shade from stepping onto the warm and active stovetop, Jason had learned to stop giving the greedy kitty so much human food. Even the occasional tuna can seemed to only encourage the behavior.

 

The teen giggled as Jason snuck in quick kisses between bites, making the man grin. 

 

“You cook better than me,” he said, giving Tim another kiss.

 

“Do not.”

 

“Do so. Doesn't he, Shade?”

 

The cat purred from his seat beside Tim’s thigh, watching them with low-lidded, relaxed eyes. 

 

Tim giggled more and Jason leaned in for more kisses when his phone rang. Cursing himself for bringing it with him downstairs, Jason reached into his pocket for the offending object. “Guess this is our call.”

 

The boy nodded, growing serious beside him.

 

Jason sighed and, after checking the ID, answered. “Good morning, beautiful lady.” His voice came out surprisingly pleasant, but of course, that would be because it was Barbara. If it had been anyone other than her interrupting their private time, Jason might’ve been much more irritated.

 

“Good morning,” she greeted, a smile in her voice. “You sound chipper.”

 

“Tim's cooking always makes me chipper. Any news?”

 

“Vicki’s awake,” Barbara told him with no preamble. 

 

Jason sat up a little, surprised by the considerably welcome news. “Yeah? How is she?”

 

“She seems to be suffering some kind of partial amnesia.”

 

He frowned, his good feeling sinking further. “Damn.” That she was awake at all was a good thing, after all that she had been through, but amnesia was still pretty bad. “Does she remember who she is?”

 

“Vaguely. Her name, that she's some sort of reporter, her age.”

 

“Well, that doesn't sound too bad.”

 

“The important part is she doesn't remember what she's been working on.”

 

Jason tried not to grin. “I am an _awful_ person for being happy about that, but--I would love to have her off Tim's back.”

 

“It's no guarantee she won't remember in the future but it's our best shot,” Oracle conceded.

 

“We'll finish breakfast and head over to her place. Has it been checked for the toxin?” They still had no idea where Vicki had been grabbed, so there could have been some traces of the toxin left behind, which Jason had no plans to accidentally dose himself or Tim with.

 

As Barbara answered with a negative, something about the police having not checked her home yet, Jason was distracted as Tim frowned. 

 

“Tim?”

 

The teen shook his head, mouthing, ‘Tell you later.’

 

Not wanting to wait until later to learn what was bothering him, Jason quickly said his goodbyes to Barbara and hung up the phone. “What is it?”

 

“Do you think it's too convenient?”

 

“What, like the Joker planned to expose her to enough gas to cause brain damage?”

 

“I don't know. It just seems too easy. Joker knows who we are, Vicki knows. Joker tries to kill Vicki.”

 

“True. He is weirdly possessive...” Jason grimaced.

 

Tim was still frowning. “Think we should tell Bruce?”

 

“Sure. It's his mess, let him deal with it.” 

 

The teen in his arms sighed but nodded. In response, Jason sat their food aside and cuddled. “It’ll be okay.”

 

Tim nuzzled as he pressed close. “I know.”

 

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, making quiet plans with him as the boy stayed cuddled close. 

 

They planned to go after lunch.

 

-

 

Even in his civvies, Damian Wayne tended to look the same as he did in the uniform; tiny and grumpy. 

 

He emerged from the apartment, while Jason and Tim waited outside, pulling his small breather out of his mouth and glaring at them. “It’s clean,” he said, handing the small detecting device that Tim had given him to take readings on the toxin. Having kept a sample of Vale’s exposed blood on him from the night before, Tim had been able to set it up before leaving. 

 

They dragged the little demon along so he could go inside first and do his ninja thing to check for more traps and whatever else the Joker could’ve left for them.

 

Tim checked the readouts before nodding. “Still suspicious.”

 

“The air conditioning was left on,” Damian said. “Likely it just circulated back out of the apartment.” He removed something from his jacket. “This was what he used to do it with. It was just inside the vent.” 

 

Tim took the container gingerly and examined it. “Empty.” 

 

“Your observations are very interesting,” Damian noted dryly, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. 

 

Tim waved him along, eyes still on the small canister. “You can run along now, go bother Dick and Sasha.”

 

The younger boy only snorted. “And leave you two alone, to get into any assorted amount of trouble, and setting myself up to get scolded by Richard? I think not. I’ll stay and supervise this endeavor.”

 

Tim looked at him finally, pained. “Must you?” It had been his idea to include Damian, and he didn’t want to start regretting his decision already.

 

Damian’s chin lifted. “Yes.” 

 

“Okay, guys.” Jason moved between them, touching Tim’s shoulder. He reached out to Damian as well, possibly instinctively, but the boy shifted back a step, eyes narrowing in warning. Jason let him go without comment. “Let’s just go in and get the stuff before we start attracting the attention of Vale’s neighbors.” 

 

Damian nodded and led the way into Vicki’s apartment. “Over here. Try not to touch anything.” 

 

The GCPD had been left waiting for a warrant to search the home, Oracle using her skills to keep the detectives stalled so that they could get the evidence out before it was discovered. It wasn’t the location where Vicki had been discovered, so it wasn’t marked as important anyway, but eventually the police would want to search the woman’s home. They would move fast and let the officers of the law get on with their jobs. 

 

Tim still felt a little uncomfortable in his gut at what they were doing, and what old Shotgun Smith would think. Technically they were interfering with the law. While they weren’t the ones who had hurt Vicki Vale, Tim still felt at least partly responsible. (A large part of the responsibility fell to Bruce, of course. Tim wasn’t sure what he could have done differently, other than _not dating the stubborn reporter._ ) 

 

Thinking of Shotgun, of course, brought back other memories from his early time as Robin. Working with Batman and then, after the Jean-Paul incident, the beginning of his mostly private investigations, assisting Bruce, Dick, and Connor Hawke at different times, and getting assistance from Stephanie at others. 

 

His life had changed so much since then. Tim, so focused on filling the shoes of _his Robin_ , and living up to what was expected of him, that he hardly had time to focus on figuring out who _he_ was. The people around him--his father, Steph, even his friends at school--most likely suffered the most from his choices. Perhaps Dick had partly been right to make him give up Robin to find his own path, but Tim still found it hard to believe that. 

 

Not long ago, Tim had tried to have lunch with Ives, a friend from high school before his father started forcing him into private schools. It had been so awkward and uncomfortable. That had, of course, been before the most amazing changes that had occurred recently--maybe if he tried again, talking with Ives wouldn’t be so awkward. Hell, perhaps he’d even take Jason along. The man would probably be intensely interested to discover more about his adolescence. 

 

Small fingers snapped in front of his nose. 

 

“Drake,” Damian hissed at him. “No brother of mine is going to daydream on the job.”

 

Tim frowned at him, focusing back on the moment. Confused, he looked at Jason. “Did he just call me his brother?”

 

Jason grinned. “Sounded like it to me.”

 

Damian rolled his eyes, one of the more normal displays that the boy had adopted. It was still strange on a ten year old, but it worked for him. “The pictures are over here, and there’s something on her computer.”

 

Tim nodded and pulled some gloves on. “I’ll wipe anything that had to do with us. You two get the pictures.”

 

While he worked, he absently listened to Damian and Jason exchange quiet quips as they bagged Vicki’s wall of evidence. Despite the thinly restrained venom in Damian’s tone, he almost seemed to be enjoying himself, and Jason just sounded amused. 

 

It was almost... _comfortable_ , Tim decided. Not long ago, Tim would’ve thought the three of them in the same room together would’ve been more likely to end with severe bodily harm and explosions. It was definitely a change, but he thought it was definitely a good one. 

 

Eventually, Jason sent their little brother to search the apartment for more, and came to hover by Tim’s shoulder. 

 

“Almost done,” Tim assured. 

 

“Look at this.”

 

Tim spared him a glance, then grew confused as he saw Jason holding a picture of him as Robin, from years ago. “Yeah, it’s me. So what? We already knew she had proof.”

 

“Mm-hm. But it’s also what we need to finish our Robin collection.” Jason smiled and smugly pocketed the photo.

 

Tim smiled and shook his head, turning back to the computer to finish quickly. “Silly.”  


“You know it, babe. Hurry it up, Dami!”

 

“True art cannot be rushed, Todd, and if you call me that infantile nickname again, I’ll be removing your tongue!”

 

“Kinky.”

 

Tim bit his lip and tried not to laugh at them as he finished. 

 

When they returned home after dropping Damian off to hang out with Colin and Sasha, they added Tim’s Robin pictures to his boxes. 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we come to the second to last chapter. Sorry for the delay, but real life things happened. Thanks for reading!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue: 

 

-

 

The window sat open, the curtains pulled back, letting in the bright morning sunshine and the sound of the ocean.

 

Jason stretched his body out along the bed, working out the kinks in his muscles, and grinned as Tim gave him a sleepy kiss, the teen rolling halfway on top of him. 

 

The redhead laughed and cuddled him close. “Good morning,” he greeted, speaking into Tim’s bed head, which was sticking up in places and adorable. 

 

“Morning,” Tim answered back, leaning up for a kiss.

 

He hummed into the kiss as he returned it, rubbing the muscles in Tim’s back, and feeling the small amount of weight the boy had gained. As he did most of the cooking, Jason couldn’t help but feel pretty good about that. 

 

He tickled the boy’s sides lightly, making Tim squirm against him, but he didn’t complain about the teasing treatment.

 

“Wanna go see the beach?” Jason asked, smiling warmly.

 

“Mm, that would mean getting up.”

 

Jason chuckled. “True.”

 

“And getting dressed.”

 

“Should’ve gone to the nude beach,” Jason murmured.

 

His young lover giggled. 

 

He grinned. “I know, I know. Their beach houses weren't as nice.”

 

“And you get jealous.”

 

“Everyone wants you!” Jason reminded him.

 

“So paranoid,” Tim hummed.

 

“I'm not, not about this. It's true.”

 

The teen nuzzled his cheek lightly. “You got jealous of Dick helping me take off my uniform.”

 

“His pupils dilated,” Jason grumbled.

 

“He was worried, I had two cracked ribs.” Tim giggled as he continued to grumble. “So jealous.”

 

“And Damian is gonna be crushing on you so hard when he hits puberty, just watch.”

 

“Never,” Tim said.

 

“Steph still has feelings for you. _Tam_ still has feelings for you.” And he guessed that Tim had had strong feelings for Tam as well.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Tim said. 

 

“I think that Pru chick likes you too.”

 

“But I. Love. You,” Tim said firmly, leaning up for another kiss.

 

Jason grinned wide into the kiss, humming as Tim cuddled and pressed against the older man. He was happily cuddling back, placing kisses over Tim’s face, as he remembered the present he was going to try to give Tim. 

 

“Hey...”

 

“Hm?” Tim hummed, nibbling at his jawline. 

 

Jason chuckled, slipping out of Tim’s grasp--which was harder than it seemed at first because the boy did not want him to go--and climbed out of bed.

 

He could feel Tim pouting behind him. “Just a sec, babe,” he promised with a chuckle as he bent down on the ground and dug through his bag.

 

“Jase,” Tim murmured behind him. 

 

He dug around the bottom of the bag, assuming the item had fallen there. “Hm?”

 

“Come back to bed.”

 

“Just a sec. Got something for you.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

Jason glanced up nervously, seeing that he was right about the pout. The small box was carefully hidden in his fist. “Not sure how you'll take it though.”

 

“Better if you come back to bed.”

 

“Okay.” Jason got back into the bed, crawling in close. He was nervous and kept hold of the box for now. 

 

“This was a good idea,” Tim sighed against his skin as he snuggled close against him once more. 

 

Jason began to relax. “Mm-hm.” He was tempted to hide the box under their pillows for now. It wasn’t like it couldn’t wait, and Tim didn’t seem in a hurry to learn what it was.

 

“We should come back here for our honeymoon.”

 

The man stiffened as the words sank in. He stared at Tim. “Huh?”

 

Tim giggled at his surprise.

 

Thinking he knew what must have happened, he buried his face in a pillow with a groan. “Dammit, Babs!”

 

The teen was still giggling. “She didn’t tell me.”

 

“Who? The only person I told was Sash.”

 

“What makes you think I didn't figure it out on my own?”

 

When he looked up, he saw Tim’s eyes were twinkling. “But how? I used my own money, I went out while you were at work...”

 

“Alfred told me you went to the manor, I got curious.”

 

“Oh.” Jason found himself blushing, because that made sense, and Tim’s amusement was only increasing.

 

Tim kissed him lightly, which made him feel a better as he returned it, cuddling the boy closer.

 

“Well, yeah,” he spoke softly as the kiss ended. “I did go to the manor.” Jason shyly offered the box to him. 

 

Tim took it, but didn’t open it, just turned the small felt box around in his fingers. “Oh?”

 

“Mm-hm. Alfred was happy to help, though he didn't know why. S'pose he didn't have to ask.”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“You don’t have to say yes,” Jason told him nervously. “It's not a big deal or anything.”

 

Tim just looked amused again. “It’s not?”

 

The man’s blush returned. “Okay, it is, but I know how you feel about marriage...”

 

Tim hummed, looking just a bit more serious at his words.

 

Jason pushed onward. “So we don't have to. It won't change how I feel.”

 

He watched as slender, pale fingers turned the box over in his hands. “I think... how I feel about marriage in general doesn't necessarily apply to how I feel about marriage to you.”

 

Jason smiled a little, started to relax. “Yeah?”

 

Tim nodded.

 

“You don't even have to wear it on your hand. I bought a chain.”

 

The teen’s expression softened, his eyes darting up from the box to meet his gaze. “Jase...” Tim pressed the box back into his hand. “Ask me, so I can say yes.”

 

He smiled wider and sat up, in lieu of getting on one knee, to offer the box to his boyfriend--fiance. “Tim Drake. Will you marry me?”

 

Tim was smiling happily. “I will,” he answered simply, voice soft and full of fondness and a million other things, all of which Jason loved.

 

He laughed and, face warm, took out the ring on its gold chain and slid it over Tim’s neck. “You can wear it however you want,” he told him again. “Just thought this was be easiest while we work. If you wanted to wear it out on patrol.”

 

Tim nodded, a blush staining his cheeks as they cuddled close once more. 

 

“Oh my god, we’re getting married,” Jason breathed. It hadn’t really sunk in that, while he thought Tim wanted this kind of a commitment as much as he did, he wouldn’t have pressed if Tim said no just because how he felt about marriage. 

 

Tim giggled at him. “Mm, now I really don't want to go to the beach.”

 

“Oh well. There's always tomorrow.” 

 

“Or our honeymoon. Or never.”

 

Jason laughed happily. He supposed there really was no rush. The little beach house perfect just for the two of them, and once they got hungry enough, they’d likely make their way to the kitchen so he could cook them something from the fully stocked kitchen. Knowing them, it would be Jason who got hungry first.

 

“Love you,” he murmured, nuzzling.

 

“Love you too.”

 

Jason held him happily, exchanging a few kisses but mostly just staring at the beautiful teen, wondering how he could ever hate him or believe the cruel things he once thought about his replacement. 

 

He stared, perhaps a little too much, admiring how the ring looked resting against Tim’s bare chest. It was simple and feminine, but Jason had had it adjusted to Tim’s ring size. (Secretly measuring while Tim had been sleeping, which likely could’ve also been how the teen had figured it out.)

 

He watched as Tim reached up to touch it gingerly, as if he couldn’t quite believe it was there either. 

 

“It's a family heirloom,” Jason informed him softly. “On Martha's side, so I'm pretty sure it's not cursed or anything.”

 

Tim giggled. 

 

“And I vote that Dick tells Bruce. Or Damian, that would be hilarious.”

 

The teen giggled more. “I vote we make Damian be in the wedding.”

 

Jason laughed. “Adorable grumpy ring bearer! Aw, yeah, we totally should.”

 

Tim nodded. “He’ll hate it.”

 

“And secretly love that we included him.”

 

Tim smiled, somewhere between amused and warm, which Jason was hesitantly glad to see. Tim and Damian were almost getting along now. Dick was pretty happy about it, so Jason supposed that counted for something. He wasn’t sure how Bruce felt about it. Likely as he did--he kept waiting for something to happen and a big fight to explode between them. 

 

He was sure Tim could eventually forgive, no matter how his fiance denied it, and Damian was still young and had a lot of growing up left to do, but he was learning. Colin and Sasha seemed to help enormously in getting the kid to loosen up. 

 

He still wondered if Damian had a crush on either or both of them. Colin was always too embarrassed to answer the question--and after Jason found out about his powers he stopped asking, just to be safe--and Sasha would only roll her eyes and remind him that _Damian was ten, Jason, sheesh._

 

“Kon and Bart will be our best men,” Jason continued to plan thoughtfully, “Sash, Selina, and Babs are our brides maids...”

 

He trailed off as Tim began to nibble on his ear. Jason decided it was perfectly acceptable to allow his fiance to distract him. 

 

There would be plenty of time for wedding plans later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end. Thanks for reading this (way long fic). We're already working on a new one (this time Tim/Damian) and there will be lots of others no doubt. Plus stuff we're still working on.


End file.
